Seventh Prodigy
by RebelCris
Summary: Unknown to all, Hikigaya Hachiman used to be a well-rounded player associated with the Generation of Miracles in Teiko before he left to come back in Chiba due to a terrible event. Now a loner at Sobu High School, his past suddenly came back with a vengeance as he accidentally reunited with the Phantom Sixth Man and from thereon, things turn wild. Neither he or Yukino expected it.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_"Fast break! Go run!_"

_It was only twenty seconds remaining and Hachiman had the ball as he was bringing it down to the Americans' goal. However, he saw that his passing lane was cut off as Aomine and Kise were both sealed in the perimeter while passing it to their purple headed center would be tantamount to suicide as the paint was clogged._

_"Dammit!"_

_"Hachiman!"_

_The boy with rotten eyes heard his name called out and he turned to see Midorima suddenly running from his mark coming from the right wing. 'We can do this! I had to believe in teamwork for now, even if it means abandoning individuality!' Hachiman furiously thought as he makes a smooth chest pass to the glasses-wearing left-handed shooter, who catches it with ease and was prepared to shoot when suddenly..._

_The arms of the American defender was already shadowing Midorima as the former jumps higher to try to stop the shot. But to his surprise, the Japanese didn't immediately jumped and instead, he was going for one last gamble._

_"Pump fake?!"_

_Finally making one last gasp, Midorima sprang up as in a matter of seconds, both he and his mark collided as he releases the ball high up in the air. Everyone in the gymnasium held their breaths, be it a player or a spectator, as the leather basketball went for a beautiful arch and towards the iron hoop._

_It was the deciding shot that is intended to break the stalemate between the two opposing forces in the hardwood court._


	2. We No Longer

_I've always believed that if you put in the work, the results will come._

Michael Jordan

* * *

_The buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the match. The crowd had erupted into a series of cheers and screams, but for Shoei, they were heartbroken. The score was Teiko Chugakko – 148, while they were on 55. But it was more for Hachiman Hikigaya, a talented player of the rising Generation of Miracles who is riding in the bench. Throughout the match, to their opponents give up, breathe heavily, and lost their desire to play before him._

_It was a heart-breaker indeed._

_Shoei was completely crushed. _

_He can see Shoei's number four completely in his fours while seemingly shocked and traumatized at what happened to their team. And there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he could've done. He was, after all, a player for Teiko. They had tried their best though but it wasn't enough. _

_Hachiman had never felt so useless before in his life._

_No matter what they threw at Aomine and Murasakibara, nothing bore fruit. The tanned ace and purple headed big man blocked all their passes, and well, they couldn't stop the power forward/ace and center. Hell, no one could. He had just walked past their captain, his spiky black hair that is styled in an abstract mohawk strands riddled with cold sweat. For the first time, to him, the feeling was horrible._

_The two teams had then lined up at the centre, and after they had bowed, they headed off into their locker rooms._

_Teiko was eerily quiet. No one knew what to say or more like no one could say anything. Despite the crushing victory, Akashi didn't dare to say anything to his comrades. He knew, he just knew that it may make things worse especially that they now just play for the sake of victory and nothing else. So he let them be, and simply told them to come outside when they're done. _

_As else had been preparing to exit the locker room, Hachiman was still seated on the bench and looking on the floor, while Aomine had got up and was ready to leave._

* * *

_"Dammit! Do you really have to tell that to the number 4 guy!" _

_The next day, Hachiman was very mad about the way Teiko had toyed on their opponents from Shoei. Hearing him suddenly rant, Murasakibara disapprovingly turned around him and said in the most boring but belittling way, "What's your problem, Hiki-chin? We simply played the game like how we usually do. Our opponents are just too weak." _

"_But at least, you could just have—" Hachiman was suddenly cut off by Aomine, who was annoyed at what the former is suddenly complaining about. _

"_Hah? What's the deal, Hikigaya?" the tanned ace haughtily answered as he lazily rolled the ball in his hands before leaving off, "What, you want us to go full-strength? That's impossible, considering how weak they are already. With the skill difference, to have a game where both the winner and loser have fun, how the fucking hell are we supposed to accomplish that?!" With that, he leaves the venue. _

"_Well, it's not like that dumb Aomine is wrong, though," Midorima butted in as he holds a scissors as his lucky item for the day, "But no matter who is our opponent, I just do what I have to do in the court. But to sympathize them is the worst thing you could do." _

"_Please stop! They had enough, please!" Hikigaya shouted while suddenly starting to cry. _

_"Hoh? You think you can stop us Hikigaya?"_

_Hachiman heard the voice of their captain, Akashi Seijuro, and the one whom the former served as a back up. _

"_They are just trash. Who thinks they can beat us with their teamwork," the red head said with a clear sign of arrogance. _

_"Yes I know, but please! They don't deserve to be broken mentally by us!" But sadly, he was ignored._

_"Well, it's a good thing they lose because we should always win!" Kise Ryouta was still in his peppy manner but has hints of disgust for their opponents. _

_"Can we all go home now? I feel like eating more snacks because I'm tired and out of snacks to eat. Anyway, I'm stronger than everyone else here in Japan so I don't see the point of even practicing," Murasakibara added insult to the injury._

_Hearing their merciless comments, Hachiman's heart really broke and he can't stand it any longer. 'You will pay for this someday, you monsters!' He thought angrily in his mind as he ran away outside of the gym, not wishing to see their cold-blooded facial expressions. _

_He ran and ran on the school hall until suddenly; he bumped to someone. When he looked up, he cried even more harder as he suddenly falls in his knees. _

_"Hikigaya-kun..." the light blue-haired man, known to their team as none other than Kuroko Tetsuya who is the Phantom Sixth Man of Teiko's vaunted team, muttered softly as he understood with his whole heart his close friend's inner pain. _

_"I'm sorry Kuroko but I had enough of this!" Hachiman wailed, "I don't like how they destroy everyone's spirits. I missed our old days when we were all playing for the sake of fun!" He said to him. Kuroko looked at him with sad eyes as he patted his spiky hair. _

_"Me too Hikigaya-kun." Kuroko whispered, "I don't want to see them like this they used to be nice, but they changed drastically." _

_"Kuroko, I have decided." Hachiman wept as his voice cracked, "I'll go back to my hometown in Chiba. I just can't do this anymore." He muttered._

_"I understand Hikigaya-kun," Kuroko said in a tone of regret, "I too also wanted to ran away but I can't. I'm just a shadow but don't worry. I'll promise you that I'll defeat them someday." Hachiman looked at him with a grain of hope._

_"I'll thank you then and I'll never forget you in the future but can I ask one more request before I leave this miserable life?" The tealnette looked at him before nodding._

_"What is it?" Kuroko asked as he eventually helps the fallen teen stand up in his feet. _

_"Please never tell them where I am going and I won't ever play basketball again." The sudden decision caught Kuroko off-guard but the latter knew better as he just kept his mouth shut. "I know it's selfish of me to just leave it, but I can't handle the pain of seeing our club in this miserable state..." He then walked pass the tealnette but before he can fully leave, he halted for the moment and said._

"_Goodbye for now, Kuroko. We shared a lot of memories that I will never forgot even if we don't possibly meet ever again…" _

_He said while he started walking away from him, to avoid him seeing his tears in front of him. _

_He never returned to that school after the talk between him and the shadow, not just because he don't want to see them anymore, but he needed to be ready for his trip back to Chiba. That week, he had fully restyled his spiky, Mohawk hair into a slicked, medium-short length black hair with ahoge. _

_When he finally got home in his town, he threw his Teiko jersey, basketball gloves, and his pair of Air Jordan Fly Wades into their dusty stock room for one reason. _

"_This will remind me never to go back to basketball. Anymore."_

* * *

Unfortunately for him, fate does have strange ways different than what Hikigaya Hachiman envisioned for.


	3. No Secrets Can't Be Revealed

_It's not the pain,_

_It's who it came from._

_Drishti Bablani_

* * *

The house was so quiet that he didn't even stir as the sun sneaked in through the space between the curtains, illuminating the dark, heavily-curtained room. He stirred in his sleep, but he was awoken by a sound. He groaned in misery. It was a ring, coming from his alarm clock. He chose to ignore it, as his body felt heavy and tired. But then, it sounded again. Fed up, he then reached for it, but before he could get it, it stopped ringing. With a groan, he got up anyway and stretched.

"Ah…another boring day…" Hikigaya Hachiman groaned to himself as he proceeded to do some pushups and stretches as he starts his very boring day, which happened to be none other than Monday. After that, he then proceeded to cook breakfast for his and his younger sister Komachi.

As he was busy cooking, he heard the voice of his younger sister, who appeared to just have woken up, "Onii-chaaaaan! Good morning!"

"Yo, Good morning." Hachiman greeted rather in a gruff way as he was already laying out their food in the table, "Well, we better hurry up in eating our food. But nevertheless, you go first. I'll have a matter to attend to, Komachi."

"Yep," the younger sister nodded as he sits in the table, "Sure thing, onii-chan."

As the younger sibling started to eat her food, Hachiman returned to his room to fix his beddings, sheets, and his pillow. While he was doing that, he was thinking a lot of things. _Crap, March is about to end. _It was already the third week of March which means that it won't be long before they'll become third year students and that means he must be able to prepare for college entrance tests. _Not that it would bother me so much. Loners like me have mastered the art of relying and planning something like this ahead of others. _He thought to himself as he was finished cleaning his room.

But before he went out of his room, he then passed by his closet first and then he pulled out an old photo of himself with three other guys when he was still in first year middle school. _Kuroko…Ogiwara Shigehiro…how are they now? _He thought to himself as he was actually cringing at his younger self who still sported a Mohawk-styled spiky hair.

Putting back the photo in the shelf, he then went inside the bathroom to cleanse himself.

* * *

After eating breakfast and wearing our uniforms, Hachiman and Komachi were both ready to go. As usual, they ride the bike of the older brother and off they went to go to her school to drop her off there. _This distance is somewhat becoming longer than I thought. Is it because going to a destination takes a longer time than going back to your original starting point? _He thought as he brings his younger sister to that, he then proceeded to go to Sobu High School and when he finally reached there, he locks his bike in a special bike parking and proceeded to go to the room of Class 2F. Once he manages to go inside, he then spotted that their other classmates isn't yet around. He groaned as he saw Hayama Hayato together with his clique in Tobe, Ooka, and Tobe in one corner of the classroom. _I wonder where Miura's now? Well, it's not my responsiblity to look out after her. _He was about to sleep off when suddenly, he felt a light tap in his shoulder.

"Yahallo! Good morning, Hikki!" The voice of Yuigahama Yui sounded off like a sonic boom as he annoyingly raised his head to meet the female's twinkling eyes.

"Yo," Hachiman greeted in his usual way of greeting someone.

"You looked sleepy, Hikky!" Yuigahama said in a cheerful way as she was standing beside him, "By the way, can you please help me in doing something?"

"Yeah, what's that?" Despite wanting to sleep, Hachiman can't refuse his fellow Service Club member so he just got up.

"The club room's going to be used for some kind of a seminar," Yuigahama explains as she fiddles her fingers, "Since only Yukinon is the one currently fixing the tables, I guess you can help as well!" She flashes a shiny smile.

Sighing, he nevertheless relented when he realized that Yuigahama's not going to budge, "Tsk, fine. I'm doing it because I'm mandated to." He was annoyed as he was dragged outside the classroom and into their Service Club room, where he spotted Yukino all cleaning by herself.

"Yahallo, Yukinon! I brought Hikki here to help us clean!" Yuigahama shouted as he drags an unhappy Hachiman into the room. The latter only waves his hand as he was too lazy to even greet a simple 'Good Morning.'

"I'm surprised Hikigaya-kun is here so early in the morning," Yukino sardonically claimed as she looks at the boy with an expression Hachiman can't describe, "Did he get hit over by a running car?"

"Shut up," He retorted back, quite annoyed, "Just be glad that I'm here to help."

Wordlessly, Hachiman started by rearranging the tall cabinets that were deemed too heavy to be pushed out by an ordinary person like Yuigahama, whose smaller body frame can make her snap. _It's fine for me to do stuff like this because I use to train very hard under that evil Coach Shirogane. _He thought to himself as he easily pushed the cabinet into another location. But as he did that, a small box placed at the top of the cabinet suddenly fell from its position due to the vibration of the pushing and Yuigahama shouted, "Hikki! Watch out!"

But to her surprise, Hachiman caught it with ease as if he detected the incoming object and his fast reaction time enabled him to intercept it. _That was close but not surprising. After all, I was actually even faster in my feet and only Aomine was the one who outran me in terms of speed at that time. Swift drives…penetrations…inside cuts…cold blooded buzzer beaters…crossovers. Yep, my favorite player is actually Dwyane Wade in his rookie days and I used to enjoy that stuff though I'm not quite sure if I still had it. But I kept myself in game shape by swimming, lawn tennis, and riding the bicycle everyday. _

"Hikki! Hikki!"

"Huh?! What?" Hachiman snapped out of his day dream to see Yukinoshita staring at him and suddenly getting flustered. _Uhm…why is she blushing? _

"Can you please stop looking at me like that?" The green-eyed girl said in "fear" as she hugs herself, "I fear that you'll take away my virginity…"

Hikigaya Hachiman just sighed. _There really is no dull moment in this place. _

Some kilometers apart from Sobu High School, a man with brown hair and brown eyes and appears to be of average height and weight was seen asking some neighbors some stuff, "Good morning. May I ask something? Do you know where the Hikigayas live?"

In his hand was a small, brown package.

* * *

It was another boring Monday afternoon where everyone else was able to finally get out. But for Hikigaya Hachiman, he had to stay behind as he still has some duties to do in their Service Club. Honestly, he wasn't really compelled to even do something as he was really feeling lazy this day. _As in lazy. _But knowing that he'll only end up hearing a number of complaints from Yuigahama and Yukino, he dragged himself into helping them set up for the event.

It was already six in the evening when he and Komachi were able to return home. He had to pick up the later from their school and when they did reached their home, he honestly wanted to do nothing more than to drop in his bed. _I'm awfully exhausted. _He then smiled as he watches his younger sister run first inside their house as he parks his bicycle. But when he was about to enter into the house, something suddenly caught his eye.

"Eh, what's this?" he said as he suddenly saw something that was lying into the mailbox of their house.

A small brown package.

Going nearer to it, he then rips it open and he was surprised when he noticed it was actually a video tape and his curiosity suddenly got piqued by it. _Who would even send me such a video tape? _

After getting his things fixed and their dinner cooked, he prodded Komachi to go and eat first as he said he had some things to do. After the younger sibling decided to eat first, he then went to their television where he had a video player set and he then played the mysterious video tape that was sent to him.

* * *

_It was already night time when the Nationals championship for the middle schools has ended. As usual, Teiko has steamrolled past Meiko Chugakko but this time, it was more awful than last year's match against Shoei as the Generation of Miracles, by this time already unparalleled in terms of strength, simply toyed around their opponents. They even fixed the score at 111 – 11 with Aomine being the last one to score the defining shot—the shot that would shatter the hearts of Shoei's valiant boys as it was a shot in Teiko's own goal. After that, Ogiwara Shigehiro disappeared from the gymnasium while Kuroko, in tears, also disappeared in search for his best friend. Once they were in the locker room, the rest of the GoM began to change their clothes in a quiet way as if this championship is barely anything of value. _

"_Tch, what another boring game," Aomine said with a boring tone as he drinks his Gatorade, "I hope Akashi's happy with his decision to fix the goddamn score. That was very hard to do, you know! I could have just scored more than what was required so we can just steal the game from the beginning." _

"_I can't believe that I'm saying this but I actually agree on Aomine on this one,"Midorima said with a bitter taste in his tongue, "It's not even worth of my time. Why did I even play anyway when I can't even get into my usual number of shots?" He complained while holding a make-up kit as a lucky item. _

"_Ara…Because Aka-chin said so and it's not like we can do anything," Murasakibara said in a lazy voice while munching his Maiubo snacks. _

"_Hahahaha! Midorimacchi, what's up with the make-up kit?" Kise suddenly bursted into laughter as he was holding into his chest, "Don't tell me you are becoming gay?"_

"_Shut up Kise!" Midorima angrily shouted at the blonde copycat, "Today's Oha-Asa recommended a make up kit as lucky item for Cancers on this day!" He pushes up his glasses in annoyance. _

"_By the way, has anyone of you had seen Kuro-chin" Murasakibara sain in-between his munching as he scans the area, "I haven't seen him anyway."_

"_Tch…Who cares about Tetsu anyway," Aomine muttered in irritation as he crushed the plastic bottle in his hands, "He's as worthless as that feeble Hikigaya…" _

"_Aominecchi, your mean," Kise tries to reprimand him, "And why are you talking about Hikigayacchi when he's not even—" _

"_Not that I care about for those two fools but I was Kuroko running outside of the gymnasium," Midorima harrumphed as he seats in the chair, "I saw him trying to chase after one of Meiko's players. It must be the Ogiwara person he was talking about."_

"_Aren't we a little mean to his friend?" Now, Kise tried to stop his fellow Miracles from saying anything that is bad, "I mean, I know its normal for us to win but I think Kurokocchi seems to be a little down right now and do we really have to even bring up Hikagayacchi?"_

"_Of course, Ryouta," A familiar fifth voice said while opening the locker room door. "Because winning is important, Ryouta. Keep that in mind." Akashi smirked as his heterochromatic eyes blazed. _

"_Aka-chin, is the interview over all ready?" The purple-headed center asked impatiently as he chews another pack of snacks, "I still need to go home to buy more snacks." _

"_Yes, Atsushi," Akashi smiled smugly as he seats down on the chair and faces his fellow prodigies, "Now that we're nearing High School, why don't we talk about someone or rather, two of them, that is not present here."_

"_Two? Is it Tetsu and Hikigaya? What about them?" Aomine angrily mutters, "If you're going to talk about the two of them, I better leave. I don't have time to listen about a shit player who can't even play decently and Hikigaya who's too naïve. No, I'll count him as trash or even shittier in person than Tetsu."_

"_Aominecchi…" Kise was very much shocked to hear their ace saying such rude things to their teammate, including Hachiman, "That's not true..." _

"_Shut up Kise. Aomine is spot on for once." Midorima cut off the small forward, "Why does Kuroko need to stay in basketball club anyway? He could have just went with Hikigaya off to who knows where to. Kuroko can't even shoot and Hachiman's only as strong as the Uncrowned Generals. Those fools really are a match made from heaven." He said this with a sarcastic tone. _

"_How harsh, Mido-chin," Murasakibara commented, "But does Kuro-chin knows that we are only using him as a substitute player when where tired? I mean, if he isn't aware of that, then he is already too much of a fool than what he is now."_

"_Yes, Atsushi. He knows." Akashi replied to their center, "He is aware of his own limitations and usefulness as a player. We all know that we don't need Tetsuya now. We don't need a player who can't even score at his own. He can disappear as good as Hachiman, whom I don't even know what happened to that imbecile. Perhaps, he is there outside lamenting his own misfortune on not even leveling up to our standards." _

"_But still, Kurokocchi is our passing specialist and Hikigayacchi was our former teammate." Kise, despite the intimidation coming from their captain, decided to stand up once for the two, "We can't let my mentor quit the basketball club. We already lost Hikigayacchi—" _

"_Can you just shut up, Kise?!" Aomine roared, causing the blonde to clam up and bow his head, "For me, you can now deem those two idiots as garbage. I don't even need Tetsu anymore. I'm stronger than anyone else. He plays for shit." _

"_Aomine, your language please." Midorima reprimanded their tanned ace, "Keep it in place while were still here." _

"_What's wrong with what I said? I'm just stating a fact, right?" Aomine shrugged as he slings his duffel bag in his shoulders, "Admit it Midorima. You and I are not the only ones who think it's not even worth mentioning those two. Maybe everyone in this room thinks the same thing."_

_After his statement and a moment of silence, everyone nodded, sans Kise who just decided to keep quiet and bowed his head. Akashi also agreed to Aomine's statement as he lets out a smirk. _

"_I'm honestly surprised about how Mine-chin finally said something smart for once in our group meetings." Murasakibara took a low jab at the power forward's intellectual capacity. _

"_Hey!" Aomine shouted angrily, "What did you just said, Murasakibara?! You bastard!"_

"_Daiki, stay in your place." Akashi warned their ace, "Don't start violence here or you will wake up one morning with your tongue detached from your vulgar mouth." He made his threat clearly by displaying his scissors. _

_Aomine grumbled as he kept quiet. _

"_Such a fool." Midorima huffed as he faces their captain, "So Akashi what are you going to do with Kuroko? You're the one who discovered his powers in the first place. And why do we have to bring up Hikigaya when it was already established that he isn't even worth remembering for in the first place." _

"_Nice question, Shintaro." Akashi smiled smugly as he fold his hands in the desk, "I just thought that since we have become too strong, we would all go to separate high schools and in the process, we would be competing against each other to see who is the strongest of us five. It just came to my mind that Hachiman won't probably compete in the Interhigh. Kuroko would join this battle but his style won't win help him win at all." _

"_How about we let him Kuro-chin suffer?" Murasakibara offered as he kept eating his potato chips, "Kuro-chin is weak after all, just like how weak Hiki-chin is." _

"_Not to mention how stupid their love for basketball is."Aomine added, "The moment he told us how he felt over our game last year against Shoei, Hikigaya can just roll over and die. Does he thinks we would chase him when he leaves off for somewhere in the middle of nowhere? Only ignorant people would do that." _

"_Well that's true but you're too harsh, Aominecchi…" Kise said as he wanted to add something else but seeing the face of their captain, who gave him the stink eye, he decided to just keep quiet and just go with the flow. _

"_Think what you will, Ryouta." Akashi said as he drinks his own sports bottle, "Tetsuya and Hachiman can now be compared to a trash—no, worse than trash." _

"_Can we all go home now?" Murasakibara complained like a child, "I don't have snacks right now and I'm already hungry, Aka-chin."_

"_Murasakibara is right. Let's just go home and leave Tetsu behind. I want no part in anything that involves him right now." Aomine said while standing up and opening the door. _

_After that, finally they leave the locker room and head out of the gymnasium. _

_But they didn't realize that they have company. _

_And none of them even noticed a video camera secretly hidden in a dark corner and that video camera contains their whole conversation._

"_These demons…They will pay for what have they done to me and my team," That ice-cold voice belonged to none other than Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kuroko and Hachiman's close friend as he peers in the video camera with a dark expression in his face. _

"_Kuroko won't be able to handle this by himself for now so I will make sure that he and Hachiman will see this in the near future when all of them return to their normal selves…or maybe just Hachiman would be enough…" Ogiwara said while having a dark smirk on his face while walking away. _

_Soon, that smirk turns into a dark laughter as if it was his team that just won the competition._

* * *

Hachiman's eyes were wide open, like his eyes where about pop out of it. His mouth wide open from shock. _Normally, I would be able to get over things such as bashing but… _

He is just to shocked from what he has just watch. _Just when I was able to get over with my middle school experience…this…this…_

Sooner, he did something he only did one time in middle school at Teiko.

He's crying.

Yes, he's crying.

_Pain_

_Hurt_

_Sadness _

Emotions just began to overwhelm the lone wolf. He just couldn't believe it. Even though that tape was recorded while he is still in junior high school, Teiko Middle School, something inside him just snapped.

"I know I'm a loner." He muttered to himself, "And I know that it was years ago...but to think they actually think of me and Kuroko that way…" He then began to utter three words that he didn't even thought of doing so when he was being bullied and ostracized in his last year in middle school and first year in Sobu High School.

"I hate them…I hate them…"

* * *

Somewhere in Chiba, a group of high school boys with black-and-red jersey jackets stood in an inn that had a basketball gymnasium. They were all happy and boisterous at the same time. It seems like this is their first time being here.

"So what shall we do first here, Kagami-kun?"

"You decide. You're the one appointed as captain by Hyuga-senpai…Kuroko…"


	4. Meanwhile, In Seirin

_"No pain, no gain. Shut up and train."_

**_One Week Ago_**

The morning light flowed into the empty basketball gymnasium. What were left in the place are the vacuum of the whole area, the idle scoreboard, and the dusty fiberglass backboard of the two rings.

Any personal belongings of those who once used this gymnasium were in a cardboard box that is awaiting relocation in the entrance.

In a way, he was erasing any trace of him in the basketball gymnasium which he had ruled as the captain for three straight years. Hyuuga Junpei smiled with a puff. "Like a bird leaving its nest," The glasses-wearing captain naturally thought in satisfaction as he looks at the basketball gymnasium with a hint of nostalgia.

It'd be troublesome for the next person coming in if anything was left as a sign of the previous players' presence. When he comes back to this place after the ceremony is over, Hyuuga will no longer be a high school basketball player or a student of Seirin High School.

Today, he will graduate, along with the pioneers of the Seirin High School basketball team.

After exiting the gymnasium's entrance, he saw a familiar person standing there.

Looking up at the cherry blossom tree in front of the main entrance was Izuki Shun who was in the same grade as him and served as their primary point guard and vice-captain of the basketball team. The pun-loving guard seemed to have the same sentiments as him.

"What's up, Izuki?" Hyuuga called out to him. The Eagle Eye point guard turned his gaze towards their graduating captain.

"I was just thinking that this would be also the final year for Kuroko and Kagami to play together. They have blossomed as far as those light pink bud bloomed," he answered.

Hyuuga copied Izuki and looked up at the cherry blossom tree. He could see light pink buds on the firm branches stretching out, but it looked like it'd still be awhile until they bloomed.

"Yeah you're right." The shooting guard can't help but agree, "These cherry blossoms seem to bloom earlier with each passing year huh?"

"This year wasn't really bad at all, was it?" Izuki probably realized his voice sounded like there was more regret lingering in his voice than he thought, as if he was self-mocking himself. For the young but highly praised basketball club, the painful memory of losing Kiyoshi Teppei in their first year of operating the team due to injury to getting crushed by the three Kings of Tokyo still lingered in their minds.

But then, things started to change for the better with the arrival of Teiko's Phantom Sixth Man and the unpolished gem from America. Their second year was the most memorable for them as they finally were able to capture a title and made a fitting send of for Kiyoshi, who was the creator of the club, before undergoing under the knife in America. This year's almost a repeat of the last year except for a few changes. For instance, Seirin finally managed to crack into the Interhigh events and even reached into the finals but they fell short of the crown as a heavily-inspired Rakuzan High School narrowly retained their crown via a score of 105 – 103. Kaijo ended up third place after Kise finally managed to removed his limits in his Perfect Copy ability as he added some elements of his own and he was able to defeat Aomine and Touou which had just lost guys like Imayoshi Shoichi and Yoshinori Susa.

The Winter Cup, though, was something that the Seirin seniors would be truly proud off. It was in their final tournament that Kiyoshi was able to rejoin them after some months of rehabilitating his fully-repaired knee, which means that he can finally go all out. Their first match was against an unnamed school and just as expected, they had won this one. It was like a walk in the park for the team in black and white until they have reached the final four and joining them are Kaijo, Rakuzan, and Shutoku. Kagami and Kuroko were able to lead the whole team against Midorima, who became more frightening as a shooter after learning how to shoot with his right hand. They had won by a slight margin of 99 – 96. Meanwhile, Kise and Akashi went head-on against each other. But despite the Blue Elites' valiant efforts and Kise managing to pass Akashi, Rakuzan simply was too much as they won 102 – 89.

In the end, Seirin managed to avenge their Interhigh loss by the combined efforts of a healthy Kiyoshi, the sophomore duo of Kuroko and Kagami, and the rising star in Asahina Daigo, who was top-billed as their super rookie. They handed Akashi another loss in this tournament in addition to last year. In the match for the third place, Kise and Midorima finally went head-to-head for the first time and while the green haired shooter was relentless in shooting threes, the blonde was more than bloodthirsty to get a win and Kaijo evened their record with Shutoku last year by winning 96 – 90.

In other words, this year has gone more insane and this is something that Hyuuga and Izuki can attest to as they finally walk outside of the gymnasium.

There was still some time before the bell rings to signal the start of the ceremony. The two of them slowly walked towards the school building. Along the way, they passed by the front of the gym, and from inside they heard a sound.

"With all of this noise, I doubt we can graduate peacefully especially since there are a lot of people today." Izuki pointed out. Hyuuga gulped at his words. Calming down and looking at his surroundings, it was true that there were some people looking at them wondering what the basketball club was doing. Just as Izuki said, today the school gate was crowded so the degree of noise is high.

There was a reason for the increase amount of people.

At Seirin High School, there is was a tradition that the student council had obviously derived from other schools. On the morning of graduation, there is a custom of the graduating students wearing a white rose on their chest as proof as an enrolled student. Putting the flowers on the graduating students was mainly the job of the student council members, but they have also allowed members of the clubs to put them on the seniors as a way of thanking them for being their mentor and younger brother-figures.

At that moment, Izuki was wearing a corsage, a type of small bouquet that uses white roses.

"Hyuuga, why don't you go receive a corsage?"

"Yeah you're right," Taking Izuki's advice, the Clutch Captain looked around. He thought that there'd be someone in the basketball club to give him a corsage, but unfortunately there was no one else around. He can't even found their fellow graduating coach in Aida Riko as she was busy being with her borderline-scary father, who seemed to be in tears of joy at seeing her beloved daughter graduate. Kiyoshi was also nowhere to be found as he's still at their house helping his grandparents attend his graduation. But then…

"Captain."

Hearing a small and _familiar _voice of uncertainty from somewhere, the shooting guard looked around the area.

"Ah, Kuroko." The megane finally spotted their normally invisible player, who is already donning the number four jersey as the sign of becoming the new captain after all the seniors and Kagami supported (and probably coaxed) him into accepting it. "I'm surprised you are here. Where is that Bakagami? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

Hyuuga looked down at his kouhai, Kuroko Tetsuya, with a face of confusion.

"He'll be here in the moment," Kuroko replied as he was rubbing his hands, "I asked him to gather all the remaining regulars so that we can have our practice in the afternoon. By the way, captain, are you sure with having me as the new captain?" There was still uncertainty in his voice.

Hyuuga smiled, "If I don't believe on you, then who am I supposed to trust the leadership? Bakagami? He's our ace but he's an idiot as well so I entrusted you the leadership of the club. Oh and besides, today is supposed to be a day off. Why are you already gathering them for a practice?"

"We can't just sit around." Kuroko said with a hint of seriousness as he looks at his senpai straight in the eye. "It's a given that we can't let our guard down for a moment, captain. Even Furihata-kun and company is going to be here soon," The tealnette said with a strong look in his eyes. Now he carries the responsibility of leading the club members with determination.

_I like the look in his face. _Hyuuga thought, smiling at the fact that he didn't need to worry about the future of the club. _There will be always those who will inherit the mantle. _

"Another thing, captain…" Kuroko suddenly interrupted his thoughts as all of the sudden, he brought out a small white rose from his duffel bag. "Since you're the one who had recommended me for captainship, I might as well return back the favour by being the first one to lay the rose in your chest as the sight that you'll graduate."

Hearing Kuroko's words, Hyuuga's eyes widened. Next to their captain who showed no sign of doubt in his eyes, Izuki simply sighed as he smiles with warmth. _Hyuuga, don't be such a tsun-tsun towards our kouhai. Just accept it!_

Kuroko hung his head and bowed, and then suddenly raised his head back up. On his face, was a small but sincere smile.

"Hyuuga-senpai! On behalf of our team, thank you very much for guiding us throughout our first and second year of being your underclassmen."

"Yeah."

And then, the newly-appointed captain decorated the former captain's chest with the white rose.

* * *

Seirin High School's graduation ceremony was quite solemn.

Inside the auditorium which can fit the whole school, was a piano. It played along as the graduating students made their entrance, sang their school song, and even when they received their diplomas. As the calm atmosphere continued, there was finally a break for the student representative of the graduating class to make their speech.

All of the students had their eyes on him as he walked onto the podium. The microphone was adjusted to the principal's height, so the student adjusted it to his own height. He was tall. No, rather than tall it was more fitting to say he had a big frame. After all, the one who was standing on the podium was Seirin High School's basketball club founder and also the tallest student in the graduating class with a height of around 190cm, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"To think that Kiyoshi-senpai would be the one giving the speech," muttered the current ace of the basketball, Kagami Taiga, with no surprise in his voice to the person next to him, Kuroko. Besides those two, the three cowardly trio in Furihata Kouki, Kawahara Koichi, and Fukuda Hiroshi also joined the Light-Shadow duo in the ceremony.

"Do schools choose the person in charge of the speech by order of their height?" Furihata suddenly asked in curiosity.

"Of course not. They're chosen through a proper reviewing…well…probably," Kuroko answered with slight hesitation. He respects Kiyoshi as a senpai, but knowing at how weird and air-headed their Iron Heart center is, he somehow had a bad feeling about him speaking in front of the whole school.

Being covered by the eyes of the whole school, Kiyoshi showed no sign of stage fright or nervous breakdown, and his back was straight as he continued to read his speech. Even his contents weren't sentences he copied from somewhere. He talked about his personal experiences and used his own words. Having no mistakes, it was a dignified speech that he prepared so well.

"It has a majestic feeling doesn't it?" Kawahara softly whispered in admiration.

It was speech that left a deep impression on a lot of the students.

Then suddenly, his appearance changed.

The words that Kiyoshi spoke so clearly had reached their limits.

It was in the middle of when he spoke about his club activities which made up of most of his three, albeit injury-plagued, years in high school. With the doubtful gazes focused on him, the brunette center closed his eyes as if he was swallowing something, then opened them and started talking again.

"During these three years, my goal was to conquer the Nationals, Interhigh, and the Winter Cup. Being the founder of the club, I devoted myself into accomplishing this goal." Kiyoshi said with crisp and proud words from his heart. "The results of that were: 2nd place in the summer Interhigh for this year and the national championship at the Winter Cup. Despite the fact that we results looked mixed and we didn't somehow manage to get all the championships we want, we were at least able to feel the height of the wall of national conquest." As Kiyoshi finished, he took a deep breath. "For everything that we did, I have no regrets."

Those distinct words struck Kuroko straight to his heart. He could grasp that even though Kiyoshi was on the podium, those feelings were not one of a public orator or a valedictorian, but his own. While feeling that even Kagami's gaze has turned serious, Kuroko opened his ears to listen what the Iron Heart had to say next.

"The result of the club members fighting together was not the defeat that means it's the end of your road but the moment where everything has just began. It taught us that this is where the door to the world opens. I think the value alone of devoting everything into these three years and meeting everyone is a blessing. However…" Kiyoshi suddenly stopped as he then inhaled, "My one and only regret is throughout my entire career, I haven't seen our dear and beloved old captain Hyuuga Junpei confess his love to our beloved and strong-willed coach Aida Riko!"

"Eh?!"

Kuroko suddenly let out his voice and quickly closed his mouth upon hearing a topic he didn't expect to hear while listening so intensely. While the seriousness in Kagami's eyes started to fade away, the tealnette watched the serious face of Kiyoshi turn into one that is goofy and clumsy.

"Even though I heard that Hyuuga has been always hinting out his feelings for Riko, he was always bottling it all up into his heart and even smacking away our aces in Kuroko and Kagami whether they inquire about the two of them." Kiyoshi unashamedly narrated while Hyuga, who was sitting on the first row, was beginning to fidget in nervousness at every second that the Iron Mouth opens his mouth, "Come on, Hyuuga. This is your last chance to finally confess your love to Riko!"

As his rough voice resounded through the microphone, graduating students from here and there started yelling, "Eeeeehhhhh?!"

"**Oi, Hyuuga. Do it now!"**

"**Dammit, Hyuuga. We didn't know you had a secret crush. Confess now!"**

"**Go for it! Hyuga-san, Riko-chan!"**

The solemn atmosphere was quickly blown away as cries of passionate graduating students filled the auditorium and the other students turned speechless. In the midst of this chaos, Riko can only shrink at the unexpected attention that she was receiving right now while Hyuuga was swearing he could kill Kiyoshi right now.

Meanwhile, Kagami yawned as he watched all of this unfold before their eyes.

"Well, that's how our school is…"

* * *

After the fiasco at the auditorium, Kuroko and Kagami went back to the gymnasium immediately to formally start the day as the Seirin basketball team's new captain. Since it wasn't yet club recruitment day as it would only happen some weeks from now when they all get promoted for the next grade, they'll have to do with the members that they have. Aside from the original batch of sophomores and incoming third years that included Kuroko, Kagami, and their three fellow batchmates, they only have Yagi Yuta and Asahina Daigo as the only incoming second years. Their rookie batch included a center as tall as former Shutoku High captain Ootsubo Taisuke at 198 cm, a shooting guard with decent three point shooting touch, and a small forward with the same height and build with Kise.

"Everyone! Ten laps!" Kuroko shouted with the best he could and everyone complied by gathering at one end of the gym and began to jog around the court. Despite being one of the gentlest players in the team, the tealnette knows when to be strict as shown when he ordered Kagami to repeat the process after fumbling in the middle of the laps.

"Hey, cut me some slack here, cappy!" The red headed ace whined as he repeats the whole process.

"Just because we're best friends doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Aw man!"

The training continued until everyone else is already starting to slow down and cough hard. Kuroko took this cue to blow the whistle to finally end the training regimen. "At last," Asahina whispered to himself as he drags his body on the nearby bleachers to get his water bottle from his duffel bag.

As everyone was busy taking a breather, Kuroko was simply watching everyone as his mind began to float off somewhere else. _So this is how it looks like to run a team. Akashi-kun and Hyuuga-senpai must have their hands full everytime. _At this point he had become fully acquainted with his captain's duties despite the short time and now it was also time for him to follow up on his duties for the team. Seirin was coming together and forming their strategy for the Winter Cup as defending champions. Of course Kuroko was going to play a key role again. It was more of his wish than a duty really and realizing that made him feel more at ease. _At least, we won't have to suffer the same kind of thing back in middle school and the first year ofhigh school. _He was close to even smiling out of character.

Until suddenly, Asahina and Yagi came to where he was seated and they snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uhm…senpai…"

Kuroko heard the voice of the smaller Yagi suddenly calling him out and he quickly asked, "Yes? Do you have a problem?"

"Uh…nothing really…it's just that…" Asahina was obviously stuttering as he then held out a dusty photo, "When me and Yagi were busy changing in the locker room, we suddenly found this old photo lying on the floor and we deduced that it's yours because it's a photo and you and your middle school team."

Kuroko simply nodded as he was about to get it from them when Yagi continued it, "When we examined it closely, we just noticed that you are not six members at all but are actually seven. Isn't the Generation of Miracles composed of you captain and the five real prodigies? Who is the number 3 guy?"

Suddenly, they noticed the tealnette suddenly began to stiffen as he bows his head while trying to avoid his gazes. Asahina and Yagi shudders at this. _Uhm…did we ask something we shouldn't have? _

"Eh?! Is that true, Kuroko?" Unfortunately for the tealnette, Kagami also heard the conversation and he simply cannot believe it. _The heck?! There's actually one more member of those fucking Generation of Miracles aside from Kuroko?! Wait, how come we didn't get to play him?! _

Seeing that he cannot anymore hide the fact that he actually tried to conceal for almost three years since they were in second year in middle high school, Kuroko calmed down and face his teammates as bravely as possible, "What you're thinking is right, Kagami-kun. There is actually one more member of the Generation of Miracles—or probably more in theory since he left even before Aomine-kun's talent has bloomed."

Kagami's mouth dropped in surprise as he didn't know this fact at all, "Eh?! Then how come we didn't play him in the past tournaments?! Wait, scratch that, what is his name?!"

Kuroko looked at him with a slight emotion of irritation as Kagami suddenly shivered at this and shut his mouth, thinking he must have talked too much that it put his partner off.

"His name is Hikigaya Hachiman," Kuroko nevertheless replied as he bows his head again, seemingly sad to actually remember someone who seemed to have disappeared from trace.

"Hikigaya?" Kagami muttered.

"Yes. It's Hikigaya Kachiman," Kuroko replied as he then breaks off from the group and looks at the window, "Originally, I didn't thought of telling you guys about our former teammate but since Asahina-kun and Yagi-kun found out, I guess it would be unfair not to tell you about it." He then inhales as he is preparing himself mentally while the three simply wait for him patiently. Soon, the four people found themselves sitting on the bleachers.

"Hikigaya Hachiman-kun…" Kuroko started, "He used to be one of Teiko's primary guards and he's really good at basketball. If I remember correctly, he started playing in the streets at the same time as Aomine-kun which gave him the strength and skill needed to play the sport. In fact, he's so skilled that he was once selected to compete for the Japan All-Star Cup earlier in our second year."

"Seriously?" Asahina cannot believe it.

"Then…what is this Hikigaya's playing style and what happened to him?" Kagami pressed further.

"He had no specific skills but he's a pretty capable player, almost at the level of Akashi-kun," Kuroko explains specifically, "He can pass smoothly, can shoot quick-release shots, perform high-level dribbling, and has good footwork. But if there is anything I remember most of him, he's capable of air walking and aerial battle."

Kagami, Asahina, and Yagi listened intently.

"But…" Kuroko then continued, "He left in the latter part of our second year middle school time because he didn't like what he was witnessing and that's the gradual transformation of the once-happy basketball team. Because Aomine-kun and the others began to get bored from winning a lot of matches, they began to toy around our opponents and that's one thing Hikigaya-kun didn't like at all. He loves basketball at that time. Perhaps, he loved it more than I do."

Kagami then remembered that this was the year where the GoM was finally born.

"When we faced Shoei which happened to be Kiyoshi-senpai's team at that time, the other five simply crushed and further humiliated them, especially Kiyoshi-senpai. That's what finally snapped Hikigaya-kun," Kuroko went on, "He tried to tell his frustrations to our teammates but he was just simply brushed off and that's what hurt him the most. After that, he returned to his hometown in Chiba. Since then, we never heard from him again."

Kuroko then remained silent as he was just finished telling his story. Just remembering it is already giving him painful nostalgia. Kagami and the other two also kept quiet as they didn't know what to think of the story. _Man, that simply sucks! _The Seirin power forward said to himself as he knew Kuroko himself has underwent a similar experience.

Suddenly, Kuroko switched from one expression to another expression as he raises up his head and then gives an order to Kagami, "Kagami-kun, tell everyone that we would have an emergency meeting at the middle center. Now."

* * *

The phone buzzed incessantly in Akashi's pocket. _Who was it?_ He was in the middle of practice so his father would know not to call him. Just so everyone knows, Akashi is also the student council president which is why he was sighing as he thinks at first that it's coming from none other than the officers under his control.

He flipped up his smartphone and sat stock-still. _Did someone just text him?_ Ever since the Teiko basketball team had graduated into different schools, Akashi-kun had only texted his teammates rarely, which was that time before the Winter Cup to the match against Jabberwocks last year. But when he checked the sender, he was quite confused. _It's coming from the Ministry of Sports. What do they want now? _

Opening the inbox, he then read it and doing so, he was quite shocked at the contents of the message. ""Dear Akashi Seijurō, Captain of Rakuzan High's basketball club," the message greeted, "We are pleased to invite you to be a national player in the Olympic Games that are to be held in Japan this coming summer vacation on August. You may invite any players you deem fit to be on your team to play. As we understand that you are a high school student, we will allow you access to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium used for InterHigh at any time. We will notify you when the gymnasium is in use. Please fill in the compulsory form and send it to the Ministry of Sports. Thank you. Regards, the Ministry of Sports, Japan."

The red headed point guard stood in shock as he didn't expect this kind of invitation. _The Olympics Basketball tournament? _Since it would be held in Japan, the country would be compelled to send a representative in all of the games that would be held. Then it hit him. _If the minister said that I had the free hand to choose any players that I want, then that means one thing. _For the knowledge of all, this is the Akashi that has been freed of his alter-ego known as Bokushi as he had acquired the Complete Emperor Eye though it didn't mean he would be evil to those who deserves it. But for this reason alone, he went back to his original self and that starts with how he calls his former Teiko teammates by their surnames as a sign of respect.

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Emergency Meeting

I'm summoning you all to an emergency meeting this coming second week on April. It'll be on Maji Burger and you are all required to be there by 10 am. This especially goes for you Aomine or expect that your stash of pornographic magazines would be as good as gone. And Kuroko, I expect that you don't bring that phony of a light in Kagami even though he'll be considered soon.

After a while…

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Midorima

**Subject:** Okay

Yes Akashi. I would be there as long as our team isn't doing anything.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Murasakibara

**Subject:** Okay

Okay, Aka-chin.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kise

**Subject:** Akashicchi messaged me

Yay! Akashicchi just sent me a text message! This is rare Akaschicchi. Of course, I would be there. This is Kise Ryouta at your—

_Deleted_

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kuroko

**Subject:** Okay?

I'll just go there. See you Akashi-kun. But , what's the reason for the meeting?

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Aomine

**Subject:** Hell no!

I'll be there, Akashi, sheesh. Just don't even dare to touch Mai-Chan's magazines, you shorty!

* * *

_Heh? _Akashi smirked as he sends another message.

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Olympics Basketball Tournament

Good question, Kuroko. The subject says all. Since I've been tasked to form the national squad, we'll be discussing in our meeting how the former Teiko regulars would form the core of the team as well as adding some other veterans. That's all and have a nice day. Oh and Aomine, I didn't know you wanted to die early. You'll regret what you just said.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, a certain tanned man was shivering at the thought of being cut down by his captain's scissors.

* * *

"Whaaaaat?!"

The voice of Kagami roared on the bus as right now, the Seirin basketball team is on their way to Chiba City via a bus. After securing a permit from their principal as well as letters of permit from their parents, all the regulars were now talking excitedly about being able to conduct their training outside of Tokyo City and in this case, beside the sea.

"Oi, Kagami!" The voice of Aida Kagetora, the father of Riko, shouted at the red haired power forward as he was close to pulling out his pistol, "Keep your babbling mouth shut or I'll personally stitch it close."

"Sorry!" The ace shivered at hearing the threat of their new head coach as he then squirms and then scoots closer to Kuroko, who was reading his test message. "Oi, Kuroko. Why the hell does that Akashi bastard excluding me from the meeting if it concerns the Olympics Basketball? We beat his ass the second time already and—"

"First and foremost, we got beaten in the Interhigh so we need to avenge that," Kuroko cut him off, "Second, he's got the free rein so there's nothing we can do if he doesn't want you there for now. Third, please keep your voice down, Kagami-kun. You don't want us to all suffer from our new coach's wrath, right?"

Kagami snorted as he realized Kuroko got a point. While they had swept the Winter Cup for a two peat and they're gunning for a three peat, they haven't conquered the Interhigh yet and the best place they got was second place. He was also groaning at the fact that it was Kagetora of all people who decided to take over the coaching duties of the basketball club after her daughter pleaded with her puppy eyes to take care of the Seirin boys. Not wanting to deny her beloved Riko, Kagetora sighed as he accepted it in the end but on the condition that these team won't give him a headache or they know what's in store for them the next time Kagetora sees them.

"By the way, cappy," Kagami called Kuroko with his captain moniker, "I heard that you and coach Kagetora-san had talked about the place that we would go and stay until the first week of April. Why Chiba of all places? Does it have to do with this Hikigaya guy?"

Kuroko didn't respond at first, preferring to continue reading the remaining paragraphs in his light novel. After a while, he closed his book as he finally spoke, "The truth is, I didn't have that much thought about Hikigaya-kun when me and Kagetora-san talked about where we would have our training camp but then, I just thought that if we go to Chiba, there might be a good chance I could ran to him and tell him everything that has happened while he was gone."

"Well…that seems logical but…" Kagami scratched his head, "Chiba's quite a large city. I don't think you can find this Hikigaya guy in just two weeks. But oh well, if we did find him, I'll immediately challenge him to a basketball match, even if it's just for a few minutes."

"I expected such an answer from a basketball _baka_," Kuroko sighed at his partner's childish behaviour, "But if that's going to happen, don't underestimate him. As I said, he was almost as good as Akashi-kun."

At last, after almost an hour or more of travel time, the whole team finally reached the inn where they would stay for two weeks. The boys were assembled in front of the courtyard, a seemingly joyful and excited atmosphere hanging over them. All that was on their minds was the fact that they would be spending a two weeks in a basketball training camp far away from the boisterous city life in Tokyo while being able to rest and recreate in beside the sea. The cold winds blew pass the group as Yagi was already shaking in total excitement at the adventures lying ahead of them.

"So what shall we do first here, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko suddenly asked out of nowhere as Kagetora is busy speaking with the old caretaker of the inn.

"You decide. You're the one appointed as captain by Hyuuga-senpai, Kuroko." Kagami replied as he was busy enjoying the fresh wind blowing in his face.

"Hmmmm…I can't think of any activities, though." Kuroko put his hand in his chin as he made a deep thought. "Well, we can just…"

"Oi, Kuroko, Bakagami!" Kagetora suddenly shouted, "Get you asses over here before you can even think of doing something perverted, brats. We must get inside first the session hall before you can all unwind of them. I have couple of things to say about our activities. Boys, inside!"

"Yes, sir!" The players answered in unison as they all immediately rushed inside the entrance like floodwaters in the dam making a crashing escape. Instantly, they all sat in the rows and columns of desks found in the surprisingly roomy session hall as everyone makes themselves comfortable, with Kuroko being in front as the captain and Kagami in his side as the ace and, for some reason—or rather, surprisingly—the _de facto _vice-captain of the team since despite his lack of intellectual skills, his large frame, deep voice, and being the only reliable mouthpiece of Kuroko was his way of compensating for whatever thing he lacked as a normal second-on-command to the current leader of the whole squad.

"Okay, boys!" Kagetora cleared his throat as he began to speak, "First and foremost, our two weeks of stay here would be nothing short of merciless. We'll train you like how international teams train their rosters. Everyone must wake up tomorrow at 4 am!"

Everyone shivered at this as this isn't normal for them but nevertheless, they answered, "Yes!"

"Second, the moment you all wake up, you have to run some laps outside the inn and besides the shore," Kagetora said as he crosses his arms, "We'll do the daily routine here but three times the effort along with some additional modifications in the training regime. Lastly, tomorrow in the afternoon, we'll have our very first tune-up game with a school here."

"A game?!" Kagami exclaimed rather excitedly as his ears perked up.

"Kagami-kun, please keep down your excitement, okay?" Kuroko calmly reminded him as he then asks, "Coach, what's the name of the school we would verse tomorrow?"

Kagetora smirks before he answers, "Sobu High School."


	5. His First Game For So Long

Kagetora smirks before he answers, "Sobu High School."

His response was met with countless whisperings and suppressed confusion from the Seirin boys, who were quite surprised at what their coach said. To be fair, this is the first time they had heard of the school called Sobu High and even if they know, it would still be a mystery for them as to why the coach chose this school. They weren't even mentioned in the basketball circles and their name didn't appear among the regular participants of the Interhigh, Winter Cup and the Nationals.

"Hey, coach," Kagami then decided to voice out his thoughts, "No offense but what is this Sobu High School? Is this some kind of a powerhouse school? Are they some kind of a strong team? Are they…"

"Kagami, one question at a time," Kagetora cut him off as he sighs, "I do understand as to why everyone of you is basically questioning as to why we're playing a game against a no-name school. To be precise, they're _not_ a no-name school. Well, at least, in terms of academic and scientific fields. In fact, the entrance requirements there are quite high. Those who wish to gain admittance are required to score highly on the entrance exams or receive a recommendation from good junior high schools. Frankly speaking, someone like Kagami won't even have the chance to enter that school."

The red headed ace twitched upon hearing the insult.

"That school also teaches the Big 5," the bench tactician continued, "Japanese, English, Social Sciences (Liberal Arts), Mathematics and Sciences (Physics, Chemistry and Biology). It also has various forms of Art, Sports, Music and Home Economics classes…"

"Anou…sorry for the interruption," Kuroko suddenly raised his hand as he asks something, "But we're not after the school's reputation or social standing. What Kagami-kun wants to ask is how strong Sobu High is when it comes to basketball."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. It seems like I got too far." Kagetora apologizes as he continues, "Well, if there's one things the school isn't known for, it's precisely basketball. Their soccer team, table tennis team, and their baseball team is quite famous here in Chiba. But their basketball team isn't that give much attention. Perhaps, they don't devote much time to the sport or they simply don't compete in the Interhigh wars or the Winter Cup battles. But still, it's a given that you cannot underestimate them. Right now, it's still early in the afternoon so I'll give you at least eight in the evening to unwind. Boys, you're dismissed!"

"Hai!" Everyone of them answered before they all stood up and began to file out of the session hall.

As everyone is now beginning to bring inside their belongings and baggage inside, they then had to get fast to their rooms since it's a First Come, First Serve policy in the inn. Kuroko and Kagami were able to get fast to the first room which is quite roomy for them as it had two beds, its own small bathroom and an air conditioning unit. Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara took the second room while Asahina and Yagi took the third one. The rest of the rookies then had to content themselves with the rest of the rooms which was on the end of the hallway. After unloading their bags, all of them then went outside of the inn to enjoy the fresh air and the sight of the sea facing them. Meanwhile, the Light-Shadow duo decided to walk a little in the streets.

"Hey, Kuroko," Kagami called his partner while they were walking.

"Yes?"

"If I face Hikigaya now, how will I fare?"

Kuroko looked at the taller guy like he was some kind of an idiot before he replied, "Honestly, I don't know. If we're talking of base Hikigaya-kun versus you, it might be a tie considering he was a solid player. But I can't answer that question in a more accurate way since I haven't even seen him enter the Zone." For those who didn't know, the zone is a term referring to a player's state when they reach their maximum potential. It is a superlative of regular concentration and focus. The conditions to enter this state vary from each person. "

"I see," Kagami scratched his head, "But if he was that strong, how come he was on the bench with you."

"That's simple," Kuroko replied, "It's because Akashi-kun was there as well. They both play the same point guard position. The only thing Hikigaya-kun doesn't have is the complete Emperor Eye. Other than that, he would have been a good starter if it wasn't for Akashi-kun. In fact, there is even an old article about him in Basketball Monthly at that time."

"I see. So he's one hell of a player, then." The power forward concluded rather blandly, "Hmmmm…do you think we would be able to find him?"

"I know you actually want to go up against him but that's only possible if we find him." Kuroko sighed as it seems that Kagami wanted to have a one-on-one match with his former Teiko teammate. "Well, I'm craving for vanilla milkshakes. Do you want to go to a nearby burger joint for some quick snack?"

"Ah, I'm with you. Let's go! I'm actually hungry!" Kagami smiled like a maniac as they began to scour the area in search for a place to eat. But to their misfortune, it took them an hour to finally find some good eating place. For one, they're not much familiar to the place and most of the places that they went are serving only coffee drinks or similar products like Lix's Café. Until they were surprised to find a branch of a small burger joint that also serves vanilla milkshakes. Kuroko and Kagami didn't hold back as they quickly entered the place and they ordered the same way they just order back in Maji Burger—or one can say, even better.

"This burger is actually much beefier and juicy," Kagami exclaimed as he bites his first of the twenty burgers he had ordered while Kuroko seemed like he just tasted heaven as he was sipping his order of vanilla milkshake. After a while, the taller guy then said, "Hey, I think I need to go to the comfort room. I'll leave for a while." Kuroko nods as Kagami then stood up and went to find the comfort room.

As he was continuing sipping his drink, Kuroko can't help but remember and affirm to himself the fact that he's now the captain of the Seirin basketball team. A part of him felt sad that Hyuuga and the rest of the seniors had retired, leaving him and Kagami the burden of having to carry the fight against the rest of the Generation of Miracles. _Maybe the Olynpics would give me the right time to find some answers to our question. _

In his own monologue, he didn't notice a guy suddenly enter the establishment and suddenly, the latter walked towards where Kuroko is sitting and said, "Hey, Kuroko, I didn't expect you to be here."

The tealnette suddenly jumped a little at the sudden fact that someone _familiar _just called him out and when he turned, he saw a man smiling down to him. _Uhm…do I know you sir? It feels like you're familiar but at the same time, you're not? _"Uhm…do we know each other, sir?" Kuroko asked in confused eyes.

"What? Don't you remember me, Kuroko?" the man with medium-short length black hair and his set of dead fish-eyes made a weird chuckle before replying, "It's me, Hikigaya Hachiman, your former Teiko teammate."

Finally hearing that one name he was finding for the long time of his career, Kuroko was frozen as he didn't expect to see again the tammate that left them back in their second year in Teiko Middle School, "Hi-Hikigaya-kun? Is that really you?" _His hairstyle had changed but his eyes…still remained the same._

"Yeah…" The guy said sheepishly as he scratches his head, "Well, at least you didn't forget about me…"

* * *

After watching the horrible video about the five prodigies of Teiko badmouthing him and Kuroko in the locker room, Hikigaya tried to forget everything and dismiss it as a mere bashing as he wipes of the tears of his eyes. _Those jerks…of course they would really talk you down behinf your backs. I'm glad I'm a loner now and I have learned to stand up for myself. Well…Kuroko didn't hurt me and Kise did try to defend us but still…he didn't said anything more than that. Well…there's no use wallowing on it. If they hate me, I hate them as well. Simple as that. _

As he was about to go outside, he was spotted by his sibling Komachi, who asks where he was going, "Onii-chan, where are you going? Are you going up to meet with Yukino-san?"

"No. Just going to buy some MAX coffee," Hikigaya answered rather gruffly as he was about to go outside.

"What's with that tone, Onii-chan? You seemed to be not in a good mood," Komachi was curious as she scoots closer to her brother.

"Well…" Hikigaya was hesitating to tell what he just did as he tries to come up with an excuse. "It's just that your older brother had so many things to do which is why he looks serious. DO you need something?"

"Actually, I do." Komachi said as she thinks of something, "I just wanted you to buy me some sweets to help me concentrate in my studies. It's not much, right, onii-chan?"

"Well, I can't actually deny your request thought," Hikigaya said as he then rides his bike, "Well, just wait me here. I'll be back." He then rides his bike and pedals away into the streets. While he was pedalling, he was enjoying the breeze of the air that was cutting through like a knife cutting into butter. _I wonder what I would do when spring break arrives. I'll just play the PSP or something similar. _

After a few minutes, he spotted the place where he usually orders MAX Coffee and he immediately stops to park his bike. But as soon as he was finished chaining his bicycle and began to walk, his eyesight caught the burger joint that was beside the store where coffee is being sold. Normally, he would have ignored it but in an instance, his eye caught something like a light blue mop of hair and that's where he stopped. _Heh? Whqt did I just saw? _He stops abruptly, thinking he was just seeing things but as he squints his eye, he then realizes something. _Eh? That blue mop of hair is actually someone's hair? And is a person. Wait…his skin…his movements…it looks familiar. No…wait…it can't be…shit, Kuroko is that you?_

Not being able to move in his spot, he then observes the table from the large window where he is watching and as soon as the person turned his head quickly while sipping some drink, Hikigaya knew he cannot be wrong. _It's really him! What is he doing here in Chiba? _

Suddenly reacting on instinct, he then went inside the restaurant, just in time to see Kuroko alone in the table. Putting up a smile (which he rarely does in Sobu), he lightly taps the shoulders of the tealnette, prompting Kuroko to turn around and face him, with slight shock.

"Uhm…do we know each other, sir?" Kuroko asked in confused eyes.

"What? Don't you remember me, Kuroko?" Hikigaya made a weird chuckle before replying, "It's me, Hikigaya Hachiman, your former Teiko teammate." _He's still as polite as he was in middle school. _

"Hi-Hikigaya-kun? Is that really you?" Kuroko stuttered in surprise as he didn't expect Hikigaya to be here as well.

"Yeah…" The guy said sheepishly as he scratches his head, "Well, at least you didn't forget about me…"

For a while, the two didn't spoke as they seemed to be pretty stunned to be able to reunite here in Chiba. Finally, the tealnette started speaking, "It's nice to see you again, Hikigaya-kun. How are things going in your life?"

"Well…it kinda unexpected but still, it was a better outcome for me," Hikigaya shrugged as he sits beside him after Kuroko decided to give the boy some space on the bench, "By the way, what are you doing here? And what happened to the rest of our teammates?" By teammates, he was referring to the _Kiseki no Sedai _as he mentioned it with a bitter taste in his tongue.

"We're here since we would have our training camp not far from this location," Kuroko explained before sipping his round of milkshakes. "Besides, I'm the captain already of our basketball club in Seirin High School, where I study now. About the GoM, they somehow changed back to what they were in middle school."

_Huh? Akashi changing? Hardly possible to comprehend.? But at least, Kuroko doesn't lie. Unlike a certain someone. _Hikigaya thought as he asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"We defeated them in our first year," Kuroko blandly replied as he sips his drink.

"Oh?" To say he was surprised was an understatement. _Kuroko was able to defeat the Generation of Miracles? Well, that's explains his saying of going back to their original selves. But still, I still hate them for what they just said in your third year. But more than that…_

"Did you actually find a new light? Or was it still Aomine?" Hikigaya asks.

"We all separated when high school came," Kuroko explains further, "So I had to find a new light that can go toe-to-toe with the likes of Aomine-kun and the rest. Fortunately, a returnee from America came to Seirin at the same time as me and we became the new partners. His name is Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami Taiga, huh?" Hikigaya mumbles, "Well, if you did defeat them, then this Kagami guy must be strong. So he's your new light?" He puts up a smile which he ironically detests but cannot help doing it. _I'm looking like a loon now! _

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun." Kuroko replied as he was finished sipping his drink, "By the way, what do you do these days?"

"Oh…my playing days is quite over already," Hikigaya faked a smile as he looks out of reach from Kuroko's stare, "But so far, I didn't regret it as I just discovered in my two years in high school as a loner that there's more to life. I play video games, I joined a club…" _No matter how it looks forced from the start. _

"Hmmm. So you never had friends?" Kuroko blinked as he cleared his throat, "So does that mean that you don't hate tomatoes anymore?"

Hikigaya almost tilted from his position, "Th-that's something you don't have to meddle. But frankly, I don't want to play basketball anymore. The past is the past. If I do, I'll only end up getting humiliated…"

"You changed a lot," Kuroko whispered that eventually grew loud, "Well, I won't stop you from doing what you want. But can I get your number? It might get handy someday for me."

"Well, it doesn't look like you're a bad person," Hikigaya scratches his head as he fishes his phone, "In the past, you're the only genuine friend that understood me so I had to at least repay that. Here, I'll get your number too as I don't want to be surprised when your lack of presence reaches my phone as well." The two ended up giving each other their phones for the moment so they can type their numbers.

"So…what are you all doing here again, Kuroko?" Hikigaya asked.

"We're for a training camp." The passing specialist replied as he wiped of his mouth with a tissue, "In fact, tomorrow…"

"Kuroko…I'm back!"

The tealnette was cut off as out of nowhere, Kagami, with his tray of a second batch of burgers, suddenly came back. Hikigaya was somewhat taken aback by the appearance of the 190 cm power forward. _Dark red hair and…strange eyebrows? _The man with rotten eyes can feel immense strength coming out of Kagami though it didn't make him that intimidated. _I see. He had those build of Aomine…_

"Kuroko…I'm sorry I went late…eh…who's that? Some kind of acquaintance?" Kagami asked somewhat dumbly as he looks at Hikigaya with slight curiosity.

"Ah…Kagami-kun, that's Hikigaya Hachiman, the former Teiko teammate that I was talking about," Kuroko replied somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh?" Suddenly, Kagami's eyes widens like saucers as he stopped biting his burgers to take a more closer look at the guy with ahoge. _What's this? His smell reeks of strength! _(For those who do not know, Kagami "smells" a person to determine if he's strong enough to go one-on-one with him.) _Oh boy, I can't hold it down now! _

Unable to control his mouth, the power forward then began to speak, "Hey, so you're Hikigaya Hachiman that I'm hearing from this captain of mine? If that's the case, then you're one of those Generation of Miracle bastards." Hikigaya suddenly felt his fists tightening at the mentioning of the famous group's name but withheld from giving away into his emotions. "Come, let's have a one-on-one. I wanted to play you—ouch!"

He was suddenly cut off by Kuroko slapping him with his wristbands as Hikigaya heaved a sigh. _Kuroko saved me…somehow…_

"Oi! Teme, what is that for?!" The Seirin ace roared as he looks furiously at Kuroko, who just gave him a deadpan stare.

"Kagami-kun, that's very rude to him," The tealnette chided him slightly for his manners and then turned to Hikigaya before bowing politely, "Sorry, this partner of mine can sometimes just keep speaking what he thinks without actually thinking decently." He said it in a blunt way, ignoring Kagami's cries of protest. "By the way, we'll also have a practice match with another school. I heard its name is…"

_**Criiiiing!**_

Before he can even finish his sentence, his flip phone suddenly vibrated, prompting Kuroko to stop speaking as he pulls out his phone. Seemingly answering his caller, he then places his phone nearer to him as he listens to what his caller said. Suddenly, his face blanches as it looks like it was some kind of a troubling message. After that, he quickly places his phone and faces Hikigaya, "I'm sorry Hikigaya-kun but we need to go back to our inn immediately. Our coach would kill us if we are late. Just call me some other time!"

He then grabs Kagami's wrists and together, they quickly exit the establishment.

_Hmmm. He seems to have found the right and genuine friend for him. _Hikigaya thought to himself as he notes about how Kagami looks like a genuine guy who isn't afraid to be who he is despite looking like a total idiot, which he is kind of. Suddenly, he then remembers something as he quickly rushes outside of the establishment, "Crap, I forgot to buy my coffee and Komachi's candies!"

* * *

The next day was a total wreck for Hikigaya Hachiman as he goes to school on his bike. He wasn't able to sleep that much last night as he kept thinking about Kuroko and his new light. _Hmmm….did Kuroko changed his playing style or he simply stayed true to being a shadow? As much as I don't want to admit it in front of him, his style won't really win him games. Ah, maybe Kagami's actually much stronger than that Ahomine if that's the case. _

He neared the entrance of Sobu High School and even then, he encountered a lot of people beginning to enter the school in packs and groups. _Definitely not my cup of tea. _So with a breath, Hikigaya kept pedalling his bicycle until he finally reached the parking area for the bicycles. When he entered through the gate, he quickly rushed to into his classroom. He then encounters his classmates once again talking with each other while ignoring his actual presence and arrival, not that he cares. Hikigaya felt at peace on that one. _It's not like I'm Kuroko 2.0 but conforming to that kind of friendships are too toxic._ He casually made his way to his seat and sat. He looked through the window and sighed miserably, feeling sleepy. He then was about to lie his head down and sleep when suddenly…

"Hikki!"

Suddenly, the voice of Yuigahama once again boomed over his head and irritatingly, he then rais up his head to meet the tinted haired girl's face, "Yahallo! Good morning!" Yuigahama greeted ecstatically.

"Yo," the guy replied gruffly before he attempted to go back to sleep.

"Eh, you looked like you haven't slept, Hikki. Your eye bags are showing." Yuigahama said with slight concern.

"That's because I did some work." Hikigaya lied as he had no plans of revealing what really happened last night with his meeting with Kuroko and Kagami.

"I-I see…" Yuigahama replied as she then changes the topic, "By the way, I have scooped some news from our other classmates. Apparently, the school's basketball club is going to have practice match with a school coming from Tokyo…"

Suddenly, upon hearing the news, Hikigaya felt no longer sleepy as he processes the words in his mind. _Basketball team? Practice match with a school from Tokyo?_

"Yuigahama…" he asked in an alert tone that actually put the girl in a slightly frightened manner, "Never mind my eye bags, do you know what school that Sobu would be playing?"

"Ahh…I heard that it's somewhere named Seirin…" Yuigahama said, confirming his suspicions. _Of all schools, I never expected Kuroko and his team to verse our school. It looks like it's gonna be a long day then…_

"Hey, Hikki, why does it seems like you are very interested in this?" Yuigahama asked with her shining eyes.

"…"

_Crap, she caught me. _

* * *

Fast forward, almost everyone in Sobu High trooped to their basketball gymnasium early in the afternoon. Since it's the very first time the basketball club is playing for the long time, the principal agreed that the rest of the afternoon could be counted as some sort of a free day so that everyone can watch the match. Right now, the gym is packed noisily as their team, wearing dark green jerseys, are now warming up.

Down in the gym, the sounds of sneakers squeaking and the basketballs thumping in the floor could be heard echoing, which meant that the two basketball team are now preparing seriously for the match. They were all sweating but Sobu's team captain (or so) is intensely looking at the guys in black-and-red.

"Yo, captain, what's wrong?" a freshman point guard asked.

"I'm feeling nervous about this match." The senior power forward commented as he watches Kagami dunk the ball with ferocity, "Just having the thought of being matched up against one of the country's best power forwards is shitting me already. Well…it's just a practice game so it's non-bearing. Hey, where's Mochida?" He then was looking for their shooting guard, who seemed to be absent.

"He'll be coming immediately. He just needs to fix something." The guard said as he shoots a jumper.

Meanwhile, all the Seirin players were staring at Kagami who had red eyes, a sign he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. His eyes were naturally dark shade of red but now even the white part was a little red. Apparently the red head was too excited that he couldn't bring himself to sleep. "You look like a rabbit, senpai" Asahina pointed out.

"What are you, a kid going to a field trip?" Kuroko asked tonelessly as he dribbles the ball.

"Shut up, cappy." Kagami grunted.

Kagetora face palmed at the sight of his ace being an embarrassment for him and he berated him, "Next time, I don't care even if you have to knock yourself out, but you have to get plenty of rest before a match!" He said it with a tone of threat.

"Hai..." Kagami replied drowsily.

After the warmups, Sobu lined up in front of Seirin, and both team bowed to each other before their tallest member stepped forward for the tip off. The whistle was blown, and the ball thrown in the air. Kaitobi, Sobu's center, reached for the ball, but Matsuda Kenji, Seirin's rookie center, was faster as he slapped the ball to Asahina, who was designated to play point guard instead of his traditional forward role.

As he dribbled the ball calmly "One. Let's do this..." He told his teammates, keeping an eye on where Kuroko and Kagami were. The captain of Seirin began analysing Sobu's players as fast as his mind can calculate. '_They're all numbered from 1 to 5 so that means number one player is a point guard while number 5 is a center. Then, their power forward is the captain and he looks like the ace of this team. They had no specialty but they're fairly quick.' _Kuroko thought to himself as Asahina began his move.

Passing the ball, Asahina then leaves the offense to Kagami, who grabs the leather. Immediately, he was already double teamed by number Four and number Five. "But this isn't enough," Kagami said to himself as he pushes down the smaller players and he dunks the ball, earning their team the first score for both Seirin and the whole game.

Restarting their offense, their forward inbounds it to Mochida, who began to ran as fast as he can in an attempt to get their points back. However, he was stalled as suddenly, his ball was stolen out of nowhere by Kuroko, who tips it even before number Two can bring it nearer to the three point line. Asahina picks it up and passes it to Kuroko, who launches an Ignite Pass Kai.

"Run and Gun!" Kagami shouted in an almost alert voice as everyone scrambled back into Sobu's goal. The guys in green tried to catch up but were totally caught off guard by the laser-like pass as the red headed power forward caught it with ease. Their score was already 4 – 0.

"Yosh!" Kuroko smiled as they all want back to defend.

Up in the audience, Hikigaya was somewhat quiet as if he was expecting something like this.

"His passes got faster and harder to catch for an ordinary player." Hikigaya commented as he didn't take his eyes off the match, "Only the six of us can catch the Ignite Pass but to see someone else do it, it looks like Sobu is screwed in this one…"

"Uh…Hikki…is that you?" Yuigahama was trying to determine if something is wrong. "You're talking quite frequently ever since this morning."

"Hikigaya-kun talking more?" Yukinoshita, who was sitting beside him, was genuinely astonished, "Did something perverted happen?"

"Oi…oi…what's with the impression?" Hikigaya defends himself as he tried to say some excuse, "I was just commenting about Kuro—I mean, their team's strategy in this one." _Great, I almost said his name aloud!_

Yukinoshita looked at the boy like he was some kind of a maniac but she decided to keep quiet for the moment.

They then turned their attention back to game, just in time to see a shot bounce off the rim of the net but was rebounded by Kagami. It was now four minutes into the first quarter, Seirin was on eight, while Sobu is still scoreless.

The power forward then passed the ball to Asahina, who was already on his way to Sobu's net. He then shoots a three pointer before he was caught up by the defense. The ball went in smoothly.

The ball was inbounded, Seirin making it to eleven while Sobu's is still blank.

_They're know they're good but I didn't think they'll be this strong. But to be honest, I won't expect anything less from a team with two prodigies in it._ Sobu's coach thought.

Mochida's shot bounced off the rim of the net, but with Matsuda sealing him closely, number Five found it difficult to pass to get the rebound. Both Kagami and Asahina aimed for the ball and the latter was able to catch it with outstretched arms.

Hikigaya was not amused by the way this game was going.

"They have to do something if they want to score against the iron wall of Kagami." He whispered to himself, "Sobu's center is standing only at 189 cm and Kagami's even taller than that, judging by how he shadowed over me last night."

"What Hikki?" Yuigahama heard him slightly and asked.

"Nothing."

After three minutes more, the buzzer sounded signalling the end of the first quarter.

"Oh? It's over?" Kagami said aloud in slight disbelief. "I was going to score one quick dunk as an appetizer. What is this? Sheesh…" he then turned to face the others. "Pretty good though. Being scoreless, I hope you're not yet demotivated. There's still plenty of time yet to even give upright now."

Hearing him say something like that left everyone in the Sobu High audience both shocked and angry. They then headed to their benches. But not before Kuroko smacked Kagami's head.

"Oi, what was that for?!" Kagami roared as he rubs the back of his head.

"Are you being stupid again, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko whispered. "You're basically instigating a fight here. I don't know if you know this but I noticed Hikigaya-kun here. No…he's basically watching near our bench." He then motions into the position where the mentioned guy, now talking with his seatmate, was located.

"Oh? Then he's a student here, right?" Kagami said as he then walks off. "Then I'll be off to go and say hello."

Kuroko tried to stop him but his idiotic friend was on his way. By the time he was already in the bench, he was glad to see that Hikigaya was actually seating just _behind _their bench and smirked as he called out, "Oi, Hikigaya! It's me, Kagami!"

_Baka! What are you doing? _Hikigaya panicked as Yukinoshita saw the exchanged and looked at her club mate with some curious eyes, "Wait, he knows you, Hikigaya-kun?" Yuigahama also looked at Hikigaya with a curious expression.

"Well…uh…" The man with rotten eyes is stuttering as he struggled to come up with an explanation, "Yeah…I kinda know him."

"Come. Let's settle this once and for all." Kagami didn't let up as he passes a basketball to Hikigaya, who catches it with ease. "I have beaten all of those GoM but I'm quite displeased to learn that it's not all of them. Sobu's quite a mediocre team and…"

"Oi, Kagami!" Kagetora shouted to their ace and he latter shivered at hearing their coach suddenly raise his voice, "What the hell did I tell you about looking down on your opponents?! Besides, get your ass over here and the break's about to be over." Wordlessly, Kagami broke off from Hikigaya as he rejoins his team for the match. But despite the warning, Kagami can't seem to take of his eyes of Hikigaya, who felt irritated at his stare. Kuroko also looked at the two but even he didn't know how to defuse the tension. Yukinoshita just kept quiet as she found the tension quite stifling even for her.

Suddenly, Hikigaya Hachiman stood up and left his seat.

"Eh? Hikki…where are you going?" Yuigahama asked the leaving guy but he didn't even bother to answer her as he kept walking on and on. Quickly, he immediately reached for the bench of Sobu and considering his reputation in the whole school, it's not surprising that every player was freaked out to see him standing there, "Yo, coach, can I play for a little?"

"Hah? You're not even in the roster," The coach answered, obviously looking down in him, "What makes you think I'll accept your request?"

"It's just a practice game and I think it would not hurt to join this team that seriously lacks in fundamentals," Hikigaya bluntly replied, "If anything, I can actually play better than that?"

"Oi! What are you…" The captain was very tempted to punch Hikigaya in his face but was held down by the coach, who then says with his eyes narrowed, "How disrespectful of you to say that. But since you're talking big…I'd like your theory put the test…"

* * *

Everyone from the audience began to whisper to one another the moment Hikigaya has entered in the court, wearing an extra shirt and playing shorts. It was quite surprising for them since this is a cooperation sport and the boy was very known to the whole school as an anti-social. Maybe the coach was very desperate for their team to score or whatever reasons but what they are seeing is as clear as day.

Hikigaya Hachiman is going to play.

"Eh, is Hikigaya, the creepy man, is going to play? What can he even do?"

"Why did coach even allow a pathetic man to enter the court?!"

"Can Hikitani-kun even play in the first place?" Somewhere in the audience, Tobe Kakeru was of course surprised to see the most hated man in the school suddenly enter the court as the official available is modifying the line-up present. "I mean, we know he plays lawn tennis but basketball…"

"I don't know either. I haven't watched him do so." Hayato Hayama, who was at his side, replied.

But as the second quarter was about to start, Kagami suddenly walked towards him and grinned while saying, "So you're finally showing what you are capable off? Too bad, I won't hold back against you."

"The feeling is mutual." Hikigaya started as he was tempted to add '_dumbass_', "And so what if you don't hold back? Why should that be a problem or of any concern to me?" _And besides, I can't stand you glaring at my direction anymore. I don't care if I'm acting out of character but I had to shut your mouth for good. _He then spotted Kuroko, who was walking towards him. Ever as stoic, the tealnette said, "It's good to see the old Hikigaya-kun back. Let's have a good game."

"Yeah. It's nice to be back here, even if we're opponents now." Hikigaya shrugged as they broke off. He then motions to the captain, "Please, let me handle the ball for once. I'll do something to break this flunk of ours."

"Okay…" The power forward, still fuming, reluctantly agreed, "But if it gets worst, don't expect me to be merciful."

The game finally resumed, with Hikigaya getting the ball from the inbounds pass. Immediately after receiving it, he started to bring it down fast, which startled Kagami and the other three, though Kuroko was unperturbed. Seeing that Asahina is his mark, he then hesitated his move as he dribbles to the right with his mark following. Suddenly, he made a quick switch to his left, causing Asahina to fall to his knees.

Seeing what had happened, Matsuda then ran up to him in an attempt to stop Hikigaya. The moment the center came close to Hikigaya, the latter once more used the high speed dribble. He then made an attempt to pass Matsuda causing him to shift his weight.

Everyone saw Matsuda on the floor and Hikigaya walk past him with the ball. He then dashed to the net with Kuroko and Furihata, who is playing shooting guard, left off Mochida and number Three in an attempt to block Hikigaya.

They received the same treatment.

Ankle break.

By the time Hikigaya free himself, reached the free throw circle and attacked the free lane already as he leaps into the air.

"Not letting you!" Kagami shouted as he jumps as well to block his shot. But to his surprise, Hikigaya wasn't even fazed as he kept floating in the air while he switched his right shooting hand into his left. _What? Air walk and double clutch combined?! _Kagami was stunned as his opponent ducked in as he shoots the ball overhead with his left arms before he falls back to the ground.

The sound of the net swishing was heard as the scoreboard of Sobu finally moves after a scoreless first quarter.

Everyone was stunned as the score in now 19 – 2 but what everyone surprised the most is who scored it first.

"What…?" Yuigahama was at a loss for words. "Is that Hikki?"

"No way…" Hayama said. Yukinoshita was speechless.

Seeing this, Kuroko stared at Hikigaya with slight surprise. The Hikigaya he knew has been doing this move for years since he started to play basketball but to be able to do it even after he stopped playing the sport for so long. _It's as if he didn't even left basketball… _

The game resumed. Kuroko passed the ball to Asahina but Hikigaya had run up to block him. _This guy's defense! _Asahina said to his mind as though he was getting pressured mentally. He then passes it to Kagami, who quickly scores a running hook.

He smirked. "I didn't expect that but the battle's only starting."

Unfortunately, he couldn't read Hikigaya's mind. "Kagami…" he started, but he held his tongue. What he was about to say could probably be something else. _And I wouldn't want that yet. _He then ignored him and made his way to their Mochida who had the ball. He then chest passed the ball to Hikigaya who caught it. He then dribbles it down and when he was already ten feet away from the three-point line.

"Don't go," he said aloud. He then dribbled more until he was five feet from the rainbow territory before he bent his knees and then straightened, as posture used for shooting threes. He then jumped before quickly releasing his shot so fast that Asahina wasn't able to swat it away.

"Impossible! He shot so far from the line!" Yuigahama said as she rose to her feet. The others watched with shocked faces as well; the ball had a high and graceful arc and then suddenly, it crashed down, going smoothly through the hoop.

"That's a quick-release shot!" Someone from the audience shouted. "Hikigaya could do that?! And in that distance?!"

Everyone on the court looked at Hikigaya with awe. As for the latter, he remained at his position, but when the ball landed on the floor, he closed both of his eyes as his follow through is still there.

_I'm no Midorima. _He said in his mind. _But didn't expect I can still move like this. _

Kaitobi then asked, "Hey, what was that?"

"After the match, I'll explain everything. But right now, we need to get as much threes as we can." Looking at their points and the time, he knew that they were still going to lose, no matter what happens. But he decided that since that would be case, then they'll just have to lose in a more honourable way.

"Kagami-senpai!" Asahina shouted at him as he passes the ball. But to his surprise, Hikigaya intercepted it as he quickly steals it and goes for a fast break. He drove past Kagami with a blistering speed, but the Seirin ace was not far behind. Within a couple seconds, Kagami was beside him but the moment he came in front of him, Hikigaya did a right to left crossover. With his speed, Kagami was able to catch him but by then Hikigaya had already passed the ball back to the right. He then swiftly, shifted his weight onto his right foot, grabbed the ball and dashed off. He then passed the ball to Mochida who quickly redirected it to Kaitobi. The center scored a layup.

Kagami grinned. Even though he was a bit peeved that Hikigaya got pass him, he felt like he could play again with the same way he did with Aomine. _Any challenges are a welcome to me. _

As for Yukinoshita, she can't believe it was her club mate who is now rallying the team. _He…he looks so different right now. _


	6. Take Care of the Counterattack

With Asahina dribbling the ball, the Seirin team began to regroup as they go up against Sobu's goal. Kagami and Hikigaya kept pushing out one another out of their comfort zones as Kuroko was simply waiting in the shadows while observing the way Hikigaya Hachiman moved. _He's not giving Kagami-kun any space at all. _The tealnette thought as Asahina was able to bring the ball up. He then passes it to the Phantom Sixth Man, who redirects it to Matsuda, who quickly scores via an alley-oop.

"Don't mind it!" Mochida said as he inbounds the ball to Hikigaya, "We'll get those points back slowly but surely! It's still the second quarter!"

On the court, Hikigaya had the ball and was already standing in the rainbow territory but Kagami suddenly came up and blocked his path. _Am I feeling that something's off with his game? _The red head thought as his mark dribbling it behind his back. Suddenly, he faked his dribble through his left and right side before eventually dashing passes Kagami as if he wasn't there.

_Impossible! _Kagami thought. _Is he as fast as Ahomine?!_

As Hikigaya continued towards the net, Matsuda and Asahina were already there, ready to block him. That, however, didn't intimidate, Hikigaya. When the two jumped to stop his shot, he went into a fadeaway type of shot as he lowers his body posture.

_How can anyone make a quick stop at that speed and jump backwards?_ Kagetora thought as he watched with shock. However, Kagami did not give up. He ran towards Hikigaya and jumped to block him from behind. But he was just a second too late.

_Damn it! I can't keep up! _He mentally screamed as the ball went inside perfectly.

_I'm not as strong as Aomine. _Hikigaya thought as they went back to defend. _But it doesn't mean I cannot perform those movements. _

Sobu heading back, but Kuroko saw this as a chance. Quickly, he grabbed the ball and spun with all his strength until he gathered enough momentum and released the ball into Kagami's direction.

The ball landed firmly in his palms and without hesitation slammed the ball into the net. Hikigaya then looked at Kagami. _Hmm, Kuroko taught him how to catch that type of pass? Well…it should be expected. He's the new light, after all. _

When they restarted, Hikigaya received the ball and once more faced off with Kagami.

The redhead could tell that there was something different about him. Hikigaya then ran off with the ball, Kagami beside him trying to stop him at all costs. But then his shorter opponent bounced the ball behind Kagami and turned around and caught it back to make his way to the net.

Kagami had reacted quick enough to catch him back and block him, but Sobu's walk-in player was unstoppable. His movements are unreadable and unconventional and upon seeing them, Kagami realized something as he finally was able to read his movements.

_Impossible! Only Aomine is the one who is well-versed with this but to see someone do it…it's totally out of my mind. I didn't expect him to be able to play streetball!._ After trying to stop his movements and failed, he fell on his butt.

Seeing that Kagami couldn't stop him, Kuroko joined Asahina and Matsuda at the net to try and stop Hikigaya. However, with a jump, Sobu's most hated man ended up at the right corner side just outside the three point line and threw the ball towards the fiberglass board like he was throwing a Frisbee.

It bounced off the glass before going in perfectly.

Everyone was shocked.

"What was that?!" Tobe shouted. "How is that humanly possible?!"

"That's just it. Hikki isn't human." Yuigahama replied, dazed. "But somehow, I'm glad to see this side of Hikki."

Yukinoshita narrowed her eyes as she watches her club mate go back to defense.

Once again the crowd roused up. They then looked to the court, to see Kagami, fumbled a pass, and Hikigaya running towards Seirin's net. Kagami was between him and the net, but then Hikigaya did something unusual. He threw the ball _behind _the backboard as Asahina had pressured him towards the sidelines. And surprisingly, it went into the net after going over the backboard.

Finally, this prompted Seirin to call a timeout.

"What the hell?! What is up with your former teammate, Kuroko?" Kagami asked the shadow.

"It's simple. It's in his style." Kuroko replied as they head back to the bench. "Over the years, basketball forms have been polished to perfection, so it all comes down strategic battles between teams. But Hikigaya-kun's an unconventional player—or rather, a mixed of freestyle and orthodox basketball. He's a point guard like Akashi-kun but his style is closer to Aomine-kun's and to a lesser extent, Kise-kun. Didn't I tell you one time that Hikigaya-kun started playing in the streets the same time as Aomine-kun's?"

"But it's worth it." Kagami said with a maniacal grin. "Players like him deserve to be challenged. There's no fun in a world without challenges."

Meanwhile, Hikigaya has been sweating profusely as he didn't expect that he would again play the very sport that he had come to hate forever—or that's what he thought. _Man, I never thought I'd do this again. Originally, I'm just aiming to just shut his mouth but I guess I went too far. _He was then given a bottle of water by their coach, who seemed pretty happy—or super happy that somehow, a special player managed to show up right here in their school.

_To think Sobu's most hated man is going toe-to-toe with Seirin's ace and one of the best players in Japan, it'd be definitely worth it to risk the criticisms from the student body. _The coach said to himself as he watches the boy wipe off his sweat from his forehead. "Okay, listen boys! We'll keep having the offense centered around Hikigaya! I'll let him operate in his own space." This sudden decision caused the other seniors in the team to gape in shock.

"But coach…" Kaitobi tried to reason out.

"Hikigaya's streetball movements caught them off guard." The coach explains. "By letting Hikigaya operate with the ball for the last minute of the second quarter, the rest of you would have to focus on defending. If they switch to double-teaming him, wait for the ball to be passed to the other four of you guys. Now, go!"

"Hai!" The four regulars of the team said as Hikigaya simply nodded slightly. As the five then went inside the basketball gymnasium, the coach seemed to be already hyping up a lot of things. _I can possibly coerce him into joining the basketball club. With him, we can possibly compete in the Interhigh and snap the decades-old drought of not participating in those tournaments. _

With the game resuming, Kuroko inbounds the ball to Asahina, who began to dribble it down. "Now! Fast break!" Kagami shouted with Yagi, who was inserted in place of Matsuda, running beside him. He then receives the ball via a bounce pass from Asahina but Kaitobi and Mochida were already down there. The red head had no choice but to stall their offense for the moment.

Mochida then dashed off towards Kagami in an attempt to steal the ball, but the faster power forward passed the ball behind his back to Asahina as he cuts into the shaded lane. Asahina then redirected it to Kuroko who used the Ignite pass to get the ball to Kagami.

"What is that?!" Kaitobi said in shock.

Kagami then jumped to make the dunk before Hikigaya, who chased the taller teen, had caught up.

"Yosha!" The Seirin ace shouted as they all head back to defense.

_Misdirection. Kuroko's ultimate weapon. _Hikigaya thought to himself as the leather basketball was passed to him. _I've never felt that move for a while. It's been ages. _But as he was already closer to the three point line, he was met by a double-team of Asahina and Yagi. He then had to hesitate his move as he keeps the ball away.

"Eh? Hikki's being surrounded?" Yuigahama was worried in her seat.

"Considering that he's the only legit scorer there even if he's not a regular, I'm not surprised at all." Hiratsuka Shizuka, advisor of the Service Club and Hikigaya's teacher. "Since he's been scoring a lot, Seirin is responding by having to double him to restrict his movement."

"Hiki-ball-kun should just have passed it then." Yukinoshita muttered as she watches her club mate still dribbling the ball.

_I don't know about that. _Hiratsuka mentally said. _It looks like he had no plans of even passing the ball…_

Back in the court, one of the benched seniors of Sobu suddenly appealed to the coach, "Coach! Let me in! Hikigaya didn't even plan on passing the ball and the time's…"

"I know that." The coach sternly replied. "Considering it's that kid, I'm pretty sure he has some weird ideas but if nothing else, I'll have to trust in his strength. He would be able to break out of this, for sure."

_Ah, the sounds of squeaking sneakers and the pressure defense. I kind of miss it. _Hikigaya muttered to himself as he sees that the shot clock is already down to 10 seconds. _Hate me all you can but if you all think this is what it takes to stop me, sorry to disappoint you. _He can hear the whisperings in the crowd as his four teammates were all waiting for him to pass. _Well…here goes…_

Suddenly, he accelerated his feet as he suddenly charges into the slight opening between Asahina and Yagi. Being able to push the ball in the small opening, he then splits the defense as he forces his way in, stunning the coaches, the benched players, Kuroko, Kagami, and Yukinoshita.

_This guy's no joke! _Kagami thought.

_That double-team was because his penetrating drive worried us most, and he just breaks right through?! _Kagetora was gaping by what he saw.

_This is the vestiges of the old Hikigaya-kun that I know…and it's still there nevertheless. _Kuroko gasped.

_Ha-Hachiman?! _Yukinoshita was speechless as she calls him by his given name.

Asahina tried to stop Hikigaya by standing his ground in the free throw line but the latter responded by jumping off his left foot as he shoots the ball with his one hand. "A clean floater…the release has zero deviation." Mochida notes as the ball goes in.

With the second quarter dying down, Kagami was finally fired up as he takes the ball coast-to-coast. Mochida tries to stop him but Kagami simply pushes him off as he slid down. Kaitobi also tried to stop him but he was a step too late as the red head power forward already jumped ahead to dunk the ball.

Suddeny, a shadow loomed over him.

Hikigaya had caught up out of nowhere and suddenly swatted the ball away. Kagami was stunned as his shot was blocked from behind. _How did he reached up from there?! _

The buzzer then sounded, signalling the end of the second quarter.

As both teams eventually return to their benches for the ten-minute interval before the second half starts, Hiratsuka can see how sweaty Hikigaya is right now as the Sobu bench were celebrating the fact that the score has become 27 – 15, still in favour of Seirin but Sobu finally getting their offense alive.

"Hikigaya is amazing, neh?" Hiratsuka smiled as she looks at Yukinoshita, "Who could have honestly believed that he's capable of playing that way?"

"I didn't expect Hikigaya-kun can play a team sport." The president of the Service Club said as she stares blankly at the basketball court. "

* * *

"Good work in the first half!" Coach said. "Miracles really happen in specific times like this one. Okay, we'll just continue to pummel them with Hikigaya leading the offense. If they score, then let it be. We can't help that anymore considering they're one of the best offense-oriented team in the whole of Japan. Now…"

"Coach…" Hikigaya suddenly called out.

"Hmmm?" The old man turned his head to see Hikigaya suddenly calling him out.

"It's about Kagami and Kuroko, their number 4 player." The boy with ahoge speaks up. "To be honest, it's very hard to defeat the two of them when they work in sync. Their cooperation is one of the reasons why Seirin is very hard to beat when it comes to offensive power. But if we make a lot of three point shots, we'll be able to catch up. Kuroko won't probably last long because of his stamina…" _But I'm not very sure of that. If that's the case, then he should have been subbed out right now. He must have come a long way in augmenting his weak stamina. _

"Eh?" Everyone, sans the coach, was gaping at him like they just saw an alien.

"What?"

"Well…to start with…you're talking more usual and with sense other than the rubbish you usually spout about." Kaitobi commented.

"Oi…I can be smarter than that!" Hikigaya was visibly offended.

"Stop this fight and shut up!" The coach silences the whole locker room noise. "Okay, I'll still let Hikigaya handle the ball but pass it as well. Hikigaya, that last move was a bit risky. You should have passed the ball instead of splitting the defense, which you luckily did."

"That wasn't luck…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, win or lose, just go out there." The coach reminds his wards. "Oh…Hikigaya, I have a few words for you after this game."

* * *

"Let the third quarter begin!"

The game restarted, but as Yagi, who is benched, looked on, he notice that Hikigaya was on the bench. "Are they going to be okay?"

"It can't be helped," His benchmate answered. "But they couldn't afford to sub that guy in plain clothes out in the second quarter. He's the only one who can go head-on against Kagami and Kuroko among our current opponents."

Hikigaya had the ball dribbling but he was facing off with Kagami. But in split moment, Kuroko activated his misdirection and knocked the ball from his hands and passed it to Kagami who dashed off from Hikigaya. He ran with the ball down court and saw Asahina in his vision. But Hikigaya caught him and since he realized that Seirin was using him to either make shots or as a relay pass, he kept on Kagami's left so that he would block the path to Asahina. Fortunately for Kagami, Kuroko once again came up and redirected the ball to Matsuda. The latter then shot it but it was too strong and the ball bounced off. Kaitobi cleared the rebound and passed it to Hikigaya, who then pushes the ball further before he met Kagami, who was prepared to defend his net.

Hikigaya then spun around and headed in the opposite direction but Kagami still didn't leave him alone. It was then that he realized that he had to go all out. When Kagami came upon him again, Hikigaya used the hesitation dribble to stall him for a couple seconds and then he picked up after the second pause, he then took a step left and then made his second step right.

The red head ace wondered what was going on. _Hikigaya? _

Hikigaya then dashed down the court towards Seirin's net however, when he was at the center, he felt a sudden chill down his spine. _Dammit! He's coming…_ At that thought, he felt the weight of the ball gone from his hands. He looked around and saw Kagami with the ball, heading towards Sobu's net. Hikigaya and the rest followed. _Shit!_ He cursed.

Hikigaya was able to catch him up but Kagami didn't care. When they were close to the net, the ace shot the ball. Not wanting to give up, Hikigaya jumped to block the shot, but his body was a few inches short for him to stop it. The ball went into the net smoothly, Kagami turned and walked away into Seirin's half.

Hikigaya smirked low-key. _Am I getting infected by Kagami's competitive nature?! _

He went to retrieve the ball, and when Kagami was already by the free throw key lane, Hikigaya came closer within five feet from the three-point line went into shooting form and quick release.

"No way!" Yuigahama said. "I thought the first time was just a fluke but Hikki's attempting it again?!"

Hikigaya then shot the ball, and just like before, its arc was graceful and high. No one can stop it, even if it's Kagami. With swoosh sound in the net, it went through the hoop, giving Sobu another three points.

"Hikigaya?" Kagami said. "I can't believe it. He's shooting like Touou's Sakurai and playing almost like Ahomine and Akashi."

"But there's no time to ponder things, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he inbounds the ball. "Believe it or not, Hikigaya-kun's instincts are slowly returning from being dulled in years. I know it since I have played with him before." He then passes it to Asahina, who dribbles it hard before shooting from the free throw line to earn himself a basket.

Not wanting to be outdone, Hikigaya dribbled the ball with a frightening speed, but he wasn't trying to use ankle break on Kagami at first. He then continuously moved back and forth, stalling until Mochida and Kaitobi are in place, ready to screen out the defense. When the shooting guard nodded to him, he then broke past Kagami at such a frightening speed that the ace couldn't help but be shocked. He chased him down however, and quickly blocked him.

"I'm not letting you go that easily, Hikigaya!" Aomine said. "To think you almost had the same ability as Aomine!"

"You're comparing me to that ganguro?" Hikigaya answered. "I could even be better than him if I wanted to." This startled Aomine. Using this as an opportunity, he dribbled past him and did a low bounce pass between his legs before retrieving the ball. Asahina tried to recover but he was screened out as their _de facto _point guard quickly seals the deal by shooting a perimeter jump shot, earning himself another basket.

_How frightening._ Kagetora calmly thought as he watches his Seirin boys regroup. _A player like that can't be stopped once he has the ball._ He then looks at Hikigaya, who is facing off once more against Kagami. _Hikigaya Hachiman…now that Kuroko said it himself at the half-time break, it's no surprise Sobu was able to turn around the tables, even if it's just a slight margin. _

Sobu is coming back, and at an alarming speed at that. It was now five minutes into the third quarter and Sobu was at 20 while Seirin at 31.

There was a slight glimmer of hope.

Kagami sprint down the court with the ball with Hikigaya chasing him. "You're lagging behind!" he said. They then reached the net but Hikigaya decided to block his path and went in between the net and Kagami.

But the latter didn't care.

He smirked as he then threw the ball towards the net but Hikigaya timed it just right. Since he was four inches shorter, he has to jump the same moment the ball is released.

It landed squarely in his palm and he dashed down the court without a second glance at Kagami. When he reached the center line, Kagami was right behind him, and thankfully, Mochida decided to act. The moment Aomine knocked the ball from Kise's hand from behind, it bounced forward and Mochida was right there to catch it.

He then dribbled for a couple seconds before Kuroko came to block him. Hikigaya continued running, but Kagami wouldn't leave him as the latter followed him like a magnet being attracted to iron. When everything was done, they were in all court man-to-man. Everyone was heavily guarded, and the only hope Sobu has of making a shot was Matsuda. But the ball couldn't reach him as he was in the clogged shaded lane. The clock was ticking away, and Hikigaya couldn't take it anymore. He then ran in the opposite direction, seeming as though he was going back into his half but then changed his course into Mochida's direction.

"Hey!" Hikigaya shouted for the leather and Mochida complied by chest-passing to him. Hikigaya then thundered towards the net. He didn't want to risk passing the ball to Matsuda so he decided to make the shot himself.

He grinned. He made it into the paint area, but Kagami was close. In the blink of an eye, the Seirin power forward was in front of him.

Hikigaya then decided to make a gamble. _It's been a long time since I did this, but here goes nothing!_

He stopped dribbling and jumped for the shot. Kagami then jumped as well to stop the shot but to his surprise, he saw that Hikigaya delayed his move as his feet was still planted in the floor. In a split second, he jumped this time and this caused a mid-air collision between Hikigaya and Kagami.

'_Prrrrrrt!' _The referee blew his whistle as a shooting foul was called.

Hikigaya then swung his right hand (and the ball) behind his back and as he did that, he released the leather basketball from behind his back, leaving everyone in shock.

"Basket counts! One free throw!" The referee announced his verdict.

After that the gymnasium went into silence.

Sobu's coach rose to his feet.

Kuroko, for some reason, had a smile on his face.

"Who knew Hikitani-kun can play like that?!" Hayama was shocked.

"Hikio can move like that?!" Miura Yumiko exclaimed.

"He's going head to head with Kagami Taiga!" A few of those who are a fan of Japanese high school basketball said.

Everyone on the Sobu bench stood in awe.

Kagetora nor Sobu's coach could hardly believe their eyes.

Kagami was shocked beyond words.

Hikigaya then turned around to go and complete his three-point play in the fifteen-feet line. When he was passing Kuroko, he smirked. "Let me tell you one thing. I still hate our former Teiko teammates for what they did in the past. But deep inside me, I still didn't want to lose and thanks to you…" He trailed off as '_My love for basketball is resurfacing' _was left unsaid.

When Hikigaya completed his free throw, he looked at Kuroko, who seemed mystified by what he said.

_Hikigaya is a beast! If he had played earlier like this since the beginning, we would have been screwed!_ Matsuda thought as he passes the ball to Asahina.

The game resumed, but this time, it was far more intense as the final minutes show. Kagami's speed had increased but so had Hikigaya's and what everyone noticed was that the two players seemed to be out for each other's head.

When Kagami scores by dunking or shooting perimeter shots, next time around Hikigaya returned the favour by shooting from the three-line or penetrating towards the net once he had the ball. As a matter of fact, anything Kagami did, Hikigaya would return it twice the power. This went on for a couple more minutes with the two players going back and forth while pummelling each other with what they got in their arsenal as the other members of their teams looked like they were doing sprint exercises.

The moment the third quarter has ended, both teams are now heaily panting for fresh air as the score is now 41 – 31. Hikigaya wasted no breath as he and coach were talking to each other when they both sat in their benches before the final quarter came up.

"We need one last push. I'll rain three pointers. Just screen me out!" Hikigaya panted.

"Oi, don't push yourself hard." Mochida grinned then became serious. "And seriously, will you stop your one-man show?! Pass it when one of us is free."

"Those who learned to live by themselves can carry this team by themselves." Hikigaya whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, we'll just go along with what Hikigaya says." Coach said as he patted the boy on his back. The seniors wanted to protest but decided to keep their mouths shut instead as the fourth quarter is now about to start.

For the first five minutes of the last quarter, Hikigaya still faced Kagami one-on-one, but Mochida was always nearby in case something happens. Hikigaya still carried the offensive load of the team as he began to pound Seirin's defense from outside but often times, Kagami was able to keep Sobu at bay by scoring at will against Sobu's weak frontline.

The audience could not believe their eyes.

"Hikitani-kun is a monster!" Tobe shouted. "Why didn't he thought of joining the basketball team at an earlier time?! He could have been a starting member!"

"I didn't know that Hikigaya-kun had this side to him. I knew he was very good at lawn tennis but this is something completely different…" Yukinoshita said.

"Look!" Yuigahama suddenly shouted as she points something in the scoreboard.

"What is it?" Hiratsuka asked.

"We've been so caught up in the match that we've ignored the score!" All eyes then looked at the score. They widened.

Sobu – 50

Seirin – 55.

"I don't believe it!" Yuigahama shouted. "Of all people, it was Hikki who was able to rally the team back! Imagine…Hikki!"

Then the crowd roused up.

Kuroko had the ball and then he passed the ball to Asahina. He got the ball and then jumped but all of the sudden, Hikigaya appeared and jumped the same time as the ball was released. When he released the ball, it landed squarely in his palm and he slammed it back down the floor.

"Nice Hikigaya!" Kaitobi said as he snatched the ball.

However, Kagami guarded Asahina tightly, so when he looked to Mochida, he shook his head, signaling that he shouldn't pass to him. Seirin had caught up with them surprisingly fast so Kaitobi was forced to hold into the leather basketball while waiting for either Mochida or Hikigaya to get free.

But the moment he'd done so, the ball was stolen by Kuroko and the latter threw it to Kagami. He dashed off so quickly that Hikigaya hadn't a chance to react. When he reached into Seirin's half, Hikigaya managed to get in front to try and slow him down so that the rest of the Sobu players could catch up to them.

However, Kagami forced his way into the basket as he launches himself into the air from the free throw line for a lane up dunk. After scoring, he landed while he pounds his fists.

Kagami smirked. "You're strong, Hikigaya."

"I can even be stronger than you." Hikigaya answered.

"Heh?"

Hikigaya dashed off with the ball and he wasn't going to leave anything to chance. Plus, looking at the clock, he saw that it was 2:30 and looking at the score, it's possible that if he makes this shot, they would be one basket behind.

He then stood in the three point line and quickly motioned his body to shoot. Asahina came up quickly, hoping to atone from the earlier fouling of Hikigaya butinstead, he found himself being baited into another trap as he saw Hikigaya smiling at him as he goes airborne. _Shit…is he… _He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Hikigaya Hachiman jumped a second late and collided with him while making a three-point shot, earning both a call from the referee and three points. After completing his four-point play, the game resumed.

But no one seemed noticed the pained expression on Hikigaya's face. He was panting too much, and the moment he stepped off into the freethrow line, he felt a slight pain run through his body. _This isn't good._ But then he looked at the clock. _I can hold out. Just a little bit longer._

When the game resumed, Sobu's coach noticed the change in Hikigaya. Whenever Kagami got the ball, he saw that instead of chasing him down like before, Hikigaya jogged behind him.

Whenever Hikigaya got the ball and came up against Kagami, the most he does is break pass him and makes a perimeter jump shot.

_He finally reached his limit._ He thought. He then looked to one of his benched players and then back to the scoreboard.

Sobu – 72

Seirin – 74

_We're behind by one basket. Should I sub him out?_ But when he saw the look of his boys' faces, bringing in a substitution would disrupt the flow of the game, their momentum. His head began to ache in contemplation.

"They're at it again!" he heard his bench players say. He then looked at the court and saw Hikigaya with Kagami.

Hikigaya kept breathing harder and harder and what was worst, he hadn't even started running yet. He was just standing with Kagami blocking him. It got even worse. His vision started to darken, seeming like a tunnel. _Shit._ He thought. _At least hang on for just one more minute!_ However, no matter how much he chanted, it would not happen. His knees buckled and his arms dropped loosely to his side.

Hikigaya knew he was going to fall.

The clock winded down, one minute left until the game was over. Mochida had the ball and he saw that Asahina was guarding him so he dribbled away for the moment. He then glanced at Hikigaya and noticed something…almost in slow motion.

"Hikigaya!" He screamed. It caught the attention of everyone. Kaitobi peered around Matsuda to see what made Mochida scream like that. He then saw the shooting guard shove the ball into Asahina's chest and dashed off towards Hikigaya and Kagami. Asahina looked at the ball in his arms and then back to Mochida who ran off.

_Thud._

It was quite loud.

Hikigaya lay on the court, kneeling and almost lying on the floor in front of Kagami. Kuroko sprang to his feet and dashed towards his former Teiko teammate, Sobu's coach and the other members players in green followed as well.

When Kuroko reached, he saw Mochida holding the boy, Kagami hadn't moved. He was too shocked to do so. In his worry, bend down to Hikigaya's side.

"Referee time-out!" the referee announced said as he made his way to where the Sobu players were gathering.

"Hikigaya! Hikigaya!" Sobu's coach called.

"Hikigaya-kun!" Kuroko called out.

"Oh, Kuroko, you're here…" Hikigaya responded as his eyes slightly cracked open as he breathed heavily. His arms and legs felt like lead and Hikigaya honestly felt like he was going to die. "Don't worry…I'm just fine! I just fell dramatically!"

In the audience, Yukinoshita had to suppress the urge to let out an ear-shattering scream in due to shock when she saw Hikigaya drop to the floor. Almost crushing Hayama's toes and wringing other people's necks, she made a mad dash towards the court.

By the time he reached in the tunnel, she thundered towards the court, where everyone assembled.

Pushing through the crowd, she held Kise's hand. "Hikigaya-kun! Hikigaya-kun!" he called. She then leaned down further towards his ears and whispered, "Just hold on. We'll help you stand up."

Hearing the one person he wanted, he managed say, "Yukinoshita…I'm fine. I just slipped out a bit…"

Soon, the team's nurse arrives and she and Yukinoshita had to help Hikigaya stand up to his feet and they walked him towards the Sobu bench.

Sobu's coach had no other choice but to use whatever he had to finish the remaining minute of the game.

When the game resumed, Kagami and Kuroko conspired to help Seirin overcome Sobu and win the game at 80 – 74.

When the game ended, Seirin and Sobu quickly congratulated each other in the center circle as Kagetora and Sobu's coach shook hands. After that, Kuroko and Kagami went up to Sobu's bench where they spotted Hikigaya drinking a lot of water being given to him by Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya-kun!" Kuroko called out. "That was a good game. It was just bad that this had to happen."

"It's fine. I'm used to do things on my own. It just so happens that I played basketball no-stop for three quarters so I already expected that this would happen." Hikigaya shrugged.

"But still, it was fun!" Kagami replied, earning a smack from Kuroko.

"You wouldn't believe what Yukinon did though." Yuigahama joined them from the audience. "She broke Hayama's toes and a couple people's necks to get down there."

After couple minutes, Sobu's team was fully changed and the Seirin players were already assembled outside.

"Hikigaya-kun." Kuroko started, "Let's play again. We can even start this week."

Hikigaya simply looked at him blankly as Kuroko and Kagami turned their backs to rejoin their leaving team.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both Kuroko and Hikigaya, another of their former Teiko teammate has watched them.

Midorima, who had his partner Takao Kazunari pedal the bicycle from Tokyo to Chiba, heard about Seirin's training camp in Sobu and having been informed of this game, he went to Chiba City in hopes of gaining any new knowledge about Kuroko and Kagami's new playing styles.

He didn't expect what he just witnessed.

"Wow! To think Hikigaya Hachiman was able to push Kuroko and Kagami to their limits before he collapsed." Takao commented as they are now about to get out of Sobu High School's gymnasium while blending into the horde of students. "Not to mention that Seirin almost collapsed."

"I know." Midorima answered blandly. "But more than that, I didn't expect a formidable former teammate to suddenly resurface." He then narrows his eyes in the court towards Hikigaya, who was tended by some female teen their age. "Hikigaya Hachiman…I didn't expect to see his face there even though his hairstyle has changed. And Takao, how did you know him by the way? I only mentioned his name right now and yet, you were able to identify him correctly."

Takao gave off a cheeky smile. "You can guess that his eyes gave away despite his change from Mohawk hairdo to a more flat one." He then smirked. "And besides, how can I forget the lone person who stole the ball from me and shot in front of me in the dying seconds of the game during our first year middle school? That was the _closest_ thing I got to a national title."


	7. Let's Play One-on-One!

"Ouch…my body still hurts from the game yesterday…"

Right now, Hikigaya is busy riding his bicycle on his way to school after dropping off Komachi in her middle school. _Just a week from now and our life as second year year students would be over. Hhmmmm…not like everything has changed. It would be almost just the same class since most of them picked Liberal Arts. _After the game yesterday, Hikigaya has to fight off several questions from Yuigahama, who was very interested to know what kind of relationship he shares with the tealnette and red headed brute from Seirin. _Did she just took this the wrong idea? Oh well…it's her. _

After parking his bicycle, he then went straight to the hallways of Sobu High School where he expected to walk again unnoticed and undisturbed by the crowd busy chatting lively on the sides.

However, he didn't realize that the game yesterday had an adverse effect on the events today.

The boy with rotten eyes noticed that everywhere he goes people always keep silent and began to whisper to one another. Some of those small talks are quite positive though not surprisingly, the more negative vibe is surrounding the atmosphere. _That's right. I'm always the one being looked down. _Hikigaya thought as he heard some random girl suddenly complaining that 'if he wasn't a ballhog, the team would have won.' _Well, more like, they won't really score that much if I wasn't there. _

As soon as he entered his classroom, he easily spots Yuigahama, who greets him with her signature "Yahallo" while also seeing Miura and her clique once again talking on one side. He also sees Tobe and his two male friends on another side fooling around. Sighing, he then walks to his own desk and was about to sleep. _Now that I think of it, Kuroko wearing number 4 means he was appointed as the captain. I just can't believe someone with a low presence was able to command such huge respect from his teammates, especially that bastard red headed Kagami. Well…it's not my business. I'll just sleep it off. _

"Mind of I sit with you?"

_Crap. _Hikigaya cursed in his mind as he heard the voice of Hayama suddenly waving over him. _Now what does he wants? _

"Sure." Hikigaya said somewhat hesitantly. As the blonde sits on the vacant chair, the raven can feel discomfort at seeing the School Prince beside him.

"Hikitani-kun," Hayama started as he smiles. "The match between Seirin and our school is an intense one."

"And…?" Hikigaya asked. He didn't know what to say at this point.

Hayama gave him a look and said. "I'm quite surprised that you have a hidden talent when it comes to basketball. I know you're very good at lawn tennis but yesterday was a very completely different matter. Maybe if you didn't ran out of gas in the end, it would have ended in Sobu's win. In fact, everyone here in school is talking about it non-stop, especially your duel with…uh…what's that guy's name?"

"Kagami Taiga." Hikigaya gruffly answered for him.

"Ah, that's right. I was just thinking that it would be a waste of your potential if you don't join the basketball team." Hayato is trying to give him a piece of advice. "But knowing you, I knew that it's next to impossible. Since when did you learn those moves?"

"I have played basketball for as long as I can remember." Hikigaya sighed as he then carefully explains. "They do say that if you start early, you'll be a good player by the time you have reached you prime. As much as I hate accepting such advices, I think that's true in my part."

"You've gotten quite feisty, Hikitani-kun" Hayama said. But even though he looked calm on the outside, the blonde was quite surprised at the response and tone that raven just used. "Well, then who's your favourite basketball player?"

Hikigaya paused as he raised his eyebrows. _Hayama shouldn't even be asking such personal questions. That's already too much to ask! _But even then, Hayama's curiosity is somewhat irritating Hikigaya so he decided to answer.

"I don't have a particular player in mind. But if you're asking for an inspiration for me to play, it's got to be a young Dwyane Wade." Hikigaya answered. "That guy's fast as lighting and I had to admit I patterned most of my moves from him."

"Oh…so that's why you rarely shoot beyond the three point line." Hayama said in a joking manner but was met by a somewhat offended Hikigaya, who was annoyed by what he heard. (_A/N: Dwyane Wade isn't consistent when it comes to three pointers._)

"Sorry to break it with you but I _do _have a jumpshot." He countered. "Don't be stupid, Hayama. Having to shoot is one of the basics in basketball along with passing and dribbling. In fact, before you can even dunk or shoot, you have to learn how to dribble properly first." _Or at least, that isn't the case with Aomine. _

Hayama stared at Hikigaya without saying a word. But then he chuckled. "Now that you've gone to play and done that, do you think that isolating yourself from others will work? As far as I have observed, you never try to stand out in the past. Those flashy moves that you've used yesterday will make you stand out. You'll never be able to stay as a loner again."

Hikigaya looked at Hayama while twitching. He wasn't troubled as he thought he should have been as he knows that he didn't mind him doing it if it comes to the sport he loves _secretly_.

'_What would have pissed me off is if you saw Sobu losing badly and did nothing about it.'_ Those words alone were enough to override Hayama's. '_Not to mention a guy named Kagami Taiga has pissed me off so badly._'

Hikigaya smirked. He hated the attitude that Hayama was giving him and he decided enough was enough.

"This isn't your concern, no?" He said. "But let me tell you one thing. If I was a few inches taller than that Kagami dude, I would have been stronger than him. No, I would even be the best Japanese baller ever known in history."

Hayama chuckled once more. "You seem confident in your ability."

Suddenly, Hiratsuka suddenly arrived, signalling the start of their homeroom.

* * *

After classes, Hikigaya already went outside of his classroom to go straight to the service club. On his way, he encountered the feminine-like Totsuka Saika, who greets him in the usual "Hachimaaaaaaan!" as well as Isshiki Iroha, who asks help from the boy to carry some few boxes for her in her room. He grudgingly obliges but only because he sees that it's only a bog but single carton box. Along the way in the corridor, he began to hear those murmurs again as people were openly talking about him.

"I don't see anything wrong with what I did yesterday." Hikigaya said to himself as he was nearing the Service Club room. "Besides, there is nothing special about my moves. Even Kobe Bryant do those stuff. The team just happened to have poor fundamentals."

Grunting, he then pushes back the sliding door as he enters. Not surprisingly, he can smell the scent of tea being prepared. He then spots Yuigahama busy pouring some of the hot tea into a Pan-san mug while Yukonoshita was busy reading her cat-adorned light novel.

"Yo." He gruffly greeted in his usual greeting.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita greeted back before returning to read her book.

"Yahallo, Hikki!" The airhead replied in her cheerful manner as she gives the mug to the boy, who just accepts it with a nod. Sitting down, he then reached out for his phone instead of reading his usual doses of light novels and began to type something on YouTube. After a while, he then puts on his earphones as he intently listens on the video.

Yuigahama and secretly, Yukinoshita, began to watch Hikigaya smile like a fool which made them suddenly yelp, though he didn't notice this as he was busy watching and he cannot hear anything. After a few minutes, Yuigahama couldn't stand it any longer and whispered to their club president.

"Neh, Yukinon, what do you think Hikki's watching?" Yuigahama asked in curiosity.

"Hikicreepy-kun must be watching something perverted." Yukinoshita answered as she stands up and went behind the back of the boy stealthily, hoping to see something obscene but to her surprise, it was an entirely different video.

It was a video of NBA highlights.

"That was some slick crossover." The man with fish eyes said to himself rather cheerily as he continued to fixate his eyes upon his phone. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Yukinoshita decided to disrupt Hikigaya's concentration by tapping him rather quickly in his shoulder, causing the male teen to abruptly stop watching.

"Yes? What do you want?" Hikigaya raised his eyebrows with curiosity. "You don't usually do things like this."

"First of all, stop slacking off." The Sobu High School resident Ice Queen said gruffly. "We still have a lot to do. Second, stop staring me like that, Hikicreepy-kun. I shouldn't have helped you yesterday. You were really foolish to play non-stop."

"Well, I didn't ask for your help, you know." Hikigaya rolled his eyes as he kept his phone in his pocket and his earphones in his bag. He then proceeded to drink his tea while he brings out his light novel to start reading. But as he was reading, he can't help but feel the gaze of their club president concentrated upon him. Grating on his nerves, he then turned his head and asked. "Just, what do you really want, Yukinoshita? You've been looking at me for like two minutes." _Great, I'm acting more pissed off than necessary. _

"It seems like you're in a bad mood today." Yukinoshita had to suppress his reddening cheeks as she rebuts. "And what do you mean that I'm looking at you? I was coincidentally checking at my watch, Hikidelusional-kun." It seems that Yukipedia has ran out of fresh material.

"Yeah right." Hikigaya muttered as he gazes back to the book that he is reading. But as Yuigahama was mixing a second batch of hot tea in her pot, they heard a knock in the door of the club room.

"Come inside!" Yuigahama replied.

Hikigaya and Yukinoshita were expecting that it's their Hiratsuka-sensei, Isshiki, or Totsuka who is currently waiting outside of the room for the door. But once their guests did came in, they didn't expect to see who it is.

"Heh?" Hikigaya was shocked out of his wits to see four familiar people now entering in the room. "Ku-Kuroko?! Kagami?! And…uh…?" He didn't know the name of Asahina, who came with them on the orders of their captain. "And Isshiki! Why the hell are you with them?!"

"Senpai, they were inquiring about you!" The airheaded student council president wailed as she shows the three their way. "Of course, I had to bring them here! This red-headed guy is too scary!" She whined as she rudely points as Kagami, who protests at the compliment.

_Well, now that I can see him more closely, Kagami does have the air of a reckless behaviour and…weird eyebrows? _Hikigaya thought mentally as he looks at Kuroko, who seemed pleased with seeing his forme Teiko teammate. "Thank you so much, Isshiki-san." The tealnette bowed in gratitude at the younger Isshiki, who just nods and quickly goes outside of the room.

"I didn't think you would actually find me here, Kuroko." Hikigaya started the conversation as Yukinoshita and Yuigahama simply watches while gaping at seeing that someone has _actually _sought out for their club mate.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Hikigaya-kun." Kuroko looked apologetic. "But Kagami-kun here really wants to play with you one-on-one. The thing is your playing style is very much close to Aomine-kun's and Akashi-kun's which is why I somehow expected this reaction from my new light. But I _didn't_ expect something as rude as suggesting that we go barge into your school and room." He then observes the whole room. "It looks serene and peaceful. I like it."

"Thanks. By the way, this is the Service Club." Hikigaya explains. "We're a group of volunteer students meant to help their peers overcome any problems they might have. Many of the students are sent to the club for help by the school's guidance counselor, Hiratsuka Shizuka-sensei. We provide advice or teach other students how to solve their troubles whatever they may be. However the Service Club can refuse requests if we want. Oh…by the way, I'm surprised that you were able to enter here in Sobu."

"Our coach had a courtesy call with your coach, Hikigaya-kun and we happened to find Isshiki-san while asking around." Kuroko clarified, "And I didn't expect Kagami-kun to actually think of something as sly as going with Coach Kagetora-san here. He's usually an idiot. No, scratch that. He's a bona fide idiot."

"Kuroko! Teme!" Kagami was very mad at the insult. "Tse…I'd like to play one-on-one with you, Hikigaya! Our duel yesterday got disrupted so let's finish—"

"Anou…Hikki…" Yuiagahama suddenly said out aloud and he almost face palmed as he realized that he just have ignored his two club mates while having a rare chat with people other than his school mates.

"Oh yeah, sorry that I have forgotten you two." Hikigaya quickly apologizes and makes an immediate introduction. "That red head power forward is Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace and the same guy that I faced off yesterday. The one with blue hair is Kuroko Tetsuya, one of my few close friends back when we were teammates in Teiko Middle High…" He suddenly stops as he realized he had said something he shouldn't have. _Crap! Why did I told them that I was a former Teiko student and player?_

"Heh?!" Yuiagahama seemed to have caught me. "Teiko Middle School?! And you and that Kuroko-san are teammates?!"

"Yes." Kuroko clarified. "We used to play basketball together at the Teiko team—anou…" He suddenly stopped and stuttered the moment Hikigaya was giving him some glares which he understood. But it seemed that nothing of what he said was able to escape Yukinoshita's ear. _But I thought Hikigaya-kun studied here in Chiba for middle school. _

To quickly change the subject and defuse the tension around, Asahina surprisingly decided to talk as well."Uhm…senpais, I think you have forgotten that I'm here as well. I'm Asahina Daigo and seriously, that hurts."

"Ah…I'm sorry, Asahina-kun." Kuroko apologizes. "You shouldn't have allowed Kagami-kun to hypnotize you with his ridiculous plan."

Kagami responded with an angry "Oi!"

"By the way, I'm Yuigahama Yui!" The airheaded girl cheerfully introduced herself. "Yahallo and nice to meet Hikki's close friends!" _Oi! _Hikigaya mentally shouted. _I'm not friends with that Kagami bastard! _

_For some reason, Yuigahama-san reminds me a bit of Takao-kun. _Kuroko said inwardly as he just gives off a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Yuigahama-san."

"I'm Yukinoshita Yukino and I'm the club president of _this_ Hikigaya-kun here." The Ice Queen said coldly, causing Kagami and Asahina to actually shudder at her personality and way of speaking. _And Yukinoshita-san reminds me of Akashi-kun. _Kuroko makes another comparison.

"And if you don't have any requests, can you please leave now?" Yukinoshita muttered as she narrows her eyes towards Kuroko. "There are more important things to do for us. In fact, you aren't students here…"

"Ah…actually, I do have a request with Hikigaya-kun alone." Kuroko, feeling that he had to beat the bush around the blue-eyed girl, said. "Hikigaya-kun, we have a request to make from you."

"Yeah, what's that?" Hikigaya raised his eyebrows. _As long as it's for you and you asking Kuroko, I'll not really turn you down. _

"Since I pity Kagami-kun, I'm organizing a one-on-one between the two of you so he can finally stop acting like a child." Kuroko bluntly explained. "Oh…if you don't mind, can you join our practices while we're here? Someone like you would be a big help for our guards like Yagi-kun and Asahina-kun here if they are pitted against people like you. It would help advance their learning in the game. Please, Hikigaya-kun."

Kuroko then pulled his puppy eyes towards Hikigaya, who tried to hard not to blush upon seeing his baby blue orbs. _Dammit Kuroko! You're pulling the same trick to me when we were in middle school and for some reason, I kept falling for it. _He then sighed and said. "Well…fine. But does anyone of you have any extra sneakers to spare?"

"Don't your Fly Wades fit anymore?" Kuroko inquired.

"Not really sure. I have kept those J's in the stock room for as long as I can remember so I haven't worn them for so long." Hikigaya explains. "But I'm pretty sure my basketball gloves is still usable. I can't actually play back then without those so I figured out it would be a waste not to use them today."

"Fine." Kuroko said as he then whispers to Kagami about something. After a while, the red head agreed. "Kagami-kun here says he's willing to borrow his newly-bought shoes."

"Oi! I wasn't talking about the Jordan 10s! "Kagami yelled in surprised as he didn't expect his partner and captain to reveal his newly-bought sneakers. "Besides, we're not sure if—"

"Hikigaya-kun would have just to wear thicker socks, right?" Kuroko cut the taller guy as he looks at Hikigaya, who just grunts. _Seriously, you're arguing for a bunch of shoes? Might as well just get my older ones since I don't want to really borrow something. _

"I'll just check if my shoes are still fit for my size." Hikigaya interjected. "Well…it looks like I had nothing to do here. Kuroko…Kagami…let's go outside today. I wanted to tell early to Komachi that I would be late to arrive home." But as he was about to get his bag, he was suddenly blocked by Yukinoshita.

"What? It's not like I'm slacking every day. Give me just this day and besides, it's a personal request." Hikigaya gruffly explains.

"But he made a request to you here which technically means it's within the scope of the Service Club even if they're not students here, Hikigaya-kun." The Ice Queen haughtily replies. "Besides, we don't know what you'll really do there for a suspicious guy like you."

Kuroko, quickly picking up what Yukinoshita means, intervened. "Anou…Yukinoshita-san, you two doesn't need to come with us. We just need Hikigaya-kun for this."

"You three made a request to Hikigaya-kun which automatically translates to a request to our club." Yukinoshita stubbornly retorts, inwardly not liking the idea of being left out of whatever business Hikigaya is involved. "We'll still go with you as a part of the request, whether you three are our schoolmates or not. Besides, Hikicreepy-kun here is a shady character that you should be wary off."

_It's not like Kuroko would believe your banter, Ice Queen._ Hikigaya frowned as he picks up his belongings.

* * *

Akashi, for the first time in his life, was stumped.

At first, he couldn't believe it was that it was Hikigaya playing Kuroko and Kagami in the video that was sent to him by Midorima, who acted as somewhat his _de facto _scout. _Hachiman_ playing like that. He smirked. The last time he and the guy who used to have Mohawk hair played together, they both occupied the same point guard position. _He was strong at that time but then, he quitted. He shouldn't have been able to produce those kind of movements within the shortest period._ To see him produce that kind of play in such a short space of time, made Akashi wonder, _Could Hachiman had a supressed signature skill like the rest of us?_

He shook his head. He then walked over to his bag and took out his phone.

"I have to make a very important phone call. Excuse me for a minute." He said to Rakuzan coach Shirogane Eiji. He then stepped out and dialled Midorima's number, not even caring if he was interrupting their practice. Within two rings, it was answered. The Shutoku ace knew that he shouldn't keep his former Teiko captain waiting.

"_Hello._" The voice answered. "_Just what happened for you to be calling me, during my practice?_"

"Midorima, I have a question for you."

"_Which is?_"

"Have you come in contact with Kuroko, Kagami or much better, Hikigaya Hachiman lately?"

"_I have only seen those three play it out in the wood court._"

"What were they like?"

"_Nothing much in the case of Kuroko and Kagami. They were still the same as the past_. _But I'm pretty sure you're only calling me because of Hikigaya._" Midorima stopped for the moment. "_I'll just explain to you what I thought. Hikigaya hasn't lost any skill of his and considering the school he is currently studying at, he's doing fine without any of us. I honestly didn't expect that he would give Kagami a hard time and if it wasn't for the fact Hikigaya lost all his stamina form playing the whole three quarters straight, Sobu might have come out as the winner…" _He trailed off.

"And what, Midorima?"

"_And when I had glanced at him in the benches, he basically smirked at both Kuroko and Kagami. I just had a bad feeling about that._"

"Thank you Midorima. That will be all." He hung up the call and looked through the window. "Hmmm…is Hikigaya attempting a comeback at basketball? It isn't that far-fetched, though. He did, after all, become an all-star once." He then sat back and crossed his arms and legs. _But perhaps, I can gain something out of this. _After a few moments of silence, he then fishes out his phone and texts his comrades.

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Emergency Meeting

I'm changing my mind about our meeting in the second week of April. We'll instead meet at the train station in Tokyo. From thereon, we'll head straight to Chiba where we can find a lodging to stay for the moment. We'll meet with Hikigaya Hachiman in Sobu High School. For those who doesn't remember him (ehem ehem Aomine and Murasakibara), he's our former teammate in Teiko.

* * *

After a few minutes, replies began to flow in.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Midorima

**Subject:** ?

Just what are you thinking, Akashi? Are you planning to get him back to our group? I doubt if you can even do that now. He looks basically stronger today.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Murasakibara

**Subject:** What?

Hiki-chin is back? Well, I don't care. But I'll be there, Aka-chin.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kise

**Subject:** Seriously?!

Seriously?! ～('▽^人) Hikigayacchi is coming back?! Yay! I missed him so much! I missed him and Kurokocchi laughing together and sharing bentos. Why don't we eat out together once we get to be reunited?! It's been a long time since…

_Deleted_

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kuroko

**Subject:** Okay?

…

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Aomine

**Subject:** That dude's still alive?!

Well, I'll be there, Akashi. Maybe it would be worth it to see a former teammate who used to play with us.

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Olympics Basketball Tournament

Are you doubting me, Midorima? Of course, he'll join us. If he doesn't, I'll just force him to join us. Besides, it would be too much of a good opportunity to pass. I have currently checked who he is associated with in Sobu and I'm quite surprised that one of his few so-called friends there is a daughter of Yukinoshita Yashiro, a Chiba prefectural diet member and a rival of my father in the conglomerate world, if my sources are right. And Aomine, is not winning any titles for the past two years beginning to take a toll on your sanity? Of course, he is alive. I wouldn't be texting all of you if he isn't. I hope you it doesn't translate to a poor performance this coming Olympics.

* * *

"Shin-chan?" Takao voiced out his concerned towards his partner and best friend who has become the vice-captain while surprisingly, he became the captain despite him being an idiot.

Earlier, his best friend went over to the bench to have a little rest since he's practically pushing his limits further and not only him that is worrying over his health but also the whole Shuutoku team. They were glad that he's practicing harder than them but over-exerting himself is down right, annoying.

_Can't he just seat and rest for a little while?_

So, his best friend reluctantly went over to the bench to take a rest. He eyed the green-haired teen for a while and watched him as he took out his small towel and wiped off his sweats, just as that time that his phone rings indicating a call.

Midorima's stature became serious once he began to answer the caller. _Eh? Is he speaking to Akashi? He only had that facial expression when he was speaking to the Rakuzan guard. _Takao thought as he rolls the ball in his fingertips.

Suddenly, Midorima then stops the call and once he did that, he places his phone away and he continued to drink his water. Suddenly, his phone rang again and this time, it was a text message. As he read it, Takao can swear he saw a change in the shooter's face. _Eh, he looks like confused and lost? What happened?_

* * *

"Atsushi" The now-graduated Himuro Tatsuya called out to the giant for the tenth time as he was visiting the team that is practicing. It looks like the giant won't budge as he seemed pretty much upset at what he just read in his phone.

He's already tired from calling his friend's name over and over again just to catch his attention but no matter what he did, the giant won't look nor even talk to him. He's just continuing on viciously munching snacks as usual but more aggressive as he reads a text message.

Murasakibara is upset.

He can't believe that his Aka-chin was the first one to find Hikigaya-chin to his school. He hated to admit it but the truth is, he missed his former teammate, whom he used to share ice cream with Kuroko back in middle school. He hated how he wasn't able to get the attention of the smaller teen in the past. He hated always being second, third, or last when it comes to Hikigaya Hachiman.

Aomine being his first one-on-one mate in their rookie batch.

Kuroko being the first whom Hikigaya acknowledges as his true friend.

Kise being the first one to greet him on the former's first day in the basketball club in their second year.

Akashi being the only one who pampers him (together with Kuroko) a lot before their talents bloomed.

Momoi Satsuki being the first to cheer him up after they finished their games.

Midorima being the first one to be called crazy and Oha-Asa fantard by Hikigaya.

Was there even a first time for him to be with Hiki-chin? Something he did, that no one even had given to him?

He's clearly upset.

Maybe this time, he can be first in renewing their friendship. He always wanted to be the first one.

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kobori Kouji, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, and Nakamura Shinya stared at their kouhai and ace from far distance. They were looking at him weirdly and confusedly. They were here to visit the team originally but it seemed that they weren't ready for the scene that was to unveil before them.

Well, who wouldn't get creep out by the fact that their peppy blonde ace is becoming so happy and energetic, ten times more than what the former Kaijo captain has endured when he was still studying at Kaijo High.

_This is different. _The five alumni said as they never seen their ace like this before, like suddenly reading the test message in his phone and squealing like some kind of a fan girl. That's creepy!

"Hikigayacchi!" Kise squeaked like a child excited to have a field trip. "We'll be together again! Me, you, Kurokocchi! It would be a great reunion!"

_Dammit, this is getting creepier! Our ace had lost his sanity! No wait, he already lost his sanity ever since losing to the shadow kid of Seirin back when we were still playing._ Kasamatsu thought

_Kise looked like he was becoming unstable. Oi, girls don't like crazy guys. They would get turned off._ Mibuchi thought and pouted.

_I think Kise is being...Kise?_ Kobori thought, bewildered.

_Clearly, he lost his matured nature and turn into a child. Whoever did it, what have you done? He only gets like this though when the Seirin shadow is the one involved._ Hayakawa eyed the phone that their ace was holding and talking to.

_Uhm…I want to get out of this! _Nakamura thought aloud.

Their ace's face turns brighter than ever as he squeeze the phone in his hands, tightly. His teammates wince when he saw what their captain is doing to that smartphone. _And he's blinding us with his radiance! _

"Hikigayacchi, I'm sorry if I neglected you in the past. I'll make sure that I will be able to make up with you. There's no way I would lose a best friend like you. No, never." he smiled sadistically and creepily.

The five at the distance started shuddering in fear.

* * *

Aomine was sleeping in the rooftop earlier when he received a message from Akashi. His eyes blaze in shock and surprise when he read the text that the red headed _psychopath_ sent him. He held his phone tightly that it cracks into half.

"Hi-Hikigaya's coming back! How did he managed find Hikigaya anyway?! I still had 20 points to score off him!" he thought with a frustrated expression

He was already frustrated at the fact that he left them when he thought they all will stay together as teammates for life, frustrated that Kuroko, who didn't leave, replaced him with that dual-colored hair tiger as his Light, frustrated that not only he hadn't won any title but right now, it seemed that the past has beginning to haunt him again.

Just how long does the basketball gods would make him suffer for all the wrongdoings he has done?

Well, it's not literally Hikigaya's or Kuroko's fault.

The dark teen sighed, loudly.

* * *

_Somehow, I had a bad feeling on this. _Kuroko said to himself as he read the message that he received.


	8. Calm Before The Storm

"Neh, onii-chan, where are you going?" Komachi asked in sudden curiosity when he saw his oldee brother already at home earlier than expected. "And what do you mean that you'll only be back before 9 pm?"

Hikigaya sighed as his little sister kept asking him a lot of questions since he had arrived home far too early but he cannot blame her entirely for it. After all, who would have expected that this day would turn into a training camp with his former Teiko teammate and his new light—and with his club mates watching with their curious gazes.

"It's something." He tried to brush her off.

"Onii-chan, tell me!" Now, Komachi was following him around as Hikigaya was about to go to their stockroom to go and get something very familiar. The older brother sighed as he stopped in his tracks. _I originally plan not to tell her that I'm going to play basketball again but considering that she's following me towards our stock room, I doubt I can keep my old shoes and equipment away from her peering eyes. I'll just come clean and explain to her the reason._

"Komachi, do you remember Kuroko Tetsuya?" Hikigaya suddenly asked.

"Kuro—ah, Kuroko-san? Yeah, isn't he your teammate before in Teiko…" Komachi trailed off before her eyes went wide and gasped. "Wait a minute, onii-chan? What does Kuroko-san have to do with you leaving early in school?"

"His school and our school had a practice match which they won." Hikigaya explained while omitting the part where he made his comeback into basketball via walking into the lineup of Sobu. "Accidentally, Kuroko and I met once again this afternoon and asked me some help to train some of their players. Being one of the few guys I actually am close to, I can't simply turn him down." He said as finally, he began to walk again, with Komachi closely behind. The latter seemed to be shock.

"Onii-chan…don't tell me…" She was too stunned to say something coherent. "You're…going to play…that sport again?"

Hikigaya wasn't able to reply back as he was busy finding his old basketball equipment that was buried in the pile of junk thrown by their parents. After having to dig and remove some items, he finally found his old dusty pair of Fly Wade 1s as well as his basketball gloves and his oversized Teiko jersey (for his middle school self). Holding his red-and-black sneakers by his right hand, he thoroughly checked it and was surprised to see that it was still in good condition despite being dusty. He then removed his slippers and fitted the shoes in. "It looks like I won't need to borrow sneakers, then. This will have to do." He said as he gets his gloves and his Teiko jersey, which made him cringe ironically. _Here lies my former self. _He said as he takes them all and places the jersey in his duffel bag.

"Onii-chan, are you sure about this?" Komachi suddenly asked in worry for her brother. "I'm always looking out for you. Oh and that's worth a lot of Komachi points!"

"I can't deny Kuroko, Komachi." Hikigaya replied curtly. "Well, I'll be going now. Take care and remember that onii-chan loves you. Oh, that earned me bunch of points!" He then smiled then walked out to their living room and towards their door. When he got outside, he was greeted by the sight of Kuroko merely seating on the pavement, Kagami sleeping in a nearby bench, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama leaning in their fench. Asahina was standing. They look all quiet in the very awkward atmosphere.

"Yo." He called out. It was a soft voice but enough to eventually caught the attention of Kuroko, who proceeds to wake up the sleeping power forward, and the two girls. After a while, they began to walk in the streets to where the Seirin basketball team is currently staying for their training camp.

"So…how's the other guys?" Hikigaya asked, somewhat hesitant.

"You mean our other teammates?" Kuroko glanced at him as he sips a cup of vanilla milkshakes that he bought from a nearby convenient store. "They're probably fine on their own. Since entering high school, we have won the last two Winter Cup titles while Akashi-kun's Rakuzan had won the Interhigh Championships since our first year as well as sweeping the National Sports Meet." _As expected of that little red demonic bitch. _Hikigaya inwardly thought bitterly.

"So does that mean that Aomine hasn't won a title?" Hikigaya didn't know whether such thing is impossible considering what kind of player the ganguro is.

"None. He got selected in the All-Star Cup but that's the lone bright spot he got while playing for a team that kept getting eliminated. In fact, Kise-kun was finally able to beat him as they got third place in the Interhigh." The tealnette explained.

_Serves him right, then. _The man with rotten eyes was very happy to learn that the tanned ace was experiencing some form of misfortune in high school. _But seriously, that dumb blonde managed to defeat him? _

"Ah and you might not want to hear this but Haizaki-kun actually returned to playing basketball as well in our first year."

Hikigaya almost fell onto the pavement as he didn't expect what he heard. If there's one thing he and the other Generation of Miracles as well as Kuroko all agree to, it's that they hate Haizaki Shougou. The former small forward before Kise came had a reputation in middle school that even put Aomine's antics to shame, such as ogling their female managers' breasts, skipping practices just to go to the gaming arcades, stealing Kuroko's food, and attempting to punch their former captain Nijimura Shuzo, which ended up badly for him as the raven proved to be a much experienced fighter and Nijimura disfigured his face horribly.

"Ah…I'd rather not talk about that violent guy as well as Nijimura-san right now." He actually shudders at the memory of seeing the Teiko forward go off when he really is angry. _I actually feared him the most but at the same time, I respect him for his brutal honesty in our regulars. _

"I'm curious as to what schools they attend." Hikgaya pressed on.

"Aomine-kun went to Touou Academy, Midorima-kun plays for Shutoku High School, Murasakibara-kun attended Yosen High School, Kise-kun studies in Kaijo High School, Haizaki-kun became the ace in Fukuda Sougou Academy and not surprisingly, Akashi-kun chose to attend Rakuzan High School." Kuroko went full-detail.

"Of course. That little red headed runt would only go to the place he thinks is the best for his selfish desires." Hikigaya muttered.

"What was that Hikigaya-kun?"

They all continued to walk as they were all quiet. Surprisingly, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama haven't said anything yet and neither did Asahina, who seemed to be a pretty of out-of-place within the group that's one year older than him. Kagami was too busy munching burgers for him to talk.

"Say, Hikigaya-kun, do you remember the times when we love to bully Kise-kun just for the sake for fun?" Kuroko asked, his eyes feeling with some sort of happiness and nostalgia despite his stoic nature.

"Ah…yeah, somewhat especially that one moment where he was called for a 24 second violation…"

* * *

_"Uwaaah! Awesome colorful hairs you have there, you guys looks like a rainbow when you guys are standing together! Hahahaha!" Sinamoto High School's defensive shooting guard Tsugawa Tomoki commented out of the blue, eyeing them with childish glee._

_"What did you say, you fucking loudmouth?!" Aomine exclaimed, pausing in the middle of his warm up._

_Midorima glared at the smiling Tsugawa, because of that comment he almost missed his shot. "Can someone take away this leech from our court?! I should have expected this, though. Oha-Asa says I'll be meeting someone quite talkative."_

_"So, you're Generation of Miracles everyone is talking about. Shouldn't you be called Generation of Rainbow instead? Hahaha!" He added, oblivious of impending danger from Teiko team._

_Midorima and Aomine who were the nearest to hear him glared harder at the bald player. "Go die, baldy!"_

_Murasakibara eyed Tsugawa disinterestedly, "Rainbow? Nijimura-senpai… someone is looking for you." (A/N: Niji means rainbow)_

_Nijimura waved his hand in negative as he puts his black armband left forearm. "No, he does not." He replied, quite irritated to hear such talks when the game hasn't started yet. _

_Kise grinned like a clown as he laughs heartily. "Wow, I can't believe he said that to our face. What an interesting guy hahaha!"_

_Hikigaya, who was busy shooting some threes, face-palmed and grimly called him out. "Yo Kise…" This blonde idiot was always oblivious of danger. Kuroko simply watched everyone in their usual antics as he stretches his arms. _

_"Then..." Akashi then decides their marks. "Kise, that number four player will be your mark."_

_"Heh?" Kise was startled at that._

_"It seems…" Akashi began in his smooth commanding voice no one in their team would dare to defy. "You guys will get along well… "_

_Less than ten minutes later, Kise regretted opening his big mouth._

"_Twenty four seconds violation!" The referee blew his whistle as Kise, who held on the ball, gaped like a fish as he was in front of Tsugawa. _

"_Kise, you held onto the ball too long, you idiot!" Aomine shouted in anger. _

"_Sorry!"_

"_Kise-chin, give me a break." Murasakibara drawled while getting irritated that their offense has gone off to a slow start. _

"_Sorry!"_

"_This is why you aren't good." Midorima bluntly stated as he pushes up his glasses. _

"_Kise-kun, please pass the ball…" Kuroko mumbled behind his back. _

"_Heh? Kurokocchi, even you're mad?!" Kise gasps. _

_Suddenly, a timeout was called as Akashi, obviously furious at what happened, suddenly motions at Hikigaya. "Hikigaya, get ready. Replace Kuroko in the playing five once timeout if finished!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, Akashi…" The backup point guard replied as he ties the shoe laces of his then newly-bought oversized Air Jordan Fly Wades which he compensated by wearing thick shocks and knee support. As everyone was gathered in the bench, Akashi began to scold their small forward, "Kise, you're the only one who hasn't scored 20!" _

"_Sorry but Kurokocchi…" Kise tried to save himself by dragging Kuroko in the mess._

"_Kuroko's different." Akashi immediately shut him up._

_"Okay, fine. It's my fault! But at least, I want to change mark! Someone switch mark with me!" Kise wailed in break between quarters, flailing his arms childishly. "Neh…neh…Aominecchi, you're more capable! Switch with me!" _

_Aomine snorted as he drinks his sports drink. "Yada yada…even though I could, I am not going to be anywhere near that creepy smiling bald guy!"_

_Murasakibara turned away his gaze from Kise, "Don't wanna… someone like that tires me out." He drawled like a baby. _

_"So mean!" Kise wisely didn't look at Akashi at all, so his last hope fell on… "Kurokocchi…Hikigayacchi…please! Change mark with me! I still have my 20 points quota, you know! I don't want to be killed!"_

_Hikigaya sighed wearily as he wears his basketball gloves. "That's your obligation Kise and stop crying." _

"_You're embarrassing us." Nijimura added as he stands beside their bench._

_"But…please Kurokocchi!" Kise cried, latching on at the shoulder of his last hope. "I don't want to do special training!"_

_"Kise!" Aomine growled, "Let Tetsu go! Don't dump your fuckin' load on him!"_

_Kuroko looked at Kise's crying face, and how Kise seemed like he won't let go of him unless he gave in. "Uhm…fine then…"_

_Kise cheered at that, "Thank you, Kurokocchi! You're the best"_

_Akashi sighed wearily, "Well…I supposed that would work as well…" He murmured, rubbing his temple. "Besides, you're the only one who could slip through that Tsugawa without difficulty or rather, you won't waste time doing so." _

_Kuroko shrugged, thankful that Aomine had pried Kise off of him before he gets suffocated. "True, but then again…Hikigaya-kun…please help me out there, then."_

_Hikigaya simply waved his arms. "Yeah, sure Kuroko. Anything for you." _

_Akashi sighed as he had to make some changes. "Fine, if this is the only way, we'll take it. Midorima, get off the court for the moment. Hikigaya, Kuroko, control the tempo of the game. Aomine, just keep doing what you were doing. Murasakibara, keep defending the net. Kise…one more mistake and expect the worst…" _

_Kise teared up again at that. "Akashicchi…so mean…" _

* * *

"We ended up beating Sinamoto by 20 points after that." Kuroko added as they were nearing the inn where Seirin is staying. "It was a very fun day at that time."

"Yeah, watching Kise running around the school for 100 laps made it all worth." For the moment, Hikigaya suddenly grinned _uncharacteristically _as he laughs out loud. Kuroko smiles.

And Yukinoshita and Yuigahama almost had a heart attack the moment they saw the cynic, stoic, loner, gross, disgusting, creepy, and twisted boy suddenly smile so widely like he was some kind of a different person. In an instant, Yuigahama violently tapped the shoulders of Hikigaya, who merely turns around while still smiling.

"Yeah?" Hikigaya asked while still grinning.

Even before the girl with tinted hair can reply, Yukinoshita beat her first as she opens her mouth quickly. "Hikicreepy-kun, can you stop that immediately? It's putting the two of us in danger or else, I'll have to report you to the police immediately. Your laugh is now more disgusting as ever."

Hikigaya immediately went back to his gruff manner as soon as he realized that he just overdid it. _Crap! They had caught me smiling like a loon! _"Sorry…sorry…just caught up with some memories. It's not much of a big deal, anyway…"

"Hikki, it's a big deal! It was gross!" Yuigahama retorted.

"Then…you should have chosen not to come, senpais…" Asahina suddenly replied behind their backs.

"Well…yeah. If you don't like it, then don't come." Kagami, who was finished eating his hamburgers, added. "It's a man's game anyway. I don't understand why you two had to come when Kuroko only asked for Hikigaya…"

Suddenly, he trailed off as he felt something frighteningly cold in his front and it was specifically coming from Sobu's Ice Queen. The latter looked at Kagami for a second and the power forward felt a chill run into his spine as he swore that she looked at her with emotionless blue eyes that he can't describe what it means. _Scary! For a second, I thought she's going to kill me!_

"Kagami-kun, is there something wrong?" Kuroko asked in concern. "We're already here anyways in the entrance of the inn so just tell me all of it when we get inside."

"Uh…no…nothing is wrong…cappy…" Kagami was stuttering as he didn't want to feel those icy glares and the blank eyes that can devour his soul.

"Well…we're here anyways. Let's go and meet Furihata-kun and the others first." The tealnette said as they both enter the traditional inn. As they all walked into the session hall, they were immediately greeted by the sight of Fukuda eating a sandwich in one of the chairs of the hall. "Kuroko! Kagami! You're back and…uh…hello?" He eyes Hikigaya, who merely nods at his greeting, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, whose cold demeanour has somewhat been felt by Fukuda and the latter began to feel the hairs in his skin stood up.

"Fukuda-kun." Kuroko coughed to remove any signs of tension present in the atmosphere. "This guy here is none other than Hikigaya Hachiman-kun, Sobu's player, and he is here to help us train some selected players. These two girls are Yuiagahama Yui-san and Yukinoshita Yukino-san. They're just here to watch us practice."

"Ah…I'm Fukuda Hiroshi and nice to meet you…hehehe…" The male center replied nervously as he intentionally averted his eyes from Yukinoshita's. _Scary! I thought her looks could kill me immediately! _

"Where are the others, Fukuda?" Kagami asked.

"Furihata and Kawahara are in the gym jogging as well as Yagi." Fukuda explains while finishing his ham sandwich. "The others are in the beach apparently taking a breather after coach drilled us in the streets."

"I see. We'll go in the gym right now. Come with us, Fukuda-kun." The passing specialist then looked at Hikigaya and said. "Get changed immediately Hikigaya-kun since we're going straight to the gymnasium right now."

As a response, Hikigaya then went away for a second as he goes to the immediate restroom to quickly change into his playing attire. Once again, it was very quiet again. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were both observing their surroundings as Kagami seemed to be pretty much oblivious to the tense atmosphere. Kuroko doesn't care either thought Fukuda was pretty much wishing that he can get out of here right now as he cannot seemed to stand the very awkward silence that engulfed them. _This feels like getting choked in the air! _

"I'm back…"

The silence was shattered by Hikigaya, now in his basketball sneakers, Teiko shorts, and basketball gloves. He opted to wear a black tank top shirt though since he felt very awkward wearing the Teiko jersey. Seeing him in a very stimulating combination of his body and attire, Sobu's Ice Queen had to turn away her gaze to avoid getting a nosebleed.

"Hi-Hikki? Is that you?" Yuigahama asked, quite amazed.

"Yeah. It's me alright." He gruffly answered.

"Everyone looks prepared. Let's all go then." Kuroko said as he leads the whole pack.

Within five minutes of slow walking, they finally reached the basketball gymnasium. Upon entering, they were greeted by the trio of Furihata, Kawahara, and Yagi, who all just finished jogging in the court and are now taking a rest. Hikigaya, Kuroko, and Kagami went onto the court closer to the net, while Yukinoshita and Yuigahama stayed by the bench with the Fukuda and Asahina.

"Good evening, guys. I already told you in advance what this means so I won't beat around thebush. Furihata-kun…Yagi-kun…what we'll be doing first is a two-on-one match." Kuroko explained.

"Two-on-one?!" they chorused together. Their eyes then looked in Hikigaya's direction who was already beginning to warmup as he dribbles a basketball and drives to the net.

"We're playing against that guy?" Kawahara asked with worry. "Isn't that the same guy from the game yestersay?"

"Yes, that's him." Kuroko answered. "But fear not, I told him to go easy on you at first." He then continued, "This is how it's going to be done. The first match is Hikigaya-kun vs. you two then afterwards, we'll be going into one-on-one matches before we end it with a special one-on-one between him and Kagami-kun."

The two blanched as Kawahara heaved a sigh. _Well…at least I'm not participating in it yet. _

"Now go because we don't want him to wait all day. He won't bite you." Kuroko said with a smile as he took a seat back on the bench. He then went into his bag and took out a clipboard and pen before standing up and making his way closer.

The senior Furihata and the sophomore Yagi walked towards Hikigaya, who is already yawning as he waits them to go closer. Furihata was the most nervous of the two of them. Hikigaya gave off an aura that definitely scared him. He actually heard of the story of him being a regular at Teiko from Asahina a week before but to feel the aura personally during the Seirin-Sobu match was a lot different and he wasn't even playing.

"Yo. Hikigaya Hachiman here." Hikigaya greeted rather lamely to Furihata and Yagi. He had walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. I won't do anything to someone like you."

"Ye-yeah." He stuttered as Kuroko sighed at this. His and Hikigaya's attempts to help Furihata overcome it seemed to have been in vain. Well, he could imagine what the chichuahua was going through. He already got intimidated by Akashi in a basketball match before and now his going to another former, if ever, Generation of Miracle. The man with fish eyes thought to himself. _I guess I really have to go easy on them for now, then._

"Let the match begin." Hikigaya announced as he takes the ball from Kuroko and began to jab his step.

As soon as Hikigaya made the announcement, Yagi went to guard Hikigaya as Furihata is behind them but Hikigaya had a feeling of what they were up to. _Since this wimpy guy is guarding me then this cowardly guy is the one who will most likely do the shooting. This boy in front of me may be the core of their defense. I played him yesterday. He will try to get the ball to Furihata._

Hikigaya then smirked as he began to dribble hard.

Furihata and Yagi got a bad feeling when they saw Hikigaya smirk. They then heard a loud dribble and their attention was immediately drawn to the ball. Fretting, they kept their defense tighter, but that didn't stop Hikigaya. With swift movements, Hikigaya immediately broke pass the Yagi and quickly stopped and turned around Furihata before attacking the basket. Before they knew it, he was doing a reverse layup.

"How are we supposed to stop that, senpai?" Yagi asked.

"I don't know. With just us, I doubt that we can." Furihata replied. "I mean, Asahina heard from Kuroko that he was a former Teiko player. Only Kagami can slow him down."

Hikigaya sighed when he heard their conversation. _They're going to need a lot more motivation._ But more than that, he realized that Kuroko must have told them about his past relationship with Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles. _Well…that can wait later for now. I have request to fulfil for Kuroko. _

Furihata now is in front Kuroko while Yagi was behind him. Furihata tried to steal the ball from Hikigaya, while Yagi tried to keep help by keeping the shaded area guarded. So far they've been three minutes into the game and so far, the duo hasn't been able to stop Hikigaya. There were couple instances when they were almost able to steal the ball, but with quick reflexes, Hikigaya avoided it and ended up converting it into a layup or a wide jump shot.

Hikigaya then bounced the ball in the opposite direction, and with this movement, startled them a bit. In that moment of distraction, Hikigaya quickly grabbed the ball back in a change of pace and broke passed the two and dashed towards the net. When he reached the three-point line, he stopped to get into shooting form. Inwardly, he was praying that maybe they would be able to stop him here, as he could see the looks on their faces. When he was straightening up, Yagi was in front of him, going for a block. Hikigaya already knew that the shot couldn't be stopped due to him being taller and the fact that the Yagi had jumped a little too quick.

He released the ball, landing a perfect three.

"Alright." Kuroko suddenly said. They looked in his direction and saw him indicating that they go to him. As soon as they made it close, he began. "You may take a rest, and then we continue with the one-on-one match. Are you ready, Yagi-kun?"

"Eh?" The boy with grey hair looked lost. "One-on-one? Against Hikigaya-senpai?"

"Yes. And no, I'm not mad." Kuroko answered. He could literally hear the 'are you mad?' question in the boy's voice so before he asked it, he answered. "We're doing this for a good reason. If you lose, there's nothing to be sad about. Do remember that he's a member of the basketball team that wreaked havoc in middle school so there's no way we'd expect you to win against him."

For once, Yukinoshita felt lost as she heard this. _Middle school basketball team? _

"I know, it's just―" Yagi didn't get to complete his sentence as he felt a push towards the court. It was Hikigaya.

"It's good that you understand kid." Hikigaya said. "Now go out there and show me what you got!"

"Eh?" Once more the boy was speechless.

"As a fellow point guard, Hikigaya will be on offense, and you'll be on defense." Kuroko said calmly.

"Okay, senpai." Yagi sighed. But what disturbed him was that he was really going to have a one-on-one against a more talented player. Slowly but surely the boy walked onto the court, with Hikigaya following behind him. They then got into position as Hikigaya dribbled the ball.

He shifted to the right, so did Yagi.

He shifted to the left, so did Yagi.

Hikigaya continued to do this until he built up enough momentum to break pass the shorter player. But that didn't stay on his mind. It was the fact that Yagi was able to keep up with him for most of the time despite being more inferior in terms of skill. When he was close enough to the net, Yagi was close behind him with a look of determination in his eyes.

Hikigaya couldn't help but smile.

He then jumped to make the shot and Yagi jumped to block the shot as well. _His timing is much better now. _But sadly, he came up short. The ball went into the net, undisturbed.

* * *

"Kasamatsu, you haven't eaten your food yet. What's wrong?"

The voice of one Okamura Kenichi echoed through the cafeteria of the University of Tokyo as he snapped Kasamatsu out of his thoughts. The former center and captain of Yosen High School basketball team was eating at the moment with the former Kaijo floor general as the latter had just arrived from visiting his alma mater and, obviously, Kise.

"Uh…sorry for the lack of focus today. It's just that there are some things I'm thinking about." Kasamatsu apologized as he began to fiddle in his food.

But even then, Okamura can't help but notice that Kasamatsu is merely poking the tenderloin steak and special fried rice that he had ordered from the waiter. While he didn't mind this at first, the smaller man with spiky hair and steely blue eyes looks as if he was burdened by some mental baggage and so, he can't help but ask.

"Kasamatsu, you're just poking your food." The big man noted as he drinks his lemon juice. "What's wrong? You're not usually like this?"

Slowly, Kasamatsu stopped poking his steak and slowly raised his head up to meet Okamura's curious gaze. As of he was trying to piece together his words, he didn't speak immediately and instead, he averted his eyes from one location to another. Finally, he then asked. "Okamura, do you remember anyone from the Teiko team in middle school other than the Generation of Miracles and their shadow player?"

"Teiko? Hmmmm…" Okamura stopped eating for the moment to try and search from his memories any traces of unnamed Teiko players. "Not that I can remember anyone."

"I see." Kasamatsu nodded. "It's just…when I visited Kise, I happen to see him receiving a text from someone I don't care who it is. But apparently, it's some sort of a good news as Kise started to squeal and radiate." He sighed, remembering those moments in his high school years where he had to deal with his annoying antics and his rabid fangirls. "But in his cries of joy, he had mentioned a name that I didn't expect to hear." He closed his eyes. "Hikigaya Hachiman…"

"Hiki…what?" Okamura had to ask since he didn't quite catch it.

"Hikigaya Hachiman." Kasamatsu repeated. "Even if we're already in college, just remembering the middle school years is already stressing enough and as if it wasn't enough, that duo of Hikigaya and Akashi is seriously pissing me off till now." He clenches his fists.

"Wait, are you saying the Teiko had another remarkable player? I thought they're just supposed to be six of them, including the Phantom Sixth Man." Okamura inquired.

"Hikigaya might be less famous than Akashi or even unknown at that time." Kasamatsu began to narrate. "But for someone who plays the same position as him, he was just as talented as the five prodigies. It was my last year in middle school when I fought those two bastards. We were just trailing by a basket in our finals match when Hikigaya surprised me with his air-walking capability. Trust me, how he penetrates reminds me of a rookie D-Wade except that his jump shot is much smoother. After he scored against me, it all went downhill for us. Hikigaya and Akashi began to dominate the game by their frequent in-and-out coordination, with the latter hitting his shots from the three point line and the former relentlessly attacking the basket whenever he had the chance. Talk about being schooled by a freshman at that time…"

"You're really pissed off at that." Okamura commented at Kasamtsu's mood.

"Can you really blame me? That was one of the only two finals matches in my high school and middle school life where I had the chance to win the title and I failed to achieve both." Kasamatsu grunted. "Well, I guess that's life. There's nothing that I can do anymore."

"Ara ara, I didn't expect to hear a formidable foe from the past being discussed here…"

Both Kasamatsu and Okamura turned to look in the direction of the voice, confused to why there's suddenly a third person in their conversation. Looking up ahead, he could see someone standing and leaning against the concrete wall of the cafeteria.

"I-Imayoshi? Since when did you get here?!" Okamura choked as he saw the former Touou point guard and captain smiling creepily as he cleans his glasses with a special cloth. _Did he just picked up that Kuroko's misdirection? _

"Hate to break it with you but I didn't pick up anything form that Phantom Sixth Man." Imayoshi replied while he was chuckling. This only made the former Yosen center sweat drop. _Did he just read my mind?! _

"I had something small yet interesting to talk about with you ever since hearing the name of Hikigaya Hachiman from Kasamatsu's mouth." Imayoshi smiled and glanced at Kasamatsu. His narrow eyes glinted as he appeared to be scheming something. Seeing Kasamatsu now being cautious, Imayoshi gently spoke to him.

"Don't worry. It's nothing serious. I just find it amusing that some obscure yet talented player from the past resurfaced in your conversations. I just had a few moments with _him_ as well as well." Imayoshi replied as Kasamatsu was immediately relieved. "But I find it weird that he disappeared from the line-up of Teiko as if he didn't play there in the first place."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't heard anything about him since out last encounter in the court." Kasamatsu replied. "I just heard it only now from Kise."

"Oh? They must be planning some nasty reunion." Imayoshi chuckled. "But going back, that Hikigaya Hachiman's something else. He might not be as much heralded as his fellow Teiko teammates but his talent is there nonetheless. In fact, he would have been more famous if he was the starting line-up but apparently, he was a backup to Akashi. A _good _backup at that."

"So? Did you play him?" Okamura asked.

"Yeah. And it wasn't a pleasant one." Imayoshi said in a rather grim way, surprising Kasamatsu. "Reading the movements of every foe and friend has been my bread-and-butter in my career. But Hikigaya, together with Akashi, might be the hardest player I had faced off in my position. Theoretically, he was very much easy to predict in his feints and intended path but his speed and ball handling, which is on par with Akashi and Aomine, is very much harder to counter. In other words, it's very pointless to predict him once he outruns you."

"I can imagine that happening." Kasamatsu said as he resumes eating his steak.

_I had no idea of where he really is. _Imayoshi thought mentally. _But if it's true that Kise had mentioned him, then it must mean something and if he does make a basketball comeback, it could change the atmosphere in Japanese basketball. _

* * *

"Kuroko-san?" Yukinoshita suddenly asked.

"Yes?" The tealnette glanced on the Ice Queen.

"What do you and Hikigaya-kun exactly mean "middle school team"? I was under the impression that Hikigaya-kun spent all his years of middle school here in Chiba so I was quite surprised to hear you say that you and Hikigaya-kun were former teammates." Yukinoshita really wanted to know so she asked already.

"Didn't Hikigaya-kun tell you?" Kuroko raised his eyebrows.

"She wouldn't be asking if we know." Yuigahama replied.

"Fine then." Kuroko then saw Hikigaya dribble the ball then paused. Yagi stood frozen for a second before Hikigaya continued his dribble. After couple more seconds of dribbling, they saw him pause again.

"He could do the hesitation dribble?" Kagami said with a slight shock. "That has got to be the most annoying dribble in basketball."

"Any point guard can do that, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said.

They looked back in time to see Hikigaya aiming for the net, but Yagi managed to reach in front of him.

"Is that guy faster than Hikislow-kun?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Of course not, Yukinoshita-san." Kuroko deadpanned at her. "Can't you see that Hikigaya-kun purposefully slowed his pace to make Yagi-kun catch him up?"

"Oh…" The Service Club president tried to hide any expressions of being exposed as she then spoke. "You still haven't answered my question."

"It's quite a long story, Yukinoshita-san." Kuroko replied. "But I'll give you some details. Has anyone of you hear of the term "Generation of Miracles"?

"I do!" Yuigahama cheerily replied as she tosses up her hands.

"Yuigahama-san, what's this "Generation of Miracles"?" Yukinoshita turned her gaze into the girl beside her.

"Yukinon, you don't know? They're the strongest middle school basketball team just some years back!" Yuigahama replied rather loudly, "I don't know much about basketball but I know that they are from Teiko…" Suddenly, something within that sentence made her stop as she violently takes a look at Hikigaya's playing shorts. She quickly recognizes the design and color of the shorts. "Wait…Kurokon…don't tell me…"

"You got it right, Yuigahama-san." The tealnette nodded. "He was a part of that line up that included the prodigies as well as the Phantom Sixth Man—which happens to be none other than me…"

"Seriously?!" Yuigahama jumped excitedly as if she just saw a local celebrity. "You mean you're that Phantom player that everyone was dismissing as a myth at that time?! I can't believe it. But if Hikki's a former player…then…"

"He was just as talented as the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko said in a sad smile that Yukinoshita didn't fail to notice. "But unlike them, he remained humane…" He whispered at that part.

"What was that?" Yuigahama asked.

"Nothing." Kuroko replied. "If you want to know, just ask him."

Yukinoshita was about to say something when suddenly, they heard Hikigaya shout, "Jump now, kid!"

They all turned to see Hikigaya went into his shooting form and straightened his body posture.

Their second year guard did as he was told and when Hikigaya was about to get comfortable to shoot the ball, Yagi knocked the ball from his hands, it rolling towards their direction.

"Nice one, kid." Hikigaya said as he pats the boy on shoulder.

"I blocked it…" Yagi started with shock. "But, if you didn't tell me to jump…"

"It's okay, we'll discuss this with Kuroko when we get back to the inn."

Yagi smiled as he took this a sort of a compliment.

"But well, you should be more comfortable next time in a real game." Hikigaya shrugged.

"Really? I'm about to play against you, alone. There's no way I can be relaxed, senpai." Yagi replied.

"We play the same position, that's why."

"That's even worse." Yagi replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Yagi, how good is your shooting?" Hikigaya then asked. "Threes, that is."

"Uh, not as good as you from yesterday or Midorima-san…"

_Di you really have to bring up that Oha-Asa addict and fantard? _Hikigaya twitched for the moment before recomposing himself and

"Midorima's shots are very much unhumanly so you can't really compare yourself to that bitch—I mean him." Hikigaya chuckled as he then brings to ball up. "If you were to shoot ten consecutive threes, about how many would do in?"

"About, five or six." Yagi replied.

"I see." Kuroko, who rejoined the two of them, said then wrote something down on the clipboard underneath Yagi's name. "Hikigaya-kun, you're defense. Yagi-kun you're offense. But you'll only shoot threes."

Yagi became pale. "You're serious, senpai?"

"He's serious." Hikigaya answered quickly. "I also want to see how you dribble, so you'll start playing from the centre line."

Yagi looked as though he was going to die at any moment. It seemed to his bad luck for the day. Not only was he going to play against Hikigaya, it just so happened that both he and Hikigaya play the point guard position.

Hikigaya then threw the ball to Yagi who then made his way to the centre line. The former slowly walked up to him and got into his defensive stance. Seeing the fierce look on Hikigaya's face, Yagi became nervous and wondered if he could at least land one three against the blond.

He continued to dribble the ball, until he made a move to the left. Hikigaya moved as well, prohibiting Yagi from passing him. This continued for a couple more seconds, and sadly, the second year couldn't pass Hikigaya.

Then suddenly, while Yagi had the ball in his hands, Hikigaya saw an opportunity and knocked the ball to the ground. Yagi stood there, too frozen to do anything. He couldn't pass Hikigaya and well, it looks as though the ace could steal the ball from him any moment.

"Yagi-kun, you need to relax." Kuroko said to the boy as Hikigaya went to retrieve the ball. Yagi couldn't answer. Kuroko and Hikigaya both sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than both he and the man with fish eyes imagined.

* * *

"That's it!" Hikigaya shouted while clapping his hands. The players on the court abruptly stopped what they were doing as yagi collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily for air. As for Hikigaya, he didn't feel as exhausted as they were. As a matter of fact, he hardly broke a sweat. _The few things I am thankful for when I was in Teiko. _He sighed as he knew that those days of hellish regimens somewhat benefitted him greatly.

He then went over to Yagi and held out his hands for them to take. "Come, we're leaving." He said.

"Does this mean I can go rest now?" Yagi asked.

Hikigaya smiled. "Well…sort of..." The boy almost fainted. In the back of his mind, they thought that when they went back to the inn, they would eventually find themselves out here again. Seeing the expressions, Hikigaya quickly reassured them.

"We're just going to talk about today and then you do what you want."

"Thank God," Yagi sighed as he leaves the gym.

"But for now, I'll finish this one last task." Hikigaya said grimly as he saw Kagami smiling creepily as he holds the ball. "I won't hold back since I wanted to finish this one now, Kagami."

"Same with me, Hikigaya." Kagami grinned as Kuroko gives the first possession to the smaller boy.

When Hikigaya caught the ball, he immediately made a beeline for Kagami's net, but the Seirin ace stopped him in his tracks. But the amount of pressure he felt from the point guard made him grin much further.

_This is going to be exciting._

Within a split second, Hikigaya made a crossover and dashed around Kagami with the latter now chasing. By the time Hikigaya reached the net and jumped to make a shot, Kagami knocked the ball from his hands and the two boys could be seen scrambling for it.

Kagami managed to catch it, and headed towards Hikigaya's net. Reaching into the paint, the power forward jumped for a shot before Hikigaya can catch up and scored the first point.

"Yosha!" He shouted as he regained his composure after seeing Hikigaya immediately sprinting away towards his net. He caught up with the guard, but Hikigaya shook his head. The latter jumped to make the shot and Kagami jumped for the block as well.

However, Hikigaya switched his ball-hand from right to left and made a beautiful double clutch.

"Dammit…that double clutch again…" Kagami cursed.

"It seems that you have fallen prey to my tricks again." Hikigaya replied.

As the two went on it, Kuroko suddenly remembered something as he was seen fishing out his phone from his duffel bag and began to type a message.

**To:** Akashi-kun

**From:** Kuroko

**Subject:** Meeting in Chiba

Good evening, Akashi. I'm sorry to interrupt if you are doing something right now but can you clarify when we will all meet in Chiba? You didn't set the date so I had to ask. By the way, we're having a training camp right now in Chiba itself if you are wondering where we are.

After a few minutes, he began to receive a reply.

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Meeting In Chiba

As expected of my smart passing specialist. I apologized if I actually forgot to set the day for the meeting but I don't want delays so we'll all meet in the train station near Seirin tomorrow which is Thursday so by afternoon, we can already go to Chiba before the short autumn break begins. Begin packing your bags for we might stay there for at least a week and inform the people who it may concern that you'll be absent for two the remaining two days.

* * *

After a few minutes, replies began to flow into Akashi's phone.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Midorima

**Subject:** ?

You really had good timing, Akashi. But since you said it, I had no choice but to really go and meet you all, even if it means those two annoying baboons in Aomine and Kise.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Murasakibara

**Subject:** Heh? It's so painful in the ass.

But I'll be there, Aka-chin. Just bear with me since I'll be coming all the way from Yosen.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kise

**Subject:** Yay!

＼(o^∇^o)/ Yay! I really miss him so much! Hey, once we get there, why don't we go first to Destinyland?! We can go there with Hikigayacchi being with us by then. I heard that they had that Pan the Panda's Bamboo Fight, Space Universe Mountain, and that famous Splash Mountain. I'd really like to try those…

_Deleted_

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kuroko

**Subject:** Oh…

Well, let's all meet then at the inn we're staying first so it would be easier. See you all tomorrow, Akashi-kun.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Aomine

**Subject:** 'Kay

Do I have to bring Satsuki with us? You do know how annoying that woman can be and I don't want to deal with it when she sees Hikigaya.

* * *

"I see…" Akashi smirked as he sends a message.

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Meeting in Chiba

I see that you all understood the message. Murasakibara, don't worry. I have set a private jet for you so by tomorrow in the early morning, you can fly to Tokyo by the time sunrise has appeared. And Aomine, no need to bring Momoi. If she asks why, tell her it's my order. I'll just explain things to her when we're done bringing back Hikigaya to our group.

* * *

_Are you referring to the Olympics or the Generation of Miracles, Akashi-kun? _Kuroko mentally asked as he checks his newly arrived message. Nevertheless, he sighed as he looked up just in time to see Hikigaya strip Kagami of the possession and goes for a fast break.

_I hope you're prepared for what's to come tomorrow. _


	9. Revelations

It was afternoon on Wednesday and the Touou basketball gymnasium was noisy. The boys were in the midst of their heavy practice as they were all running back and forth in the court. Since they haven't even won one title for the past two years since Aomine has joined, Harasawa didn't dare let them slack off one moment. They all saw the matches between Seirin and Rakuzan which Aomine and his childhood friend and former Teiko and now Touou manager Momoi Satsuki went to watch it with their own eyes. But even though they all were always eliminated from the Interhigh and Winter Cup wars and was defeated by the hands of Kaijou at one point, they felt better because of one thing: Aomine now showed up to practice and this was the _new _norm for the team that heavily relied on individual attacks and the former Teiko ace's brilliance. No one bribed him. No one threatened his 'Mai-chan.' No one even bothered to wake him up from his deep sleep. He just showed up. And what's even worse (or better), sometimes, even if it's just a couple, he says some interesting and beneficial things to the other players.

But today, even though Aomine and Momoi were in their new usual, the latter seemed to be pretty much depressed as of yesterday. She was not her usual bubbly self, skipping and humming, but instead, she dragged herself to the stage where she just sat. She stared out into space, her eyes were no longer sparkling with enthusiasm but instead, they were drowning in…sadness and confusion?

"Aomine." Touou coach Katsunori Harasawa called their power forward. "What's wrong with Momoi?"

"I have no idea, coach." He replied in a lazy tone as he kept rolling a ball in his fingertips. "She's been like that ever since yesterday when we had that practice match against Ryonan High."

"I'm sorry for asking but do you think because he hasn't seen Kuroko-san?" Sakurai asked. For everyone's information, the incoming-incoming third year shooting guard has matured rather slowly but surely and he doesn't anymore say sorry as much as before.

"She may like him but she wouldn't drown herself in sorrow that doesn't belong to her." Aomine drawled as he shoots the basketball. "Besides, Tetsu isn't one to actually notice her advances…"

"Then go find out, senpai!" A second-year point guard nudged him in the side. "You're her best friend right? Cheer her up! If something isn't done, are you just going to let her stay like that?!"

"No…but…"

"Then do something, Aomine." Harasawa barked at him, earning looks from the others in the gym. Momoi hadn't budged. "It would affect the morale of the whole team is she stays like that the whole day."

With a sigh and a grunt, Aomine walked over to her. As he made his way, he thought about what to say to her. He tried to prepare up a well-doctored speech, but he quickly dismissed it. She knew him too well to accept that. _And considering it's me, I'll only make it worse._ He then tried to think of another way. He paused mid-stride. He was drawing blanks. Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd comfort her. The only time he remembered was when he had just started playing basketball in the streets and she had fell in a muddy puddle. She cried that time, but he had carried her on his back to cheer her up but other than that, he cannot remember anymore.

"Dammit…" He mumbled. He then inhaled and exhaled. When he made it to her, he grabbed her by her shoulders, "Satsuki, what's wrong?"

Momoi then raised up her head and looked at him with eyes full of pity.

"Dai-chan…" she started. "Have I ever hidden anything from you?"

"Hah?" Now, Aomine was very much confused. "No. But where's this coming from?"

"You …you're hiding something aren't you?" Momoi pressed on, now determined to squeeze out something from the tanned ace.

"What the hell are you—"

"I…I heard from Ki-chan that you're all going to Chiba…to personally reconnect with Hachi-kun…" Momoi blurted out as she stuttered in her speech. "And I checked your phone…why does Akashi-kun…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she then burst into crying.

It was then that it clicked. _Damn you, Kise! _The blonde had just told to Momoi about their planned visit to their former Teiko teammate and that must have been a shock to the pinkette, who haven't seen Hikigaya for so long. He dragged a hand over his face, as seeing her right now, he didn't―couldn't―have the will to tell to her that they would be the ones who'll handle it. Besides, it's not like he wanted to keep her in the dark like this. But knowing its Akashi's orders, he wouldn't normally risk his life just for this.

Suddenly, her cried began to catch the attention of the rest of the team. . Like a kitten drawn to a yarn, the members of Touou succumbed at that sight of Momoi's deadly but cute puppy face in tears.

"Meanie! Aomine made Momoi-chan cry." One member suddenly shouted.

"He's such a bully, making her cry. Has he no shame!" Another member joined the now drowning protests.

Aomine, noticing the scene they were making looked back at Momoi, somewhat panicked as he was not trying to get hold of the growing situation. Fortunately, Harasawa just came into the rescue as he shouted a bellowing order of "Silence! Go back to your drills!" as he then foundh himself scrambling for his phone. _I'm sure Akashi wouldn't mind, right?_ He thought as he cursed about killing a certain blonde the next time he sees him tomorrow. But just to make sure, he held her wrist and then walked over to the door where they exited.

"Dai-chan?"

"You have your phone right?" Aomine asked.

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

She took it out of her pocket and gave it to him. Quickly, he dialed away and then put the phone at his ear. After two rings, the person answered.

"_Momoi? What's wrong? It's rare for you to call me._" The voice of Akashi, as usual is very much intimidating.

"Yo, Akashi. It's me. Aomine."

"_Aomine..._" Once can tell that the red head point guard and captain of Rakuzan was much surprised though he suppressed his bewildered tone quickly. "_Now it's even rarer for someone like you to call me. What do you want? Make it quick since I'll have to preside over a student council meeting in less than an hour._"

"Can I we just bring Satsuki along?" Aomine pleaded. "I change my mind about my earlier text. Please. She's crying and tearing up and she's a mess! I can't stand to see her like this! Please Akashi, this is just the only time I'll ask. I'm begging you. Just punish Kise because he's the reason why I'm stuck in this situation."

"…"

"Akashi?"

"_I'll talk to Momoi myself. Hand her the phone._" Aomine could hear the irritation in their captain's voice.

"Thanks, Akashi."

"_Of course, Aomine._" Akashi replied, and then hung up the phone before Aomine could say anything. Before he could close down the phone, it rang again. He quickly gave it to her, and she answered.

"Akashi-kun?"

"_Momoi. I supposed you heard about Hikigaya Hachiman from that loudmouth blonde._"

She gasped. "So it's true, Akashi-kun?!"

"_Before you say anything, yes. Kuroko had accidentally reunited with him at Chiba where they are now staying for their training camp. In fact, it looks like he had just made his basketball comeback as he and his school called Sobu High almost defeated Seirin if it wasn't for Hikigaya losing his stamina._"

"Then that means, Akashi-kun…you would try to recruit him back for the Olympics?!" Her mood was brightening at that. She was somewhat relieved, seeing that she would be able to finally see the face of that one friend she haven't seen for three almost four years.

"_Hmmmm…yes, Momoi._"

"Then…then…"

"_I have already sent them a message about the time that we'll all meet in the station near station. Perhaps, it is best that we'll have to bring you all along since I sincerely doubt that Aomine would be there at the designated time of 7:00 am._"

"Really?! Thanks, Akashi-kun! Don't worry. I'll take care of Dai-chan!"

"_Very good taking care of that idiot. We'll see each other tomorrow._"

"Alright."

The phone then hung up and Momoi looked better now than she had before, but the prospect of finally seeing Hikigaya Hachiman years after she last interacted with him sent her imagination on a wild ride.

* * *

The next day, Midorima was already on his way into the station bringing along his luggage of his clothes and his other travelling bag filled with basically all his possible lucky items for tomorrow as he luckily, his only lucky item for today is reading glasses, which he is wearing everyday due to his poor eye sight. As he waited impatiently at the bench, he then checked at the time and saw that it was still 6:30 am. _Too early and besides, I can't believe I'll have to go through all of this just for the sake of a former teammate who had abandoned us in middle school._

He sighed as inwardly, he knew there were other reasons why _he _left.

"Midorimacchi! Heyyyyy! Good morning!"

Midorima looked up in surprise (and utter annoyance) as he saw Kise running towards him with a waving hand and a bright smile on his face. He is bringing a luggage which is bigger than his and he was also wearing a ball cap to prevent fan girls from the area from attacking him.

"K-Kise! Considering, it's you, I'm surprised that you came way too early as well…" Midorima replied to his greeting as he brings out a special cloth from his case to wipe his glasses.

"Well…today is a special day. We would get to finally see Hikigayacchi! I wonder what kind of face he had right now and why Akashi had sought out to find him. But ya know, the Olympics…is it possible that Akashicchi would really recruit Hikigayacchi?" Kise asked as he puts his hands in his chin.

Midorima frowned at that, but widened his eyes once he realized something. If Akashi sent the word about Hikigaya, that meant that the possibility of him rejoining them would be too much of a possibility to ignore, considering the timeframe and the timing of the meeting. _And if so, how did others like Aomine handled this…_

Speaking of which…

"It seems like we came rather too early." The voice of Aomine was heard as he and Momoi, who is mysteriously spewing too much radiance in her smile, drag their travelling bags.

"Hello! Ki-chan! Midorin! Good morning." The pinkette greeted cheerfully as she drags Aomine. "We would have gotten earlier if not for the fact that someone here was busy _masturbating _for thirty minutes in their shower room." She rolled her eyes as she glances at Aomine, who quickly stares at her angrily for revealing his embarrassing activity.

"Oi, Momoi! How did you even know that?!" The Touou ace screamed as he tried to deny it.

"It's not surprising, Aomine. We all know that's your hobby." Midorima replied calmly as he pushes up his glasses.

"Yeah, Aominecchi, it's not like we would be shocked…"

"Will you two just shut up?!" The ganguro annoyingly shouted as he turns to face Kise. "And Kise, it's your fault that I'm in this situation, you dumb blondie! Can't you really keep your mouth shut?!"

"Aominecchi you're so mean! It's not like I can keep…"

"Ara…why does it looks like Mine-chin wants to murder someone?"

Everyone stopped bickering as they saw the gentle giant in Murasakibara suddenly enter his scene. Aside from his luggage, his larger travelling bag contains all of his snacks, maiubo, potato chips, cookies, and other junk foods that he can cram into the bag.

"Mukkun!" Momoi waved her hands at the purple head center. "Good morning!"

"Morning, Sacchin…" Murasakibara trailed off. "Neh…are we complete now?"

"Nope, someone's not yet here as you see." Aomine rolled his eyes.

Midorima sighed, "When do you think, Akashi was ever not fashionably late, other than for official matches?" He pointed out with a huff. "Anyway... since we'll all be playing in the Olympics anyway, Momoi, I take it that you have scouted some of the foreign players we have to look out."

"Ah, yes, Midorin." Momoi replied as she takes out her notebook. "I haven't finished yet in my scouting report but two names have come up so far. Israel might be a dark horse in the competition since this would be their first Olympics participation for so long but one of their players might give us trouble if ever we draw them. His name is Chaim Timor. Stands at 183 cm and plays point guard. His specialty is air walking, speed, penetration drive, and sharpshooting."

_Basically an Israeli counterpart of Hikigaya. _Midorima thought mentally. "Then who's the other player?"

"Well, he's in the US team." Momoi started. "Nicholas Fazekas. Stands at 210 cm. Plays center. He's famous for his deft shooting touch around the basket and his nimble footwork in the low post. On the other hand, his exceptionally strong body, speed, and flexiblity are all on an extraordinarily high level…"

"Woah…so basically like Jabberwock's Silver…" Kise said in awe.

"Except maybe that he's a smarter one considering that footwork is also included. "Midorima added as he pushes up his glasses.

"Hoh, that's quite impressive Momoi. Looks like everyone is more than fired up to participate in this."

Everyone's attention was averted to across the street as Akashi made his way across the street as he steps out from a sprinter van which Midorima thought that they would use to get to Chiba.

Aomine clicked his tongue as he grumbled. "Finally! An impressive entrance as ever, Akashi. What is it with you and always being the last one here?" He growled in annoyance. The message they had all received stated that they must meet at 7:00. Yet the only time that Aomine chose to come on earlier, nobody had been there except Kise and Midorima of all people.

"Forgive my tardiness. I'd have to talk to my vice-president in our student council about our sudden trip so it took me long." Akashi explained.

The rest of the Miracles were all nodding at his explanation.

"So..." Akashi smirked as he then showed his sprinter van. "Is everyone ready to go for the trip?"

Ten minutes later, everyone is now aboard with their things at the back of the van. Akash sat beside the driver as Aomine, Momoi, and Kise were all seated in the middle of the vehicle. Murasakibara and Midorima stayed in the back portion. While the van wasn't really small, the fact that four of them stood at more than six feet has somewhat become the bane of the group as they really had to deal with the cramped space, especially Murasakibara, who had to endure bowing his head down.

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship…" Kise started humming a tune as he turns on his sounds from his Iphone.

"Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins…" Momou cheerfully complied to sing with him.

"Could you two just shut your goddamn mouths?!" Aomine yelled as he was trying to sleep in the van. "Especially you Kise since you had an ugly voice anyway."

"Aominecchi, you're so mean!" Kise wailed like a cry baby as he protests against the rude ganguro, who showed no remorse as he kept covering his ears to protect them from the high-pitched voice of the blonde. It came to the point where Midorima can't anymore read his Oha-Asa horoscopes in his phone and that's where he intervened. "Kise! Aomine! Momoi! Will you three just keep quiet?!"

Murasakibara was eating his potato chips as he idly said "Ah, the mean green angry dragon is back." Everyone stopped bickering as they looked at the Yosen center with big eyes. They looked at Midorima, who was beyond livid at the nickname given to him and his eyes were hidden behind his glasses, giving it an ominous gleam. "What…did…you…call…me…nanodayo?!" Every word was laced with venom. Midorima is a very calm person but when he is angry…he's really angry. Back in Teiko, a situation came when Midorima lost his cool due to Hikigaya and Murasakibara were both arguing due to the latter eating the former's snacks without permission. After that, Hikigaya had called him the "mean green angry dragon" and because it was very funny, all of the basketball club regualrs started using it, much to Midorima's chagrin. Coincidently, a statue of a green dragon was Midorima's lucky item for that day.

Akashi just smiled as he watches the whoel scene. _If only those two were here…_

* * *

Even if the trip is only less than an hour, the all the basketball players, with the exemption of Akashi and of course, Momoi, were already tired, hungry, and physically drained from the seemingly eternal trip from the busy cityscape of Tokyo to the calm and peaceful shores of Chiba. By the time they had arrived at the inn where the Seirin basketball team is staying, they all just wanted to get out of the vehicle and stretch their legs.

"Aka-chin, I think I'm going to be sick." Murasakibara muttered as soon as they all got out of the sprinter van. As they all get their luggage, everyone can see Kise now beginning to take selfies near the entrance of the inn.

"Kise, get here this instant or else expect that your pretty face would disappear." Akashi ordered the idiot blonde and the latter quickly stopped taking pictures in order to comply with their captain. Immediately, Akashi threw him a bag filled with canned goods. Kise only nodded and carried the cans.

"I'm so excited!" Momoi sang in a falsetto. "Aren't you, Dai-chan?"

"Tsk…I'd rather stay in Touou and just train with those wimps." Aomine replied gruffly as they all dragged their belongings inside the inn.

After a couple of minutes, they were finally walking into the courtyard of the inn in which, at this point, Kuroko and Kagami were all standing in the entrance doors of the traditional inn. The former wasn't at all surprised to see his Teiko teammates appear here considering that it was all part of their plan to meet each other but for the latter, he was simply stunned to see them standing here.

"A-Ahomine! What the hell are you all doing here?!" Kagami spluttered.

"What Bakagami? You wanna fight?" Aomine drawled as he makes his way into Kuroko. "Nah. It's not worth my time, fighting a caveman like you."

"You piece of…" Kagami was inching to go near the ganguro and punch him in the face if it wasn't for Kuroko, who tripped him and he ended up landing onto the floor face-first. "Ouch! Oi, teme! Why did you do that, cappy?!"

"Just get used to his antics, Kagami-kun." Kuroko deadpanned. "Besides, it's not nice have Akashi see all of us getting engaged in something so low and uncivilized. Have more patience, Kagami-kun."

"As smart as ever, Kuroko." Akashi mused as he makes his entrance with the rest of the Generation of Miracles following closely. "I see that you have become the captain in this last year of our high school career. Let's fight someday."

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko bowed in respect. "And for your information, Kagami-kun is now the vice-captain so pleas,e have some respect, Aomine-kun."

"Eh? Seriously, Kagamicchi, vice-captain?" Kise can't help but snicker as though he heard some kind of joke. "Kurokocchi, you could have chosen someone else!"

"Oi! What was that supposed to mean?!" Kagami was annoyed.

"Hate to say it but the dumb blonde is right." Aomine replied. "I just can't believe this phony of a light becoming a vice-captain. I understand if it's Tetsu who's becoming the captain but you as the vice? Just too hard to comprehend."

"I hate to say it as well but I agree with these two." Midorima nodded as he pushes up his glasses. "A simpleton and an idiot like you had really no right to hold a position of authority."

"I hate you all." Kagami muttered.

Akashi then cleared his throat as he speaks. "Now that we're here, I shall not beat around the bush. Kuroko, please lead us to Sobu High School where we can have the chance to talk to Hikigaya. Is he in school at the moment?"

After almost an hour of unpacking and fixing their things in the inn as well as paying a courtesy call to Kagetora, who was slightly surprised at their appearance, the five GoM plus Kuroko, Kagami, and Momoi had all set out of the inn. As they all eventually walked into the streets, Kise can't help but admire the fresh air as well as the breezing wind coming from the sea shore. Kuroko merely kept quiet as Kagami and Aomine continued to argue. After about fifteen minutes of walking endlessly, they finally managed to reach the entrance of Sobu High School.

"Wow, this is quite a good-looking school." Momoi can't help but admire the fine aesthetics of the design of the school as well as the uniforms of the students there.

"It's not surprising." Akashi replied as he scans the area. "The entrance requirements here are quite high, though not as high as Rakuzan's. Those who wish to gain admittance are required to score highly on the entrance exams or receive a recommendation from good junior high schools. Sobu also teaches the Big 5 which is Japanese, English, Social Sciences with Liberal Arts, Mathematics and Sciences, which comprises of Physics, Chemistry and Biology."

"Wow, you really know its history, Akashicchi!" Kise was astonished.

"Of course. I'm absolute and I know everything, Kise." He replied in his usual "high and mighty" reply.

Ignoring the stares they were receiving from all of the students present, who were all looking at their brightly-colored hairs, they all went inside the school campus. Despite being outsider, Akashi merely used his name and the aura of their four taller-than-your-average-guys Teiko teammates to be able to gain access of entry from the guards, who simply cowered under their gaze. After walking into the corridor and taking the stairs, Kuroko leads the way as they all stopped by a door which had a sign with a lot of sticker on it.

"Kagami-kun, Momoi-san, come with me." Kuroko said as he slides the door. "I'll just call for the rest of you if we're all set. I just don't want to surprise him to his death with all your appearance."

While they didn't quite understand what he mean, they all simply nodded and waited at the entrance as the three knocked first before they were permitted in and went inside and the door immediately slid back. After almost five minutes, which included hearing what looks like shouts of fangirling from Momoi, Kagami suddenly opens the door and gruffly said. "Well…you may all come inside."

Quickly, the five people then went inside and immediately, they all noticed that the classroom is an unused classroom with chairs and tables piled up in cluttered stacks along the edge of the room. But what caught their attention are Kuroko, Momoi, Kagami, and what looks like to be three girls staring at them. One had long, ebony hair with pale skin and a pretty face. The other one has fair skin, light orange hair that is almost always seen with the loose side bun and peach-reddish eyes. The last girl has shoulder-length bobbed brown hair. There is also a young-looking teacher present and she is likewise very much surprised to see them. But most of all…

"Eh?! Hikigayacchi?!" Kise suddenly blurted out as he spotted the lone male in Sobu uniform. But when the mentioned male turned to look at him, all the GoM paused momentarily and wondered if they were seeing right, as in the boy's rotten eyes there seemed to be a glint of hatred.

* * *

Hikigaya had arrived late in Sobu. He had overslept, due to the rumpus caused by Komachi ranting that he was on a night club when in fact, he got late home due to having to help Kuroko and Kagami train their inexperienced point guards as well as having to satisfy the red head's thirst for a challenge. Well, he _did _beat the taller player by a measly point after the idiotic Kagami suddenly lost control of his dribble and Hikigaya took advantage of this by scoring a layup after a fast break. After that, he had to quell the complaints coming from Yuigahama and Yukinoshita that they would get home so late because of him, to which he retorts that it was their choice to come and he wasn't forcing them. Seeing the validity of his arguments, the service club president just kept quiet and watched as she sees Kuroko treating Hikigaya with MAX coffee. And when he got home, he had to endure several angry lectures by his mom, who wouldn't believe that someone asked help form him to train their players.

He had crawled his way through the Sobu's gates, and slowly made his way up to the classroom. He sighed miserably, knowing this is just another boring day as he cannot wait for the two-week autumn break to come as tomorrow Friday would be their last day as second years. _And that's the same case with Kuroko. Hmmm…I guess I could play some little hoops with him this summer for a change…_

When he finally made it up the stairs, he heard sounds that he was all too familiar with. Curiosity killed him (or not), so he dashed towards the door and slid it open. There they were, Hayama and Miura, as usual, in the middle of their cliques as they were busy laughing some random stuff with Tobe, Yamato, and Ooka. Sagami Minami and her clique are in another side of the room busy talking about useless things. Kawasaki Saki is in her usual spot, all by herself. Totsuka Saika is seen greeting him with a wave, which he returns nevertheless. Yuigahama is with Miura's clique but she did wave to Hikigaya.

As he sat by his desk, Totsuka then went to him and asked. "Hachiman, you looked like were unable to sleep well. Did you play basketball again?"

"Huh?" Hikigaya had to fake his expression as he looks at the feminine-like entity with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, you have basketball equipment with you, Hachiman…" Totsuka pointed at the equipment that he was currently bringing with him. Hikigaya groaned as he realized he must have brought them by mistake. _Such misfortune…now I sound like that spiky haired guy from another anime series…_

"Good morning, class!" The entrance of Hiratsuka silenced the whole class. "It looks like that everyone is present. Well, I do have some news for you. Since tomorrow is the last day before the two-week autumn break before you all became third years, I'm allowing you all to attend to whatever thing you had to clear in your clubs starting 9:00 am."

She then looked at Hikigaya, who seemed to be pretty uninterested, and smiled before saying.

"Well, Hikigaya, I heard that you just played basketball yesterday and you beaten Seirin's ace in a one-on-on." She perked, prompting the whole class to suddenly keep quiet and stare at their classmate, who looks very annoyed. _Yukinoshita must have told her. Does she even know when to keep her mouth shut? _

"I just got lucky, sensei." Hikigaya mumbled. "Kagami was too much of an idiot to turn over the ball so I just took advantage of it."

"Unlucky, you say? So that means those acrobatic shots you were making the day before yesterday was all lucky?" Hiratsuka smirked.

"Shots in basketball are a matter of luck." Hikigaya had to defend himself. "Not every player can score 100 percent every game even in the NBA and the best an ordinary man could is between 50 to 60 percent. Look, even Ray Allen's career percentage is 40 percent and he's regarded as the best three point shooter alive. It's all about luck in your muscle memory."

"It looks like you do know a lot about basketball." Hiratsuka continued to tease his student.

"I prefer old-school players though." Hikigaya muttered.

After that, classes went smoothly as normally as possible. In fact, it was extremely very boring for Hikigaya Hachiman, who kept thinking what Kuroko and Kagami are doing right now.

After their first session, nine o'clock has struck in their timer and all of the sudden, the whole school seemed like it was on an evacuation. Those people who are members of the clubs immediately reported to their respective presidents while Hikigaya and Yuigahama then both went together to the service club room. While they were walking, the girl with tinted hair began to speak like a machine gun.

"Neh, Hikki, are you going to meet Kurokon and Kagamin later?" Yuigahama asked.

"I don't know and besides, they have training camp today." He gruffly answered. _And besides, what's with you asking about the two of them? It's not like you are close with either one of them. _

They eventually reach the service club room where they found Yukinoshita now sitting with a novel in her hand.

"Yo." Hikigaya greeted in his usual manner.

"Yahallo, Yukinon!" Yuigahama cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning, Yuigahama-san…HikiWadeIsMyIdol-kun." Yukinoshita greeted while having a pink blush in her cheeks.

"Hah…I'll just take that as a compliment though." Hikigaya shrugged as he didn't mind it at all since it's true that he idolizes the Miami Heat shooting guard. After settling themselves down, Yuigahama immediately began heating up their pot of tea as this time, instead of reading, Hikigaya simply took out a leather Spalding basketball (which is given to him by Kuroko as some sort of a gift) and began playing it in his hands. He first began by rolling it in his fingertips before using his wrists and palm to flick the ball while it was rolling. _I haven't done this in a while. What was a last time I did this? I think it was…with Aomine. Oh, forget it. It only makes my blood boil. _

Suddenly, the door opened and it revealed two familiar people.

"Oh…Hiratsuka-sensei…Iroha-chan…good morning!" Yuigahama greeted. Hikigaya only nodded at them but continued playing with the basketball while Yukinoshita greeted them a simple good morning.

"Ahem…it seems like our club had no problems, neh, Isshiki?" Hiratsuka smiled warmly as she looks at their incoming second-year, who seems to agree with her statement.

"Yes, sensei. By the way, I heard that sensei is planning another trip to Kyoto so that we can have some rest and recreation. Is that right?" Isshiki asked Hiratsuka, who quickly nods. "Yes, that's right. This time, we would have a team building in Kyoto with the others such as Hayama and Miura. I hope this would result in a more fruitful year since all of you three would be seniors just two weeks from now." Yuigahama and Yukinoshita just smiled while Hikigaya only gave a grunt. _I'd rather play basketball with that dumb Kagami than to stick around with someone like Hayama! _

"But sensei, it seems like someone I know would prefer to stay in the streets to play basketball, right HikiBallIsLife-kun?" Yukinoshita gave off a sly smile as she looks at the boy with rotten eyes, who paid no attention to her and continued rolling the ball in his hands.

"Well…I was actually thinking that Hikigaya here can teach some poor kids in Kyoto as some way to socialize." Hiratsuka suddenly said as she gave off a smug smile.

"Now that I think of it, that's a good idea!" _Great, Yuigahama just agreed to it and it won't be long before Yukinoshita agrees to it as well. _Hikigaya grumbled to himself as he saw the airheaded girl saying yes to their teacher's proposal. But before he can even object to it, they heard a knock in the door. "I'll get it!" Isshiki replied as she immediately went to the sliding door to open it. But as soon as she did, she was frozen temporarily in her place.

"I-Isshiki, what's wrong?" Hiratsuka asked as the student council president remained standing on the door before she let in three _familiar _individuals inside the room. The familiar red and blunette boys weren't a surprise to the three service club members and Isshiki but the third one was a complete stranger to them. In fact, _she _was someone they haven't seen before.

"Eh?! Kuroko?! Kagami?! And…Mo-Mo-Momooi?! I-Is that you?!" Hikigaya was stammering as he sees yet again another person he didn't expect to see. Hiratsuka, Isshiki, and Yuigahama were very much surprised to see the usually all-gloomy actually _knowing_ a girl besides them and Orimoto Kaori. As for Yukinoshita…something inside her snapped the moment she saw the face of Hikigaya all flustered and confused while his speech was in a total mess as he girl with pink hair and _larger _boobs was slowly walking towards her secret crush.

"Ha-Hachi-kun…is…is that really you?" Momoi saw that his hairstyle changed from that of a spiky Mohawk to a flatter one but nevertheless, his eyes remained the same. _He grew taller and…more discerning? _The Touou manager then ran ahead and threw her arms towards the stunned Hikigaya before hugging him so tightly. "Hachi-kun…idiot…jerk…nincompoop! How could you just do that to us?! Leaving me with no trace or even a notice! But right now, I'm just so happy that we're all reunited—uh…what is that?"

She stopped in her sentence as she began to feel something very cold in her back. _I-It's very frightening! _She then turned slowly in her back and saw Yukinoshita glaring her at her with those chilling and piercing blue orbs drilling onto her as her aura began to throw ice spikes in the pinkette's spine. _Her eyes are very scary! It looks like she wanted to murder everyone here! _Momoi said, quite worried.

Hikigaya must have sensed the same sensation as well as he then broke the silence that was beginning to engulf the room. "Momoi, I didn't expect to see you again. How is life? And besides, what are you doing here with Kuroko and Kagami? I thought you went to Touou with…with…with that asshole…" He whispered the last part.

"Ah, we learned from Midorin's teammate Takao-kun that Sobu and Seirin had a practice match and that you were one of the players." Momoi happily announced, ignoring the presence of Yukinoshita, who is not beginning to get annoyed.

_Takao? Is he referring to one Takao Kazunari? I played him one time, if I'm not mistaken. Wait…that's not the problem here! _He thought as he scrambled to try to make things in order. "Guys, this is actually our former manager in Teiko. Say hi, Momoi."

"Hi, guys! I'm Satsuki Momoi." The pinkette waved her hand on the group. "I was Hachi-kun and Tetsu-kun's former club mate in the basketball team back at Teiko!"

"Yahallo! I'm Yuigahama Yui!" The airhead looked very much forced in her greeting but managed to remain cheerful.

"Hello. I'm Isshiki Iroha and nice to meet someone familiar with senpai." Isshiki smiled brightly.

"Yukinoshita Yukino." The last to introduce herself coldly stared at Momoi, who averted her eyes in fear of the service club president.

_So Hikigaya did play basketball in middle school? Huh, but he finished his middle school here in Chiba, right? Wait, something doesn't add up. _Hiratsuka looked bewildered as she watches the commotion, which is rare in the usually-tranquil club room.

And little she did know that it was bound to get even noisier.

"Tetsu-kun, let them in now!" Momoi snapped Kuroko out of his trance and in his sudden confusion; he then gave Kagami the go signal to open the door. Hikigaya then gulped when he heard the _them _and realized that if Kuroko and Momoi are both here and she was talking about a reunion, then it must mean a bigger picture.

_No! Wait…a…minute! It can't be! Could it be…_

And his darkest fears were verified when as soon as Kagami opened the sliding door, a group of five rainbow-haired teens began to flow in the room.

"Eh?! Hikigayacchi?!" The blonde suddenly blurted out as the stunned Hikigaya was only able to watch as one by one, all the former Teiko players were now inside the room and immediately, the tension was very high that even Hiratsuka, who was the most intimidating teacher in Sobu, didn't any part of this. _And I wouldn't want to get started with that tanned man! _She said in her mind as she eyes Aomine, who was standing there with a somewhat boring face. But when she looked at Hikigaya, there is something in his face that she couldn't describe.

"Tch…I can't believe you all show your faces here…" He whispered to himself but his eyes began to boil with hatred and his hands were shaking violently. "Hi-Hikki? Yuigahama noticed the boy biting his lip, as if out of frustration.

"What are all doing here? And just who are you all guys?" Yukinoshita tried to maintain her posture as found herself facing Akashi, who seemed to be smirking to her. _Looks like I've found someone I can toy with. _

"Good morning…Yukinoshita-san." He greeted rather smugly, shocking the girl who was very much surprised that he knew her surname. "We are here to talk with Hikigaya. Now stay out of our business or else, don't expect that I'll be merciful to someone even to you." Akashi said darkly as he took out and played with his famous scissors. Isshiki almost yelped the moment she saw the sharp object glint.

"Akashi-kun…I don't think threatening someone like that is right…" Kuroko intervened as he noticed that Isshiki and Yuigahama are terrified as of the moment.

"Besides, even it means you all got a visitor's pass, threatening one's like is ano—" Hiratsuka stopped in her sentence when she suddenly found herself being stared by Akashi's blazing Emperor Eyes and in an instant, she shut her mouth in instant fear.

"We are just here to clarify some things with him" Midorima said, almost getting annoyed that this is getting out of nowhere.

"Kaga-chin, have you heard the Olympics tournament?" Murasakibara drawled, eating his potato chips carelessly.

"Yeah, I did." Kagami grumbled as he was still pissed off that he wasn't even included (yet) in the plans for the national team.

"And you're here to…?" Yukinoshita decided to ask, despite the scissors threat coming from Akashi.

"Since my plan was to reincarnate the Generation of Miracles, we're here to take Hikigaya Hachiman. He will be joining us. After all, he was my backup back in middle school before he left in the latter part of our second year." Akashi said with a smirk. The last sentence proved to be quite a shocker as the three Sobu girls and Hiratsuka looked at Hikigaya with widened eyes at the revelation.

"W-Well…you can't do that…right?" Yuigahama stuttered as she looks at Hikigaya, who looks very mad right now as he bows down his head.

"And why not? Who just dared to disobey me?" Akashi said darkly while gripping his scissors hard and preparing to aim at Yuigahama, who was quickly frightened and hid behind Isshiki, who moved away. She didn't want to die as well.

Kuroko and Kagami only watched the whole scene unfold in their eyes as the standoff between Akashi and Yukinoshita continues.

"You can't do that, _Akashi._" Yukinoshita finally blurted out the surname of the red head after seeing his hair and his manner of speaking. "You're no different from your father, no? It seems that the rivalry had even reached here…"

"It doesn't matter, right Aka-chin?" Murasakibara said in a sing-song manner. "I'm sure that Hiki-chin will agree…"

"How can you be so sure, Murasakibara?" Hikigaya said while his eyes were gazing lower.

"Hikigaya you will join us no matter what." Akashi said defiantly and arrogantly.

"No." Hikigaya replied in a hard tone.

"Eh? Why Hikigaya?" Aomine was now confused so he decided to speak up as well. "Don't you want to play with us again? I mean, it's obvious you were rolling that basketball a while back."

"No."

"Hikigaya, is there a problem?" Midorima butted in. "You look and sound different at the moment, far from the Hikigaya that I know. Not that I care or anything."

"Since when did you care about me, you Oha-Asa freak?" Hikigaya was beginning to lose it as he was tempted to punch a very much shocked Midorima, who was taken aback upon hearing him insult him.

"Hiki-chin…Mido-chin is right. You looked different, other than your rotten eyes…" Murasakibara said.

"Do you think I care?"

"Eh?! Hikigayacchi! What happened?!" Kise wailed and then pointed an accusing finger at Yuigahama. "You! What happened to our _best friend_?! What did you do to him?!"

"What? Nothing!" Yuigahama defends herself. "Since you arrived, he's been acting like that! So why blame me!"

"Kise…I would have considered that if you did more than just chide Aomine…" Hikigaya growled in a low voice.

"Hikigaya, are you disobeying me?" Akashi, now nearing the end of his patience, began to turn his gaze towards the mentioned male. "When I say you're going to join us, you're going to join. And that's an order."

"Hah? Got any problem disobeying you?" Hikigaya now went full beast-mode as he faces his old Teiko captain. "You're not my captain anymore, you piece of shit so why should I listen to you now?!"

All of them couldn't believe it. Hiratsuka and Yukinoshita can't believe that this is Hikigaya Hachiman talking to his former captain with that language and tone. All of the GoM as well as Kagami were surprised. When did Hikigaya become this way? _And worst, he is disobeying Akashi himself!_

"Hikigaya, know your place!" Akashi shouts at teen that is even taller than him. "Don't tell me you're going to waste your talent here as well as forget whom you owe them to. A Japan All-Star player, a National champion, a position in the regular line-up. All of them were made possible because of…"

"Hah? What is it Akashi…know my place? Don't make me laugh?" Hikigaya said as slowly, he made his way into his belongings so that he can go home now. It looks like he isn't any more in the mood to even stay in the club room. "And I don't owe you anything. I worked myself harder so that I can reach the line up in Teiko. You might have forgotten that I got into the team the same year as yours." After his statement, it was followed with dark smile that send a shiver in the spines of everyone present, except Kuroko, who was merely sighing at what is happening right now. _I should have foreseen this. _

Every miracle then parted the way for Hikigaya like the Red Sea being parted to half as the boy with rotten eyes leaves the room, leaving everyone very much stunned.

As he was now outside the room, he can hear Hiratsuka, who recovers from his initial shock, shouts, "Okay, can somebody tell me what's going on right now?!"

* * *

In short, Hikigaya Hachiman decided to go home

After that stressing encounter that ruined his already-tumultuous reunion with the Teiko crew, except for Momoi and Kuroko, Hikigaya didn't anymore returned to school as he decided to just skip classes. _Break's coming over and tomorrow's the last day anyway so I don't see any reason why I should freak out over not attending today. _ He sighed as he then saw that it was already lunch time and so he decided to eat something nice for lunch.

He then took out a pack of hotdogs from the refrigerator and defrosts it while he takes out cold rice and began to recycle it to make some fried rice. Luckily for him, his parents weren't present either so he was quite very happy to have the house for himself. After an hour, he was able to make his own lunch and so, he began to eat.

After eating, he then went to the living room to play his PSP since he was a bit distressed right now and decided to do something in order to liven up his mood. But after an hour of endless fiddling in his console, he grew very bored of it so he then just lied down in the sofa. But as he then kept day dreaming, he then saw the Spalding ball given to him by Kuroko and so, he had an idea.

Taking the ball in his hands, he then went outside for the moment and then immediately, he spotted a nearby street basketball court just a stone's throw away from their home. _Why didn't I notice this before? _He thought something very trivial as he immediately ran towards the place to start playing. Fortunately, it was deserted so he got to play all by himself. Occasionally, some random stranger would simply stop by and challenge him to a one-on-one but sooner, those who challenged him ended up simply down to their fours or are already giving up. _It sucks but at least, I got to decrease every bit of my foul mood. _Hikigaya yawned as he watches another man, who looks to twice his age, cursing him for ironically being too strong.

After playing for two of three hours, he then stopped as he realized he was already sweating too much despite still having stamina to continue on. Sitting down on the nearby bench, he then noticed the skies turn into hew of an orange. _Crap! It must be afternoon already so Komachi must be home by now! _He then grabbed back the ball and returned to their home. But as he was already at the doorstep of their home and he entered…

"Yukinoshita…Yuigahama…what are you two doing here?" Hikigaya asked as he noticed his two club mates sitting in the sofa as Komachi was attending to them.

"We were worried for you, Hikki!" Yuigahama said as she stands up to check on Hikigaya. "Seriously, I thought that guy with red head was going to kill me! He was really scary!"

"Not to mention that you ran off from the room while acting out of character and it was totally chaotic for the rest of the say." Yukinoshita frowned. "Kuroko-san, Momoi-san and Kagami-san apologized deeply in front of Hiratsuka-sensei when those former teammates of your just left abruptly without even explaining what was going on. Luckily, those three helped us fix the things that were scattered in the room when Akashi and company came. And you…you were just playing basketball, HikiBall-kun."

"I see. Sorry for leaving anyway. I guessed I blacked out." Hikigaya made an excuse as he then motions Komachi to leave the three of them alone for now. After the younger sister leaves, Hikigaya then decided to prepare something for the two since it would be quite rude if he didn't at least give them some appetizers. But as he retreated into the kitchen, the two girls just waited patiently. It was at that moment when Yuigahama noticed something.

"Neh, Yukinon?"

"What, Yuigahama-san?"

"Did you see that video tape over there?" She points towards a certain small brown package that was lying under the table set of the television.

"Now that I think if it, it somehow caught my attention, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita nods. "It's actually distinct from all the CD players right there…"

"You two want to know what's inside that video tape?" The voice of Hikigaya suddenly echoed as he came back with a tray of hot tea and sandwiches.

"Well…slightly…or more like…we are now actually curious as to what really happened between you and those freakish guys with colored hairs." Yuigahama said as her seatmate nods.

"You really want to know…Yukinoshita…Yuigahama?" Hikigaya sighed while taking a chair and sitting beside the two of them. "But before I play the video tape…..can you answer my question first?" He slightly bowed his head.

"We'll will try our best to answer it, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita replied while taking a glance at Hikigaya.

"How will you feel if your old teammates…deem you as trash…back then…?" Hikigaya, despite stuttering, kept up his composure.

"How will I feel… maybe be angry at them?" Yuigahama said while having a feeling that Hikigaya is serious about the question.

"Then how will you feel being left out? Being alone where no one can help you?"

"Of course, any normal human would feel sad." Yukinoshita replied but she was feeling something dreadful about this.

"How will you feel if your teammates or rather friends do the same thing at the same time? Being left alone because you're the most different among the group…treat you as trash because they think you're useless? Throw you away like nothing happened…like no friendship is built that time? Y-you k-know Yukinoshita…Yuigahama…I-I k-know a-about t-that f-feeling…" kuroko said as he can feel hot tears falling in his own checks down to his pants.

Yukinoshita was surprised to see Hikigaya crying beside her. _Is this some kind of a joke?This is just the second time this has happened. _ But the words he just said seem to be true.

"Hikki! Clam down!" Yuigahama said, now worried as she stands up and pats Hikigaya in the shoulders.

"P-please play the v-video tape n-now." Hikigaya said as more tears starting to drop because of the memory of seeing its contents.

Yukinoshita who is secretly worried about her club mate can't help but to do what he want so she quickly stand up and get the video tape just above the DVD player and insert it inside.

After that, she went back to her seat where Hikigaya is crying quietly. As she saw the remote just above the small table in front of them, she grabs it and press the play button.

* * *

_It was already night time when the Nationals championship for the middle schools has ended. As usual, Teiko has steamrolled past Meiko Chugakko but this time, it was more awful than last year's match against Shoei as the Generation of Miracles, by this time already unparalleled in terms of strength, simply toyed around their opponents. They even fixed the score at 111 – 11 with Aomine being the last one to score the defining shot—the shot that would shatter the hearts of Shoei's valiant boys as it was a shot in Teiko's own goal. After that, Ogiwara Shigehiro disappeared from the gymnasium while Kuroko, in tears, also disappeared in search for his best friend. Once they were in the locker room, the rest of the GoM began to change their clothes in a quiet way as if this championship is barely anything of value._

_"Tch, what another boring game," Aomine said with a boring tone as he drinks his Gatorade, "I hope Akashi's happy with his decision to fix the goddamn score. That was very hard to do, you know! I could have just scored more than what was required so we can just steal the game from the beginning."_

_"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I actually agree on Aomine on this one,"Midorima said with a bitter taste in his tongue, "It's not even worth of my time. Why did I even play anyway when I can't even get into my usual number of shots?" He complained while holding a make-up kit as a lucky item._

_"Ara…Because Aka-chin said so and it's not like we can do anything," Murasakibara said in a lazy voice while munching his Maiubo snacks._

_"Hahahaha! Midorimacchi, what's up with the make-up kit?" Kise suddenly bursted into laughter as he was holding into his chest, "Don't tell me you are becoming gay?"_

_"Shut up Kise!" Midorima angrily shouted at the blonde copycat, "Today's Oha-Asa recommended a make up kit as lucky item for Cancers on this day!" He pushes up his glasses in annoyance._

_"By the way, has anyone of you had seen Kuro-chin" Murasakibara said in-between his munching as he scans the area, "I haven't seen him anyway."_

_"Tch…Who cares about Tetsu anyway," Aomine muttered in irritation as he crushed the plastic bottle in his hands, "He's as worthless as that feeble Hikigaya…"_

_"Aominecchi, your mean," Kise tries to reprimand him, "And why are you talking about Hikigayacchi when he's not even—"_

_"Not that I care about for those two fools but I saw Kuroko running outside of the gymnasium," Midorima harrumphed as he seats in the chair, "I saw him trying to chase after one of Meiko's players. It must be the Ogiwara person he was talking about."_

_"Aren't we a little mean to his friend?" Now, Kise tried to stop his fellow Miracles from saying anything that is bad, "I mean, I know its normal for us to win but I think Kurokocchi seems to be a little down right now and do we really have to even bring up Hikagayacchi?"_

_"Of course, Ryouta," A familiar fifth voice said while opening the locker room door. "Because winning is important, Ryouta. Keep that in mind." Akashi smirked as his heterochromatic eyes blazed._

_"Aka-chin, is the interview over all ready?" The purple-headed center asked impatiently as he chews another pack of snacks, "I still need to go home to buy more snacks."_

_"Yes, Atsushi," Akashi smiled smugly as he seats down on the chair and faces his fellow prodigies, "Now that we're nearing High School, why don't we talk about someone or rather, two of them, that is not present here."_

_"Two? Is it Tetsu and Hikigaya? What about them?" Aomine angrily mutters, "If you're going to talk about the two of them, I better leave. I don't have time to listen about a shit player who can't even play decently and Hikigaya who's too naïve. No, I'll count him as trash or even shittier in person than Tetsu."_

_"Aominecchi…" Kise was very much shocked to hear their ace saying such rude things to their teammate, including Hachiman, "That's not true..."_

_"Shut up Kise. Aomine is spot on for once." Midorima cut off the small forward, "Why does Kuroko need to stay in basketball club anyway? He could have just went with Hikigaya off to who knows where to. Kuroko can't even shoot and Hachiman's only as strong as the Uncrowned Generals. Those fools really are a match made from heaven." He said this with a sarcastic tone._

_"How harsh, Mido-chin," Murasakibara commented, "But does Kuro-chin knows that we are only using him as a substitute player when where tired? I mean, if he isn't aware of that, then he is already too much of a fool than what he is now."_

_"Yes, Atsushi. He knows." Akashi replied to their center, "He is aware of his own limitations and usefulness as a player. We all know that we don't need Tetsuya now. We don't need a player who can't even score at his own. He can disappear as good as Hachiman, whom I don't even know what happened to that imbecile. Perhaps, he is there outside lamenting his own misfortune on not even leveling up to our standards."_

_"But still, Kurokocchi is our passing specialist and Hikigayacchi was our former teammate." Kise, despite the intimidation coming from their captain, decided to stand up once for the two, "We can't let my mentor quit the basketball club. We already lost Hikigayacchi—"_

_"Can you just shut up, Kise?!" Aomine roared, causing the blonde to clam up and bow his head, "For me, you can now deem those two idiots as garbage. I don't even need Tetsu anymore. I'm stronger than anyone else. He plays for shit."_

_"Aomine, your language please." Midorima reprimanded their tanned ace, "Keep it in place while were still here."_

_"What's wrong with what I said? I'm just stating a fact, right?" Aomine shrugged as he slings his duffel bag in his shoulders, "Admit it Midorima. You and I are not the only ones who think it's not even worth mentioning those two. Maybe everyone in this room thinks the same thing."_

_After his statement and a moment of silence, everyone nodded, sans Kise who just decided to keep quiet and bowed his head. Akashi also agreed to Aomine's statement as he lets out a smirk._

_"I'm honestly surprised about how Mine-chin finally said something smart for once in our group meetings." Murasakibara took a low jab at the power forward's intellectual capacity._

_"Hey!" Aomine shouted angrily, "What did you just said, Murasakibara?! You bastard!"_

_"Daiki, stay in your place." Akashi warned their ace, "Don't start violence here or you will wake up one morning with your tongue detached from your vulgar mouth." He made his threat clearly by displaying his scissors._

_Aomine grumbled as he kept quiet._

_"Such a fool." Midorima huffed as he faces their captain, "So Akashi what are you going to do with Kuroko? You're the one who discovered his powers in the first place. And why do we have to bring up Hikigaya when it was already established that he isn't even worth remembering for in the first place."_

_"Nice question, Shintaro." Akashi smiled smugly as he fold his hands in the desk, "I just thought that since we have become too strong, we would all go to separate high schools and in the process, we would be competing against each other to see who is the strongest of us five. It just came to my mind that Hachiman won't probably compete in the Interhigh. Kuroko would join this battle but his style won't win help him win at all."_

_"How about we let him Kuro-chin suffer?" Murasakibara offered as he kept eating his potato chips, "Kuro-chin is weak after all, just like how weak Hiki-chin is."_

_"Not to mention how stupid their love for basketball is."Aomine added, "The moment he told us how he felt over our game last year against Shoei, Hikigaya can just roll over and die. Does he thinks we would chase him when he leaves off for somewhere in the middle of nowhere? Only ignorant people would do that."_

_"Well that's true but you're too harsh, Aominecchi…" Kise said as he wanted to add something else but seeing the face of their captain, who gave him the stink eye, he decided to just keep quiet and just go with the flow._

_"Think what you will, Ryouta." Akashi said as he drinks his own sports bottle, "Tetsuya and Hachiman can now be compared to a trash—no, worse than trash."_

_"Can we all go home now?" Murasakibara complained like a child, "I don't have snacks right now and I'm already hungry, Aka-chin."_

_"Murasakibara is right. Let's just go home and leave Tetsu behind. I want no part in anything that involves him right now." Aomine said while standing up and opening the door._

_After that, finally they leave the locker room and head out of the gymnasium._

* * *

Yukinoshita's blue eyes went wide at what she just watched.

"Oh my gosh…" Yuigaham can't believe it either as she covers her mouth in shock. "So that's why Hikki's acting so strange a while back…" She then looks back at Hikigaya, who continued to sob, though to a lesser degree right now. "Have they got no shame?!" The airheaded girl screamed.

Something within Yukinoshita snapped as she clenches her fists. _And they had the guts to even show their faces to…to…Hachiman?! _She thought wildly with fury as she watches every face of the Generation of Miracles in the screen.

She has made up her mind.

_Hachiman, you're not alone this time. I promise I would be with you from now on…_


	10. Regrets

That same night, all of the Generation of Miracles plus Kuroko, Kagami, and Momoi were all gathered in the dining hall of the inn that they were all currently staying in. The rest of the Seirin team had already eaten so they were all free to eat with themselves but right now, they were just staring blankly at their food as the prodigies had just came home from an uneventful reunion with Hikigaya, who stormed his way out of the clubroom after a brief but tense war of words between the latter's former captain and his current president in their club.

"This must be a joke, Akashi-kun!" Finally, Momoi decided to say something as she cannot anymore bear the deafening silence in their place. "Tell me, this is just a joke! I can't understand why Hachi-kun suddenly got so mad when he was just fine when I spoke to him…"

No one bothered to reply. Not even Akashi.

"Hnnn…" Kuroko sighed as he then sips his cup of hot tea.

"Woah, Kurokocchi!" Kise suddenly opened his babbling mouth. "I didn't expect that you would react like that!"

"I can if I'm really annoyed, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied, earning several raised eyebrows from his Teiko teammates as Kagami, who didn't really have anything to do with their meeting, simply watched the whole scene play out.

"Blame it to Hikigaya, then." Midorima clicked his tongue. "It's not our fault why he suddenly stormed out of the room like that…"

"Perhaps you really don't get it at all?" Kuroko felt the need to raise his voice a little.

"Get what, Tetsu?" Aomine asked as he was casually flipping his not-so-decent magazine while looking so uninterested. "This is just the first time we saw him since our second year in Teiko. If he had any problems with us, then that's…"

"That's the point, Aomine-kun." Now, Kuroko was on the offensive and this quite surprised the rest of the people in the dining hall. "I felt that there are still things left that are unresolved back in middle school and that are what's keeping Hikigaya-kun from communicating properly with us. In fact, it's not only his fault. It's our fault. Don't tell me you have forgotten what happened back in our second year and our last year in middle school." There was a hint of pain in the latter part of his sentence."

Now, everyone was silent again as they all thought Kuroko's words. Aomine, for once, stopped reading his magazine. Murasakibara halted nibbling his potato chips. The rest also froze in their spots.

Until Akashi speaks up at last.

"Maybe Hikigaya was just stressed out a while back." He assured his Teiko teammates as he waves his hands in the air. "When someone is stressed or having a lot of things to do in their class, it's very normal to encounter people who are not in the mood to even talk. I had to apologize with the way I conducted myself when I spoke to him. Nevertheless, we'll all go back tomorrow in Sobu High. I'm sure we'll be able to convince him."

"That easily?" Midorima, now getting tired of all of these things, decided to speak up right now. "Do you really think Hikigaya will listen to us? To you for that matter?" His sharp words rang sharply into Akashi's ear and he quickly gave the Shutoku shooter a stink eye which the latter was startled at. Midorima didn't regret opening his mouth but he wished that he did it when they're not in a tense situation like this.

"As I said." Akashi retorted tersely. "Hikigaya must have been too tired and exhausted that time to speak to us properly. It's final. Tomorrow in the morning, we will go back to Sobu High School to bring him back into our fold. He'll join us and that's an order. Now, all of you are dismissed." The Rakuzan ace then stood up and went to his room in the second floor.

For a full minute, no one dared to speak up as they didn't know how to respond to Akashi's seemingly confident remark that he would be able to bring back their former Teiko teammate to play with them this coming Olympics. Kagami, who was an outsider to their middle school affairs, tried to cook up some kind of speech to break the ice but seeing that everyone isn't even in the mood for some jokes right now, he then zipped his mouth. The fact that even Kise, who would have started opening his mouth right now with some corny jokes, hasn't spoken a single word is a testament on how heavy this problem seemed to their shoulders.

After sixty seconds, an unlikely person decided to be the first to initiate the conversation since Akashi left.

"Neh, Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara called out their Phantom Sixth Man, who merely looks at him. "You said that you have reunited with Hiki-chin the past few days. Was he like that?"

"Actually, he wasn't like that at all." Kuroko replied, earning another round of raised eyebrows. "When we first talk with each other, he was even smiling as he drank that favourite coffee of his. Then out of the blue, Kagami-kun challenged Hikigaya-kun…"

"And then Bakagami lost so badly." Aomine snickered as he looks at Kagami, who was twitching at what he heard.

"Oi, I heard that you Ahomine!" Kagami yelled.

"Kagami-kun, I hate to say this but despite winning our game, you lost your battle with him." Kuroko gently reminded his partner. "Which kind of surprised me since I didn't expect that he can still play like that despite the fact that he had stopped basketball for a long time."

"Depends in a person." Aomine replied. "Hikigaya's really cut out for basketball and we've played together as sparring partners in our first year in Teiko. Even if he does stop, as long as his muscle memory is constantly being in motion, he won't lose his movement. He'll dull in years but he can recover as well."

"That's a given, Aomine." Midorima added. "And speaking of him, didn't you all notice that Akashi's eyes are blazing back in Sobu?"

"Eh? I didn't notice it." This was the only time Kise has now spoken. "But if that's the case, I thought Bokushi has disappeared already when Akashicchi's Emperor Eye has been completed."

"Just because his alter ego has vanished doesn't mean Akashi's personality was affected that much." Midorima clarified. "The original Akashi might have returned but considering his surname as well as his thirst for victory in everything, his pride won't let him give up that easily."

"Well, I can at least understand that." Aomine yawned as he then smirked. "I mean, it must have been a big blow to Akashi that Hikigaya not only defied him but also called him shit. I would have been proud if I was his daddy…"

"Aomine, keep your mouth shut. I don't want to suffer from Akashi's punishment if ever he hears what you are saying." Midorima chided their ace as he massages his forehead. "But since its Akashi's order, it's not like we can do something, Well, all of you finish your food and go back to your rooms. I wanted to rest already." His plate was already empty so he got up and went back to his room.

When they all got to finish their dinner, every one of them wordlessly got up and went back to their own rooms to either wind down or do something before sleeping (playing himself in Aomine's case). As Kuroko was about to stand up and join Kagami in their sleeping quarters, he spotted Momoi still quietly sitting in the dining table while quickly looking at a random old photo, which the tealnette deduced is photograph of their complete Teiko team with Hikigaya and, God forbid, Haizaki at the time when Kise had just became a regular.

"Momoi-san." He called out, causing the pinkette to suddenly startle in surprise before she recomposed herself and tucked the photo back into her pocket. "Let's all go back to our rooms now. We still have practice tomorrow."

"I—I see…" Momoi said and as Kuroko was about to walk away, she called out. "Tetsu-kun, we'll play together again, right? I just wanted our team to be complete again…"

"I know. I would love to see that happen, Momoi-san. But if Hikigaya-kun doesn't really want to play with us again, then we have no choice." Kuroko replied as he looks at the empty space. "But that doesn't mean I would stop convincing him myself if Aomine-kun and the rest doesn't succeed."

"I see…" Momoi gave a small, sad smile as she then stands up and said. "Good night, Tetsu-kun!"

* * *

The next day was also the last day of the school year of Sobu High School before it enters into a two break period for those who would advance and get promoted in their year levels. Yet, it sounded much like the path to the boulevard of broken dreams had just started for Hikigaya, who is now pedalling his bike towards his school. After Yukinoshita and Yuigahama finally knew of the video, he hesitantly let them keep the DVD in the club room as he felt that keeping it in their house would only have a negative vibe in their environment especially that it involves him. _And I wouldn't want that in our house and most specially near my cute imouto. _

After parking his bicycle in the usual place, he then activated his Hikki Stealth ability and weaved through the large crowd of students in the hallway. After almost five minutes in surveying his way into their school corridor, he finally reaches their Class 2 – F room and from there, he enters. Just like yesterday, it was just the same. Hayato and Miura's clique is on another corner of the room laughing endlessly, Saki is near them looking aimlessly at the window, and…

"Hachiman!"

"Yahallo, Hikki!"

"Yo…" Hikigaya blandly greeted as he waves at Totsuka and Yuigahama, who had just both entered the classroom.

"Are you fine, Hikki? By the way, we'll have another meeting with Hiratsuka-sensei later in the club room. Let's go together there." The ditzy girl said as she then joins Miura's group and began to laugh as well. _Sometimes, I wonder how she was able to laugh immediately when she just got there. _

After Totsuka has gotten into her—I mean his—seat, Hikigaya then calmed himself down as he opens his phone in search for some music to play while Hiratsuka hasn't arrived yet. He then selects a punk song and was about to doze off when suddenly, a familiar voice called him out.

"Neh, Hikitani-kun, I see that you have gone to school today…"

Hikigaya turned up his head to see Hayama walking towards his desk. "Hayama…what do you want?"

"Nothing, it's just that we've heard some interesting things that happened in your club room." Hayama smiled so much that it sickened the guy with fish eyes so much. "Just out of curiosity, what is your relationship with _those _guys?"

"Huh? Who are you referring to?" However, Hikigaya had an inkling on who the blonde was pertaining to.

"Ah…I mean those guys that casually entered the service club room. I don't know any of them personally but I was surprised to see this Kise Ryouta-kun being one of them…"

_Oh, yeah right. Kise's a model so it's not surprising he would be recognized immediately. His fangirls aren't just a pain. They're all fake and toxic. _Hikigaya thought as he said. "Yeah, I kinda know them. Why are you curious all of the sudden? It's not like you would gain something by knowing my relationship with them."

"Mah…mah…don't be so mean right now, Hikitani-kun." Hayama chuckled. "But to hear someone like you play for Teiko…"

"**Hayama**." Hikigaya's voice dripped with venom. "I don't want to talk about it again. Just drop it."

"I…I see…" The blonde somewhat apologetically nodded as Hiratsuka has finally entered the classroom.

After their first subject, they were all given a free pass to do what they had to do for the rest of the day and this meant that they'll have to go to the service club room. By "they" it means that he, Yuigahama, and Hiratsuka would be going together to the service club room for that meeting. As they were all walking to the hallway, Hiratsuka was speaking to Hikigaya.

"Hikigaya, about what that red head psychopath said, so it's true you played basketball at Teiko?" The teacher asked in curiosity. "That you became an all-star and was one of the very best players back then…"

Hikigaya flinched as it seems that the Teiko topic that he had kept secret for so long was beginning to get leaked out. It wasn't that he's fond of keeping secrets, but circumstances in life just made him had to keep it until the time was right to reveal it. His history in Teiko was one of few that he chose to keep to himself, other than his confession to Orimoto Kaori in their middle school in Chiba in third year. He and the other six might be scattered to seven schools but they were once an ultimate team that carved their history as the best of the best. If any outsider knew, they may have called the Generation of Miracles as sentimental fools. But deep down, they just couldn't help it. They were in the new team in high school, but there would be always a line they draw that separates them as alumni of Teiko. That might be the last selfish shred of comradeship they had left that tied them together as a team. Even if the memories within it continue to haunt Hikigaya to this day.

"Yeah, it's true that I played with Teiko before coming home here in Chiba." The boy with rotten eyes finally replied as they finally reached the peaceful room of the Service Club.

_Or that was the case until now…_

The moment they has opened the sliding door, Hikigaya was very much surprised to see the Generation of Miracles plus Kuroko and Momoi talking with Yukinoshita and Isshiki, though the latter looked like she wanted to bolt out of this right now as she was currently facing Aomine who was growling at her.

It looks like that the five prodigies were arguing non-stop with Yukinoshita while Kuroko and Momoi were trying to defuse the now-heated situation. Kagami isn't with them right now.

"I already told you that Hikigaya-kun's will not be available since we have more important things to do this day." Yukinoshita said with her steely voice now icier than ever as she faces against Akashi, who seemed unfazed.

"The hell with that!" Aomine shouted as he almost pushed out Isshiki in his path. "Hikigaya's our teammate and we had the right to speak to him!"

"B-b-b-but senpai isn't around…" Isshiki stuttered and seeing the sight of his kouhai getting frightened, Hikigaya knew that at the very least, he can't simply watch all of this happening while doing nothing so he didn't need to wait for his sensei to say something and immediately, he then entered the scene. His sudden appearance silenced both parties and once all the attention has been centered to him, he then began to speak loudly.

"Will everyone one of you Teiko freaks just shut up?" He said in a cold and steely voice that again surprised everyone who knew him but didn't know much about his past with the Generation of Miracles. "I'll say it once again. I won't join you. I'm now a student here in Sobu. I'm no longer Teiko's substitute guard. I'm no longer Akashi's stupid dog. I'm no longer your teammate. That's the past. That's why you better stop telling me right now to join you all. Only Kuroko and Kagami deserve such extravagant wish from me and so is Momoi."

Midorima then pushed up his glasses as he spoke. "Hikigaya, what did we even do to endure this travesty that we're experiencing right now? If you still haven't move on from that game in our second year…"

"Shut up…" Hikigaya muttered loudly, now beginning to shake as his body temperature becomes cold.

"Midorima's not even done speaking yet, Hikigaya so don't…" Akashi tried to warn him right now but on that moment, they didn't expect to step on a landmine as the man with rotten eyes exploded.

"I said shut up!" To Yukinoshita's surprise, this was her first time to see their club mate shout in anger. Yesterday seemed to be just some form of warm up. "Damn you! Damn you all! I said I'm not joining you all!"

"Hi-Hikigaya…" Akashi stammered as he then tried to take control of the situation. "I'm sorry if this is how you feel…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! After you treated me as something lower than trash, the only thing you can say is 'I'm sorry' Akashi?" Hikigaya retorted back as he was already losing it. "Don't act as if I don't know what you were all saying behind my back when I was gone! Dammit! I hate you all!" As he began to cry again, he then storms out of the club room and began running towards the rooftop of the school, leaving behind his former Teiko team, Hiratsuka, Isshiki, and the Service Club crew.

All of them did not know what to do at that time. The five rainbow prodigies just stood there gaping like fishes that got pulled out of the water. Kuroko was very frozen at his spot while Momoi covered his mouth in an attempt to stop crying. They just stand there and watch the door open wide. They were all in the state of shock. Surprisingly, Yuigahama was the first one who recovered first and quickly glared at Akashi, who was taken aback by her actions.

"Do you all have any idea what you did to Hikki?!" Yuigahama wasn't even afraid of the red head as she ranted. "After what you did to him! You all don't know how much he cried last night to us because of that very malicious conversation you all had that was recorded on a video recording in a disc!"

"Wha-what conversation? What video recording?" Kise asked in bewilderedness as he had no idea (or rather, he forgot) about that certain meeting they had three years ago.

"What are you saying, you airhead? What conversation? What tape?" Midorima said. He wasn't aware that their conversation back in their third national championship game was recorded in a camera just inside the locker room.

"Huh? You don't know?" Yuigahama said with a confused look in her tone and facial features. "And stop calling me an airhead!"

"We wouldn't be here if we have any idea." Akashi said but he was suddenly showing sign of instability.

"Just tell us. Why is Hiki-chin mad at us?" Murasakibara inquired, hoping to get some answer.

"This is a private matter for us now. It's within my rights not to tell you." Now, Yukinoshita stepped forward and denied them the knowledge that they want to know about Hikigaya's sudden outburst.

"I'll go to Hikki!" Yuigahama said all of the sudden as she ran to the open door and disappeared.

The Generation of Miracles then just stood there for few more minutes, all thinking what should they do now. But they were all having the same conclusion in their minds.

_Yukinoshita and that airhead knows something about this. _

"I see…I'm sorry Hikigaya. I'm truly am." Akashi broke the silence as out of the blue, he suddenly knelt down on the floor and began to weep as he covers his face. The rest of the cagers and Momoi all watched him with stunned expressions as they can't believe what they were witnessing. This is the first time that they had seen Akashi—the Red Emperor, the all-knowing, the merciless captain of Teiko and Rakuzan—kneel down and cry unashamedly.

"Akashi. Please stand up." Midorima calmly said. He just can't stand seeing that their former captain is in that kind of situation despite all the shit that they had gone through in their past.

"Aka-chin. It's okay. We'll eventually be able to talk with him again naturally." Murasakibara said while kneeling down to help him stand up properly.

"Akashicchi…" Kise whispered with a low and soft voice.

"Akashi…" Aomine called out while helping him stand up too.

"I'm sorry that this has to happen, Yukinoshita-san." Kuroko apologized and bowed deeply in front of the Ice Queen. The latter simply nodded in return. She knows the tealnette in front of her is one of the very few people that they can actually trust. "We should leave now." He then motions to Midorima. "Midorima-kun, me and Momoi we'll go ahead in the market to buy some supplies. You can all go ahead in the inn."

After that, the seven of them went outside and left the room.

Now, it was only Yukinoshita, Isshiki, and Hiratsuka, who sighs and said. "I didn't even know Hikigaya is very capable to project his emotions. Well, with those hooligans gone, I do hope we don't encounter trouble anymore. The meeting would proceed later on. Well, Yukinoshita, won't you go and follow Yuigahama there in the rooftop?"

"I'll do that." The black haired beauty nodded and was about to go outside when suddenly, Isshiki then spoke. "Uhm…senpai, what was that video they were talking about? I'm suddenly curious."

"Just get the CD there and watch it on your own. I have to attend to those two for the moment." Yukinoshita didn't have time to think and decided to give in to the sly fox's request. She then went outside to join her club mates while Hiratsuka went outside as well to go and attend to something else. Doing as what the Service Club president said, she found the CD in the table and decided to use the laptop of the club as she was very much curious to the death. _What made senpai go off suddenly like that? And what is this video that they were talking about?_

After the battery came to life, she then injected the CD and began watching the video.

_After five minutes…_

The video ended with a sound of a door banging shut loudly. Isshiki's foxy eyes just widened like saucers as she didn't expect what she had just watched. _I knew that senpai had been shunned here in school but to be treated like that is totally unacceptable! _She can't forget the face of a certain tanned man and a red head one as she slowly folds the laptop back and slowly put back the DVD in its right place.

"I know what to do! I'll make senpai go out with me in a date today and it'll be my treat!" But as she was about to go outside and go to the rooftop by herself, she suddenly felt a vibration on her phone. Grunting, she then fished out her mobile device and was frowning when she read the message.

"Ah…I have to do this as well…"

* * *

Isshiki received a text message from one of her officers stating that they need to have some supplies to replenish their stock of materials that was depleted because of the past Chrismas event, Cultural event, and other events that sorely used up majority of the student council's manpower and their resources. The foxy freshman and soon-to-be second year sighed as the responsibility dumped onto hers.

_Oh well. I'm the president. _Isshiki sighed as she realized that in order to do this, she had to go outside of the school to go to a nearby store that is selling school supplies. She sighed as she wanted to go to his dear Hikigaya-senpai to try and cheer him up. _But the other senpais are already doing that and I have to focus on this task_.

After securing a permission to go outside of the school, Isshiki didn't think twice and went immediately to the nearest store. Once she reached her destination, she began to fill her cart with gold and silver foils, crayons, brushes, glues, glitters, pins, scotch tape, scissors, and other essentials needed to eventually fill in their inventory at school. _I just hope the school pays me back when I return. _The cute kouhai said mentally as she was already in the cashier lane to pay for the things she bought.

By the time she was already walking out of the store, she was carrying two large bags of all the items purchased.

Walking while carrying such heavy load is no such hard task for someone like Hikigaya, who was used to such strenuous activity, and the Generation of Miracles, whose abnormal heights (save for Akashi lol) and their borderline superhuman strength is absolutely no joke, it's still a burden and a challenge for someone like Isshiki whose short height, slightly shorter than Yuigahama, is somewhat a curse to her. Nevertheless, she carried the two bags with pride in her job as the student council president as she remembers it was Hikigaya who set her up to become the president. She then smiled at that not-so-distant memory.

Reaching the gates of Sobu, that smile of hers didn't last long, however.

"Yo!" A familiar and somewhat rude and deep voice was heard calling out to her as Isshiki closed in her distance between her and the gates. It was at that moment when the first year president saw _them_.

All the five members of the Generation of Miracles are waiting just outside the gates of Sobu and it seemed that Kuroko and Momoi doesn't know about it as they went to the supermarket ahead of the group. Isshiki froze in her standing spot as one by one, Aomine, who called her out, Akashi, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara began to walk towards her, effectively sealing every escape routes she can take.

"Do you have a moment?" Aomine then added as he blocking her way.

"Sorry senpais but I don't have." Isshiki replied back without hesitation. The moment she personally met this five basketball prodigies, she knew there is no way she could engage them in a verbal tussle or violence but it was her Hikigaya that was at stake here. She can't bear to watch them in video badmouthing her senpai.

"We're just here to talk." Midorima pushes up his glasses as he held a rubber ducky as a lucky item prescribed by Oha-Asa.

"Well, I'm not here to talk." Isshiki replied back as she almost rolled her eyes because of them. Her tone, however, caught the attention of Akashi, who was beginning to doubt the sincerity of her words.

"Please! Just please!" Kise began to plead. "Just a minute! It won't take that long." The blonde was basically begging right now.

"I already told you senpais. I don't have time to talk with you as I still had some other things to attend to." Isshiki kept up a tough façade as she drags her groceries.

"Neh, Aka-chin, what should we do?" Murasakibara whispered as he watches the tiny Isshiki try to get away from their sight. "She doesn't want to talk."

"She will and she shall speak to us." Akashi said darkly as his Emeperor Eyes blazed towards the now moving Isshiki. "Maybe she knows something perhaps?" He said as he thought to himself. _Based on her actions, it's obvious. As I thought, she know something. She should and shall spit it all out or else..._

All of the sudden, Akashi walked towards her and forced her to stop moving by forcibly spinning her around as he grabbed her shoulder. Isshiki's honey eyes suddenly met with Akashi's blazing red eyes.

"For someone who has nothing to do with our past, you seemed to be pretty tight-lipped." Akashi snarled as Isshiki began to shake in nervousness though she remained calm. "You know something right? It's about Hikigaya, isn't it?" Akashi said or more like, demanded to her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Isshiki replied back, now trying not to be scared with the former captain of Generation of Miracles.

"When I said you know something…you know something…" Akashi said as his patience is already tipping lower. His dark aura starting to leak out of him as Isshiki then began to shiver more and eventually, she was finally forced to speak.

"Fine! Yes, I know something!" Isshiki decided to speak out.

"Then spit it out." Midorima said as he began to get irritated with the clumsy student council president.

"The DVD…" The younger girl stuttered as she found herself being shadowed by the miracles, four of them standing more than six feet.

"DVD…?" Aomine asked as he rages mentally. _What in hell is that video tape all about anyway?_

"Come to think of it, that girl…what was her name…Yuigahama-kun? She also said something about a video tape or a DVD." Kise now joins in.

"What's so special about it?" Murasakibara drawled though for the rare moments time in his life, he thought about something else besides his maiubo and potato chips.

"Eh? You all don't know?" Isshiki eyed them, quite confused. _They should know it, right? They were the ones speaking in the video, after all. _

"We wouldn't be here if we know, right?" Akashi said but as he tried to squeeze an answer out of Isshiki, something else is gripping in his mind. He was somehow beginning to feel cold sweat as something else is disturbing his heart.

_Damn it! Just when every one of us is already back to their normal selves, I never thought this will happen._

"I expected that you will all return here but not in this way that is so unpleasant and barbaric."

Everyone suddenly stopped doing what they are doing right now and turned to the source of the voice. Much to their surprise, it was someone they had met yesterday.

It was none other than Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Hiratsuka-sensei was actually the one who ordered her to buy this stuff that would be used to refill out school inventory." Yukinoshita began to speak as she held out a package in her right hand. "However, she didn't return early so I was requested to check on her and this is what I found." She frowned as her blue eyes steeled. "Akashi, I never expected myself to use this kind of language but…" She inhaled and exhaled deeply as she knew what she was about to say is probably the most unexpected thing to come out of her. "All of you are bastards."

"Who do you think you are?!" Aomine roared at her, not like the Ice Queen is afraid of a beast without much of a common sense. "You're the bastard here! Not us! You're the one trying to separate us from our former teammate!" Aomine shouted at pale-skinned beauty.

Yukinoshita casually walked in front of their team to help and defend Isshiki, who looked like she was ready to cry.

"First and foremost, I don't want to hear such outrageous comments coming from you." Yukinoshita narrows her eyes towards the tanned ace. "Secondly, I'm not the one who's being recorded on the tape while saying unforgivable things towards his former teammate, right?"

"Could somebody just tell us what in the world is so special about the video that you were all talking about?!" Midorima shouted, much to their surprise. The Shutoku ace is a calm and composed person. But he couldn't help it anymore. In fact, they all couldn't. They hit their limit about this tape.

"Fine…you want it?" Yukinoshita glared at them as she throws the package containing the DVD in the ground. "Here, take it. I do hope you all reflect on your actions while watching it."

"Are going to give it to them? What about senpai? Will he gets mad if we give it to them?" Isshiki asked.

"No. Hikigaya-kun said it himself to give this tape to this brainless idiots here." Yukinoshita replied, not even thinking about the language she used this time. The two of them now left the scene, with the older teen carrying one bag to lessen the pressure on Isshiki.

Akashi watched them walk away as Aomine picks up the package. The truth is…he already know what is the tape all about. He had a suspicion that there's a video camera there in the room that was probably set up to spy on them but he ignored it on purpose. Why? Because he thought to himself that this is nothing more than some kind of a paparazzi trying to get a closer look on them.

But it seemed that for this time, he was wrong.

He didn't expect this tape to resurface while they were all trying to genuinely fix their broken relationship with Hikigaya…and to some extent, Kuroko.

* * *

After the incident at the gates in Sobu, Akashi and his four other teammates were on their way back into the inn to view the tape that was given to them _unceremoniously _by Yukinoshita. Upone reaching the gates of the inn, they discover that the Seirin team was still busy doing their drills as Kagami was nowhere to be found. It seemed that he was in the showers as they all heard from Furihata afar that he accidentally fell into a pit full of rotting food stuff while he was jogging so he had to wash himself thoroughly again. While normally, this would make Aomine laugh, he didn't even found the strength to chuckle as they were all busy trying to figure out what was this tape all about.

They went in a larger living room of the inn with a big flat screen television set, a larger couch that could fit them all, and rows of chairs. Akashi was silently glad that Kuroko and Momoi aren't still around as they might still be in the supermarket.

"Well should we proceed?" Akashi said as he was setting up the DVD player and the television.

The Generation of Miracles just nodded as they all began to sit in the sofa. Murasakibara, thought, decided to seat in a separate chair despite the size of the couch as he fel uncomfortable just to sitting between Kise and Aomine. Feeling comfortable on the couch as he sits beside Midorima, Akashi put the DVD in one of video tape player just under the big flat screen television and once it started to play, they all kept quiet.

* * *

_It was already night time when the Nationals championship for the middle schools has ended. As usual, Teiko has steamrolled past Meiko Chugakko but this time, it was more awful than last year's match against Shoei as the Generation of Miracles, by this time already unparalleled in terms of strength, simply toyed around their opponents. They even fixed the score at 111 – 11 with Aomine being the last one to score the defining shot—the shot that would shatter the hearts of Meiko's valiant boys as it was a shot in Teiko's own goal. After that, Ogiwara Shigehiro disappeared from the gymnasium while Kuroko, in tears, also disappeared in search for his best friend. Once they were in the locker room, the rest of the GoM began to change their clothes in a quiet way as if this championship is barely anything of value._

_"Tch, what another boring game," Aomine said with a boring tone as he drinks his Gatorade, "I hope Akashi's happy with his decision to fix the goddamn score. That was very hard to do, you know! I could have just scored more than what was required so we can just steal the game from the beginning."_

_"I can't believe that I'm saying this but I actually agree on Aomine on this one," Midorima said with a bitter taste in his tongue, "It's not even worth of my time. Why did I even play anyway when I can't even get into my usual number of shots?" He complained while holding a make-up kit as a lucky item._

_"Ara…Because Aka-chin said so and it's not like we can do anything," Murasakibara said in a lazy voice while munching his Maiubo snacks._

_"Hahahaha! Midorimacchi, what's up with the make-up kit?" Kise suddenly burst into laughter as he was holding into his chest, "Don't tell me you are becoming gay?"_

_"Shut up Kise!" Midorima angrily shouted at the blonde copycat, "Today's Oha-Asa recommended a makeup kit as lucky item for Cancers on this day!" He pushes up his glasses in annoyance._

_"By the way, has anyone of you had seen Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara said in-between his munching as he scans the area, "I haven't seen him anyway."_

_"Tch…Who cares about Tetsu anyway," Aomine muttered in irritation as he crushed the plastic bottle in his hands, "He's as worthless as that feeble Hikigaya…"_

_"Aominecchi, your mean," Kise tries to reprimand him, "And why are you talking about Hikigayacchi when he's not even—"_

_"Not that I care about for those two fools but I saw Kuroko running outside of the gymnasium," Midorima harrumphed as he seats in the chair, "I saw him trying to chase after one of Meiko's players. It must be the Ogiwara person he was talking about."_

_"Aren't we a little mean to his friend?" Now, Kise tried to stop his fellow Miracles from saying anything that is bad, "I mean, I know it's normal for us to win but I think Kurokocchi seems to be a little down right now and do we really have to even bring up Hikagayacchi?"_

_"Of course, Ryouta," A familiar fifth voice said while opening the locker room door. "Because winning is important, Ryouta. Keep that in mind." Akashi smirked as his heterochromatic eyes blazed._

_"Aka-chin, is the interview over all ready?" The purple-headed center asked impatiently as he chews another pack of snacks, "I still need to go home to buy more snacks."_

_"Yes, Atsushi," Akashi smiled smugly as he seats down on the chair and faces his fellow prodigies, "Now that we're nearing High School, why don't we talk about someone or rather, two of them, that is not present here."_

_"Two? Is it Tetsu and Hikigaya? What about them?" Aomine angrily mutters, "If you're going to talk about the two of them, I better leave. I don't have time to listen about a shit player who can't even play decently and Hikigaya who's too naïve. No, I'll count him as trash or even shittier in person than Tetsu."_

_"Aominecchi…" Kise was very much shocked to hear their ace saying such rude things to their teammate, including Hachiman, "That's not true..."_

_"Shut up Kise. Aomine is spot on for once." Midorima cut off the small forward, "Why does Kuroko need to stay in basketball club anyway? He could have just went with Hikigaya off to who knows where to. Kuroko can't even shoot and Hachiman's only as strong as the Uncrowned Generals. Those fools really are a match made from heaven." He said this with a sarcastic tone._

_"How harsh, Mido-chin," Murasakibara commented, "But does Kuro-chin knows that we are only using him as a substitute player when where tired? I mean, if he isn't aware of that, then he is already too much of a fool than what he is now."_

_"Yes, Atsushi. He knows." Akashi replied to their center, "He is aware of his own limitations and usefulness as a player. We all know that we don't need Tetsuya now. We don't need a player who can't even score at his own. He can disappear as good as Hachiman, whom I don't even know what happened to that imbecile. Perhaps, he is there outside lamenting his own misfortune on not even leveling up to our standards."_

_"But still, Kurokocchi is our passing specialist and Hikigayacchi was our former teammate." Kise, despite the intimidation coming from their captain, decided to stand up once for the two, "We can't let my mentor quit the basketball club. We already lost Hikigayacchi—"_

_"Can you just shut up, Kise?!" Aomine roared, causing the blonde to clam up and bow his head, "For me, you can now deem those two idiots as garbage. I don't even need Tetsu anymore. I'm stronger than anyone else. He plays for shit."_

_"Aomine, your language please." Midorima reprimanded their tanned ace, "Keep it in place while were still here."_

_"What's wrong with what I said? I'm just stating a fact, right?" Aomine shrugged as he slings his duffel bag in his shoulders, "Admit it Midorima. You and I are not the only ones who think it's not even worth mentioning those two. Maybe everyone in this room thinks the same thing."_

_After his statement and a moment of silence, everyone nodded, sans Kise who just decided to keep quiet and bowed his head. Akashi also agreed to Aomine's statement as he lets out a smirk._

_"I'm honestly surprised about how Mine-chin finally said something smart for once in our group meetings." Murasakibara took a low jab at the power forward's intellectual capacity._

_"Hey!" Aomine shouted angrily, "What did you just said, Murasakibara?! You bastard!"_

_"Daiki, stay in your place." Akashi warned their ace, "Don't start violence here or you will wake up one morning with your tongue detached from your vulgar mouth." He made his threat clearly by displaying his scissors._

_Aomine grumbled as he kept quiet._

_"Such a fool." Midorima huffed as he faces their captain, "So Akashi what are you going to do with Kuroko? You're the one who discovered his powers in the first place. And why do we have to bring up Hikigaya when it was already established that he isn't even worth remembering for in the first place."_

_"Nice question, Shintaro." Akashi smiled smugly as he fold his hands in the desk, "I just thought that since we have become too strong, we would all go to separate high schools and in the process, we would be competing against each other to see who is the strongest of us five. It just came to my mind that Hachiman won't probably compete in the Interhigh. Kuroko would join this battle but his style won't win help him win at all."_

_"How about we let Kuro-chin suffer?" Murasakibara offered as he kept eating his potato chips, "Kuro-chin is weak after all, just like how weak Hiki-chin is."_

_"Not to mention how stupid their love for basketball is."Aomine added, "The moment he told us how he felt over our game last year against Shoei, Hikigaya can just roll over and die. Does he thinks we would chase him when he leaves off for somewhere in the middle of nowhere? Only ignorant people would do that."_

_"Well that's true but you're too harsh, Aominecchi…" Kise said as he wanted to add something else but seeing the face of their captain, who gave him the stink eye, he decided to just keep quiet and just go with the flow._

_"Think what you will, Ryouta." Akashi said as he drinks his own sports bottle, "Tetsuya and Hachiman can now be compared to a trash—no, worse than trash."_

_"Can we all go home now?" Murasakibara complained like a child, "I don't have snacks right now and I'm already hungry, Aka-chin."_

_"Murasakibara is right. Let's just go home and leave Tetsu behind. I want no part in anything that involves him right now." Aomine said while standing up and opening the door._

_After that, finally they leave the locker room and head out of the gymnasium._

* * *

As the video finally stopped playing, no one dared to move or even say a word as their eyes are as big as plates. They were all too stunned to even do something as they finally realized what made Hikigaya Hachiman so mad at them. And to make it worse, it was only through this video that four of them finally remembered this one moment in their darkest history in Teiko Middle High School.

_And shit, we even said such things to Kuroko…_

"The…heck…did I said…" Aomine can only stutter as he was wishing right now that this was only a dream, thought apparently, it wasn't.

"I can't believe I said that…" Murasakibara whispered but since no one was talking, everyone heard him.

_We didn't mean what we said! _

"Judging by your facial expression, it seemed that you were the least surprised, Akashi." Midorima tried to stay calm but deep inside him, he felt angry at himself for saying such things to Hikigaya. "By some chance, you must have at least known the existence of this video."

"Yes…" Akashi replied loudly, his tone feeling with regret. "I knew all along that our conversation was being recorded all along…" He wasn't able to finish his words as all of the sudden, Aomine suddenly got filled with wrath and he quickly grabbed Akashi in his shirt while pushing him towards the wall.

"Akashi, you bastard!" The Touou ace shouted as fury can be seen in his dark blue eyes.

"Aomine/Aominecchi, calm down!" Midorima and Kise tried to pacify the raging power forward by grabbing his arms but they ended up failing.

"Dammit! Damn you, Akashi! Damn you, you freaking bastard!" Aomine didn't let up. "You! It all your fault! If you said our conversation is being recorded, I should have just shut my mouth back then!" He said in pure anger both to Akashi and to himself.

"And what, Aomine?! Do you think that if I said our conversation is being record, you would stop thinking about Kuroko and Hikigaya being like a trash back then?!" Akashi finally roared back. "Or a weak person?! It's not my only fault, to begin with! It's your fault as well! I'm not the only one talking there! No! We all did! We all said something not good!" Akashi shouted back at Aomine, who dramatically drop him on the ground when he realized the validity of his Teiko captain's point.

"What's going on here, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun?" The voice of Kuroko suddenly made them jump as it he and Momoi had just returned from the supermarket buying some essentials. The two entered and were quite confused at what is now happening. "Anou…did something happen?"

Instead of answering his question directly, Kise, who was close to crying, then wailed. "You know guys…I might be the only one who haven't said anything bad but this does not exonerate me from the fact that I didn't do anything to stop this conversation from happening. I'm going back to Sobu! I'll apologize to Hikigayacchi! I don't care about what you'll all say but I wanted to make it all right!" After that, he ran out of the inn.

"I'm going with you as well!" Aomine declared as he followed Kise.

"I need to clear things up with Hikigaya, and Kuroko too…" Midorima said as he followed the two. Kuroko raised his eyebrows at what the left-handed shooter said.

"Aka-chin, let's meet Hiki-chin, neh? Let's go and talk to him." Murasakibara said as he help his former Teiko captain stand up.

* * *

"Neh, Yukinon, Hikki. Now that we're all fine, why don't we all hang out today. It's still early and we're lucky to be dismissed early!" Yuigahama said rather cheerily as Yukinoshita was busy serving Hikigaya, who is now back to his own rotten normal self, a hot tea. They had just finished a meeting with Hiratsuka and that involves another school activity tomorrow despite the fact that this is the last day of their life as a second year. And to top it off, tomorrow happened to be Saturday, a day where Hikigaya would choose to laze off.

_As this nonsensical conversation was being held at the Service Club today, I, Hikigaya Hachiman, was sipping some tea from my Pan-san tea cup and trying to calm relax right now. I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't just calm myself down due to Yuigahama's mouth. It seemed for some reason, this girl wanted to go to some new store near our school. It opened about three months ago, she said, and she hadn't had the opportunity to go. Now, she hoped for Yukinoshita and me to accompany he there. None of my body cells but like even moving there and honestly, I was beginning to think that her patting me in the head while I was crying with all my heart's content was just a pretext for this nonsense. _

"Yukinonnnn, Hikkiiii, let's hang out!"

''Yuigahama-san…''

_I must say, friendships like these one in front of me are surely beautiful. My heart is already warming up. For a loner like me, such a life was already out of question though but it didn't matter. As long as I have my cute little sister Komachi and perhaps, a leather basketball, I can overcome any hardship._

_Wait…speaking of that, what happened to Kuroko and company…_

"Hikki! I know you needed new basketball sneakers!" Yuigahama suddenly surprised Hikigaya with her sudden new tactic to lure him in. "I saw that the one you used Wednesday night is already old and dusty so why don't we buy you now?"

"Oi! What kind of non-sense are you saying this time?!" Hikigaya was taken aback. "My Fly Wades are still working fine and I'm not even sure if lowercut Jordans are available there…" _Crap, now I sounded like some kind of a rich kid…_

"H-Hikki that's precisely why we should go out!" Yuigahama was adamant. "We don't know until we look for it. Don't worry, we will have plenty of fun together!"

_Someone please tell Yuigahama to stop phrasing things that can lead to a misunderstanding… _

"Yuigahama, a loner like me has no use in going to some store. I don't want to spoil the mood." Hikigaya was stubborn.

"There you go again, saying things like that, Hikki! Can you please go with me? I want you two to go with me!"

Given those sudden words, Hikigaya was at a loss of what to say. He could always reject her invitation but he really didn't want to turn down that childish behavior. It seemed she managed to activate one of his 108 skills.

"Whatever, I don't have anything to do this afternoon, I guess I'll go with you for this time." Hikigaya finally gave in as he sighed.

"Really?! Thank you Hikki!" Yuigahama said as she was ecstatic.

"I guess I'll too, Yuigahama-san. We don't know what Hikicreepy-kun can do when you two are alone." Yukinoshita said with reddening cheeks in her face.

"I'd rather not say anything for now. Let's all go then." Hikigaya said as they all stand up to get their things. But as they were now about to get out of the room, the sliding door suddenly opened faster and it startled them to no end. But more than that…

"Hikigayacchi! We need to talk!"


	11. A New Start

**First of all, I would just like to thank all of you for taking the time to read this piece of story that I wrote and to be honest, it kind made me nervous as it's my first time in this site and this makes Seventh Prodigy my first work so I'm glad to see useful critiques in the review section. I'm gonna say it now: since I'm a college student who happened to be quite busy, updates won't come as fast but it would come nonetheless. Thank you and good day to you all.**

**P.S. This chapter is just short lol so forgive me for that. I just want to get immediately to the basketball games with 8man... **

* * *

After running out of the inn, Kise ran as fast as he could. After watching that video of their conversation three years ago, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt so guilty. _I mean, I was the least sinful out of them, right? _The blonde should have been feeling vindicated that he had tried to stop his fellow Miracles from stabbing Hikigaya in his back.

Keyword: Tried.

"Yet, I felt useless knowing I could have done more…" Kise whispered to himself as he had another thing in mind. "I'll apologize to Kurokocchi too. There's no way I'm not doing it to my former trainer. Damn! Damn! Damn!" He cursed loudly, not minding the people passing by who hear him.

It didn't take long before he reached the gates of Sobu High School. After showing his gate pass, he immediately ran towards the building where the Service Club room is located and quickly sprinted towards the stairs. A few girls who recognized the part time model blocked his way momentarily but he only smiled and said. "Can I just do this next time? I have someone to talk to importantly and urgently." He politely excused himself as he pushes his way out of the crowd.

After a few more minutes, he finally reaches the Service Club. Luckily for him, there are no more people around to watch him with slight curiosity as Kise opens the sliding door, just in time to see Hikigaya and the two girls who is always with him about to exit the room. "Hikigayacchi! We need to talk!" The blonde quickly said as he was panting from running.

Hikigaya merely stared at the blonde, who was looking at him with puppy eyes, hoping he could pull it off the same way Kuroko does in the past. However, he was stunned at what Hikigaya did.

He simply shut the door close and locked it.

"Hi-Hikigayacchi?!" Kise called out as he kept banging on the door, "Hikigayacchi, let me explain! I'm sorry that I failed you in the past! Please, just please!" In his wailing, he didn't realize the rest of the Generation of Miracles plus Kuroko and Momoi also come into the room. Aomine then kept banging the sliding door as well and said. "Hikigaya! We need to talk! I swear I didn't meant what I said!"

No response.

"Hiki-chin, please let's talk. I want us to play again together and eat ice cream together like we did when you were still in Teiko." Murasakibara drawled, though there is a hint of begging in his tone.

Unresponsive.

"Hikigaya, I know you can hear us. Let's talk peacefully…" Akashi said rather quietly as he leans into the sliding door.

Still no response.

"Hmph. I will be honest with you. I mean what I said back then when I thought you're no longer useful…" Midorima said bluntly, causing everyone to look at him, as if saying, 'Are you an idiot?!' while earning a very violent smack from Aomine.

"Baka! You only made it worse!" For once, the tanned ace of Touou is on spot.

"You don't need to do that, Aomine!" Midorima touched the part which got hit as he then said. "But it all changed right now, Hikigaya. We all want you back. We all want to play basketball together again." He said it in a tone that was completely not himself but was genuine.

Hikigaya didn't respond yet.

Finally, Kuroko took this as a cue to intervene since it was very clear to him that he won't listen to any of the five miracles' pleas. Speaking in his own monotone but very clear voice, he then said. "Hikigaya-kun, it's me Kuroko. Akashi-kun and the others are really here begging for a conversation with you. Please, give them a second chance."

After a while, Hikigaya hesitantly opened the sliding door as he just looks at the GoM, who was very glad to finally see his face.

"Hikigaya/Hikigaya!"

"Hikigayacchi!"

"Hiki-chin!"

"Hikigaya…"

"Now, what will you fools say?" The man with rotten eyes just asked rather gruffly as he frowns. This didn't discourage Akashi as he then did what he just did a while back.

He knelt and wept before Hikigaya, who was very taken aback by his gesture.

_Oi, oi, Akashi crying? Though I'd admit that I would pay to see something like this, I'm pretty sure he's just doing it out of pity and guilt. I don't need that, do I? _

"Hikigaya." Akashi's voice cracked as he began to speak. "We're truly sorry for what happened in the past. I understand that you're angry with us so you can hate us or even be angry with us. But on behalf of our teammates here, I'd want to say that we miss you back in our club." He then looked up and said. "Come, let's play together again…the basketball that we all love…"

Hikigaya was disgusted by his olive branch Akashi was extending to him and was about to say something when Kuroko then spoke.

"Hikigaya-kun, I would love to see you back again playing with us again. I know that it sounds like a selfish request coming from me but everyone here has missed you as much as I have." Kuroko gently speaks, somewhat becoming the spokesperson for the five other Teiko players. "I' pretty sure that deep inside you, you also missed the days when we used to play not just for the sake of victory but just simply for the sake of having fun and enjoyment, like how we used to eat ice cream after practices, how we used to celebrate our middle school championships and how we used to love bullying Kise-kun for the sake of entertainment."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed, not like they paid attention to him.

"Hikigaya-kun, I know the past can never be reverted again. It would stay there and it would leave a scar in our hearts." Kuroko continued. "But we can start again, right?" He then looked at Hikigaya earnestly and said. "I'm sorry if I'm saying this but take it as a personal request from me, your only closest friend back in middle school. Just one more chance…"

Hikigaya can't take it anymore.

_I'm a lone wolf scarred and polished by battle caused from the sufferings in the past. I'm that one man who would be willing to stay original rather than to conform with other people's standards. Wait? Original? But playing basketball has been original for me. Wait, what I am saying? _

It's true, though. Basketball's one of the very few things he originally had and he just tossed it aside, only to regain it back three years later—in this week.

"Hnnn." Hikigaya released a lot of oxygen in his breath as he then makes his decision after seeing Kuroko and to some extent, Momoi, both have puppy eyes while the other rainbow-haired teens were looking hopeful for his answer. "Just to be clear, you're all dickheads that I hate seeing you all, even today. But…for the sake of Kuroko and Momoi, I'll only agree to play with you all again if you all really want me back. I'm doing this because Kuroko requested me so. But I won't really mind if you all request that we play in the streets or everywhere as long as I can manage."

He then abruptly stopped before continuing.

"This is the final chance I'll give you all, Teiko _comrades_." Hikigaya said in his own gruff but nevertheless, genuine voice that Yukinoshita didn't fail to notice as she watches the whole scene unfold before her. "But before that, I believe that Kuroko here deserves an apology too."

Immediately, Kise made good to his promise a while back to himself and said, "Kurokocchi! I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry! Your student here didn't learn anything at all! Please forgive me!"

"Kuroko, we'd like to apologize. On behalf of them all, we sincerely regret our actions." Akashi closed his eyes and bowed lowly. The other miracles followed suit.

"No need to do it at all, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he answers in his own monotone way. "I have long forgiven you even after hearing it all."

"Hearing it? Kuroko, don't tell me…" Midorima was shocked when he realized something in Kuroko's words.

"Yes. I have heard it all." Kuroko replied, still stoic but one can hear the tone of pain in his throat. "Midorima-kun, you thought that I fled to find Ogiwara-kun but no, I immediately went back to the locker room and I heard all of the conversations that you all had."

Every one of those who were involved back then flinched. They had just said the nastiest things to their teammate and yet, Kuroko was able to forgive them.

"I had to admit that I was angry but with the help of Kagami-kun, I was able to move on and forgive all of you." Kuroko gave off a small smile. "No need to worry all over the past."

All of the Generation of Miracles looked very ashamed to even look at Kuroko. "Neh, Tetsu. I'm sorry." Aomine was the first to speak. "I know you had that dumbass Bakagami as you new light but I hope someday, we can play once again as partners…"

"We're sorry!"

"Ehem ehem." Yukinoshita, who was very quiet for the rest of the time, decided that it was her time to be superior and said. "Now that you all got what you want, excuse us all. We still have something to attend to. You're clogging the pathway."

"Neh, then we can go as well right? Let's have some fun!" Kise suddenly suggested as he wraps his arms around Hikigaya, who objected to it and immediately removed his hands.

"Wait…" Yuigahama didn't know if she'll object or not.

"Then it's decided. Let's all go out together." Akashi spoke up as he brings out what looks like a credit card. "We'll all treat you for food and drinks. It would be my treat."

Everyone present all agreed, albeit begrudgingly from the three Sobu students.

Kuroko smiled as he can see a new start from this day on.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: After their reconciliation, Hikigaya and the rest of his former Teiko teammates agreed to meet at Teiko Middle School for a special request from their former coach. 8man was allowed to bring his two club mates in his former school and from there, revelations from the past would unravel along the way. **

**Games to Expect:**

**\- First String versus Second String (Teiko)**

**\- Japan versus Lebanon (practice match) **


	12. At Teiko Middle School

**FinalBossValvoga: Basketball gloves are specialized gloves used in basketball as an anti-grip device. Though rarely used in comparison with basketball leggings and arm sleeves, it has been said that it helps lessen the strain in the fingers. **

**And to the other reviews out there, I'm really touched and so, I give you my thanks for giving some time to read it. But for now, please enjoy. When will I update, I don't know but I would update it nevertheless. **

* * *

After that meeting that saw the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and Hikigaya reconcile with each other and finally made up for their mistakes, the five rainbow-haired prodigies already went home to their respective prefectures and schools as the short, two week autumn break finally starts. This meant that Kuroko and Kagami still has at least a week left in their training camp and in that lone week, Hikigaya was invited to play with them. While the latter did have some activity to do (they have their own recreational activity to accomplish as agreed in their meeting), he was thankful that it was actually only two days and so, he had the three other days of that week visiting his former teammate and his new light. While still as gruff and rotten as ever, Hikigaya surprisingly managed to get along not only with Kagami but also with their kouhais, who always go to the boy with rotten eyes for some tips.

"Hikigaya-senpai!" Yagi cried out as he was having a hard time breaking pass against the older player, who is yawning. "I can't do this! Please, be more considerate!"

"Hnn. You won't learn if I go easy on you, kid." Hikigaya sighed as he defends against the younger Yagi. "Just think of this as a training ground for your future games. The world isn't easy that people would go on easy on you. Sometimes, it's better to expect to be defeated out there."

Kuroko, who was nearby the duo while instructing the other freshmen, heard him and smiled since he knew that Hikigaya is just doing the right thing for players who aren't yet used to taking the lead in becoming the floor general.

"Neh, Kuroko?" Kagami, who came back from outside of the inn as he was busy jogging to keep his body shape, called his captain. "Is it me or it's that Hikigaya's really good in teaching basketball? He may sound as bit antisocial like what you've mentioned before but it looks like he got no issues with Yagi."

"Hikigaya-kun's never really comfortable with people except to those whom he knows personally." Kuroko explains. "But since I was the one who requested it, he said it's not a problem at all."

In the bleachers, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were simply watching the whole scene. At first, Hikigaya didn't want them to come along since the request was done _outside _of the school but since this was done via phone while they were coming home from their recreational activity, Yukinoshita heard all of it and demanded immediately that they be taken as well since she claimed that this is something that must be done by the whole club.

"Oi, it's not like you two know how to—" Hikigaya tried to rebut that time but was met by a deadly, icy glare coming from the Ice Queen.

"Forget it. You can come along too." The man with rotten eyes groaned as he thought. _Since when did my activities with Kuroko turned into a free public viewing event?! _

As Hikigaya and Yagi continued to go at it, with the latter falling to his butt as he got crossed over, Yuigahama whispered something to her friend. "Neh, Yukinon, isn't Hikki being too mean to Yagi-kun? His rotten eyes can't see that he's tired already…"

Yukinoshita was almost ready to agree to what the tinted-haired girl said when out of nowhere, someone suddenly appeared on their side.

"You think so?"

"Eeeeeeeh?!"

Yuigahama screamed in shock at the sudden appearance of Kuroko's pale face in front of them as he just walked in front of them without the two of them actually noticing it. "Kuroko-san, stop doing that. Your appearance can be the end of our precious lives." Sobu's resident Ice Queen glared at the Phantom Sixth Man, who just stared back at her blankly.

"Ah, sumimasen, Yukinoshita-san. I didn't intend to surprise you with my lack of presence." The tealnette apologized sincerely beneath his stoic façade. "Hmmmm…Hikigaya-kun and Yagi-kun seems to be just doing fine."

"How so?" Yuigahama rudely points at the two, who continued to have a one-on-one. "It's very obvious that Hikki's killing the poor lad…"

"Is that how you really see it?" Kuroko strangely eyes the two women. "For me, it's fine. Yagi-kun's not going to die with this training regime. And before you say how I can say it's little, what we have experienced back in middle school is harsher. I'm not saying that Yagi-kun should experience the same thing but my point is that if you want to become strong, then you might want to try to learn how to drive your limits further."

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama didn't reply back at Kuroko's answer.

_Kurokon is right…probably._

Aside from the training with the Seirin regulars, Hikigaya's short, two-week break is just the usual today-I-don't-feel-like-doing-anything attitude as he lazes around in their house. After he trains with Seirin High School, he then goes shopping first before heding home so he can finally pay his PSP. Sometimes, he and Komachi would play together and other times, he would play alone. Sometimes, he would just sleep it off when he had no training to do with Kuroko and Kagami.

Maybe because it was the timing but Hikigaya found himself quite confused that he hadn't heard anything from the other former Teiko players, especially Akashi, after their somewhat heartfelt reunion that included his two club mates who didn't have anything to do with their past.

_Or am I thinking too much? Akashi's too much prideful that he had to be moved by that dumbass video before apologizing. And even then, sometimes apologizing is the only way you can regain your social status and pride that you have held for long and I'm pretty sure he did it just for the sake of personal gains. But if he would treat us to dinner though, I don't particularly mind. _

Or maybe he had just talked too much—and thought too early, too soon.

Because when school reopens, he would be in for the biggest surprise of his life.

* * *

Eventually, school did reopen at the second week of April. While Kuroko and Kagami were being referred by their underclassmen as third years, this is the only time that they become officially called as such as. This was the same case for Hikigaya, who is now currently pedalling his bike towards their school.

"Neh, onii-chan." Komachi, who is now officially a high school freshman at Sobu High School, calls out to his brother. "What do you think about this year?"

"About this year?" Hikigaya almost wanted to spit out and mock her but held her tongue out for his love and affection to his younger sibling. "There's nothing very exciting about this year, Komachi. Other than the fact that I have miraculously promoted to the next level and that I survived every piece of Yukinoshita's icy atmosphere, Yuigahama's mouth, and Hiratsuka-sensei's fists, it's all the same shit."

"Neh, onii-chan but you do have something to look forward to…" Komachi looked at his brother and then to the large duffel bag that he is carrying with him. "Yukino-san and Kuroko-san. I heard that you'll have another meeting with Kuroko-san sometime in these days. And here, I can see you carrying your basketball equipment." Komachi giggled so cutely that her older brother can't help but feel so flustered.

_Dammit, Komachi, you'll really be the end of me with your lovable smile! Oh, that's a lot of Hachiman points!_

Still, he had to say something. "You could say that Kuroko's a bit of the unpredictable type so just in case he asks me to come and pay with him, I had my sneakers and extra shirt ready. And what has Yukinoshita have to do with this?"

"Nothing and Onii-chan, stop daydreaming and concentrate since we're already here!" Komachi said as Hikigaya stops.

They are now in Sobu High School.

After Hikigaya had parked his bicycle in the usual parking lot for bicycles, he and Komachi walked hand-to-hand as they enter the main building of the school. After reading the directions of the map, the younger Hikigaya insisted that she can go on her own now. Hachiman can only watch as his younger sister runs off to her own classroom. _Then I guess I must go to my own new room then. _Hikigaya thought as he then walked off to his room.

After a few minutes, he reached his new class section, Class 3 – F. Maybe it was just a coincidence but with the exception of Yuigahama, who got inserted into another class, and some few classmates, this class which would focus on Liberal Arts more or less has the same air of atmosphere as last year. Hikigaya groaned as he saw again the faces of Hayama, Miura, and the bitch—err, Sagami gathered in the class. He doesn't mind seeing Kawasaki, who is sitting alone in her seat, but one thing made his heart grip in terror.

_W-Where's Totsuka?! _

Luckily for him, the feminine-like male friend of his just came on time after he entered. _Wew, that was close. I thought I'm going to die of heart attack. _Hikigaya heaved a sigh as he was about to sleep.

"Hello, Hachiman!"

Sady, it looks like he wasn't about to get his sleep.

"Wha—oh…Totsuka, what do you need?" Hikigaya almost choked into his own saliva as he saw the silver-haired boy looking at him.

"Nothing. I just thought to say hi." Totsuka smiled his sweetest smile as he then goes into his own seat.

_That's a bit of a hear-wrenching moment. _Hikigaya thought as Hiratsuka enters the class.

* * *

After classes, Hikigaya immediately went straight to the Service Club room. This day was an okay for him, though he did have to adjust since they have a new schedule system for their third year and there are a lot of new faces in their class, not that the boy with rotten eyes would mind.

_In the end, I'll just make enemies out of them so what's the point of even trying to know them in the first place?_

He calmly enters the clubroom where, as expected, he spots Yukinoshita preparing her tea and Yuigahama and Komachi busy chatting with one another. The latter had already intended to join his onii-chan's club and form the looks of it, she seemed to be having lots of fun with Yuigahama.

"Yo…" Hikigaya gruffly greeted the three girls in the room as he shuts the sliding room closed.

"Onii-chan, you're finally here!" Komachi waved her hands as Hikigaya lays down his bag and duffel bag on the table and sat on the chair.

"Yahallo, Hikki!" Yuigahama greeted as well.

"Good afternoon, Hiki-yoursisterisevenearlierthanyou-kun." As usual, the Ice Queen's remarks has been laced with both formality and sarcasm as she began to pour their hot tea into their mugs. _And what's with the long nickname, Yukinoshita? _Hikigaya thought weirdly as he just took her words as mere compliment, no matter how insulting it may sound to him.

The day for the four of them started off just like how the three original members of the club acted last year. Maybe the difference is that there is Komachi providing some sense of sparkle in the club and Hikigaya, instead of just reading his light novels, is actually concentrated on his smartphone watching some videos while having his earphone on. This scene of him was enough to catch the attention of Yukinoshita, who then asks Komachi.

"Komachi-san, I don't believe how this husk of a brother of yours is lazing off, unlike you." The raven beauty insulted the inattentive male, who was too busy to even hear her.

"Ah…it's April as of the moment so it's time." Komachi chuckled a little as she scratches her head.

"What do you mean "it's time?" Yuigahama asked.

"It's time because April is simply the month where the NBA playoffs starts." Komachi explains the reason why his brother was hooked up in his smartphone.

"NBA…playoffs?" As much as Yukinoshita tried to understand it, she cannot. Understandably, she isn't even a fan of basketball and she had to admit to herself that the only reason she was putting up with Kuroko and Kagami in the first place was that Hikigaya is accepting their request.

_Which she nevertheless invited herself in despite Kuroko's insistence for Hikigaya only. _

But before they can even continue with their own, Hikigaya who abruptly stopped watching to drinks his tea, noticed them staring to him and in annoyance, he asks. "Uhm…what are you guys looking at me for?

"Don't jump to conclusions, Hikipervert-kun." Yukinoshita immediately went full Tsundere-mode as she covers herself up. "Of course, how can we not watch you when you are all there simply lazing off while watching a random video about this thing called the NBA Playoffs?"

"It's a game between the Heat and the Celtics. Of course, I can't help it." Hikigaya shrugged as he sips his tea. "Besides, this is just the only time I'll watch the NBA."

_Now that I think of it, Hachiman seemed to be a lot more peaceful within himself. _Yukinoshita began to think to herself as Hikigaya continues to drink his tea. _That Kuroko…what kind of guy he is? What kind of power does he have that he can make Hachiman transform into something I didn't expect. He still had those rotten eyes and twisted personality but…but…he was even glad to be with those guys in Seirin High School. Does that mean that Kuroko can make him happy in just one week…but I cannot do the same in a year? _

"Oi…Yukinoshita…you're spacing out. Is there a problem?" Hikigaya snapped her out of her thoughts as she fiercely glares at him, but with cheeks reddening.

"I'm perfectly fine, Hikifroggy-kun! You have no right to ask me about my condition, especially that it's coming out of the mouth of an insectoid."

_Th-That hurts, Yukinoshita! _Hikigaya felt crushed in his heart as he attempts to make a counterattack.

The sound of the sliding door opening beat him to it first.

"Ah, good morning, Hikigaya."

The lone male of the Service Club almost got crippled in his legs when he heard that _familiar _voice coming from the entrance of the Service Club. _Akashi?! What is the red, shorty devil doing here?! _He asks himself mentally as he saw their former Teiko captain calmly enter their room in his Rakuzan uniform.

"A-Akashi-san?!" Komachi had once personally met the Emperor Eye wielder back in Hikigaya's middle school days in Teiko and thus, it's not surprising that the younger sibling is somewhat familiar with his red hair and the perilous air that he is surrounded with.

"Hmmm. I see that Hikigaya's younger sibling is already in high school. That's good." Akashi gave a warm smile which only made Yukinoshita grit her teeth as she knew there must be something going on beneath his façade. "You're a grown-up right now, Komachi-san. Study well so you can make your brother proud."

"Y-Yes, Akashi-senpai…" Komachi somewhat stuttered as she eyed the red head with curious eyes.

"Oi, Akashi, why are you here? Is it about the Olympics?" Hikigaya didn't want to beat around the bush and quickly questioned Akashi, who merely chuckled at his reply.

"Clever as always, Hikigaya despite your somewhat rebellious and deviant personality." Akashi said as he glances at the phone. "I supposed that you're watching the game between the Miami Heat and the Boston Celtics. Hmph, I see that you still had the same adoration for Dwyane Wade. I can't blame you for that. His speed and flexibility in his younger, pre-injury years is unmatched by his contemporaries. You even patterned a lot of your offensive attacks after his."

"I don't need someone to tell me what I know already." Hikigaya replies. "And besides, you haven't answered my question."

"Ah. Pardon for my intrusion then. Actually, I'm here for two things." Akashi said as Yuigaham offers him a chair and a cup of hot tea. "As you said, I'm here for the Olympics. I would be extending you a formal invitation for you to attend the summer camp training for the national team this may though informally, you're already a part of the team."

"Huh?! Wait—"

"I'm not calling this as a request _per se_." Akashi smirked as he steals a glance at Yukinoshita, who suddenly clenches her fists at what he is implying to her mentally. "I've been hearing some stories from Kuroko so you can call this as an order or a call-up from the Japanese Basketball Association. Besides, we promised you that this is the second chance."

Hikigaya thought for it in the moment.

"Hnnn. Fine." He then gives his decision. "I don't know about playing but for Kuroko's sake, I'll just attend there."

"Hi-Hikki?!" Yuigahama can't help but feel shocked at the sudden decision Hikigaya gave.

Akashi then continues. "That settles it. The second one is actually a form of help to our former coach."

Hikigaya then raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Coach? As in Coach Shirogane Kozo? Wait…I thought he is in the hospital?"

"He recovered as fast so no need to worry." Akashi explains as he then takes out a printed document in a small envelope from his pocket. "As for his *cough cough* request, he wants us to help him overhaul the regular team of Teiko. In short, all of us seven were tapped to help choose the best for the five positions of the game. You'll be the one who'll select the best player for the point guard position, and that goes with the other four who would choose their own. As for Kuroko and me, I'll be the one who'll make the final say while Kuroko's job is to assist the three idiots in Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara."

"Wait…just wait…" Hikigaya then felt something wrong with that request from their former coach. "What's the point of all of these? It's not like it's our business now on how the team runs. How will they react on a real match is none of our business. None of mine. None of yours. Besides, we're already third year—"

"How the new generation of Teiko's players act would reflect poorly on us, Hikigaya." Akashi calmly explained, causing the rotten eyed man to shut up. "So it's a good chance that we choose ourselves. Besides, this is the only way we can do something to give back to our alma mater even if in your case, you didn't graduate there."

"I—I see. So when will this so-called selection start?" Hikigaya seemed to have no choice but to accept his former coach's request. After all, Shirogane was the one who promoted him in the regular first string.

"It would start tomorrow at 12 in the noon. Don't worry about not having to attend classes. Here, I have presented this letter a while back notifying to your principal that you're excused from any activities tomorrow." Akashi explains as he hands the letter to Hikigaya, who reads it with a hint of astonishment. "Oh, and if you want, you can bring people along with you but I'll have to cut it down to two since I don't want any troublemakers in our former school, especially those who had a clear rivalry with our family." Again, he dropped another hint on Yukinoshita, who understood whom Akashi is referring to as she had to suppress herself from saying something out of mere emotions. "Well, that's all Hikigaya. Thank you very much for lending me your time. I'll be on my way now and I'll be waiting for you, tomorrow."

He then calmly walks out of the club room and shuts the sliding door.

The silence that came descending to them was so deafening that Yuigahama wondered if they would get deaf or were now deaf from the chills she received just from hearing Akashi speak with a clear hint of authority.

"Neh, onii-chan…Akashi-senpai's still as scary as ever." Komachi broke the silence that accompanied them.

"That's so true, Komachi-san!" Yuigahama finally said something. "I mean, his aura is so terrifying! I don't know if I could actually hold a decent conversation with him."

"I—I see…" Hikigaya noticed Yukinoshita eyeing the letter in his hands. "Well, it's now like we can help it. Akashi's the heir of the powerful Akashi clan. He's been trained to be all-knowing despite how ridiculous it sounds. What do you expect that we do against him?" He sighed. "Well, you heard Akashi. I'll be absent from school tomorrow so you three better take care—"

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm going with you tomorrow at Teiko."

"Okay—huh, wait a minute, Yukinoshita!" Hikigaya turned his head as fast as he can to face their president. "This is already a business for us, Yukinoshita. You can't come along. Besides, who would even watch over the service club room if you will—"

"Akashi said that you can take two guests with you." The raven haired beauty shut up the lone male in their club. "Besides, it looks like you are exerting en effort in trying to keep something from our eyes, Hiki-liar-kun."

"Hah?! Where did you get that—"

"Komachi-san can take care of the club, right?" Yukinoshita turned to Komachi, who was about to say no as she wanted to go along with her onii-chan but the Ice Queen's eyes is telling her to give it up.

Poor Komachi ended up nodding.

"Then I guess I can go to Teiko, neh, Hikki?!" Yuigahama is the last one to invite herself. "I'm actually curious as to what your school looks like!"

"Well…yeah Yuigahama…" Hikigaya sighed to himself as he knew there's no way he would leave behind the airhead. _If Yukinoshita says she would come, of course Yuigahama would follow suite. _Though it breaks his heart seeing Komachi having to handle the club duties tomorrow.

"You do know that this isn't even a request?" Hikigaya then gave then one last chance to back out of this. "It's an order from my old coach. Basically, it's—"

"Then we'll still go, Hikigaya-kun."

_Great. Why did I even bother to stop her?_

* * *

The next day was quite the hectic one. After asking permission from Hiratsuka that they won't be all attending classes, the homeroom teacher begrudgingly accepted their requests as she was presented the letter that Akashi had written in order to excuse Hikigaya from his classes. As soon as they were able to give Komachi the keys to the service club, they immediately rode a bus going to Tokyo City.

After an hour, they finally reached the street where Teiko Middle School is located. Thanking the bus driver, Hikigaya lead his two female companions as they began to walk in the street. When they managed to spot the lone, maroonish walls with a bronze plaque saying "TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL", Hikigaya then announced, "We're here."

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama can't believe at what they were seeing.

Being founded on a rainy season many years ago, Teiko Middle School is an elite school with a high-levelled basketball club and many of its students apply for a position in this reputed team. Their basketball club is exceptionally strong and has over 100 members. As such, the club has three separate strings, labelled the first, second and third string. The first string is the main team of the club, the strongest and most important one. The club's captain is always a player from the first string. The second string can be considered reserves for the first string, even though they play their own matches too. The third string is somewhat a dumpster where the players end up in after being rejected from both the first and the second string. It is encouraged for them to improve and advance to the second string though this is unlikely to happen especially when the two other strings are too far ahead in terms of skill, physique, and level. They have a lot of successive championships titles on their name.

The school had a strong winning-philosophy and they taught their players that winning is everything and that losing is not accepted.

"Why are you two looked surprised?" Hikigaya asked in an irritated way as Yuigahama kept staring at the Emperor-like logo of the school.

"Hikigaya-kun, did you really study here? It doesn't look like a school for some people like you." Yukinoshita asked rather rudely as she scans the whole area.

"Know what, cut that out." Hikigaya isn't in the mood for banters right now. "If I didn't study here, then I wouldn't even bring you here in the first place."

"Ara…ara…Hikifishy-kun looks like he's getting very antsy right now…" Yukinoshita felt like making fun of Hikigaya, who wanted to retort back but knew that time ir running out and so, he decided to walk inside the school gates, motioning the two to follow him.

Speaking of Hikigaya, today would be the day that Akashi would help Shirogane establish the next generation of new Teiko stars, which would be a very easy task at a first glance if they just had to pick the best juniors the team had in first string. That was how it was supposed to be but apparently, Akashi had another twisted idea. He was going to organize a mini-tournament in Teiko's first gymnasium, which would involve not only all of the juniors from the second to first string but also the first members of Japan's national team versus an unnamed opponent. Midorima wondered why Coach Shirogane would just nod and obey Akashi before leaving the rest of the matters in Akashi's small but capable hands. Akashi might be the relative of an official in the Japan Basketball Association but there should be a limit of how much privilege the governing basketball of Japan could give.

Momoi definitely had the same thought as she browsed through the list of members on her clipboard. Right now, all of the Generation of Miracles plus Kuroko were already present, with the exception of Hikigaya, who was still not yet present and Akashi, who was known to be getting late. "Hnn…e have around fifty juniors in first, and second string..." She tucked the strands of pink hair behind her ears, a habit she had developed back in middle school. "We can get ten teams out of those, but should we choose who is with whom randomly? It would be unfair if we..."

Midorima shrugged as he held his lucky item, which happened to be a pot of cacti. "It doesn't matter. Akashi just wanted to see how good this amateurs are and choose the strongest of their respective position." He paused as pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "I'll be the one who chooses the best shooter for the shooting guard, but in the end, the final decision will be still be Akashi's. After all he is the best at spotting potential." _Just like that time with Kuroko._

Midorima sighed as his eyes browsed through the list of unfamiliar names in the list. _Why did Akashi have to drag us into this?_ Out of all of them, it would be Aomine who would have the most trouble to choose a prospective player that Akashi can approve. The Touou ace had angrily complained all day long yesterday when Akashi announced his grand plan via text message and through a visitation in Hikigaya's case.

The Shutoku standout knew he valued accuracy and persistence when shooting at crunch time the most. Kise decided he would choose a well-rounded player but preferably decent at defense and perimeter shots which, in Midorima's opinion, was going to be harder to choose than what the blonde had initially thought at first since there were many who were like that in the Teiko club. Murasakibara was always simple in mind so he was sure he would choose a tall, and strongly built player which made his decision-making easier since there was only a handful of people who were close to the Yosen center in the club.

Aomine in the other hand was off the charts. Obviously, his talent was agility and flexibility so it wasn't actually that hard to find a fast and strong scorer but to match Aomine's and Akashi's standard was another matter entirely.

Akashi seemed confident that Hikigaya would be able to find a good point guard that can take the reins in Teiko's offense but then again when had Akashi ever doubted himself?

Thinking about Akashi made him think of Hikigaya. "I wonder what Hikigaya is doing now. He hasn't arrived yet."

Kise perked up at that while Kuroko merely blinked. "Hikigayacchi, you mean?" He sighed sadly. "He still hasn't arrive, though."

"You're merely being redundant, Kise-kun." Kuroko told the blonde model as he drinks his vanilla milkshake. "At any rate, Hikigaya-kun and Akashi-kun would be here." He sighed in relief.

"Yo, Aominecchi!" Kise then turned his attention to Aomine and waved at him, "Anyone catch your attention?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow at the cheerful blonde and gruffly replied. "They even haven't started yet, Kise." He looked around as it seemed Hikigaya and Akashi wasn't here yet. "Where's Hikigaya and Akashi?"

Midorima sighed as he pushes up his glasses. "I'm pretty sure Hikigaya would be here soon and when do you think, Akashi was ever not fashionably late, other than for official matches?" He pointed out with a huff. "Anyway, I'll brief you on this mini-tournament." He cleared his throat, as he tapped the paper on the clipboard and began to speak loud and clear so that Aomine and Kise would be forced to listen to him. "Basically there would be ten teams from A to J, it'll be a full court match, four quarters." He paused, "It doesn't matter which team wins, since we're looking for the best of the best of each respective position, which is why we'll only use one court, so we can focus on observing each match carefully." He explained as he flipped through the pages, "Of course there would be Kuroko recording the whole match so we can watch the video if we can't decide right away at this point."

Kise whistled as he rolls the basketball in his hands. "Hai...Hai…it's all crystal-clear Midorimacchi!" Coincidentally, he turned to the entrance of the gym where he saw the crowding members parting like Red Sea for Akashi, who had just arrived. "Akashicchi is here."

Aomine clicked his tongue as he swallowed a bitter pill in his tongue. "An impressive entrance as ever, Akashi…" Talking about entrances, there was someone else in their team whose entrance was a different kind of impressive .

"They really parted like the Red Sea for him." A monotone but gruff voice commented, getting the attention of the some of those who heard it.

"Exactly just what I was thinking." Midorima nodded in a strained agreement.

"They really respect our dear Akashicchi captain, don't they?" Kise smiled sheepishly at the sight of a freshman player dragging his friend away out of Akashi's path.

"Idiot. The respect they have is only a more sugar-coated term for fear that they are feeling right now."

Kise and Aomine laughed at that remark. "You get that one right…"

They suddenly paused in the middle of their laughter and double-checked their surroundings.

Midorima looked to his right, and Aomine to the left, where between the two of them there was a familiar set of rotten eyes. Kise also looked at the person, whom he didn't immediately noticed when he walked straight in front of them.

The shrieks of three members of the Generation of Miracles echoed through the gym. "Hikigaya/Hikigaya/Hikigayacchi?!" _Have you become Kuroko 2.0?! _

Hikigaya was not amused, "Yo."


	13. The Selection is Messed up, As Expected

For the moment, if Yukinoshita Yukino had expected a mawkish reunion, it was actually far from it. Kise, who would have tackled Hikigaya in a tight hug that could rival his obsession with Kuroko, was currently busy trying to catch his breath, and calming down his rapid heart-beat with Aomine, and Midorima. Momoi cried when she saw Kuroko, and proceeded to suffocate him with her chest while every male in the vicinity (except the Generation of Miracles) looked at Kuroko with envy.

"Welcome back to the Teiko school, Hachi-kun!" Momoi cried as she hugged the out of breath Hikigaya tighter. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama stood there emotionlessly but with hints of jealously and anger as they were both throwing cold glares at Momoi. _Die, you pinkette!_ Momoi blinked away her tears to find her arms empty, and Hikigaya standing in front of the three surprised basketball players. "Eh?"

Kise breathed a sigh of relief, sniffing dramatically at the sight of his former Teiko teammate. "I didn't think you'd accept Akashicchi's proposal…" He sobbed, "Welcome back to this palce..."

Midorima pushed up his glasses as he tried to fight off any signs of emotion. "You're back faster than I thought Hikigaya..." There was a thin smile on his lips as his glasses glinted under the light.

Aomine pressed his lips into a smirk as he welcomes the fish-eyed boy. "Hikigaya, you bastard...I still had 20 points to score off you…" He scowled as Hikigaya just had to make his usual entrance.

Hikigaya simply looked blankly at them wanly before his eyes narrowed, as Akashi, Kuroko, and Murasakibara approached them, "Now that we're here, can we just get straight to business?" He asked, with thinly veiled irritation.

All eyes as one landed on Akashi, who just came in time to finally start the selection of players. "Ah, you're finally here, Hikigaya. So you ended up bringing that airhead and Yukinoshita all along with you." He said as Yuigahama almost choked in her throat. "Well, we can start right now but first, we'll have some news from Coach Shirogane although I don't know yet what would that be. Then Momoi would later bring out the team jerseys later since our opponent would be Lebanon…"

Everyone stopped in their tracks at what their captain had just said, "Eh…Akashicchi, did you just say Lebanon?" Kise dumbly asked.

"Yes, I heard it would be their national team as well…"

In an instant, all eyes turned to Kuroko and Akashi, the latter of whom just smiled innocently. "As expected of Kuroko. Now, we don't have any time to waste right now. Let's get going."

"Ah…you're all here, my former brats…"

Suddenly, that _familiar _voice rang out aloud as the face of Coach Shirogane Kozo appeared in the sidelines. Appearing as an older man, with a few wrinkles and short, thin and combed back light gray hair, he has a well-kept circle beard. His eyes are usually narrowed down. He dresses formal, in a dark business suit, a white shirt and a green tie. As the former head coach of the Teiko basketball team, Shirogane is a bright and intelligent man. At first glance, he looks kind and serene, while he is in fact quite ruthless (which Hikigaya can attest to). He has a strong-winners mentality and makes his decisions on whether or not it will bring his basketball team victory or defeat. He is proficient in training a team and is knowledgeable in basketball tactics and the like.

"Ah, I'm glad to meet you again, my lads…" Shirogane appeared beside Aomine, who almost choked at the fact that one of the very few people he truly feared from the bottom of his heart just appeared. "Oh and Hikigaya is actually here? How nice. It's been years since you've last played for us."

"Yo, Coach Shirogane." Hikigaya glumly greeted his former coach, who walks nearer to him. "I'm glad to see you in full health." There was some subtle mockery in his voice. "By the way, would it be fine to bring guests here just for the sake of having…uh…companions?" He just used a term that he never expected to use in his whole lifetime as he glances at his Service Club president and the loudmouth, who are sitting on the bench.

"Hmmm…I don't see why not." Shirogane thought for the moment and then chuckled. "So you did made friends in high school? Back in your Teiko days, you don't really speak to everyone except to your teammates. That's why everyone thought you're the anti-social one…"

"Coach, can we not talk about that already?" Hikigaya cringed at those memories.

"By the way, _he'll _be coming soon as well so it would be a fun reunion for all of you…" Shirogane said.

"He?" All of the present members of the GoM plus Kuroko asked simultaneously.

"Ah…that would be me, you fuckin' shits…"

Everyone then turned around to see the source of the voice and when they did, their facial expressions changed into one that is a mixture of confusion and growing anger. There stand in the door way was a man about the height of Kise with silver hair and piercings in each of his ear.

"Y…Yo…" Hikigaya didn't know what to say other than a stuttered greeting to the one who just came.

"Yo, Hachiman! I didn't expect to see your face again." The silverette smirked

"The fuck!" Aomine can'thelp but curse out aloud as he points rudely at the silverette. "What the hell are you doing here, Haizaki? Oi, what's the meaning of this, Akashi, coach?!"

Yep. The man was none other than Haizaki Shougo, Fukuda Sogo's ace and the one _thing _Hikigaya and the rest of the Generation of Miracles, to put it bluntly, are disgusted with.

"I see you went back to silver hair…" Understandably, Kise was very much upset to see the guy who tormented him in middle school. "Why are you here?"

"Dunno. This old gasbag of a coach of ours just told me to come here. He said something about playing for the national team…" Not surprisingly, Haizaki shrugged as he rudely compliments their coach.

Akashi, hearing this, was very much surprised. "Coach, what is the meaning of this? I already have kicked him out of the old team before. I can't say he'll jell with the rest of the team right now."

"Now. Now. Akashi." Shirogane calmed down the red-headed captain. "Just because he is here doesn't mean he would be selected immediately. There are still plenty of guys out there whom we can choose."

"Can we just choose others, coach?" Aomine barked loudly. "I don't want to be near this asshole!"

Everyone gave Aomine a look.

"Tsk…speak for yourself, asshole!" Haizaki retorted.

"We don't want to hear that from you, asshole!" Kise shouted. "And don't come near me!"

"And where the fuck am I supposed to stay then?!" Haizaki yelled as he noticed everyone was putting some distance from him. "Even you Hachiman, you asshole…"

"I don't appreciate being called as such, you asshole…" Hikigaya muttered.

"It seems that the word "asshole" is the main talk in their conversation, nanodayo…" Midorima whispered to himself.

In the bench, Yukinoshita can only watch with some bewildered expression as Hikigaya, Aomine, Kise, and Haizaki argued with one another. "They don't like that guy with silver hair?" Yuigahama asked.

"It seems that was the case, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita replied.

* * *

Currently, all of the players who will be part of the selection felt like to bolt out of their seat because of sheer tension the Generation of Miracles emitted. They didn't have to be a genius to guess why. It must be either their red-headed captain or the coach. Only these two could make them behave out of character. Speaking of selection matches, reserve players had learned they were even less than reserved in bench; they were just the warm bodies to fill the bench. But unlike any other day, even for a mere selection match, the GoM were all strangely focused to the point the bench felt hotter than usual.

Particularly because their ace, Aomine Daiki looked ready to kill someone. They didn't know though, if it was their captain, their coach, or the silverette teen that just came inside their gymnasium. The former was a likely target since they knew Aomine hated control Akashi had over him but in the same time, grudgingly respected the red haired captain, the latter...well it was understandable the ace was pissed at the sudden decision to include Haizaki at the playing team today.

"What's with that face you make today, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko, who was readying the cam recorder in case they can't select today, asked Aomine who was deep in thought and totally didn't notice his shadow was already in front of him since who knows when.

"Whose fault do you think?" Aomine growled ferally.

"I know that you're very pissed off that Haizaki-kun is here." Kuroko smiled as Hikigaya is beside him being instructed by Akashi. "But I'm pretty sure that everything will turn out all right."

"Well then…" Akashi suddenly voiced out as he browsed through the list of name on his clip board. "Midorima, did you tell them that we are not going to choose the winning team but the best for each position?" He asked his already wide awake team, as if they never disobeyed him in the first place. Kuroko tried to ignore Kise and Haizaki who were in each other's throats as they were again arguing but it came to the point where Midorima can't anymore bear with it and shouted. "Can you two stop the fight right now?! We have another matter to attend to right now."

"Like hell!"

"Can you quit the lovebird's touching reunion for now?" Akashi drawled wryly much to Haizaki's and Kise's chagrin and they behaved reluxctantly. Then he turned to Midorima, "So what have you told them, Midorima?"

Midorima inwardly rolled his eyes as he knew what Akashi is implying. "Of course not. It would be a mess if each member playing for their own sake." He pointed out loftily. "We can't see the teamwork and not to mention some member with bad temper would create a fuss about getting not enough ball for example…"

Akashi chortled at that. "I thought it would be interesting if we told them actually, we can weed out the bad seed."

Kuroko sighed inwardly, "Because there's no point if they behave well now but later in real match, they will compete with each other for 20 points quota."

"How they will act in real match is none of our business." Aomine huffed as he dribbles the basketball. "We already in high school by then anyway…" Hikigaya actually scratched his head at that. _Great. I was thinking the same thing as Ahomine. _

The phantom player narrowed his eyes at the ace. "You think this new team or rather any of member of this club will shut up about the new regular is chosen by the us?" All of them except Akashi tensed at that, "It will reflect poorly on us either way so choose properly." He hardly care about reputation but this was the least they should do for school who had raised them as the ultimate team.

"We can always give them advice as alumnus to this school." Akashi suggested gleefully.

"Please don't terrorize them anymore Akashi-kun…" Kuroko pleaded while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Akashi was a mastermind but sometimes he had too much fun terrorizing people around him, including his teammates in both Teiko and Rakuzan. But just like a perfect captain he was, Akashi knew when to quit playing around for the sake of the team. Even if it was a team they weren't a part of anymore. "Very well… it's not bad to pamper them just this once."

He clapped once and all juniors who were in the middle of warming up stopped at once. "Assemble!"

* * *

As expected, all the juniors started to fuss among themselves when they heard how the final regulars for Teiko would be chosen. They were all expecting the winning team would be the regular, but if this was how it works they had to compete even within their team!

Akashi as if he could read their mind spoke. "Yes, you have to compete even within your own team. It's no different from how the former regulars which is none other than us play in official match. All of you have to fulfill the 20 points quota." He paused. "However, for now I would like you to do your best in game without that in your mind, especially if later some idiots fighting over dominance of the ball which definitely not going to impress us at all." Some kid on the back row seemed ready to bold out of the gym because of sheer pressure Akashi emitted.

Yuigahama can only stare in fear as Akashi began to speak. "Neh, Yukinon, Akashi is truly terrifying. I'm wondering how Hikki and the rest of them can put up with him."

"That's…something you must ask to Hikkiball-kun…" Even Yukinoshita is frustrated since not only does one of the few things she doesn't understand happens to be basketball' it's frustrating more when Hikigaya's captain happen to be the heir of the family that is in a deep rivalry with the Yukinoshitas.

Hikigaya nodded in agreement followed by the rest of retired regulars. Afterwards, Hikigaya began to speak as well as Akashi told him to give some words. "It doesn't matter how much score you make. What we want to see is skill and also your teamwork. And there is no point how skilled you are if you messed up the teamwork." He paused before continuing. "As what have been told before, we are the one who will recommend you for our respective position. So do your best to impress us." Once again, Hikigaya paused when his fish eyes saw someone from third row, a boy with shaved head and tanned skin looked restless and his eyes kept glancing at Kuroko.

His rotten eyes narrowed. "Tanaka, is it? Do you have any question you would like to ask?" Hikigaya got the attention of Tanaka. "You've been restless there for a while…"

"Eh?" The boy stuttered as his eyes locked to Kuroko's, who was standing between Hikigaya and Akashi, and he flushed a deep red. He was definitely not used to attention and didn't expect a former Teiko great to know his name. "Uhm, I… am just wondering if Kuroko-senpai will recommend someone for his position."

Hikigaya merely looked at Kuroko, who smiles back at him.

The Sobu student scratches his head as he then said. "Well… if…"

"Kuroko is irreplaceable." Akashi took this cue to cut Tanaka off coldly. "There is no one else who can become the sixth phantom player of Teiko. He's a unique type so put that in your mind."

Harada looked ready to faint as he trembled under Akashi's Emperor Eyes, "Hai!"

* * *

"That was unnecessary." Kuroko said tonelessly to Akashi as the first match between team A and B was underway. Right now, the tealnette was busy recording the game with a camera as the rest were now busy observing. Hikigaya seemed to be eyeing someone in the team as Aomine was sweating bullets as he haven't yet selected a player close to his standards and he feared he might even get punished because of it. Haizaki was sent to the office of Shirogane to have some word with their assistant coach.

Akashi snorted. "Your empty word to raise their hope is." He corrected the phantom player.

"Well, at least they're trying." Hikigaya muttered as he was beside Yukinoshita, who requested that she be beside him as she wanted to observe how Hikigaya would choose a regular as well as wanting to have the opportunity to "dehumanize" her club mate again. But so far, she was impressed with how Hikigaya was watching the players with some professional skill.

Not that she would admit it in front of him. She had too much pride for that.

"Ah that one is pretty good, number 11 would be a good small forward." Kise said as looking at a tall brunette who had scored a perimeter shot with a smooth jump shot before heading back to defense.

Hikigaya turned to the one Kise mentioned. "Hm...he is quite agile and skilled as I notice from the tip-off but something feels a bit off. It looks like he was fretting too much. Players like that won't even last for the whole first half."

"That's Shinoyama-kun, according to his stats and profile." Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he watched Shinoyama's shooting. "As Hikigaya-kun said, he's too tense." Kuroko marked the name. "His from the second string and he can be recommended for firsts string but not regular. He is too nervous from what I and Hikigaya-kun notice. He already sweat a lot and his form is stiff."

The Akashi nodded as he joins him. "Probably he hasn't been in match enough to be a tough one. By second quarter, he would be fumbling for sure."

Kise sighed as he looks back at the game. "So this one's no good either? But Hikigayacchi and Kurokocchi are so amazing!" He exclaimed. "I can't tell that the boy is sweating or nervous at all!"

Hikigaya sighed at Kise's reaction. _You're just an idiot. That's all_. "I just can tell his breathing is quicker than the rest and sometimes his reaction slowed down as if halted by something. That speaks something."

Akashi nodded in agreement. "He is also looking around a lot, and when he does shoot the ball, the timing is a bit off."

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, who joins them, looked at Hikigaya in shock, "Hikki! Just what kind of eyes you have that you can tell something so complicated?" Aomine asked in disbelief.

"One with retina, iris and pupil like yours..." Came Hikigaya's statement-of-the-year answer.

Yuigahama huffed as she was throwing tantrums. "That kind of answer is annoying, Hikki!"

Akashi ignored them as he narrows his eyes in the game. Then suddenly his authoritative voice echoed through the gym. "Okay that's enough!" and at once no one in court dare to move even an inch as their eyes turned to their feared captain.

"Eh?" Aomine, who was near to them, turned to his captain in shock.

"Akashi! This is in the middle of a match!" Midorima reminded him in horror. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Akashi crossed his arms as he arrogantly said. "This is pointless and a waste of time." He said tonelessly. "Momoi, go to second gym and tell them to stop and gather in the first gym."

"But Akashi-kun…" Momoi was appalled at his order and tried to reason with him.

"Oi, Akashi..." Hikigaya didn't like where this is going to.

The captain smirked. "I want you to make this more interesting, Hikigaya. Think of it as your welcome back present."

Hikigaya was not amused, frankly speaking. _Just as I thought. _

"It sounds more like an order and punishment instead of a present." Hikigaya corrected his captain, "But since this is your order as our captain, what can I do, right?" He said it tonelessly but there was an undertone of sarcasm on his voice.

* * *

Shock and revolted were not enough to describe the expression that painted in their junior's face, especially when the former Teiko captain proposed to finish the test in one match without time limit. It was still five on five but the player would change from time to time on Akashi's demand. When he orders someone to get out of the court immediately, one had no choice but to get out without question and when he asks someone to sub someone, that person should go inside the court without complains immediately. There would be a score counted in the match but that's not important because the goal was to see potential of the best players in their respective positions.

"But Akashi-kun! If they play in this kind of situation we..." Momoi trailed off unsurely as she wasn't sure why Akashi is doing this right now.

"Will push them to their limit in short time." Akashi finished as he looks at Hikigaya, who seemed to be nodding. "That's fine for the juniors. They should deal with pressure more... right Hikigaya?"

Much to Momoi's shock, Hikigaya nodded in agreement. "The downside of us dominating the game for three years is that those who would succeed us would have lack the tenacity and game instinct in real match." Hikigaya shrugged. "So far, we would try to fix that dilemma with a pressured practice match and the threat of penalty of demotion to the lower strings, but as we can see, it's not working as well as we hope it would."

Momoi had to agree with that. Her eyes then trailed to Hikigaya's basketball gloves—something he would only wear when he would play. Instantly, she noticed her wearing his pair of Fly Wades, white t-shirt, and a Miami Heat shorts as he already doing light stretching. "Uhm…Hachi-kun, why are you stretching?"

"Are you an idiot?" He answered as flexing his wrist. "I will play of course."

"Ehh?"

Aomine and the rest of Generation of Miracles except Akashi and Kuroko gaped at him. "What are you up to Hiki-chin?" Murasakibara drawled as he eats his chips. "It would not be a fair match if you join in."

"The purpose is to show them what it had to take to become a legendary regular in Teiko." The Sobu student explained gruffly as he stretched his legs. "I will play as instructed by Akashi." He seemed to have a bitter taste in his tongue.

Yukinoshita looked like she had swallowed a very sour lemon. She never expected this kind of side from her Hikigaya.

"Sounds interesting Hikigaya. Of course, as we watch in the sidelines, I request to you that you show these kids the true standard of being a Teiko regular." Akashi said with gleam on his Emperor Eyes. "I will enjoy the show..."

* * *

When they were told that Hikigaya would play in the game, they knew that Akashi was already decided the outcome of the whole selection thing even before it all began. Midorima simply gritted his teeth as though Akashi had seemed to return to his Bokushi side. Meanwhile, Yukinoshita was watching with interest as she made herself comfortable in her seat as Kuroko sat beside him. Once the tip off was done, the center for Team A wacked it towards Hikigaya, who began to dribble as fast. He then immediately flings the ball immediately to the unsuspecting number 11, who nevertheless was able to catch the smooth and well-timed pass and he ended up making the shot.

Remembering that the one who was handling the ball was the backup of Akashi once, some of the juniors then tried to keep up with Hikigaya's speed as the latter stole the ball and quickly made a fast break. A power forward came up and tried to block him from behind but Hikigaya then ducks in mid-air and quickly executes his signature double-clutch as he scores his first basket. The pace of the match was insanely fast as it was just three minutes but both teams already score 25-28 and neither showed any inclination to slow down. Of course, Hikigaya didn't show any signs of fatigue.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, mouth open in shock as he was looking at Hikgaya who intercepted another pass again and quickly made a fast break towards the opponents' goal. He then made good use of the screen provided to him as he initiates a pick-and-roll by passing back to the one who screened to him as he purposely attracts his defenders. "I can't believe this..."

Kise turned to him. "Midorimacchi! What Hikigayacchi is doing? They are all playing as if their lives depended on his pace! At this rate before first quarter ended, all of them would run out of energy!"

Midorima gritted his teeth as he observes the match cosely. "That Hikigaya! He is controlling the pace of the game with his playing style. While usually a quarter would be dominated by team who in control of the flow, in this case neither of them have it. Hikigaya is the one who is controlling the flow of the whole game!" He scowled in irritation. "That's why they can't all help but dance to his tune."

"Number 16! Number 28! Sub out!" Akashi's voice snapped them out of their musing and the game stopped for a moment. " Number 45, Team A! Number 32, Team B!" Akashi ordered with authoritative voice, "Next time that I sub someone, don't stop playing! Continue the game! Understood?"

All of them blanched as they continued the game without question, "Yes, Akashi-senpai!" And once again the intense game continued and no one dared to even pause when Akashi sub the player one by one as the game progressed.

Aomine scowled, "This is insane! It's not just Hikigaya who is pushing them to their limit, but Akashi pulled them too!"

"Number 11! Sub! Fumbling with the basketball is not acceptable in our game!" Akashi said icily and the player with number 11 literally run away from the court and almost missed to high-five the player who replaced him. "Keep your concentration! Anyone who fumbles will get penalty training!" Akashi added. Exhaustion always a main cause of fumble and that was something unacceptable for an ultimate school like Teiko.

Midorima scoffed at that. "There is a reason why Akashi had chosen Hikigaya to be his backup."

Murasakibara yawned as he eats his sweets. "That looks tiring. Won't Hiki-chin die at this rate?" He commented then continued sucking his basketball-sized lollipop.

"Oh…" Yuigahama voiced out her then suddenly made an expression of worry. "But would Hikki be okay?! I mean…this game…it's too fast…"

Akashi smirked as he watches Hikigaya made a turnaround fade-away shot. "Don't worry, Yuigahama-san. He would be fine as he is a perfect player. Besides, Hikigaya wouldn't appreciate it if you interrupt the match."

"Akashi…" Now, Yukinoshita was very worried for her club mate as she noticed all of the players subbed in are now looking like zombies from exhaustion. "Do have some heart to pull Hikigaya-kun out of there. I don't want him suffering from laziness tomorrow for the reason that he is tired. Besides, didn't you think that you're too much?" The raven-haired beauty has venom on her voice as while Kise was wailing beside her for Hikigaya.

"I don't see anything wrong with this. Perhaps, do you have so little faith in him, Yukinoshita?" Akashi asked back, as of daring her to reply back.

Yukinoshita tensed as she didn't expect this question from Akashi Seijuro. To all of those who heard him, this was what they hated the most about Akashi when he is controlling them. He knew where to hit their weakest part and abide them to his will.

"There is no need to worry." Aomine began as Kuroko and an unnamed Teiko player were preparing bottled waters for the players. "Hikigaya won't die from such a fast-paced game. If he does, then there's no point in him being a regular in our heydays. I mean, didn't we play in much physical and brutal games than this?"

"But…"" Kise blinked and sighed. "But Hikigayacchi's a backup in the past and right now, he's already in the middle of this intense match for two and half quarter without any rest!" The blonde pointed out. Aomine only looked at him with a disapproving look.

Momoi nodded in agreement as she then looks at the sidelines. "Players you subbed are sprawling on the floor!" She pointed at lump of meat on the sidelines which were players Akashi had replaced. All of them looked pretty dead in spite of they only played for five minutes at most. "They only played for few minutes, and Hachi-kun has been in court for more than twenty minutes!"

Midorima sighed tiredly as he was getting irritated from Kise's and Momoi's voice. "Momoi, can you please keep your head cool for once? You too Kise. As Aomine pointed it out, Kuroko Hikigaya would be just fine in this game. He's used to the fast-paced style of playing. He's an explosive one, after all."

Momoi became quiet. "Ugh...Hachi-kun has been running back-and-forth since the start of the match. I'm just worried about him."

Akashi nodded in agreement and sighed as if she didn't even understand the situation in the first place. "Momoi, I think I needed to remind you that back in our Teiko days, when we needed to speed up the game, we have Hikigaya entering the court." He smirked. "Speed is his bread and butter so he'll be fine."

He then heard the buzzer sound off, signalling the end of the game.

"Well…it looks like Hikigaya has given us a very entertaining show."

* * *

"Good work! You are dismissed!" Akashi announced the end of the test match, smirk on his lips firmly in place as he addressed their junior. They had recovered from the intense match but some was ready to capsize over in the floor, but Akashi paid no mind to them as he turned around to face his team.

"That's a very interesting match, Hikigaya" Akashi said as turned to the phantom player who was panting lightly as wiping sweat that drenched his fair face. "Hikigaya?" Akashi called again when the man with rotten eyes gave no response.

Hikigaya inhaled deeply, "Ah yes. I'm just exhausted but that's all. I'm fine in the end." He then sat down on the floor as relaxes himself.

As everyone was then gathered around, one of the juniors who played in the game came back and relayed some sort of a message. "Akashi-senpai, the Lebanese are already waiting outside. Shall I show them in?"

Akashi looked as if pleasantly surprised that their first opponents as a national team has arrived. "Looks like our guests have arrived. Let them inside, then." The junior player complied and in a few minutes, several men in red and white jogging pants and jersey jackets began to enter the gym as the rest were busy preparing and mopping the gym floors for another practice game.

This time, it would be Japan versus Lebanon.

Suddenly, as the rest of the Generation of Miracles were now busy warming up, with Haizaki making fun out of Kise, Hikigaya was slowly getting up to his feet. _Dammit, another practice game. Just what did I do to deserve such treatment from Akashi? _He groaned as he'll be playing one more game. _Wait…did Akashi say Lebanon? If it is…then that means…_

As Yukinoshita was about to say something again to Hikigaya, someone beat her first to it.

"_Eh? Hachiman?_" Suddenly, a Lebanese player, who looks to be a flat six-footer, walked near them and looked at Hikigaya with wide eyes. "_Is that really you?_"

Yukinoshita saw the exchange and was slightly surprised. "Hikigaya-kun, you know him?"

"Ah…" Hikigaya wasn't able to greet the Lebanese properly but nevertheless, he spoke back. "_Yo…It's been a while, Ahmad._"

It seems that Yukinoshita Yukino is bound to meet another person that Hikigaya at least knew in the basketball circles.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: It's just a simple practice game between Japan and Lebanon but for Hikigaya Hachiman, it paved his way for an unexpected reunion with one of Lebanon's rising stars whom he once encountered back in Teiko's training abroad in the Middle East. As expected, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama would be surprised to see that this Ahmad Saoud knows their club mate better than them. **


	14. Intermission: An Unexpected Reunion

Yukinoshita can only gawk in silence as she watches his club mate talk with one of the Lebanese guys, who just shown up in their side. "_I never thought I would see you here, Hachiman!_" The man, who has a balanced body build as well as a goatee, exclaimed in a rather cheerful way. "_And I never thought I would hear of you again. How's life?_"

"_Same old shit, Ahmad._" Hikigaya replied in heavily-accented English as he faces the man Ahmad with his usual facial expression. "_By the way, can you just go back to your team now? I don't want them to see that we're some sort of friends…_"

"_Eeeeh?! But you're so mean, Hachiman!_" Ahmad had waterfall tears streaming in his eyes. "_Basically, we're like brothers when it comes to basketball!_"

"_O-Oi…stop phrasing things that may lead to a misunderstanding!_" Hikigaya was considering strangling the taller Lebanese guard, who merely laughed at his reaction.

"_Don't wanna, Hachiman. Say, who are those two girls?_" Ahmad looks past the shoulders of Hikigaya then eyes Yukinoshita and Yuigahama with curiosity. "_Are they two friends of yours?_"

"_W-Well…_" Hikigaya wasn't sure how to respond to that very _complicated _question but before he can even complete, his Service Club president beat him to it.

"Hikifroggy-kun, we have mouths so we can introduce ourselves." Hikigaya's heart was chipped very hard at Yukinoshita's harsh response to him. Ignoring the pained male, the pale beauty turned to face Ahmad and said. "_Hello. I'm Yukino Yukinoshita, this twisted criminal's president at his own Service Club and this is Yui Yuigahama, our other club mate!_"

"_Yahallo! Nice to meet you…Ahmad, was it?_" Yuigahama, as usual, was in her bubbly self.

Instead of introducing himself, Ahmad only looked at the two with a strange expression before suddenly bursting into laughter. "_Pfffft! Hachiman, you serious? Service Club? The hell! I thought you're supposed to continue your career in high school! Hahahaha!_"

As Ahmad continued to laugh, Yukinoshita just maintained a poker face but inwardly, it looks like she wanted to kill the laughing Lebanese on the spot. Hikigaya just retained his expression as he actually expected this character from Ahmad. But Yuigahama, for some reason, felt bad. _Uhm…what's wrong about joining the Service Club? It's not bad, right? _

"_There are a lot of things that happened so I had to stop playing for a while._" Finally, Hikigaya offered some explanation. "_It's not that I don't want to play anymore; it's just that I can't due to some circumstances. For some reason, Akashi here was able to convince me to play again in the national team so here I am…_"

"_Ah…I see…I see…_" Ahmad finally stopped laughing as his chest was already in pain. "_I just didn't expect you would do something so flimsy and lame. Well, we'll play a game later, right? We'll come out with guns blazing, Hachiman!_" With that, he waved his hand and left the three.

Hikigaya, Yukinoshita, and Yuigahama just stood there for eternities. While the words of Ahmad didn't affect them directly, they were quite disturbed at how he worded his sentences. _It isn't lame! _Yuigahama mentally shouted.

"Don't hold it against him. It's just him being him." Hikigaya broke the silence as he then motioned to walk back to the bench where the rest of the Teiko crew was preparing for the practice match. "Ahmad just speaks his mind without thinking so I was expecting that kind of behaviour. Besides, he's someone you can call a basketball idiot—to him, as long as you have a ring and a Spalding to play with, it would be always rainbows and sunshine."

"Quite the impression that I had with him." Yukinoshita had to agree with Hikigaya. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be warming up like them? As expected of you, Hikilazy-kun."

"Ah…it's not my fault if we had a little talk." Hikigaya sighed then broke off from the group as he rejoins the newly-formed Japanese squad, which will be featuring Haizaki as well—for now.

"Haizaki, that's my ball!" Kise shouts angrily as he shoves the silverette out of his way to retrieve what he believes is his rightful possession of the leather basketball.

"Ryouta, you dickhead! I can do whatever want!" Haizaki growled angrily and from there again, the two were seen squabbling with each other. Since this was already a common sight back in their Teiko days, everyone, even Akashi, decided to just let them be since it would be a waste of time and energy to even try and separate the two of them—as long as they're not actually killing each other _literally. _But even so…

"Tsk…I can't concentrate in my shots because of these two monkeys that are on our team." Midorima clicked his tongue as his shot rattled in the ring and almost ended up being a missed shot.

"I supposed you're referring to Haizaki, not the blonde idiot?" Aomine answered him as he casually cleans his ear with his pinky finger. "Not that I mind Kise's whiny voice since my ears got immune from it but I would prefer to see Haizaki get kicked off here."

"Neh, Zaki-chin is so irritating. Makes me want to crush him." Murasakibara drawled from the sidelines as he was finishing his pack of potato chips. "Can someone shut up Kise-chin as well? They're both annoying that it's grating my nerves."

"You're asking for a tall order, Musarakibara." Aomine sighed as he accepts a past from Kuroko and dunks the ball gracefully. "Akashi, won't you do something about this?"

Curiously, their captain remained silent throughout this ordeal. Nor did he even reply to Aomine's question. Hikigaya merely shook his head at this kind of scene that was unfolding in their warm-up. _Is this what they call 'the good ol' days?' Though I must admit that I got used to this kind of barbarism, here is anything barely good in this kind of behaviour back then. _

Any outsider with a keen sense of perception can probably say that the Generation of Miracles are the type of friends that are very close to one another. _Well…screw that shit. _Hikigaya knew that in the first place, they were just former teammates who happened to be prodigies lumped in one team. _It's not like I had any right to complain at that time. _

Unfortunately, Kise and Haizaki's arguments continued to go on and it came to the point where it started to scrape off whatever patience Akashi had and when it did reached the bottom, he glared at both small forwards. Immediately, the two stopped their fighting and quickly sweat dropped at the dark aura that is leaking from Akashi. "**Haizaki. Kise. Behave.**" He only dropped three words but it was more than enough to put the two squabbling players under his leash as they stopped their fighting and quickly resumed their warm-ups properly.

After a few minutes, Japan and Lebanon were finally lined up in the center circle to complete the traditional thanksgiving ceremony before Murasakibara and Lebanon's Mohammed Khalil, a burly big man almost having the same height as the Yosen center, were in the center circle. Hikigaya, Kuroko, and Haizaki were riding on the bench and this was the reason why the Sobu student wasn't comfortable at all since he was sitting beside the silverette. On the other side, Ahmad was benched as well though this was understandable since unlike Japan's young team, Lebanon is composed of veteran players and Ahmad happened to be the youngest Lebanese and the only teenager in their line-up.

"Well…do you think Japan can win this, Hikki?" Yuigahama, who is sitting behind the bench with Yukinoshita, asked.

"Probably though just by looking at Lebanon's Khalil, it would be a close game." Hikigaya replied. "Not surprised though. Their center with the number 7 jersey is a strong shot blocker in the Euroleague..."

"Euroleague...?" Yukinoshita blinked her eyes. "Don't tell me you know him as well, Hikigaya-kun. I just can't imagine it."

_Oi, that seriously hurts! _Hikigaya's heart got chipped once more as he then replies. "Nah, I don't know him personally but I watched him play on television. The Euroleague's not as large as the NBA but it's equally famous and had their share of talents…"

"Wow I never knew you know those stuff, Hikki!" Yuigahama was genuinely amazed.

"I felt the same thing, considering it's coming from this insectoid of a human."

_Do you really need to insult me everytime, woman?! _Hikigaya scowled mentally as he continues. "Yuigahama, of course I know it. Yukinoshita, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you said."

As he game was tipped in between Murasakibara and Khalil, Kuroko suddenly asked Hikigaya. "By any chance, do you have someone in the Euroleague whom you look up to?"

"Like I look up to Wade? Hmmmph…" Hikigaya scratched his head. "Well, I do admit that there are a lot of players there that caught my attention like Vassilis Spanoulis, Nando de Colo, Nick Calathes, Ioannis Bourousis, Theodoros Papaloukas, Juan Carlos Navarro, etc. etc. But so far, none of them had the style that I can actually learn and adapt to my current style…"

"Fair enough, Hikigaya-kun. They do say that "monkeys do, monkeys copy." The resident Ice Queen of Sobu had a snarky smile which Hikigaya noticed immediately.

_What are you trying to imply, Yukinoshita? _Hikigaya mentally groaned while choosing to just keep quiet.

* * *

Fast forward, the game has ended rather fast despite only minimal substitution for both teams and that it's four quarters with 12 minutes each (NBA standard). Yet, for the group that was dubbed the _Kiseki no Sedai_, they were all panting heavily as they didn't expect to have a tough time putting away Khalil and their number 11 shooting guard in Imad Aoun as the score is at 99 to 96 in Japan's favour.

This was because Lebanon is actually a three-point shooting team that is as deadly, if not dealier, that Midorima, who is sitting in the bench right now because this was the first time since that match against Jabberwocks that he experienced a high-level game.

"_Still had that effective air-walk and double-clutch Hachiman…_" Ahmad, who was sweating from the game, shook hands with the equally exhausted Hikigaya. "_As always, it's very hard to block those. But don't worry, we'll have our revenge this coming Olympics._"

"_I'll be waiting for you, then._" Hikigaya lamely finished as Ahmad and the rest of the Lebanese squad all bade their farewell before heading out towards the door and leaving. As the rest of the Generation of Miracles were also busy packing up to go home, Yukinoshita then asked something to her club mate.

"I'm curious, Hikigaya-kun. How did you and Ahmad-san came to know each other, by the way?" The Service Club president asked.

"Ah, it's kinda lame to even know it but whatever. Basically, Teiko's so rich that at one point, the school announced that we would have our training overseas and it just happened to be in Lebanon." The man with rotten eyes recounts. "Then, we had a practice match with a school that happened to be Ahmad's school. Then one day, he bumped into me when we were warming up, asked for my name, and the rest of history." He finished lamely.

"So that's how you got to meet him? I didn't know you could socialize despite your rotten aura, Hikki!" It's not clear if she was being sarcastic or not.

"You could say we began to know each other because of basketball…" Hikigaya offered a more plausible explanation. "I do admit that we had the same attitude towards the sport at that time…"

After thirty more minutes, everyone had already been out of the gymnasium and by this time, the three Sobu students were walking with the rest of the Generation of Miracles since Akashi offered to take them to a nearby restaurant. As everyone was talking, though Aomine and Kise's voice are the ones that are over-the-top, Hikigaya and his two female club mates were walking silently in peace. _Thank the heavens that it's peaceful for now on my part. _

"Oh…Yukino-chan? Gahama-chan? Hikigaya-kun?"

"Ne-Nee-san?!"

_Or not._

* * *

**Sneak Peak: For a simple restaurant dinner, it somewhat became a bit awkward (and tense) as a certain elder Yukinoshita appeared too "conveniently" and commented about Akashi, who just let it slide for now. As the days past, more and more opponents from the past began to hear about Hikigaya's return to the basketball world as the national team began to slowly from and one day, the Service Club receives another request coming from…**

**Oh? Kiyoshi Teppei? **

**Hikigaya's not going to feel good about this. **


	15. Reunion Two-Point-Zero

"Oh…Yukino-chan? Gahama-chan? Hikigaya-kun?"

"Ne-Nee-san?!"

_Oh no. Why is she here?! _Hikigaya abruptly stopped in his tracks with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama as the rest also came to the halt. Immediately, his rotten eyes met with blue ones, similar to Yukino's, as the rest of the group also halted. Akashi seemed also fazed for a bit before regaining his composure and watched as the woman named Yukinoshita Haruno came forward to meet the three Sobu students, not even taking the time to see who they were with.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Yukino-chan and Hikigaya-kun!" Haruno said in a rather cheerful way as she quickly lunges towards the boy with ahoge and began to shake him. "So what's with you three being here in Tokyo, specifically near Teiko?"

_Of all times, why does the Great Demon Queen had to appear now?! _Hikigaya groaned as he began to feel the atmosphere suddenly turning like that feeling of being choked in a swimming pool. This was the same Haruno who would appear anywhere and say too uncomfortable things with her (twisted) smile. The same Haruno that would love to toy around, especially a certain rotten-eyed boy.

In other words, there is no escaping this Haruno Yukinoshita.

Luckily, someone was able to answer for the three Sobu students.

"Hikigaya's a player under my team so he's here." Akashi's chilly and icy voice can be detected as he barges into the conversation "Those two just happened to come along with him so there's that."

Haruno's eyes widens at the appearance of Akashi as well as the words that he had let go. The atmosphere around them had just gotten so stiff that even Aomine, who was top-billed as the bravest and most physically dominant of the Generation of Miracles, began to feel the pressure build up and merely hugged Kise out of instinct.

"Oh…I'm surprised to see Yukino-chan fraternizing with the enemy…" Haruno gave a dark chuckle, ignoring her younger sister's protest and sneered over Akashi. "Aren't you the son of Akashi Seiichi, the president of the Akashi Corporation? I never thought I get to see you in personal, the heir of all your clan's riches. Besides, didn't your father thought you manners about not meddling into other people's affairs like right now?"

"For the record Yukinoshita-san, you're the one who just did exactly as that." Akashi's voice was becoming dangerous and before it can escalate into something more critical, Hikigaya spoke up a once. "O-Oi, this is enough. Why don't we just all go in peace and, ya know…"

"Hikigayacchi!" Kise wailed in horror, totally worried at what their captain would do since their teammate had interrupted him.

"Hikigaya!" Aomine and Midorima wailed as well, albeit rougher.

There was silence hung in the air before Akashi sighed and said. "You're right, Hikigaya. It's a waste of time to even engage in something like this. Yukinoshita-san, if you want to go with us, then fine. Be my guest. But do something that crosses the boundaries and I won't hesitate to have you kicked out." There was clear hint of threat in his voice.

"Oh, you think you can do that?" Haruno rolled her eyes as she continued to pinch Hikigaya's cheeks playfully. "By the way, I'm surprised to see Hikigaya-kun with some companions here. It's just that he's not at all sociable!" _Wow, talk about a 360-degree personality change from the Demon Queen. _Hikigaya sarcastically remarked on his mind as he struggled to get away from the grip of the elder Yukinoshita.

"He may not look like it but he's a member of the Teiko basketball club that dominated the middle school championships back in our middle school days." Midorima decided to be the superior one here as to give Akashi time to cool down from just encountering their family's greatest arch-enemies.

"Oh, Teiko…ah, are you saying that Hikigaya-kun is a Generation of Miracle?" Finally, Haruno noticed the others and was astounded to personally meet the _Kiseki no Sedai _by flesh and blood.

"Yes, nee-san. Hikigaya-kun may not look like it but he's as talented as them. He showed flashes of his potential once." Yukinoshita Yukino explains.

"Yeah…that's it. Besides, it would be a waste if we linger here any longer." Midorima didn't want to definitely have them hanging out too long in the streets. Besides, some of them would have to go home early and at far places.

* * *

Hikigaya definitely didn't predict this to happen. Kuroko definitely did not either. The only person who was comfortable with the situation was Yuigahama but then again, it was Yuigahama Yui whose head also as dense but had great social skills to make up for his intellectual deficiencies. At this kind of situation, only she would find it appropriate to smile like a loon. Someone was also smiling though Hikigaya and Akashi could tell it was sarcastic smile and not honest in the slightest, if anything. Haruno Yukinoshita did her best to mirror the grinning Yuigahama who sat across her.

Currently, they are in two tables, one which is reserved for the three girls and the other and larger table reserved for the eight former Teiko regulars. Still, it was close enough for Akashi to observe and listen to whatever Haruno is spewing non-sense right now.

It was a just supposed to be a simple trip to get a dinner in crowded shopping area in Tokyo for members of the Japanese basketball team. Right now, Kise and Haizaki were in their own world (of fighting and arguing, that is) and Midorima was silently praying that lighting should strike the two small forwards and copy cats. Luckily for them, the weather was just fine as it didn't rain. If that was the case, it would have been an additional headache for the team, who already had to deal with Haruno's presence, Yukino's icy glares, and Yuigahama's loud voice.

"Why am I here?!" Suddenly, Aomine protested loudly as he ended up sitting between Kise and Haizaki. Akashi ordered him to do so.

"I did it so that Kise and Haizaki can stop with this meaningless fight." The redhead captain explained and Aomine can only grumble underneath his breath.

Kise pouted. "What's wrong with sitting besides me, Aominecchi?!"

"Shut up and I don't want to hear your goddamn voice!" The tanned ace roared, causing the blonde to wail.

"This is getting interesting." Haruno commented and watched as if she is viewing a sit-com.

"I was under the impression that this is a normal situation for them. Seemed that I was right." Yukino said.

Hikigaya ignored Aomine's remark and Kise's protest as he took the menu from Kuroko and opened it. "Shall we order something? I am hungry, you know."

Haizaki had forgotten about the trivial argument with Kise in favor of filling his growling stomach and he ended up opening the menu with fervor. Kuroko bemusedly thought Haizaki was so unlike the red head they all personally knew. Akashi would pass meal in favor of winning a verbal spar any day. He also made sure to win quickly so it won't bother his healthy lifestyle.

Winning in life was their family motto.

"Excuse me, could we have a seat for six?"

Kuroko froze, and he didn't need to look up to know that Kise especially was also doing the same when the familiar voice that demand absolute obedience, though not on the level of Akashi but still, it was intimidating.

Hikigaya turned around slowly on his seat, blatantly ignoring Kise who had accidentally stabbing his chin with spatula in his shock.

There they are, standing in front of some people that some players in the table recognized immediately. Hyuuga didn't look fine—and it was expected, to be honest—but there was unreadable wild emotion in his eyes. As if he couldn't believe the situation he was stuck in, Kuroko could understand his sentiment.

"What a coincidence."

Midorima scowled. "Takao! What are you all doing here?!"

Murasakibara, who hasn't opened his mouth for a while, squinted his eyes, "Who is it, Mido-chin?"

"What the hell. I didn't expect to see these brats here." The familiar raspy voice of Kasamatsu Yukio echoed.

* * *

For once, Hyuuga Junpei felt like he wanted to bolt out of the restaurant immediately the moment he saw the Generation of Miracles as well as three unfamiliar women sitting closer to them. The former Seirin captain was with another Seirin alumni in Izuki as they're here on the same reason was the one who arrived earlier.

And who are the others?

Surprisingly, some of the companions of the former Seirin boys were also the players that they have fought in their three-year high school career. With them is Kise's former captain and the tough Kasamatsu Yukio, the exact opposite of the flamboyant Kise in almost everything other than handsome looks and basketball skills. With Kasamatsu are the other former Kaijo players Moriyama and Kobori, who was likewise shocked at this development.

Joining them are the Touou alumni in Shoichi Imayoshi, Yoshinori Susa, and the loudmouth Wakamatsu Kosuke, who was disgusted upon seeing his former kouhai lazily sitting on the dining table. There is also Miyaji Kiyoshi, Kimura Shinsuke, and the former captain Otsubo Taisuke, who didn't expect this strange and unexpected reunion with their other kouhai since Takao is with them, presently.

If anything, Yosen and Rakuzan's former players aren't around with them, though the others must have been thankful for that.

If one wondered how the four rival school teams could end up in the same table of a crowded Yakiniku and Okonomiyaki restaurant and with their spoiled kouhais at that, let's go back to twenty minutes ago.

Hyuuga could safely blame it to the joker Izuki, Seirin's former number one puns master and idiot. He and his over-friendly attitude had attracted trouble more often than not and today is no exception.

It started as a simple trip for a dinner in the shopping area in Tokyo for former Seirin upperclassmen with exception of a certain Iron Heart who had to meet with his professor at this point. Maybe it was for the best of all since if he had shown up too early, Hikigaya might end up suffering an anxiety attack.

They were browsing through the streets when Izuki caught someone familiar from the corner of his eyes and in a blink of the eye, Kasamatsu and the former seniors of the Kaijo basketball team came in the same street at an opposite direction. Faster than they could react, the Eagle Eye point guard waved them over in an attempt to quickly gain more help in finding a suitable restaurant. Whether or not, Kasamatsu minded to go join with them, he definitely had no choice but came over because Izuki waved at them to come over so cheerfully and loud (In other words, it was attracting attention) that all customers in restaurant looked at them and the former Seirin students with a smile. It would also be quite disrespectful if they snub Izuki.

Just when they're about to set out again, another familiar face that entered the street. This time, it was Takao followed by his former seniors and alumni in Miyaji and the other two. The same occurrence repeated although Otsubo looked more composed as he strode to their group, ignoring commotion around them. But then again, Izuki being Izuki had blatantly thought about letting them join in as well and Hyuuga thought it would be over.

The megane, minutes later, had to eat his words back though since Izuki, who had his Eagle Eyes, just had to catch another familiar face and no one could stop him to invite the newcomer. The former Touou captain, Susa, and the hotheaded Wakamatsu had just entered the same street and it's a no surprise that he just smiled at them in a way that made him look like a creepy stalker while Wakamatsu looked like someone just murdered his puppy. Susa had the most normal reaction out of the three of them. Imayoshi had even the guts to comment how well they get along in the same route and even expressed his gratitude to Izuki for the chance to find a restaurant and possibly find a table to share with them since their last encounter.

And so, here they are, facing their former kouhais who, at more than one point, had tested the limits of their patience in their playing careers.

"The hell! Kuroko, what are you doing here with those brats! And why are you not with Kagami!?" Hyuuga immediately spotted Kuroko, who was still holding his menu.

"Kagami-kun had to undergo remedial lessons and I'm with them since we had some activity in our former Teiko school." The tealnette politely explained.

"Kasamtsu-senpai! Long time, no see!" Kise, as usual, waved at his former captain, who can only cringed at him.

Kasamtsu grunted. "Dammit, I had to endure Kise, then."

"You're not the only one." Ootsubo said tonelessly, "Just seeing Midorima's face is enough to make my blood boil, especially those days where he was given three selfish wished a day."

But as everyone then started to find a table, Takao, who was using his Hawk Eyes, suddenly spotted Hikigaya looking at his menu table and suddenly screamed. "Eh?! Hikigaya Hachiman is here, too?! Oh boy, I don't believe it!" He then hurriedly sprinted towards the stunned Hikigaya and said. "This is just the second time I saw you this year!"

"Huh?! What are you saying?!" Hikigaya scowled, worried that he was already becoming a disgrace for the loners around the world.

"Of course we fought once in middle school! Can't you remember!" Takao even had the audacity to shake Hikigaya in his shoulders. "_Ara, ara. _I have a suggestion! Why don't all the point guards sit in one table! I would love to have a discussion with Hikigaya Hachiman here!"

"O-Oi! Stop that!" Hikigaya was now panicking as he noticed Yukinoshita's eyes widening in shock that someone had just become his number one fan for the day. Yuigahama was covering her gaping mouth in shock while Haruno…well, it looks like she was enjoying this scene at all.

"Get off me! Yeah, I kind of know you. You're Kazunari Takao, right?" Hikigaya forcefully removed the hands of the Shutoku guard from his shoulders. "And I don't want—"

"Interesting." Akashi just had to smile sadistically. "Perhaps, why don't we all take Takao-san's suggestion? That way, the tables would be equally divided."

_No! Akashi, no! _Hikigaya was already screaming mentally as he felt his Stealth Hikki skill will crumble in face of the sheer pressure emitted from talking with five nationally-recognized point guards in Japan.

In the end, Hikigaya sorrowfully ended up having to share a table with Akashi, Takao, Kasamatsu, Izuki, and Imayoshi, who was delighted to see a formidable foe from the past resurface. Hyuuga, Moriyama, Kobori, Susa, Wakamatsu, Miyaji, Kimura, and Otsubo ended up occupying the large table while the rest of the Generation of Miracles, sans Kuroko, vacated to another large table. The Phantom Sixth Man had to content himself with sitting with Yukinoshita and the rest of the ladies since he didn't want to be squished by Kise and Aomine.

"Now, this is awkward, Yukinon…" Yuigahama didn't know how to put it in words as he watched the table the GoM and Kuroko dubbed as the "Point Guard Bunk" staring (or glaring in Hikigaya's case) at each other as if waiting for someone to initiate the conversation. The rotten-eyed Sobu student is fine with this silent treatment but Takao can't stand it and began to speak.

"What kind of meat you guys would like?!" The Hawk Eyed guard asked cheerfully, "They even have Ostrich! That's quite rare!"

Izuki grunted as he said. "Pork sounds fine for me. Oh wait…What's it called when a bunch of pigs compete in athletic games? The Olympigs!"

_Huh? Was that supposed to be a joke? _Hikigaya is cringing at Uziki's lame attempt to make a funny pun like he does in his Seirin days. On the other side, Hyuuga heard him and felt like he had to murder him for good after this.

Akashi sighed as he said. "Usually, I don't eat meat but I'll let it slide for once." The Rakuzan captain said tonelessly. "Hot green tea for me and I'll cook Okonomiyaki."

Izuki nodded as he writes down the order. "Does anyone want green tea?"

"I would like a green tea for me." Imayoshi said with a smile.

"Me too…" Hikigaya grunted as he said tiredly.

**Ten Minutes Later at the Point Guard's Table**

"What have you done?!"

Takao flinched at Hikigaya's sudden outburst. "Eeeh, I just added tomatoes in the mochi topping." The Shutoku guard offered to cook Okonomiyaki for the Sobu guard but he didn't even realize that Hikigaya hated tomatoes, frankly speaking.

"Those have to be cooked separately!" Hikigaya told the Haek Eyed guard, ranting about the texture of chewy mochi being compromised and how Takao had ruined his meal. "And I don't like tomatoes! Listen well, when it comes to Okonomiyaki, there's a proper way of cooking it perfectly. Especially when it comes to the cheese toppings, the precise timing to add it in decides the taste of the Okonomiyaki."

As the two were currently embroiled in a mini-conflict, Akashi can only sigh as he then said. "Gentleman, thank you for accepting my random request for tonight. As surely it was very rude to make you all sit here, I'll be the one paying for our dinner."

"Are you sure about that?" Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Kasamatsu-san. It's an enough payment for me to see you all sitting with me." Akashi said as he then turned towards Takao and Hikigaya before saying. "Takao, let Hikigaya cook his own Okonomiyaki. He can do it on his own." Takao reluctantly let go of the spatula as Hikigaya heaved a sigh. _I hate to admit it but I owe you one, Akashi._

The meal was spent on silence save on the bickering between over the table where the rest of the Generation of Miracles are seated as Kise and Aomine are fighting over the meat and Izuki's puns. Imayoshi thought that the air was suffocating and he couldn't enjoy the meal at all. He was surprised that of all people, it was Kasamatsu who started a conversation.

"I'll admit it…the last time I faced Hikigaya Hachiman back in middle school, I seriously thought he can be a starter." He asked casually, his chopstick holding a big cooked mushroom. "His speed is no joke. He's somewhere of an in-between of Dwyane Wade and Allen Iverson."

"Uh…thanks?" Hikigaya wasn't used to getting praises from people he didn't know personally so this was a first to him.

"That would be lovely but unfortunately, there are a lot of players in our club." Akashi had to explain why it was like that.

"One of the few disadvantages of having a large club." Imayoshi sighed. "You know that everyone has the potential but at the same time, you also had to trim it down to just 12 playing members. What would you say about it, Hikigaya-kun"

"That's a fact of life, Imayoshi-san." Hikigaya got freaked out for the moment at hearing Imayoshi call him out but he didn't show it. "Sometimes, those with potential ended up just becoming the armor and sword bearer of the main ace and as much as I hate to admit it, it's a daily occurrence in today's basketball."

"Oh but with three-point shooting teams today, just becoming the ace won't lead you anywhere if your opponent is a three point shooter." Akashi replied, smiling.

"Well, there's that but being a team of rainbow-arc shooters doesn't automatically affect the outcome of the game." Hikigaya retorted back. He himself didn't know why it led to this but he just had to answer back. "Look at 2001's Milwaukee Buck led by Ray Allen and the 2008 Celtics led by him as well. He had lots of shots from downtown yet ended up not winning many titles. He lost in 2001 because Iverson wanted it more despite his low point-per-field goal percentage. Sometimes, it's just the mentality of the player if you want to win, not the technicality or the skill itself."

"Well…I can see where you're going at." Kasamatsu agreed with Hikigaya's argument. "But what happens when you're the only good player against a team of prodigies?" He had a subtle jab at the Teiko crew.

"Well…then that's where the gap of talent will enter. But until the game isn't finished, you won't know who'll win anyway." Hikigaya replied, unsure if he's right though.

"Interesting comparison there, Hikigaya." Akashi complimented him as he drinks his cup of beverage. "Tell me, then, why your idol managed to win their 2006 championship series despite in a brink of losing it at 2 – 0?"

"Dwyane Wade? He basically began to attack the basket, leading to chances at the free-throw line." Hikigaya didn't like where this conversation is going but he kept on anyway. "Of course, if you're the defender, you only have two choices; either let him have his way or be haunted at the possibility of getting bodied up in exchange of the effort of trying to slow him down. Add to that is the speed and athleticism of Wade. It's just incomparable at that time; maybe even stronger than Kobe at their primes."

**At the Sobu girls' table with Kuroko**

"Hikigaya-kun's talking more than usual." Yukinoshita observed as she chews on her food.

"He really talks much more when it's related to basketball." Kuroko explained. "Of course, he can't do that since he's in Sobu High School."

"Mou…what does that supposed to mean?" Yuigahama asked in slight irritation.

"Basically, since he's with a group that's not inclined in basketball, he won't really talk as much and as we know, he would remain in his anti-social manner." Kuroko bluntly replied as he drinks his milkshake. "And since it's you, I doubt if you would even understand basketball-related topics."

"Meanie! You're so mean!" Yuigahama wailed at the truth being slapped in her face.

"But still, I never expected Hikigaya-kun to be a member of a legendary group." Haruno exclaimed as she then faces Kuroko. "Tell me Kuroko-kun, how does he looks like when he was in middle school? What are his quirks, his favorite hobbies back then, and anything related to him?"

"Oh…" Kuroko had a feeling that he was speaking with a stalker which frankly speaking, she was kind of. Still, he replied, "Hikigaya-kun's remain the same except that he's taller right now and that he had his hair cropped down. Back then, he was sporting a spiky Mohawk hair."

"Woah?! Really? He had a different hairdo back in middle school?!" Yuigahama was genuinely astonished.

"Somehow, I can't imagine Hikkiugly-kun in a different hairstyle." Yukinoshita Yukino murmured.

"Back then, he was also one of the first to formally enter the Teiko club rapidly with Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun. Me and Kise-kun entered the first string late." Kuroko had to search his head for some other memories. "He's someone who isn't fond of brands which he claimed is too much of a normie type but he does have pairs of Jordan shoes for playing basketball. But his favorite one will be always the Fly Wades."

"Pretty much obvious." Yukinoshita sighed as he saw that everyone seemed to be in their own little world. _This will be a long night. _

* * *

After that dinner that saw the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and their former senpais have a random reunion with each other and eat at the restaurant, the five rainbow-haired prodigies already went home to their respective prefectures and schools as their normal week at studying is back while the Olympics hasn't arrived yet. That meant that Hikigaya can now spend some time with his lovely young sister in Komachi. It was already Tuesday morning and he had just entered the club room where the rest are waiting for him. Taking his seat peacefully, he was about to read one of his light novels when Komachi asked him something.

"Neh, onii-chan, did you study now for the upcoming quiz in Mathematics?" The younger Hikigaya asked as she was busy making a cup of tea for the whole club.

"Well…that's…" He was about to say that it was unnecessary since he wasn't that proficient at all in the field when Yukinoshita beat him to it.

"Why are you asking that, Komachi-san. You know how much useless your older brother is when it comes to studying." Yukinoshita had no qualms in saying it as she reads her book. _Damn you, Yukinoshita! _He cussed out aloud but he didn't try to fight back. He was used to it, after all.

Right now, they are now just waiting for requests from their schoolmates and the latter had to be emphasized since lately, all the requests they've gotten so far are the insignificant ones (such as helping in cleaning a pair of antique bottles) or if there is any significant ones, it's the ones which involved basketball, Kuroko, Kagami, Akashi, and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. And they're not even students in Sobu High School.

Suddenly, they've heard another knock on the sliding door.

"I hope it's a request that is coming from our schoolmates." Yuigahama said as she then stood up from her table and quickly opened the sliding door.

Sadly for her, it looks like she had jinxed everything.

"Ah, good morning. Is there someone named Hikigaya Hachiman here?" A tall guy suddenly showed up in front of their door. He doesn't looks to be a student here since his uniform is a bit different.

"Yes…anou…who are you?" Yuigahama asked.

"Ah, I'll tell my name when I get to see him."

"Oh okay. Come inside then!" Yuigahama let her cheerful persona take over as she ushers the tall guy inside the room. "Hey, we have a visitor again. And it seems that he's finding Hikki!"

At hearing his name, Hikigaya raised his head up, feeling that it's just someone like Akashi or Kuroko. But when he finally saw the face of the man, he was frozen in his seat. _N-No way…it can't be him. _He uttered in his mind as he tall man, probably even taller than Kagami was facing him already. He has half-long, brown hair that frames his dark eyes. His eyebrows are quite thick. His hands looks large as well.

"Oh, it's you. You're Hikigaya Hachiman, right?" The man chuckled as Yukinoshita then raised up her head to see yet another person who seemed to be familiar with her club mate. "You see, Akashi sent me here so here I am."

"You-You're—" Hikigaya was stuttering as his appearance suddenly brought back painful memories from the past.

"Ah, that's right. I'm Kiyoshi Teppei. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Hikigaya didn't know if he should be amused or what but here it is. Kiyoshi Teppei. One of the Uncrowned Kings. And one of the few players who faced the Generation of Miracles in their peak. As Hikigaya and Kiyoshi spoke about the last time they faced off, which made the former guilty, the latter then had a request from him, which Hikigaya agrees to. Yukinoshita was about to say that the club would help as well but Kiyoshi was adamant not to let them in since he said that it's something only he and Hikigaya would understand. Nevertheless, Yukinoshita is not one to let herself get out of the loop and she would do everything to know what exactly the nature of this request is. **


	16. Confronting The Faults of the Past

For nearly five minutes, they haven't said anything to each other.

As Hikigaya and Kiyoshi stare against one another, the former found himself sweating bullets as the latter was smiling like a loon to him. _Something tells me he's even more of an idiot than Yuigahama. _Hikigaya thought as he immediately regretted what he had thought when he realized who this person was standing in front of him.

"…Sorry…" Finally, the mouth of Hikigaya muttered something in whisper but loud enough to be heard by Yukinoshita as everyone is dead silent.

"What was that?" Kiyoshi looked at him with a dead stare.

"I said I'm sorry…" Hikigaya had practically let go off his pride for the sake of apologizing on behalf of that infamous game that had ingrained in his mind. "You're probably here to condemn me, right?"

Suddenly, Kiyoshi laughed in response, surprising the boy with rotten eyes.

"Condemn you? Hahahaha!" The brunette big man laughed as he unintentionally ignored the presence of Komachi, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama, who were both shocked and stunned at the scene. "You're too cynical, young man! Try to enjoy life a bit more!"

_I'm not being cynical! I'm just being realistic! _Hikigaya groaned as he then asks something. "I didn't expect to see you here, Kiyoshi-san, especially after what we did to you and to your team. Maybe…"

"Hahaha, now that you mention it, I actually remembered you from that game." Kiyoshi explained, causing Hikigaya's eyes to enlarge to the point that it scared Yuigahama and shook Yukinoshita in her shoulders. "Yu-Yukinon! Hikki's eyes are even becoming grosser!"

"You're right Yuigahama-san. Hikigross-kun is becoming a danger to the three of us." Yukinoshita blandly agreed as she was about to say something to Hikigaya when Kiyoshi continued talking.

"Hikigaya Hachiman…to be honest, I was expecting to at least play you back in my high school career." Kiyoshi began narrating then he became somewhat somber. "But for some reason, you didn't show up. In fact, the day we lost to you Generation of Miracles was the last day I have played against you in person and in full strength."

"Full strength?" Hikigaya wondered then by mere coincidence, his eyes went lower until he saw that his left knee is actually being covered by some type of casting though he can't say what it is since the big man was wearing black pants. "Ah…what happened to you knee?"

"Well…it's a long story but to give you an overview, I suffered an injury back in my freshmen high school year." Kiyoshi grimly recalls what happened at that time. "It was a rebound battle and I would have avoided a collision if it wasn't for Hanamiya Makoto…"

"Ha-Hanamiya?" Hikigaya raised his eyebrows in the revelation. "You mean that fellow Uncrowned General of yours? Well, I'm not surprised then. There's a reason they called him a "Bad Boy." In fact, I was sick of his rough plays back when we played him in middle school. Everything about him, including his tongue and pale face, is freakish."

"That's big words, Hikigaya-kun since it's coming from a fellow creep…" Yukinoshita took this opportunity to again dehumanize her club mate though it seems that Hikigaya didn't pay attention to this and said. "Well, I hate to admit it but if the Uncrowned Kings were together, you might have a chance at toppling us back then."

"That would have been nice though knowing Hanamiya, it might have been for the best that we're not lumped in a single team." Kiyoshi said. "Besides, the three others have their own prides for that."

"The other three?" Hikigaya then counted his fingers and said. "The Night Demon, Mibuchi Reo. He's shooting touch is one of the smoothest that I have observes and apart from Midorima, he's the hardest to defend in his position, especially against his _Oblivion _shot. The Thunder Beast, Hayama Kotaro…" He stopped for a moment as something about this Uncrowned General reminded him of another Hayama and it pissed him off. "His special technique is lightning dribble and it becomes stronger the more fingers he uses. The Herculean Strength, Nebuya Eikichi. Wait a minute…I don't think there's something special with that gorilla other than his muscles…"

"You really remembered your opponents from the past." Kiyoshi was amazed.

"You can say that was the case, Kiyoshi-san." Hikigaya had to agree even though he wanted to deny it. "By the way, do you know of a guy named Hyuuga Junpei?"

"Huh…Hyuuga?!" Kiyoshi was flabbergasted and then laughed again. "Hahahaha! Yeas, I know that guy. He's my former teammate and captain at Seirin High School…"

"Ah, I see—huh, Seirin?" Hikigaya then wasn;t expecting to hear this response. "Then that measn you have become teammates with Kuroko and Kagami?"

"Ah, yes, those two brats." Kiyoshi looked at the window. "It seems that our club is doing fine now with Kuroko at the helm. By the way, how did you know about Hyuuga?"

"I have accidentally met him last week when we had dinner outside after we had a meeting with Akashi and the rest. I didn't directly spoke to him but I heard about him from Kuroko." Hikigaya recounts how the megane nearly wanted to kill Izuki because of his puns. "I heard he's a good clutch shooter."

"Yeah…oh, by the way, I haven't told you my real objective here." Kiyoshi sheepishly apologized. "Actually, Akashi himself didn't know my reasons for coming here but even so, it was actually I who asked him your locations. In short, I have a request for you."

But before Hikigaya can even open his mouth, Yukinoshita butted into their conversation.

"Kiyoshi-san, whatever your request is, you must bring it up to me." The pale beauty said with her menacing cold eyes but for some reason, Kiyoshi didn't even feel the atmosphere that was beginning to become colder due to the Ice Queen baring her fangs. "Besides, the fact that you're here means that your case would be a part of our club activities. Besides…"

"I know…" Kiyoshi cut her off. "But my request isn't something you three wouldn't understand immediately."

"What do you mean, Kiyoshi-senpai?" Komachi asked politely.

"Let's just say that it's too much sensitive." Kiyoshi made a small smile then turned his gaze to Hikigaya. "Hikigaya, you're the only one that I needed in this seemingly small task. But I have to say that you have to prepare yourself."

"Uh…sure…" Hikigaya didn't know what to say at this point.

"Well, do you know Maji Burger? Let's meet tomorrow at 12 pm and don't worry, Akashi got you covered." Kiyoshi then took out a printed letter, which is similar to the one used by Akashi to have Hikigaya come to Teiko for the selection match just last week. "Well, that's all. I'll be leaving now. See ya tomorrow." He stood up from his spot and exited through the sliding door.

There was a moment of silence in the Service Club room before Komachi spoke to break the deafening stillness. "Neh, onii-chan, isn't that Kiyoshi the Iron Heart?"

"Yeah, that's the second best center in high school basketball, only losing to Murasakibara." Hikigaya explains as he clutches the letter in his hand. "Well, it looks like I'll be absent tomorrow again, though this time, you can't come along." There was a hint of glee in his voice.

"I'm beginning to feel afraid for Kiyoshi-san's safety…" Yukinoshita muttered.

"Oi, what did you say!"

Meanwhile, Hiratsuka was beginning to get irritated in the teacher's lounge. "What?! Hikigaya's got another excuse letter courtesy of that Akashi brat?! Dammit, I should have blocked them from entering here in Sobu from the very beginning!" She knew, however, that at the back of her mind, it would be near impossible to do it since she would go up against _Akashi_ and disobedience to the Red Emperor is something the other Generation of Miracles, especially Midorima, wouldn't even waste time to think about.

"Hmmm…that Akashi is really something else." Coach Atsugi, the PE teacher who stood as the coach of the basketball team, touched his goatee. "To think he is the shortest out of them and yet was able to demand total disobedience from them. Even Hikigaya, whose personality is strong, had no choice but to bow down."

"Not. Not really." The memory of Hikigaya standing up against Akashi was still fresh on the female teacher's mind. "Hikigaya's a special exception. He already defied him once and got away with it. Well, I did heard that the blue haired guy who was Seirin's captain this year also disobeyed him once and was Hikigaya's closest thing to a real friend. By the way, I think I'll meet with the principal regarding with this letter though I think with Akashi behind everything, the principal won't think twice signing it." There was a bitter pill on her voice.

"Good luck, then." Atsugi chuckled as he drinks his coffee. But even before Hiratsuka can even move, the door unexpectedly opened and it revealed the most surprising person.

"Ah, good morning, Hiratsuka-san and Atsugi-san."

"Huh?!" The mere voice of Akashi sent the busty woman and the coach shivering, with the latter almost spitting his coffee out. "Ah, I'm sorry for the intrusion." The redhead apologized as he quickly takes a seat. "I'm here for an urgent business so may I speak to you both?"

"Well, what do you need, young man?" Atsugi was civil enough not to let his anger arise from Akashi's seemingly lack of regard for Sobu's policy against outsiders.

"This coming May 1 would be the 90th anniversary of the Japanese Basketball Association and it coincided with the fact that the Tokyo Olympics would be held here." Akashi didn't skip a beat as he went on. "As part of the celebrations, the JBA officials requested all former players of Teiko Middle School to gather for a charity match against players from the visiting NBA veterans and players from the . The money that would be collected would be sued for projects such as education for the needy."

"And?" Atsugi didn't know where this is going to.

"Since all of the Generation of Miracles would participate, which means Hikigaya would participate as well, we'll all be using our own school uniforms which is a way of representing their schools." Akashi explains. "I believe Hikigaya doesn't have his own uniform so I'll be giving you an ultimatum of three days to produce a separate one for him. I have his measurements here so no need to disturb him for now since he is on an important mission." He then smiled smugly at Hiratsuka, who only glared in response.

"I see…" It doesn't sound like a _threat _but Atsugi was compelled anyway. "Okay, I'll phone it immediately."

"And another thing, we can't use the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium since it would be renovated for the Olympic Event so if ever, we'll be borrowing this school's gymnasium since it's big enough." Akashi said in a deep voice that even Atsugi didn't dare to disobey. "You got that?"

"Ye-Yeah, young man." The poor coach can't do anything as Akashi stand up and said. "That's all. Good bye and thank you for accommodating me." He then leaves immediately.

_That's why I hate brats like him. _Hiratsuka angrily thought in her mind.

* * *

The next day, Hikigaya and Kiyoshi were no walking in the streets of Tokyo. After meeting him in Maji Burger, the two had a small meeting which included eating at the fast food chain. While they were eating, Kiyoshi told him about the upcoming charity event, to which Hikigaya respnds by saying they were all informed last night about it. Unknown to him, Aomine actually complained all day when Akashi announced his grand plans as it was too sudden and that the tanned ace of Touou is getting lazy to go to Chiba. Murasakibara also wailed about it and Midorima cursed about it being too inconvenient.

"Besides, it's too hassle." Hikigaya said to Kiyoshi while they were walking.

"But you would be up against NBA players." Kiyoshi said. "Don't you love the challenge of fighting against one of the best?"

"Well, it's not like I don't want that but…" Hikigaya paused for a moment. "We'll be fighting against the best this coming August. It seems that we're basically torturing our bodies for the sake of this so-called "Charity Event." He put air quotes in it.

After a few moments, they stopped as Kiyoshi asked him to halt. "This is the palce where we will fulfil my request."

"Request? But…" Hikigaya noticed that the place is too unimaginable for a tear-jerking request (if ever) of the former Seirin center. "This is a cemetery. What would we even do here? Besides, you haven't really told me about your request…"

"I know. I'll tell it to you when we get to the gravesite of someone I know in the past." Kiyoshi said and then they proceeded to walk. While they were walking, Hikigaya can't help but feel envious of those who are already resting in this place. _Those who have departed this materialistic world are now better off in their peaceful sanctuary than those who still suffer from this world's unjust system. _Hikigaya can't help but formulate that thought as he continued to follow the center.

That was until they stopped in front of a small _haka _or family grave with a stone monument that has the name "Taichi Hironori" in Kanji and engraved at the front of the monument. Hikigaya can't help but watch Kiyoshi lay some flowers and a card in the incense holder.

"Uhm…Kiyoshi-san…who's Taichi Hironori?" The boy with rotten eyes can't help but ask.

Kiyoshi faced him and gave off a pained smile. "Ah, I see now that this is the perfect moment to reveal to you my request. Basically, this guy used to be my teammate in the Shoei basketball team…"

Kiyoshi paused as all of the sudden, he had to fight back tears in his eyes that was threatening to escape. Hikigaya offered him a tissue and after that, Kiyoshi continued his expression.

"He committed suicide after our last game versus Teiko's prodigies…He can't bear the pain he has felt…"

"Huh?!"

Unbeknownst to them, three girl from afar were busy observing the two boys, with one of them having to cover her mouth in an effort to remain unconcealed.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Of course, Hikigaya didn't expect to hear this from one of their former opponents. But can he bring peace to the hapless soul that took his own life when he himself was a part of that demon team that caused him to sink into despair and into killing himself? **


	17. Meeting at the Cemetery

"Neh, Yukinon, we shouldn't be doing this."

Currently, the three female members of Sobu's Service Club in Yukinoshita Yukino, Yuigahama Yui, and Hikigaya Komachi were busy listening into the conversation between her brother and the famous Uncrowned King and Iron Heart Kiyoshi Teppei, who lead him to a gravesite of someone who looks close to him. As they all leaned in into the small device that the Service Club president even bought specifically for this mission, the tinted-haired girl in their group can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable with the espionage methods that the Ice Queen of Sobu is employing right now.

"Do you have a problem, Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita looked at her as if daring her to reply back.

"Well…it looks like we should leave Hikki and Kiyoshi-san alone." Yuigahama let out her thoughts. "Besides, it doesn't seem like Hikki would be pleased if he learned that we are stalking them."

"We're not stalking them, Yuigahama-san." The pale beauty clarified. "We're just on a mission to follow him to learn more about Hikigaya-kun and his so-called association with Kiyoshi-san."

"But that's still stalking!" Yuigahama shrieked, causing Komachi to stuff the former's mouth with her handkerchief as she was too loud.

"It's not."

"I'm pretty sure onii-chan wouldn't appreciate it but…" Komachi then paused for a moment to think something. "Maybe it's for onii-chan's good."

"Besides, Yuigahama-san, your mouth is too loud. They might hear us." Yukinoshita asked the peachy-haired girl to cover her mouth as they continue to listen to the two boys from afar. It was at this point where both of them stopped and suddenly, Hikigaya began to speak.

"_Uhm…Kiyoshi-san…who's Taichi Hironori?_"

"_Ah, I see now that this is the perfect moment to reveal to you my request. Basically, this guy used to be my teammate in the Shoei basketball team…He committed suicide after our last game versus Teiko's prodigies…He can't bear the pain he has felt…_"

"_Huh?!_"

"_Don't get it wrong. It makes me a bit sad upon remembering it but it doesn't bother me these days since life goes as always. But Taichi…he left behind two younger brothers who wishes to play basketball like him and if I'm not mistaken, the next eldest of them is going to enter high school. It's just that, it looks like the sport has become somewhat of a stigma to them since our last game between you and the rest of Teiko and our school back in our junior high years._"

"_So…you're wishing for what, Kiyoshi-san? If it's me and rest of the whole Teiko crew, then I doubt Taichi's parents would even bother listening to us._"

"Hikki!" Yuigahama can't believe what she's hearing. "You should at least be more sensitive to a dead person's relative!"

Yukinoshita was about to agree with what the loudmouth was saying when suddenly, Komachi cut in. "It won't be easy, Yukino-san, Gahama-san. At least, if one is to mention the Generation "of Miracles to those people who have fought them at their peak in middle school basketball."

"What do you mean, Komachi-san?" The Ice Queen asked as there was a momentary silence from the two boys from a far.

"Taichi-san and Kiyoshi-senpai…when onii-chan had played his last game as a Teiko regular before coming back to Sobu, those two were his opponents." Komachi began to explain. "It was at that time that the term "Generation of Miracles" was born and that was at the peak of their power and dominance. That game was really terrible for Shoei were Kiyoshi-senpai played for. One could say that most of the Teiko regulars, save for onii-chan and Kuroko-san, didn't take the game seriously as their opponents were too weak besides Kiyoshi-senpai, who was the second best center at that time. Onii-chan even said that all of Shoei's players were devoid of emotions after that game and they never bothered to play anymore."

Hearing the explanation, the two older girls were silent as they yet discovered another hidden story of their club mate's past. Yuigahama can only stare at Komachi as she realized now why Hikigaya thought that it would be at least impossible right now for the Generation of Miracles to make full-reparations.

"_But I guess that since it's a request from you, then I'll find ways to do it…_"

"_Kiyoshi-san, I'm sorry for the interruption but I wanted to apologize to Taichi-san on behalf of my teammates._"

_That voice! _For some reason, Yukinshita's blood began to boil as she takes out a pair of binoculars that they were using to spy—ehem watch—the two boys from afar and to her shock—and rousing anger—she saw a familiar redhead boy entering the scene and walking to where their club mate and the former center of Seirin are located.

"_A-Akashi! What are you doing here?!_"

"_Ah, I supposed I should say sorry for intruding into this but Kiyoshi-san told me of this request of yours so it came to my mind what I'm supposed to do._"

"_Akashi, you—_"

"_Don't worry, Hikigaya. I felt that it would be at least rude if I don't tell him my reason for finding you._"

"Wh-What is Akashi doing here?!" Yuigahama almost yelled at the top of her lungs but fortunately, she was able to stuff her mouth at the very last second.

"_To start with, I heard that Taichi-san's younger siblings would be entering high school and middle school though they're financially incapable. Hikigaya, don't burden yourself with this anymore since I solely take responsibility over that game between Teiko and Shoei. Kiyoshi-san, I fully apologize for our actions._"

After that, the three girls from Sobu were surprised to see the usually prideful Red Emperor of Rakuzan bow down fully to Kiyoshi, who was likewise stupefied by Akashi's humble gesture.

"_It was an unfortunate game that I haven't yet given justice to that infamous game that resulted in the suicide of one of Kiyoshi-san's teammates. But that's why I was thankful when Hikigaya gave me that opportunity to correct that. I'll gather everyone of you so that we can go to the house of the Taichi clan but first…_"

In a move that almost made Yukinoshita pale like a ghost, Akashi then turned his direction towards where the three girls are hiding.

"This turned out to be more interesting than I had thought initially. With the revelation coming from Kiyoshi-san and the help being offered by Hikigaya, it was better than expected. Plus I even got to see the reaction of those from that Service Club of yours, Hikigaya. It seems like some people just don't know how to stay away from others' personal matters." Akashi announced to the surprise of Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and Komachi. "We all know you're there, especially you, Yukinoshita Yukino. You three may come out from your spots now."

Yuigahama gulped as they all obliged to the chilling order of the Rakuzan captain. All three of them stood up and this surprised Hikigaya, who didn't expect them to be here. "Akashi, you knew from the beginning that we're here, didn't you?" Yukinoshita asked him with crossed arms as the three of them exchanged glances with each other before responding.

"Did you guys really think that it'd be that easy to tailgate Hikigaya all the way from your school?" Akashi looked at Yukinoshita skeptically. "Or maybe It was lucky that it wasn't Kuroko you're dealing with. You would have been caught flat-footed early on." They all looked at each other sheepishly.

"But, how did you know that we're here, Akashi? It would have been impossible even for Hikki to spot us in thus hiding place." Yuigahama foolishly opened her mouth which earned a shaking of head from Hikigaya, who was watching all of these unravel before his eyes.

"I know everything, airhead." Akashi insulted her, much to Yuigahama's irritation. "Maybe you should study more. It would be helpful to you."

"Mah! You don't need to insult me!" The tinted-hair girl was throwing tantrums.

"Ignoring her, Hikigaya, if you don't mind, we would like to help you." Yukinoshita said. "It's, after all, a request and we don't want you doing the load alone."

"Well…that would be fine for me but…" Hikigaya looks at Kiyoshi and Akashi, who seemed to be smiling at Yukinoshita. "Oi, Akashi, what do you say? They won't shut up about it if I deny them."

"Hmmm. Then I guess it would be good to have them in as well although I originally planned this as a Teiko plus Kiyoshi's event in the Taichi household." Akashi's blazing red eyes looked straight into Yukinoshita's icy blue eyes. "It would be more amusing to actually experience working with a member of a rival family."

Before Yukinoshita could react on Akashi's words, Hikigaya intervened. "Can we just finish this one since I wanted to go home and sleep already?" He then thought of another thing. _Okay, with Yukinoshita's icy glares and Akashi's fiery Emperor Eyes, there's no way this would end up peacefully! _

"Hnn. Then I guess we should take up Hikigaya-kun's suggestion." The Sobu Ice Queen huffed as they began to walk out of the cemetery while Komachi volunteered to carry their equipment. As they are walking outside, Akashi took out his phone and began to type a message.

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine/Hikigaya/Haizaki

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Emergency Meeting at Maji Burger

We'll have an early meeting at Maji Burger this Saturday at 10 a.m. so don't be late, especially you Aomine or else, expect that your stash of porn would be burned and your training menu in Touou would be quintupled. Hikigaya, tell that demon beauty in Yukinoshita and that loudmouth to come early or they would face consequences. P.S. I texted you here Hikigaya because I don't want them hearing it.

* * *

After a few minutes, replied began to flow in.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Midorima

**Subject:** The way you schedule…

…Pisses me off. But nevertheless, I would be there.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Murasakibara

**Subject:** Okay?

See ya, Aka-chin.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kise

**Subject:** What is this?!

Yay! (°o°) (/◕ヮ◕)/ (^o^)丿∩(·ω·)∩ (·ω·) ^ω^ Are we having a reunion?! Because I can't wait to have one! I've been stuck with out training in Kaijo plus, my manager in our modelling company is so annoying. I would look forward…

_Deleted_

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kuroko

**Subject:** Okay

Can I bring, Kagami-kun, though? Because he misinterpreted this message for some reason.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Aomine

**Subject:** I'll be there, geez!

Just don't burn my stash of Mai-chan!

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Haizaki

**Subject:** What the hell?!

What's this? And why do you have my number?!

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Hikigaya

**Subject:** ?

Okay.

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine/Hikigaya/Haizaki

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Emergency Meeting at Maji Burger

Midorima, such sweet words. As expected from you. Kuroko, he can come but he'll only be our servant there, nothing more, nothing less. Don't tell it to him though so it would be more fun. Aomine, I'm glad we're having some mutual understanding here or otherwise, I might personally have your house raided by the police. Haizaki, to be clear, you would be there as our runner so don't be too assuming. Though if you don't appear, expect that your thumbs would be cut off and you won't have anything to lick on. And don't start asking how I got your number.

* * *

_It's just really fun terrorizing people, neh, Akashi. _Suddenly, an identical voice sounded in the redhead's mind.

"Bokushi, huh?" Akashi was amused. "I thought you were gone the moment we have reunited in my body and mind during our fight with the Jabberwocks. Well, never mind. Just enjoy my masterpiece, Bokushi."

Bokushi didn't reply in his mind.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: The Generation of Miracles, plus Kiyoshi and the three female members of the Service Club helped in finally putting into peace the Taichi household. Meanwhile, Nijimura Shuzo, the former captain of Teiko before Akashi too the helm, returns from America and personally went to Sobu to reunite with Hikigaya and the rest, who would be busy preparing for the 90****th**** anniversary of the Japanese Basketball Association in May 1. With him are Kiyoshi, Hayama Kotaro, and…Ogiwara Shigehiro? It seemed that Yukinoshita Yukino would be bound to meet another familiar figure in Hikigaya's basketball circle. And with the Olympic Basketball committee changing some rules, surprises are bound to come. **


	18. What Really Makes a Genius?

_Replies for reviews_

_Guest – Hikigaya on zone? Let's see_

_Arbitrary Escape – To be honest, I didn't anticipate this question to be asked. I was thinking that the year would be like 2016 in this fic although I personally prefer the older generation of the NBA since I grew up in a time where the best players of the late 1990s and the early 2000s were the thing. But to be clear, I don't hate Stephen Curry hehe._

_Agasar – Uhm, thanks for reading, I guess(?)_

_Adis – Sorry if it looked a bit ooc_

* * *

"Kagami-kun, aren't you finished?"

"Kuroko, shut up, will you? It's not like I can cook all of these in a fast pace."

"Oi, Bakagami, hurry up! I'm starving. In fact, we're all hungry!"

"Ahomine, maybe I shouldn't cook for you at all!"

"Kagamicchi, you're so slow. Hurry up!"

"You too, Kise! Shut up!"

"Hmph. An idiot, after all, can't really cook effectively…"

"I don't want to hear it from you!"

"Kag-achin, hurry up or I'll crush you…"

"Why can't you all wait, you bastard Miracles?!"

"Kagami, you only have less than an hour. More than that, you're effectively banned from joining the Olympic team."

"Bwahh!"

Currently, all the former Teiko players, including Hazaki who is getting furious right now, were all gathered in the area near the kitchen where they all bullied a shocked Kagami Taiga to cook. The redhead power forward of Seirin, at first, was thinking that he might be invited to practice with them but to his dismay (and growing anger towards Kuroko and Akashi especially), he was ordered to go to the kitchen to start cooking what was the peace offering to the Taichi family, who was a bit flabbergasted at the development of the events. When he asked Kuroko how it ended up like this, the Phantom Sixth Man replied that Akashi isn't in the mood (or rather, he just don't feel like it) to cook for the family and that caused the Seirin ace to almost punching his fellow redhead if it wasn't for the swift actions of Kise and Midorima, who was able to pin him down.

But aside from the hot-headed power forward, it also seemed that Haizaki was close to getting reckless because he didn't like at all what he was being told to do. First, he was told by Akashi to go to the supermarket by himself since he had "forgotten" to tell one of his bodyguards to buy the ingredients and stuff that they need. Second, he was ordered by Akashi again to clean the whole living room and this almost set him off if it wasn't for the fact that one of Akashi's bodyguards pointed a gun at him. Third (and for him, the worst), he was ordered by Akashi again to serve them all cold drinks and desserts. This made him think that Akashi was merely doing this to make his life even more miserable as he saw the smug grin in Kise's face though he didn't do anything because inwardly, he still had that innate fear for their former Teiko captain—something that was only surpassed by another former Teiko captain of theirs.

"Neh, Akashi-san, you don't have to be that mean…" Yuigahama muttered as she and Yukinoshita all watched the rest of the Generation of Miracles wait in the dining table after doing their assigned tasks such as preparing the incense to be used in blessing the house, some printed documents, and the Rakuzan and Teiko jerseys that would be prepared for the two remaining brothers in the Taichi household. Komachi surprisingly declined to go with them although she did ask Yukinoshita to watch after her older brother.

"Yuigahama, shhh. Akashi wouldn't appreciate you butting in…" Kiyoshi tried to warn the loudmouth Yuigahama but it was too late. The Rakuzan captain heard her and promptly said. "Yuigahama-san, maybe you would like to join Haizaki here in cleaning the bathroom."

Yuigahama tensed up as she quickly replied. "No, why do you have to say such things?!"

Akashi didn't reply to her as he didn't find her worth replying. He then scans his eyes towards Hikigaya, who was busy drinking his usual can of MAX coffee. "Hikigaya, you still that favourite beverage of yours."

"That's why it's a favourite." Hikigaya shrugged as he continued slurping in his canned drink. "After eating, shall we proceed to the cemetery or we'll have to do it here?"

"We'll walk to the cemetery." Akashi explained as he stands up. "We have to show that we're sincere in changing for the better."

Hikigaya merely nodded as Yukinoshita just kept fiddling her fingers. Strangely enough, she hadn't said a single word ever since entering into the large house of the Taichi family.

After thirty more minutes, Kagami finally managed to finish cooking as he had laid out the dishes and desserts for everyone to consume. Some dishes included miso soup, oden, nikujaga, sukiyaki, ramen, tonkatsu, and sekihan (red rice), which is served in a large pot. Kagami also made a three large apple pie for everyone as he was very much aware of Aomine's and Murasakibara's voracious appetite.

"Oi, everyone! The food is ready so get your asses up and be ready to feel up your tummy." The redhead yelled as it looks like he was finally relieved of his duties, "Oi, Akashi, can I eat with you now since I'm the one who cooked all of these?"

"Very well, Kagami Taiga." Akashi nodded as he gave him his approval. "Let's start to eat as well. "Everyone, let's all eat now."

As Akashi was busy aiding the mother of the late Taichi Hironori to the table, Kiyoshi then walked with his late teammate's two younger brothers as everyone was now sitting on the large and wide dining table. All of the Generation of Miracles were in on side of the table while the parents were on the two opposite ends. The two Sobu girls, Kiyoshi, Kagami and the two Taichi brothers sat on the other side of the table.

After everyone had grace, they started to eat peacefully and to Yukinoshita, she was glad that for once in this day, there is no tension nor bickering that everyone has felt when Akashi was busy terrorizing Haizaki and Kagami although for the bickering part, it sounded quite ironic considering she didn't do anything for the day other than criticizing Hikigaya, who was busy giving some tips, albeit twisted, on the youngest of the Taichi brothers on how to go faster in a fast break situation.

"Aomine." Akashi suddenly called out as the tanned ace was busy eating his food. "May I borrow your phone for a minute? It won't take long."

Not wanting to die young out of mere disobedience, Aomine readily agreed to hand over his phone without any questions while the rest pretended that they didn't notice anything even though Hikigaya was clearly looking at the redhead with a slight sense of curiosity. _It's slightly surprising that Akashi didn't even bring his phone. But on the other hand, even if he does forget to bring it, he knew that everyone of us would bring ours so in the end…that Akashi still shows that he's the most superior of all of us. _The rotten-eyed boy sighed as their captain began to furiously scribble a message before returning it to the tanned ace.

"Akashi, what was that all about?" Midorima finally broke the silence that was beginning to deafen the whole area.

"Some business in May the first, Midorima." Akashi replied cryptically as the Shutoku ace simply nodded and continued eating his food.

"Oi! Akashi! I'm done!" A sweating Haizaki suddenly appeared in the kitchen as he was clutching as mop that he used to clean the tiles of the bathroom. "If you mind, I'll eat now—"

"Hold your horse, Haizaki. I haven't said anything yet." Akashi ordered him to stay still in his place. "If you're done, stay in the balcony and you eat there since you still had to cut the grasses in front though it would be a much lighter job. Oh and before you say anything, someone will bring you food there so leave from our line of sight now." Haizaki then went outside of the dining room stomping while saying "Fuck you, Akashi!" as he then opens the door and slams it shut.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama can hardly believe what they were witnessing as Akashi continued to eat as if nothing happened. But since it's Haizaki, the rest of the Generation of Miracles acted as if they didn't care while Kuroko remained blank. "Yuigahama-san…" The redhead Emperor suddenly mouthed off, leaving Yuigahama to almost choke in her food in surprise. "Since you were acting so worried to Haizaki, perhaps it won't be that much if you deliver him his food?"

"Huh? But…" Yuigahama tried to protest.

Akashi merely responded by giving her a wide smile which had a different meaning for those who played with him at Teiko Middle School. Hikigaya can only glare in silence at Akashi, whose smile shattered whatever resistance is left in the peppy girl's heart and immediately stood up to get the food that was specifically prepared to the braided player of Fukuda Sogo Academy.

"Akashi, what was that?"

The redhead turned his head towards where Yukinoshita is seating as the latter questioned what he did.

"What do you mean, Yukinoshita? If you mean about Yuigahama-san delivering Haizaki's food, I don't see what's the problem."

"That's not the problem." Yukinoshita's blue eyes turned icy as the atmosphere's temperature suddenly went down that everyone felt it. "The problem is how you asked her to do it. You don't have to scare off her like that."

_C-Can someone stop this?! _Kise mentally shrieked as no one from the Generation of Miracles even dared to move as Kagami decided to stay out of this. He didn't want to die so early nor does Kiyoshi want as while the Taichi family began to watch them with worry.

"Yukinoshita, it seems that you are misinterpreting how I do things." Akashi merely explained calmly as he rests his head in his hands. "For your information, I only ask her to deliver Haizaki's food and I believe she should do it because the two of you didn't actually do anything significant for today."

Yukinoshita bit her lip, realizing that Akashi was actually right and tried to make a comeback if it wasn't for a sudden sound that was accompanied by what seemed to be a shattering of glass. Everyone then turned to the source of the sound and they all ended up glancing at Hikigaya, who looked as if he was expecting them to turn to him. In his feet were shards of his drinking mug which were unfortunately owned by the family.

"Oops. It suddenly slipped in my hand." Hikigaya nonchalantly said. "I guess I should say sorry then."

_Thank you for saving me from more embarrassment, Hachiman. _Yukinoshita thought as the tension between her and Akashi rapidly disappeared while the mother in the family quickly moved in to clean up the mess.

* * *

The rest of the day went on quickly. After the incident at the house of the Taichi family, the former Teiko crew, the students of Sobu, Kagami, Kiyoshi, the Taichi brothers, and the latter's parents all walked back to the cemetery where Taichi Hironori's remains are interred and to make up for what looks like to be a unproductive day, Yuigahama volunteered to recite the Shinto prayers for the dead as Yukinoshita lights up the incense. Together, they all recite in unison:

_A life has ended, with the passing of a friend,_  
_the memories of times, have come to an end,_  
_their threads wove the fabric of an earlier day._

_A life has ended, with the passing of a friend,_  
_sunrises and sunsets, bright days and dark nights_  
_circled again and again, and gave context to this life,_  
_moment after moment, their life was lived each day._

_A life has ended, with the passing of a friend,_  
_lives have been touched by the dear one's journey,_  
_laughter, tears, hopes, fears, a life has come to an end_  
_memories hold their spirit alive, in my own life._

_A life has ended, with the passing of a friend,_  
_the loss of future moments, that will not be,_  
_grateful for moments shared, that nourished me,_  
_moments lived, in casual belief, they would never end._

_A part of me has ended, with the passing of a friend,_  
_be they gone from the earthly plane, their spirit soars,_  
_to renew again, in summerland, heaven or another life,_  
_I know not where, but their love remains with me,_  
_for in this life, we friends, did share._

_I miss my friend, but they will always be near, inside_  
_of me, inside you, and all who took time to hear,_  
_the music of this life so dear, a life now silent,_  
_living only in the memory, of those who survive._

After that, they all trekked their journey back to the house as the Service Club finally fulfilled the request of Kiyoshi Teppei, who seemed to be satisfied with it as he bade goodbye since he had to go back home to his sickly grandparents.

But it wasn't the end of the day for the rest of those who were left behind despite the afternoon sun now setting down.

That was the main point as the Taichi family offered all of those who were left behind to just rest and spend the whole night in their household. Since Kise quickly mouthed off an "Oh, that means this is a sleep-together party?" phrase before Hikigaya or Akashi could object, the latter nodded, albeit irritated, and the rest of people there agreed as to not make it too awkward for the blonde. The two girls were ushered in a room that had two beds and an air-conditioning unit while the rest of the boys had to content themselves with sleeping mats in another room which barely had any furniture.

As the night wore on and the clock has struck eight, Yukinoshita excused herself from her roommate, who is busy texting with her friends from their class, and she went outside the house as she felt she needed fresh air. _This day has been tiring with Yuigahama-san and Hachiman. But honestly, I can't say this is the last time I would be surprised if I meet another basketball player whom Hachiman knows. Wait, I can't let him know how much I like him…for now…_

The pale beauty then walked randomly around the proximity of the house and she would have gone astray if it wasn't for the fact the she had heard the sounds of what looks like a ball being dribbled a bit rough. She wanted to ignore it but for some reasons, she was being enamored by the sound. _Was it because my clubmate likes basketball too?_

She walked slowly and stealthily as to not be heard and she was quite surprised to see a street basketball court nearby the house of the Taichi household. Why she hadn't notice it this morning, she didn't care much as she was more interested to the one who is dribbling the ball.

"Damn it. What would have Allen Iverson done in this kind of situation?"

Yukinoshita's ear twitched as she heard another familiar public figure coming from the mouth of Hikigaya, who is right now to too immersed in his self-practice of basketball that he didn't even noticed the Ice Queen come near the court. The teenage girl would have said something insulting again from her spot if it wasn't for a hand that came out from somewhere.

"No, Yukinoshita. It won't be good if you disrupt him now."

"A-Akashi…"

The Service Club president's blue orbs noticed the mop of light red hair appearing in her line of sight as Akashi's right hand landed in Yukinoshita's left shoulder in order to catch the attention of the startled female teenager. As they both watch Hikigaya practicing what looks like to be a quick spin move in the shaded area of the basket, Yukinoshita suddenly said something.

"It's unlikely for him to practice this much, considering Hikilazy-kun's attitude." The girl said, trying to sound as mocking as possible. "He even once said to me that he would become a househusband once we graduate…"

"Hmmm. I don't think you haven't known him deeper at all, I guess." Akashi replied, causing Yukinoshita to look at the Rakuzan emperor with surprise. "But before I say anything else, let's go somewhere else so Hikigaya can practice peacefully. While we're walking, I'll be giving you a short lecture about Hikigaya's true ability."

Hearing Akashi's words, Yukinoshita can't bring herself to say no to the offer of the redheaded captain of Rakuzan and together, they began to randomly walk around the neighbourhood as they are enjoying the starry nights powdering the tranquil heavens. It wasn't long before they got by a nearby convenience store and they bought drinks for themselves. Akashi purchased two bottles of Powerade sports drink while Yukinoshita bought a can of coffee.

As they walk back, Akashi began to speak.

"Yukinoshita, are you familiar with 90s and early 2000s basketball?"

"No, Akashi. I'm not even that much versed with today's NBA. Perhaps, I heard about Michael Jordan…"

"Everyone has heard of him." Akashi chuckled as he began to drink his drink. "Hikigaya once told Kuroko that he prefers older players to current players. Did he even share to you who are his all-time top ten?"

"No…" Yukinoshita admitted bitterly. "I only know he likes Wade…"

"Aside from Wade, he had always followed guys like Iverson, Steve Francis, a younger Ray Allen, Kobe in his prime, Stephon Marbury in his younger days as well, Penny Hardaway…" Akashi began to recount. "I recall the other three but I think these first seven are more important. Tell me, what is the common denominator with them?"

Yukinoshita looks lost.

Akashi liked the expression he is seeing on her face. "They're all dominant ball-handlers and you can say Hikigaya used to chase them to polish his own style. Even when he was younger, he was always alone and bullied so he had no choice but to play all by himself and ironically, that's the reason why he had become good. And he did that by watching old school tapes and other older streetball players he always sees in the street."

"I don't follow…"

"In any fields in life, whether it is sports, jobs, or careers, the first step is always copying others." Akashi sighed as he had already emptied his bottle. "Copying is what started a genius and we're no exemption to that. Along the way, you will observe and copy the styles of many people. You will pick up some styles. And sooner, you will find some styles that is most comfortable to you, and incorporate it into your own style…" He paused, swinging the bottle before throwing it backwards into a trashcan—and stunningly going in. "It had been so long. I myself had almost forgotten that I used to copy other people too. But frankly, Hikigaya had faced a lot of battles on his own in the rough streetcourts that it was no surprise that he got to be accelerated to the first string in Teiko at our first year."

Yukinoshita wasn't sure if this was just God playing with her.

"Yukinoshita, have you heard of Hachimura Rui?"

"Akashi, I already told you that I'm not—"

"So you haven't heard?" Akashi confirmed it. "He's the first Japanese player to be selected in the first round in the NBA Draft. At this point, Hikigaya is desperately making up for the three years he had wasted but someday, he'll surpass Hachimura and if he's serious, the players he used to chase…"

This made the Sobu Ice Queen stop all of the sudden, "What do you mean, Akashi? Just tell it to me straight."

"I've given a lot of hints, Yukinoshita." Akashi smiled as they realized they were back in the house. "Guess it yourself."

Yukinoshita pouted secretly.

"Oh, and just for trivia. Aside from MAX coffee, Hikigaya used to drink lots of these. And keep in mind these two people. Nijimura Shuzo-san and Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun." Akashi motioned at the Powerade that he was holding as he leaves behind the stunned Ice Queen.

"R-Really?"

* * *

For the last two weeks of April, the days went by a flash. It looks like Hikigaya seemed to have developed some sort of a routine after that night with the Taichi household. In the morning before the sun is out, he (and sometimes, Komachi, who was surprised that his onii-chan would even dare to go out of the house to do recreational activity) would go out for his morning jogs and return after an hour and a half. Then, he'd take a shower and brush his teeth. After his shower, he would put on Sobu's uniform and pack his gym bag and then head downstairs for breakfast. Breakfast for Komachi was hell, as Hikigaya had become a monstrous eater for some reason and he had eaten everything her younger sister cooked, except for tomatoes. At 7:45 on the dot, he would leave for Sobu High School with Komachi, who is always riding in her older brother's bicycle.

School was another routine. He would enter through the gates and would be 'harassed' (that's what he feels) by Yuigahama, who always came on school in the same time as his and they would go together at their room while Komachi goes to hers. Inside the room, it was just the same as Hikigaya would silently sat in his chair and would either sleep or listen to his sounds while Yuigahama would join Hayama's clique and she would share in their laughers. In other words, that was always the routine.

Except in some certain situations where the school prince of the school had requested something from the school's most hated man.

"Hikitani-kun, I we group with you?"

Hikigaya was taken aback by this sudden request by Hayama in their Physical Education class one time as they are stretching out for some warm-ups.

And to his gladness (and somewhat dismay, considering the circumstances), it was none other than basic basketball.

"Huh? Why?" Hikigaya frowned as he was busy teaching Zaimokuza Yoshiteru how to do a proper layup. "What about that clique of yours? Weren't they supposed to be your team? It's a five-on-five, you know."

"I figured that one of us had to go since we're more than five so I said to them that they can go and form their own team without me." Hayama explained while flashing a smile that Hikigaya didn't obviously enjoy. "Besides, I believe we'll be a good team. We have competed in the Judo competition once, after all."

"Oh…okay…" Hikigaya found himself saying yes to the request of the blonde and he hated himself for it. But as he was about to go into another internal rant on his own, he was approached by another one.

"Hachiman, what about me?"

"T-Totsuka…well…" Hikigaya stuttered as he realized he was locked into the eyes of the androgynous male. "Yes, you can join us."

In the end, it was Hikigaya, Hayama, Zaimokusa, Totsuka and…

"Hikki! Thanks for letting me joint this team!"

_Don't drag me down with your airheadednesss, Yuigahama. _ Hikigaya facepalmed mentally as they were preparing for a game. "By the way, do you all know what a pick-and-roll is?" He asked his jerry-built team, who simply stares blankly at him.

"Hikki, what was that again?"

"Hachiman, is that supposed to be a new term for world domination?"

"Hachiman, what is that?"

"Hikitani-kun, please explain."

_Guess I expected too much from them. _Hikigaya thought. Before the start of the game, he briefed them on what they should do. During the briefing, coach Atsugi, who was observing them, heard Hikigaya's words and he came to a simple conclusion.

_This kid's knows his stuff._

And during the game, he was more than proven to be right.

Hikigaya was running with the ball as Zaimokuza was powering his way into the shaded area of the ring. Hayama was also being blocked so he had three choices: A) Pass it to Yuigahama, which wouldn't sound like a bad idea but he doubt that the tinted-haired girl can make a three-point shot when he observed that she can barely make a ten-feet shot. B) Pass it to Totsuka although he looked like he wasn't even ready to receive the ball. C) Shoot it himself. _Honestly, I wouldn't be bothered in such situation but…_

"Hikki! Pass! Pass! Pass!" _Wow, where does Yuigahama gets that unfounded confidence? _Hikigaya thought although he made a quick lateral bullet pass to Yuigahama, who was stunned by how the ball smoothly went into her hands. Quickly, she entered into her shooting mode.

_Idiot! You're five feet from the three point line. Get inside the perimeter—_

Unfortunately for Hikigaya, Yuigahama shot the ball anyway in an awkward form and the ball ended up hitting the backboard instead.

"Ehhhh?!" Yuigahama was disappointed.

Fortunately, Zaimokuza was able to get the rebound. "Gya! Zaimokuza Crusher!" He shouted as he easily pushes around his smaller counterpart while getting the board before passing it over head to Hikigaya, who decided to shoot a deep three pointer of his own. _Yuigahama, I'll show you something nice, instead. _He thought as he releases the ball and his shot ended up swishing thought the net while barely grazing the metal.

"Woah! Hikitani-kun's actually leading the team with 20 points?!" Tobe was astonished as it seemed he had completely forgotten his one-on-one with Kagami Taiga just two months back. "And that's his third three-pointer!" The score was 33 – 18, in favour of Hikigaya's five.

As the team runs back to defense, Hikigaya then said. "I'll only feed the ball to your perfect spots from now on. Hayama, Zaimokuza, get ready. You too, Totsuka."

"Eh? What about me, Hikki?! You barely passed to me even when I'm free." Yuigahama asked.

"No one is defending you because you can barely do anything even if you have the ball." Hikigaya gave his blunt answer.

"Hikki! So mean!"

For the rest of the game, Hikigaya was merely assisting although the way he set up and passed the ball caught the attention of Atsugi. _He's the perfect point guard. _Was the only thing he can think as he threw a no-look alley-oop pass to Hayama, who shot the ball with ease.

In the end, Hikigaya's team ended up winning at 55 – 22 and even if Hikigaya was the sole reason why the team ended up winning, the girls in their class still fawned over Hayato as he shined in the last moments of the game even if this was because the rotten-eyed boy chose to pass the ball more.

Not that Hikigaya minded.

"Hachiman, the way you pass is so perfect. It's like you know how to mix the right rhythm." Totsuka said as they were taking a breather.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Hikki! I only had two point because you barely passed the ball to me!" Yuigahama complained.

"Huh? Be happy that you actually managed to score. I was actually surprised you did." Hikigaya shrugged as he drinks a can of MAX coffee. He ended up having to deal with the tantrums of the tinted-haired girl.

Time at the Service Club room is much more normal. Hikigaya and Yuigahama would come together in the clubroom where they would spot Yukinoshita and Komachi already preparing hot tea. As usual, Hikigaya would seat in a nearby chair and would read his light novels though sometimes, he would also watch a couple of NBA highlights. There was also a moment when Momoi called him one day and it ended up becoming a public viewing event for the three girls in the Service Club. Hikigaya didn't mind it although it did chipped his heart a little when Yukinoshita claimed that it might be too much for him to speak to someone in a proper manner.

_Seriously, when will you stop insulting me, Ice Queen?! _

* * *

It was already May 1 and it was a sunny week for people going to school or work.

Nijimura Shuzo rubbed his bruised cheekbone and grimaced against the pain. It just wasn't his day. It hadn't been for a few days, in fact. It seemed like just one thing after another was going wrong. But nevertheless, he looking forward to what he was going to be doing next.

The former Teiko High School captain and power forward had just arrived back from America and with his father, who appears to be on the road to a speedy recovery after having a terminal illness which caused the young man to retire early in Japanese basketball and instead, continue his hoops journey in the US where he can still play the sport he has loved while looking out for his father.

It was also safe to say that he had become stronger due to getting immersed with American basketball as well as gotten some height, as he now stands the same height as a certain tanned ace of Touou High School.

His stomach suddenly grumbled and the sign of a convenience store caught his eye, so he made a detour into it. Anything to stave off the hunger would be nice while waiting for three other people.

He picked a sandwich and an apple, feeling more in the mood for Western-style food. Plus it was easier to eat while he walked. Then he got in line at the check-out. There was only one person in front of him, but there seemed to be some slight commotion or problem, and Nijimura couldn't help but overhear.

"You're three yen short, sir." The female cashier said to the other customer, who was a very tall man with chestnut hair and a build that seemed familiar to the raven. _He's probably the same height as Kise in high school._

"It's just three yen. Uhm…can I Pay it back when I have money tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you do that. It's against store policy."

"But it's just three yen! Come on now!"

"Here…" Nijimura sighed as he stepped forward, putting some money down on the counter.

"Dude, thanks a lot man!" The other customer said, and Nijimura saw his face and realized with some surprise that despite his height, he wasn't much, if at all, older than Nijimura himself was. Than it clicked to him.

"Yo, are you Ogiwara Shigehiro?" Nijimura asked. "Not only had I encountered you from the past but apparently, Akashi…"

"Yeah, I know." Ogiwara cut him off. "I'm that guy. Wait a minute…are you Nijimura Shuzo-san? Because for some reason, I received an e-mail yesterday telling that I wait for that guy and two others."

"Then that means I was in the perfect spot." Nijimura said as he offered his hand. "I'm that guy and it seemed we're sought for the same reason."

"Yeah. It makes me feel much secure in this place." Ogiwara smiled as they sat in a nearby table. "So you're Kuroko's and Hikigaya's former captain before Akashi, right?"

"Yeah. Feels like I'm old, to be honest." Nijimura smiled as he takes a bite in his sandwich. "By the way, I heard that Hikigaya made a basketball comeback attempt this year from Akashi. He stopped playing mid-way in their second year and that's the last time I heard from him."

"Woah, really?" Ogiwara felt like he received the best good news he had for the year. "Then I can't wait to play him head-on! By the way, who are we waiting for? I forgot their names."

"Two uncrowned kings in Kiyoshi Teppei and Hayama Kotaro." Nijimura replied. "I had a suspicion on what all of this is about."

"Hey!"

"Guys!"

The two seated males turned around to the source of the voice and was glad that the two other guys they are waiting had arrived. The blonde-haired Hayama was wearing his Rakuzan shorts and a black shirt with his basketball shoes while the Iron Heart was wearing jogging pants and a red shirt. Both of them are carrying duffel bags.

"So you just came on time?" Nijimura grinned. "How's your leg, Kiyoshi? Does it feel some pain?"

"I don't feel pain anymore." Kiyoshi smiled. "Thanks to stem cell treatment that I received, it feels like my knees didn't even burst. By the way, is that Ogiwara Shigehiro?"

"Yep, that's me, Kiyoshi-san." Ogiwara confirmed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go now!" Hayama said cheerfully as they began to walk.

As they wait for the next train to stop, Ogiwara then asked. "Hey, where are we exactly going?"

"We're going to Sobu High School in Chiba." Kiyoshi replied as a bullet train quickly appears and they hopped in in hopes of getting to their destination much earlier.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: To call it a reunion is some sort of an understatement. It was like a family torn apart and reunited again as Ogiwara and Hikigaya finally saw each other for the first time since three years back. Of course, Yukinoshita, not wanting to be left behind this festivity, wanted some answers immediately from Ogiwara. And she wanted it right now. **


	19. Japan's Best

_Replies for reviews_

_Alekhine's Battery – Probably too much coincidence considering they are both blondes._

_A random fan – No, he's height stays the same at 5'10" if I'm not mistaken. As you said, the average height of an NBA point guard is 6'2". But there are players six feet and below who had excelled as well like Allen Iverson, Chris Paul, Nate Robinson, and Mugsy Bogues. Hikigaya would be fine, for sure._

* * *

"Seriously…do I even need to wear this?"

Hikigaya groaned early in the morning after he went to the teachers' lounge where Hiratsuka and Atsugi were staying. In his hands were two sets of basketball jerseys of Sobu High School's basketball team. The away type of jersey is a pure light green shirt to and shorts with the words **SOBU HIGH **highlighted in dark green on the chest. The home type jersey was almost the same except that it is white with green linings in the side.

_Representing a school where majority of the students hates you either for your brutal honesty or your willingness to go and live alone is paradox at its finest. _Hikigaya can't help but sigh as he enters the Service Clubroom. _One thing's for sure. Akashi's behind all of this._

Today is the 90th anniversary of the Japanese Basketball Association and despite basketball originally not being as widespread as baseball in an island country of 120 million, it's becoming a powerhouse in the recent years and has produce some quality players in the National Basketball Association in the past like Tabuse Yuta, Okayama Yasutaka and Misaka Wataru and more recent guys like Hachimura Rui, Watanabe Yuta, and Togashi Yuki. Interestingly enough, it also has one of Asia's longest basketball traditions despite the decline of the sport in Japan in the early 70s and 80s before having a major rebirth in form of a famous basketball manga which inspired the next generation of Japanese players.

_Besides, what kind of announcement will Akashi make? _Hikigaya thought as he pushes off the sliding door of the Service Club room.

It looks like he'll be getting answers mush earlier than he expected.

"Yo, Hikigaya…"

"Good morning…Hikigayacchi!"

"Hikigaya is here…"

"Eh…Hiki-chin is present now…"

"Hikigaya-kun is here now, Akashi-kun…"

"Sup…"

"Ah…we've been waiting for you, Hikigaya…"

The boy with dead eyes can only stare as much as he can as he didn't expect his former Teiko teammates, save for Kagami who isn't a Teiko alumni, to be here Not only that; they had already hung their extra clothes, sneakers, and jerseys in the walls with the use of hangers. _Just so you all know, this isn't a laundry room or a locker room. Besides…_

"Yo. I'm surprised that you're all here right now." Hikigaya then turned to Akashi, who is busy tying up the laces of his shoes. "Akashi, where's Yukinoshita? She's normally here always in the morning."

"Ah…I ask her and that airhead to vacate the area for the meantime." Akashi casually spoke as if what he did was perfectly fine. "It would be great if we're all gathered here at your club room."

_What? Akashi, you sly fox. _Hikigaya was irritated that he would do something like that so early in the morning. But although he wanted to ask more questions, he still values his life no matter how rotten it is as he just quietly sits beside Kuroko and began to change his clothes while wearing his Fly Wades. But as he began to put the sneakers in his foot, Akashi then began to speak.

"Thanks for your presence here in Sobu High School." Akashi solemnly talked. "As we all know, the Tokyo Olympics is nearing and we had to train right now even if it's still May."

"Yeah, we all know that." Aomine drawled, getting impatient. "Can we all go down right now? I wanted to fight those American professionals already."

"About that…" Akashi sighed as if he was preparing himself to say something disappointing. "The event was cancelled."

"What?!" As expected, Kise, Kagami, and Aomine shrieked _unmanly _as they all up in their feet. "What the hell—"

"It's not like I wanted to cancel it." Akashi explains grimly. "Unfortunately, USA Basketball didn't allow it and the NBA was forced to withdraw after one of their players suffered a gruesome leg injury in an overseas training with Greece. I heard he collided with someone and he ended up breaking his leg like what happened to Kevin Ware…"

To those who were familiar with the mentioned name, they almost vomited when they realized the injury was worse than they thought.

"W-Well…then what's the plan, Akashi?" Midorima asked as he pushes up his glasses.

"As an alternative plan, we'll just hold a public practice where everyone else can watch, including the Sobu students which, by the way, had their classes cancelled so that we can have the whole gymnasium by ourselves." Akashi smirked.

_Oh. So that's why there were fewer students here for this day. _Hikigaya thought.

"Aside from that, are there other things that you'll have to say?" Aomine asked, now fully ready to practice.

"Thank you for reminding me, Aomine." Their captain nodded. "Frankly speaking, FIBA had decided that for this year, they'll allow three more players to be added in the line-up so that means it will become a fifteen-man roster in the coming tournament. Why they did that, I don't really understand but I can say it's a huge advantage for us. They also decided to use the 48-minute time slot so it means that for this year, we'll be using the same time-format that the NBA uses—a 12-minute quarter."

"Eh? That doesn't sound too big." Murasakibara drawled.

"Idiot. It's actually a big effect if you think about it." Hikigaya replied. "In the NBA, there are shooters who usually take time before they manage to find their rhythm and sometimes, it even takes a whole quarter to find your momentum. As such, it would be much harder in the FIBA time format since those who got used with wasting their time finding a good flow in their offense will be pressured in trying to gain it in a ten-minute quarter."

"Exactly." Akashi confirmed Hikigaya's explanation. "With a special exception of the United States, a lot of professional players who got used in a longer time frame can either flunk or be forced to get into their comfortable spot early in the game. In a reverse situation, those who got used to a shorter time frame would find themselves catching for their breaths in a 12-minute quarter."

"Then why go for the change?" Aomine asked.

"Advertising, perhaps. FIBA isn't really regarded as high as FIFA so this must be part of their overhaul to make FIBA-sanctioned events as exciting as international football." Akashi said. "Besides, the change to the 48-minute format is the reason why they also allowed national teams to have a 15-man roster."

"Okay but where is Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko blinked.

"I decided to relegate him to a reserve player rather than to be a part of the fifteen-man team that I have formed." Akashi smugly replied. "I have convinced Coach Shirogane that he won't even be helpful to our cause."

_Thank goodness that bastard isn't here. _By some miracle, all of them, perhaps except for Kuroko, had the same thoughts.

"Then who would be in the line-up?" Hikigaya was curious. _If that Haizaki isn't here, then who would be present? _

Akashi then presented a small smile, which only sent shivers into the spines of everyone who is present. "That's—a little surprise. Everyone, let's go down now!"

_For some reason, I don't like that smile. _Hikigaya thought with a hint of fear.

* * *

But so far, everything is normal for the moment.

For those who had played together as a team in middle school, it looks like this was their first time to practice together for the long time since the Jabbwerwocks match didn't even feature Hikigaya. As they all enter the gymnasium, Hikigaya spots Yukinoshita and Yuigahama in the sidelines together with Hiratsuka and Atsugi, who seemed to be pretty interested to watch this. It would have been fine for him although…

"Hey look! Hikitani-kun's there!"

"So it's real, huh? I never thought Hikio can be a member of something such as this…"

"Wah! Hikitani-kun with lots of hot male characters! A must-have for a fandom!" With that, a fountain of nose bleed followed.

_What is Hayama's clique even doing here?! They don't understand the true meaning of basketball so they should get out and leave. _Hikigaya can't help but frown upon seeing the blonde and his gang hanging out with Yukinoshita and company. _And Ebina, don't just start making weird imaginations out of us here! _

His momentary deep though was shattered by the arrival of Coach Shirogane, who is flanked by six other people who looked to be middle-aged, save for a woman in the group who looked to be in her thirties. "Good morning, lads! So you're really here for real. Hohoho!" His Santa Claus-like laugh only creeped out Aomine as he instinctively his behind Kise, who only laughed at his antics. "But it seemed that the others aren't here yet. Akashi, take charge for the moment while we're waiting for the others to arrive."

"Fine, coach." Akashi watched the their coach and the six others go to the sidelines to meet Hiratsuka and the others. _Must be formalities, then. _He thought as he watched Hikigaya's teacher bow before their coach as a sign of greeting. "How would you guys like to train today?" He asked in a smooth manner. If anything, Hikigaya was surprised that the once stubborn captain was actually letting them decide their own training regiment. The others looked equally surprised, especially Midorima.

"Maybe we could do one-on-ones after the warm up?" Hikigaya suggested. "I haven't had some training in three years. This can help me whip my body back to shape."

Akashi looked thoughtful as he seemed to consider his idea. "We could do that later in the afternoon. Shall we ask for a practice match with any of the teams? It may be a little unfair so how about two teams against us?"

_What? _All of them looked dumbfounded, except for Midorima who seemed to understand what Akashi is thinking as he points a certain group of audience who were watching them.

"Idiots. Can't you see them? It's your teams!" The Shutoku ace twitched as he can see his teammate Takao waving to him. Then it hit them.

All of their teams in Kaijou, Shutoku, Touou, Seirin, and Yosen. Rakuzan isn't present for some reasons and Sobu…well, Akashi doesn't seem interested in those guys.

"Oh look! It's Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise smiled as he saw Kasamatsu sitting beside Izuki in the audience sits.

"Why don't I see Chin-kun and Muro-chin?" Murasakibara drawled.

"I'm surprised Hyuuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, and Mitobe-senpai is here." Kuroko blinked as he saw their former Seirin point guard and now Tokyo University starting guard waving at him.

"Hah? Why is Wakamatsu here? I don't mind Ryo though." Aomine said as he rolls a ball in his fingertips.

_Wow, no team from Sobu? Not that I want it though. _Hikigaya rolls his eyes as he dribbles a basketball.

"Now, do you understand? I want to have some tune-up games with them later on." Akashi smiles warmly.

"I agree, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered. The rest nodded, then they followed their captain out to the courts.

"Everyone is to run fifty rounds around the court! Kuroko, you run twenty-five although if you can make it thirty, it would be better. Then each to do fifty sit-ups!" Akashi ordered his teammates. Their captain had always treated Kuroko differently, often splitting the number of exercises he had to do if Red Emperor of Rakuzan thought that it would be too strenuous for him to do the same number of exercises. "After that, suicides for thirty minutes."

Kise grumbled loudly but a dark aura immediately surrounded Akashi-kun so he stopped from furthering his complaints. Everyone then started jogging. Even though one round around a court seemed to be easy, going for so many rounds was just plain tiring. On the spectator stands, everyone seemed to be whispering, particularly Hiratsuka and Yukinoshita, as it seemed that this training regimen was too much even for Sobu's standards. Yuigahama seemed pretty amazed to see her Hikki holding up despite sweating too much.

However, when it comes to inspiration, it was no surprise that Akashi knew best how to push people to their limits and make them improve them tremendously. After the fifteenth round, Kuroko he started to pant and slow down. "Kuroko, I'll jog with you. Come on! You've been through worse in Teiko, haven't you?" Akashi's voice startled the teal-headed boy and when he turned his head over, he could see Akashi catching up. Kuroko just nodded in silence, unable to talk due to his panting.

"Hiratsuka-san, I'm pleased to hear that you're looking over Hikigaya-kun here in Sobu." On the bench, Shirogane suddenly began to speak to the unsuspecting Hiratsuka who was astonished at what she heard.

"W-Well, I'm honoured to hear that from you." The Modern Japanese teacher was flustered. "I just had to really save that boy from his rotten personality."

"Well, that's what's good about him." Shirogane replied, earning a look from Yukinoshita. "The first time I had a look at him in their first year at Teiko, I knew he can survive the training regimen in Teiko."

Meanwhile, Aomine and Kagami began to have an argument as they are running side-by-side. "Oi, Bakagami, let's have a competition! Whoever gets to finishes first will treat the other!"

"Don't look down on me, Ahomine! I'll make sure to beat you!" Kagami accepted his challenge.

After the fifty (and 25) rounds in the court, all of them lined up in the court and threw themselves down before doing the sit-ups. During the process, Aomine and Kagami once again went for a contest as the last one ended up as a tie. Due to the benefits the winner will get, they both raced against time while the others took their time. Kuroko had to be helped once again by Akashi as Hikigaya seemed to be fine, although he began to feel his arms strain like jelly. _It's been three years, huh? Those three years I have wasted. I had to catch up against time. _

After the sit-ups, everyone then went to the sidelines and at Akashi's whistle as a signal, they began to run back-and-forth in the whole court as Shirogane was timing them. This time, Akashi had to personally intervene between an arguing Kagami and Aomine as they are now both fighting about who actually won the sit-ups contest. Murasakibara began to yearn for his snacks as time went on while Kise's hair was in a sweaty mess.

Nevertheless, Hikigaya had finished his rounds and went back to sit on the benches, watching the others finish up their last few rounds. The moment everyone has finished, they are all strained and sweating although not exactly tired as they still had the stamina for a game. As Hikigaya sat alone on the opposite end of the bench, a Powerade Drink suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"What the—"

"Hikigaya-kun, I just happened to have an extra so I'll just give it to you." The voice of Yukinoshita Yukino immediately zipped up Hikigaya. "Be glad I'm doing this for a despicable loner like you."

"I'm too tired to argue with you right now." Hikigaya took the drink and popped it open before taking a sip. In the midst of their rest, no one noticed a group of seven guys all clad in basketball gear, and suddenly enter the gym. By the time Hikigaya had noticed them, he had already emptied his Gatorade bottle and was about to stand up and go to the court when he saw the familiar face of Kiyoshi Teppei suddenly appear before his sight.

"Heh, Kiyoshi-senpai? What are you doing here?" Hikigaya asked as he eyed the Iron Heart standing in front of him.

"Ahahaha, Hikigaya, you're so funny!" Kiyoshi laughed. "Well, we'll be part of the national team so treat this as a way of making up for that game that we had back in middle school. Not only that, there are a few other guys here." He then glanced to the other six, who were already putting down their duffel bags on the bench.

"Hello rascals!" A voice sounded off and at once, those who were familiar with it dropped their bottles as their mouths were gaping.

"Ni-Nijimura-senpai?!" Kise shrieked as he saw the raven-haired guy smile at them while dropping his bag in the bench. "You're back?! But I thought you were in America for good!"

"Hoh? Don't want to see me, Kise?" The deep voice of Nijimura Shuzo was enough to send all of the former Teiko players to a complete silence. "Then that's more good reason to be back here. I actually missed terrorizing you brats, especially Haizaki." Somewhere in Tokyo, a certain Fukuda Sogo ace sneezed.

As Nijmura began to wear his signature black armband, he spots another familiar person—which happened to be none other than Sobu's resident loner. "Oh, Hikigaya?" His eyes widens in shock as he saw Hikigaya, who doesn't enjoy the fact that one of the few people he dreaded is back. "So you're back, huh?" He then walks closed to the frozen loner and slung his arm around him. "It's been three years, huh? But judging from what I heard from Coach Shirogane said to me yesterday, it looks like your skills haven't left you. Personally, I would want to see that double-clutch move again."

"Ri-Right….senpai…" Hikigaya is too nervous to even speak a longer sentence.

"Besides, you still look like the loner guy that I always encounter in the past aside from the physical change, which includes your hair." Nijimura continued. "But don't worry. You get along just fine with them and you understand the fact that being friends with everyone doesn't make a good basketball team."

"Hi-Hikki, who is that guy?"

"Hikigaya-kun, it would be in our best interests if you introduce him to us. Otherwise, we might be actually looking at an illusion."

_Oi, that hurts! _Hikigaya's heart chipped a little before he got away from Nijimura's hold and promptly introduced him to his clubmates. "By the way, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, he's Nijimura Shuzo-senpai. He was the captain before Akashi took over. Actually, he was the one who encouraged our coach to accept me in the Teiko lineup."

The tinted-hair girl and the Ice Queen can only daze at Nijimura, who overshadowing them while Hayama's clique began to whisper among themselves.

"Nice to meet you girls." Nijimura extended his hand to Yukinoshita, who grabs it to shake his hands.

"I'm Yukinoshita Yukino and this is Yuigahama Yui." The Ice Queen said formally. "I'm Hikigaya-kun's President in the Service Club. Nice to meet you too, Nijimura-san."

"Service Club? So that's where that brat ended up, heh?" Nijimura chuckled as he looks at Hikigaya. "But I tell you, your personality's already far better than that Haizaki. Just thinking of him makes my blood boil in anger…"

"Nijimura-san, please don't do anything violent here in Sobu." Kuroko reminded their former captain (before Akashi) as he shivered at his own moments with him back at Teiko Middle School.

"Eh, Hikigaya?!"

"Eh…"

Hikigaya was stunned when he heard his name being called. Not because it was from a random person.

It was from someone he knew personally from the past.

"Ogiwara?!"

* * *

Some things just really work in mysterious ways.

_Or so I thought. _Hikigaya said as his rotten eyes caught the glimpse of Ogiwara Shigehiro's brown orbs as the former Meiko small forward and ace dropped his duffel bag in haste and quickly ran towards Sobu's most hated man as he quickly shook the shoulders of Hikigaya, who was too stunned to even speak.

"O-Ogiwara—" Normally, he would have told a person holding him like this to get off and die but right now, he had no strength to do just that as the chestnut-haired boy continued to shake him in excitement.

"Yo, Hiikigaya! Long time, no see!" The Ogiwara said as he didn't seem to notice a gaping Yuigahama and a stunned Yukinoshita in his side as his attention was to his former close acquaintance. "You have changed your hairstyle huh? But I don't know if you had a lot of friends as of this moment."

"Idiot. Still as friendless as ever since our first year in middle school…" Finally, Hikigaya managed to say something. "And seriously, you still had rice in your face…"

"Oh…sorry. Some habits are just hard to break." Ogiwara sheepishly apologized as he wipes of his face. "But even if you don't have friends, you still had me and Kuroko, right?"

"Not really sure about that." Hikigaya answered. "Besides, you don't need to be friendly just to play basketball. That's the truth in professional sports."

"Still holding into that philosophy if yours? I can't do anything about it, then." Ogiwara chuckled as he rolls a ball into his hand. "But let's face off again someday. Let's fulfil that promise that we made with Kuroko."

A smirk formed in Hikigaya's lips. "Then even I had no intention to lose."

As everyone began to change their shirts, Ogiwara was already in his playing clothes as he just needed to tie up his laces. But as he does, he then noticed Hikigaya closely speaking with two girls he just noticed today and doesn't look familiar to him. "Neh, Hikigaya. Who are those people? I thought you don't have any friends."

"Oh…" Ogiwara swore he heard the fish-eyed boy groan as he then faces him. "They're just some club mates of mine in the Service Club which I was forced to join for a reason that you don't need to know." He then introduces them. "This one's—"

"We have mouths, Hikigaya-kun…" Yukinoshita shut him up as she walks forwards and began to introduce herself. "I'm Yukinoshita Yukino and this one's Yuigahama Yui-san. I'm very much surprised to meet someone who actually knows this _thing _in our Service Club."

"You think so? I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro and you look interesting, judging by the fact that Hikigaya actually joined your club." The brunette shrugged. "But I guess that's because Hikigaya's got some unique taste." For some reason, Yukinoshita's icy blue orbs widen at realization that she just met one of the people

"Ogiwara-san, how did you meet _this_ Hikigaya-kun?" Her way of questioning actually scared Kagami who was nearby as her terse accent implied something like 'I wanted answers and I wanted it now!'

"Hikigaya? Kuroko introduced him to me." Shigehiro proudly explained, not even feeling the cold aura that is beginning to surround Sobu's resident Ice Queen. "When I found out that he also plays street basketball, I knew from that day on that we'll somehow get along. And it worked. By the way, Hikigaya, you seemed to have joined an interesting club with an interesting girl at the top of all of it."

"Idiot. Stop talking non-sense. It's not like I wanted to join at first." Hikigaya retorted. "But somehow, I ended up staying permanently in that club."

As everyone was walking to the center circle, Hiratsuka was also curious to see her student speak with two individuals that she didn't even knew personally. When Yuigahama and Yukinoshita finally rejoined them in the sidelines, she can't help but ask. "Yukinoshita, you look like you had a nice time meeting with Hikigaya's basketball circle."

"Nijimura-san and Ogiwara-san…those two struck an impression on me, Hiratsuka-sensei." Yukinoshita said. "From what I heard, Nijimura-san was Hikigaya-kun's former captain before Akashi took over. As for Ogiwara-san, he looks like he's someone I wanted to get rid of from the face of the Earth." She said the last sentence with a whisper.

"What?" Yuigahama and Hiratsuka asked simultaneously, not understanding her last sentence.

"Pardon me. What I mean is Ogiwara-san looked like he became close acquainted with Hikigaya-kun because like those we've met before, it was all the result of basketball." Yukinoshita cleared her throat.

"Hmmm…looks like I needed to befriend my brother-in-law's friends as well."

"Ne-Nee-san?!" Yukinoshita was surprised to hear the voice of her annoying sister in Haruno as the latter was found sitting behind their teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"Mou…can't I visit you, Yukino-chan?" Haruno made a sweet yet irritating voice that seemed to reach as far as Hikigaya's ears as he is lowkey trying to hide behind Ogiwara. "Besides, Shizuka-chan told me about this public event and I'm so excited to see my future brother-in-law play in person."

"Nee-san, stop making those ridiculous and outrageous statements." The raven beauty chastised her elder sister.

"Nijimura-san? Ogiwara-san? Hmmm…" Haruno seemed to be cooking another cunning plan in her mind as she watched the tall former Teiko forward telling Aomine and Kise that he had grown as tall as the latter and that he has learned American street ball. "It looks like I'll have a lot in my plate more than I expected."

She then saw Ogiwara slinging his arms into Hikigaya's and Kuroko's shoulders as they all walk off although the former looked uncomfortable with what the brunette is doing. _And you're interesting as well, Ogiwara Shigehiro. _

* * *

"Good morning, brats and gentlemen."

The voice of Seirin's Coach Aida Kagetora was raspy as Hikigaya realized that this team would be the perfect epitome of close-knit relationships in the world of coach-and-player relationships. "Seems this would be interesting." Akashi smirked as he was heard speaking with Midorima as they are all gathered in the center circle. "I somehow expected that Coach Shirogane would take over in our team but to see our high school mentors as the assistant coaches is simply not withing my expectations."

"Indeed." Midorima nodded as he saw his coach, Shutoku's Nakatani Masaaki, sipping some hot coffee behind Kaijo's Takeuchi Genta, whose big fat is not helping Kise contain his laughter. Aomine groaned as he saw his coach, Touou's Harasawa Katsunori, fixing his hair beside Murasakibara's mentor, the only female in the group in Yosen's Araki Masako who is holding a shinai (a type of sword). Meanwhile, Rakuzan's Shirogane Eiji had that air of authority that Hikigaya swore he had once seen in Hiratsuka. _But he's not even in angry mode. I wonder if he's like one of those anime characters that are so badass normal? _

"So this is the final line-up, huh." Kagetora scratched his head as he looks at Akashi, who seemed to understand what he meant and he walked into the front to speak. "Good morning, fellow teammates." He started off. "I'm pleased to have this rare opportunity to represent Japan with you guys in the upcoming tournament. So aside from us, the eight former Teiko regulars, we also had Seirin's Kagami Taiga and another former Seirin player and one of the Uncrowned Kings on Kiyoshi Teppei-san. We would also be reinforced by Jinsei Auxiliary's Ogiwara Shigehiro, my former senpais and also two Uncrowned Kings in Mibuchi Reo-san and Hayama Kotaro-san and lastly, Yosen's alumni and current Tokyo Metropolitan University players in Okamura Kenichi-san and Himuro Tatsuya-san. With this dream team, we'll compete against the best."

"Yosh!" Hayama Kotaro raised his fists as he was looking forward to play with his _younger _captain again.

"_Taiga, this would be an interesting battle._" Himuro Tatsuya spoke in English to his friend and brother-figure in Kagami, who nods. "_Yeah, Tatsuya._"

From afar, Ebina is seen crying in tears of joy as her nose is now a fountain of blood after her mind has been sent in a wild ride upon seeing a lot of boys in front of her.

"Now for the first practices before an actual scrimmage." Akashi cleared his throat. "Midorima, go against Murasakibara. Train your shooting, jumping and speed to their limits. Murasakibara, train your jumping height and your pressure defense. Try to block as many of Midorima's shots as possible."

He pointed to Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. "You two, have your personal training as well. Aomine, train your stamina in the zone if possible. Kise, try to copy Aomine's formless shots and street ball movements earlier like in a real game. Train your endurance as well during your Perfect Copy mode and Zone so you can last more than five minutes. As for you Kuroko, we'll train you personally."

Akashi then glanced at the rest. "Hikigaya, since you haven't played in almost four years, I'm pretty sure your movements have somewhat dulled although I believe that you can reacquire your animal instincts in no time. For now, seeped your bones into training basic streetball dribbles and some shooting, even the basic ones. Kagami, join Hikigaya on his training. As for the rest, 50 rounds around the gymnasium in the sidelines and 50 sit-ups

Midorima and Murasakibara occupied one court while the two remaining pairs in Aomine and Kise went in the other half-court. Hikigaya and Kagami arranged some cones before starting their dribbling sessions. The rest then scurried off immediately and began to sprint.

The training sounded easy enough for the spectators but truth be told, the level of intensity of their drills was just overwhelming and for a normal person, energy-draining. Every single one of them was seriously doing their best.

* * *

"Mido-chin, I don't want to be killed by Aka-chin so I won't go easy on you." Murasakibara drawled drowsily at the green-headed former shooting guard of the Generation of Miracles and current Shutoku ace. The giant's ace, however, indicated that he's up to the challenge.

"Neither do I, you idiot. Let's start already." Midorima dribbled the ball in his hands. He was positioned at the center-circle of the court. Without wasting a second thought, Midorima threw the basketball in a high arc. In reality, he really had no idea how much Murasakibara had improved and it this somewhat gave him some fear so he did not dare risk his chances by running to the other basket to defend.

As he had initially feared, Murasakibara had jumped up high enough so that his hands could cover the whole rim of the basketball hoop and whacked the ball down. Midorima was quick to grab the ball once again and since he was closer to his own basket, he shot it again in while Murasakibara had just landed on the floor.

"You are so mean Mido-chin!" Murasakibara grumbled angrily as he was close to stomping.

"What can I do? It's not my fault you jumped top early and too slow." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Besides, Cancers is first place today in Oha-Asa and my lucky item is a Matryoshka Doll specifically imported from Moscow."

Murasakibara frowned and the two continued to practice. From their point of view, it was no big deal, but from their spectator's view, it was on a whole different level. "Yu-Yukinon, Midorin's shot is so high that it looks almost superhuman." It was the first time for Yuigahama to see one of the Generation of Miracles play and right now, she was simply amazed at the height of the arch of Midorima's shot.

"Kami-sama, can Sobu's regulars even do that?!" Atsugi was amazed while Hiratsuka was speechless at what she's witnessing.

_I've never seen a shot like that in my whole life. _Hayama Hayato was mentally frozen at the sight of the leather orange basketball _literally _reaching the ceilings of the gymnasium before landing in the ring unscathed and without any hint of even grazing the metal hoop.

To start off, Midorima's shots were practically impossible to swat because of its high arc unless, like Kagami, a player jumped high enough and blocked him right in front of his face. However, Murasakibara was still able to block the ball when it was about to fall straight into the basket.

Not wasting a moment, Murasakibara had scored his own basket, running at full speed to his basket and dunking it in since he was much taller than Midorima so he could not block him.

Secondly, Murasakibara was just so huge and not only that, he could shockingly even move fast despite his weight. Not only could he defend perfectly well but he was also capable of being on the offense as a very daunting and formidable player. If this small one-on-one match was chilling enough, the spectators were even more surprised at the players on the other court.

Kise and Aomine were facing off each other. The tension between them radiated so much energy that Miura can feel goose bumps forming on her skin. Kise's eyes darted around as he studied his friend's movements. Despite having already perfected Aomine's form of street ball, he knew the tanned ace isn't someone to be lightly taken of and he knew this Aomine that is standing before him is the one that has trained himself seriously after his first loss that dates back to their first year in high school.

Aomine, on the other hand, was not paying any attention to Kise. Instead, he was actually concentrating hard to get into the zone. Only those who have entered the zone knew how difficult it was to enter it willingly. And for someone who can enter the state of concentration in his own will, Aomine knew that it takes skill and mental toughness to do it.

Kise had the ball first. Trying to remember the feeling he had when he copied Aomine, he tried to break through his screen. But Aomine was a step ahead as he quickly stretched out his arm, knocking Kise's ball away and grabbing it. Immediately, he threw it in a moment later, knowing it would enter the hoop.

Kise can only grimace Aomine gets a shot for the possession. Their fight continued on and as time went by, Kise getting better and better at using Aomine's street ball style. Their fight was so fast paced that Haruno began to get dizzy just by trying to keep up with her eyes. The yellow and blue blur flashed across the half-court like lightning racing against one another.

Meanwhile, Hikigaya was now finished in his dribbling session and began his shooting drills in the rings that is in the sidelines. Alternating some passes with Kagami, he began to first take a quick basic layup while Kagami does the same. He then does some perimeter shots and Kagami does the same. While Kagami and Hikigaya both have the same shooting percentage, the former's shots were rattling a bit while the latter's were smooth and not even grazing the metal hoop. _Ray Allen's way. _He remembered a shooting technique used by one of the NBA's best three point shooters in history and he is currently applying them.

"Ganbatte, Hikki!" Yuigahama encouraged him from the bench as she was waving her hands on the air like some kind of an idiot.

After almost two hours, Akashi and Kuroko emerged from their training as the former had a whistle. He blew it while shouting. "Stop! Time for a ten-minute break." Hearing their captain's orders, all the players stopped their own matches and came to sit on the bench to cool down. Ogiwara and company are now sweating as they came back.

"Aominecchi, it's not fair! You were in the zone!" Kise was heard grumbling.

"So? It isn't unfair. Akashi himself told me I could enter it." Aomine casually dismissed him as he drinks his Gatorade.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry. I want snacks."

"Murasakibara-kun, we have a practice match next." Kuroko reminded the purple-head giant.

Choosing to ignore the ramblings of his teammates, Akashi now faced the schools on the spectator seats. Clearing his throat, he asked loudly with the use of a megaphone that he borrowed from Atsugi. "We would like a practice match between us and two random school teams. Would any schools like to volunteer?"

"Oi Akashi, are you serious with that?" Hikigaya didn't know if their captain is messing up with them.

Akashi ignored the comment and continued, "It may be unfair for one team to go against us so we are allowing two teams from two different schools against us as one team. Furthermore, we are even the ones at the disadvantages as our best scout and manager in Momoi isn't around as she is currently scouting some of our opponents."

Murmurs could be heard from the gathered schools. Comments like "But they are so powerful! We're only small fry compared to them!", "Should we try it out?" and "This is so unexpected from them!" were heard as all of the teams in the spectator stands are currently talking with one another.

After a while longer, Wakamatsu and Fukui Kensuke stood up hesitantly as they decided to give it a shot.

"Are you serious?!" Kise wailed. "Why those two of all schools?! Why the best in defense and the best in offencein the whole of Japan?!" He received a whack to the head by Aomine as a result of his whining.

"Shut up! Be happy you are able to face off two of the best schools in Japan!" Aomine growled.

The two schools were obviously Touou High School and Yosen High School.

This match was going to be tough.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Japan's fifteen versus Touou versus Yosen. Who'll emerge as the victor? And what kind of cunning plan does Yukinoshita Haruno planned to do after their scrimmage end? Certainly, Yukino won't like it.**


	20. The Men with the Million Moves

_Replies for reviews_

_opfan474 – Thanks. I hope you enjoy the next chapters._

_GokuBlackSSJR2310 – Thanks. They're all good and I can't honestly tell who's the best since they have their own signature skills. (But scoring wise, Aomine's the best scorer among them.)_

* * *

Preparations were needed to facilitate three teams as the teams from Touou and Yosen began to go down from their seats and went straight to the locker rooms of Sobu to get changed quickly. The rest of the hastily-formed national team began to warm-up as Hikigaya was busy shooting some jumpers alone while the rest were in the bench for the moment as Aomine and Kise are stretching while Murasakibara was eating his potato chips. Midorima was holding a golden chain as a lucky item for the day while Akashi was speaking with Nijimura at the moment.

"Neh, Hikigaya?" Ogiwara suddenly called him out as he joins him in his warmup. "Why are you not wearing your jersey?"

"What jersey? Be specific." Hikigaya gruffly answers as he banks a shot off the board.

"Your Sobu shirt." The brunette said as he began to dunk the ball with force. "I get it that you didn't join the basketball club here but…"

"I'm not a member in the first place so I don't feel the need to wear it." Hikigaya retorts. "Besides, it's only Akashi's stunt that I was forced to put up with it."

"But Akashi-kun also gave you the excuse to attend here…"

Hikigaya almost had a mini-heart attack as he heard Kuroko's voice in his back."Guh…I never experienced that for a long time. By the way, I have heard that you have gained a quasi-Emperor Eye like Akashi, Kuroko."

"Not in a sense that I can do it alone, Hikigaya-kun." Kuroko replied, blinking. "I can only use it with people that I have played I have great trust on."

As they continued walking, Akashi then walked away for the moment in the court as he was speaking in his phone. This leaves Midorima in charge as he then orders the whole team to gather around him for the moment. Aomine can see that their former Teiko shooting guard seemed to be not in the mood to take over as they all watch Akashi fade away in the tunnel.

"Yo, Midorima. You looked like you wanted to kill someone?" The Touou ace can't help but ask.

"It looks like Akashi had again lumped me with this responsibility of watching all over you." Midorima sighed as he pushes up his glasses. "But he'll be back just in time for the game. But right now, we needed to discuss a strategy. Murasakibara, is your current team able to block my shots like you did?"

Murasakibara was busy searching through his bag for potential snacks, causing their vice-captain to twitch in irritation. "Hmmm….don't think so. Does anyone have any more snacks? I have run out of potato chips."

Midorima ignored their center's last comment as he turns his head to Aomine. "Aomine, may I inquire your team? I know very well that your team is very offensive-minded but is there any particular threat that we should look out from them?"

"Ah? They relied on me a lot for offense but by themselves they can be reliable in scoring for themselves." Aomine scratched his head. "Imayoshi specializes in stealing balls, performing double clutches and he's smart that it makes him a total creep especially that way he looked at me a while back. I don't even know why he's here even if he had graduated already. Then there's our former captain Wakamatsu who is good at rebounding. Then there's Ryo who's good at doing fast three-pointers. In the current team, it's probably me and Ryo who passes to each other to confuse the defense."

"His quick release would really be something we should keep an eye on." Midorima nodded his head.

"Are there any other things we need to know about any of these schools?" Kise asked while rolling a ball in his hands.

Kuroko spoke up as he raised up his hand. "Wei Liu-san of Yōsen can do tip missed shots and he's dependable on defense as well. Murasakibara-kun's other teammates are also tall. Their small forward is even taller than Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun. Their ceiling would be hard to challenge." Midorima nodded as he removes the white tape on his left hand fingers.

"I see. Then we'll just see who would be free and let him do the first move against these two teams." The Shutoku ace said. "We'll also establish our roles once the scrimmage starts. Kuroko would be in charge of stealing the ball with Akashi and Aomine occasionally helping. Murasakibara would stay under the opponent's basket to block their ball and catch any rebounds. He would also be tasked of clogging the area under the ring. Hikigaya, you'll be coming off the bench to relieve Akashi."

"Oh…then it's not fun at all…"

Every one of the Generation of Miracles jumped up in fright to hear the voice of Akashi coming back as the redhead captain puts back his phone in his pocket.

"What was that Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"My father just asked me on how things are going here." Akashi said before he turned his sights towards Yukinoshita, who was silently eyeing their group. "It's just that my father had discovered just now that Hikigaya's clubmate is his rival's other daughter."

Hikigaya didn't know what to say as he simply stared into the direction of Akashi, who just smiled at him. "How he knew it, it's his secret. By the way, I'll scrap what Midorima said. It's much better if we're the ones who'll come off the bench."

"Talk about being dumped into your responsibilities…" Midorima muttered to himself in irritation as Akashi began to explain what he wants to happen.

"All of us except Hikigaya would be coming off the bench." Akashi said in a manner that no one dared to talk back. "Hikigaya, you'll be starting at the point guard position while we select who'll start among the rest of those who came to complete the fifteen-man squad." Akashi then looks at Kiyoshi and company as they were warming up on their own. "Perhaps, we can use this moment for me to know how to rotate our players in the real tournament."

"I see your point." Hikigaya muttered as he rolls the ball in his hands. "Though I'm curious as to why you have to bring up Yukinoshita's father at this point?"

"He just told me to be careful." Akashi sounded like he was threatening anybody. "By the way, Hikigaya would be starting at the point guard position, Kuroko will start at the small forward, Mibuchi-senpai would be the shooting guard, Okamura-senpai and Kagami will play center and power forward respectively. Any questions?"

None of the GoM replied as they understood why Akashi made this happen.

"Okay. I'll gather them now." Akashi then clapped his hands twice and loud to get the attention of the rest of their teammates who are still warming up. In no time they all dropped the orange orbs that they were dribbling and they walked to where the GoM and Kuroko are standing. "We've decided to start four of you guys along with Hikigaya." Akashi said to them the moment they had joined their teammates. "Kagami, Okamura-senpai, Mibuchi-senpai, and Kuroko would complete the starting five for the scrimmage."

With that decided, the team just proceeded to cool down chat until Coach Shirogane had finished the preparations for the game. The coaches had set up the scoring and official's table as the janitors had just finished mopping the whole gym. Their head coach signalled Midorimato start the game and told Akashi the signal and he agreed. "It's going to start soon. Let's go."

Up in the bleachers, rows of sits began to be filled with student of Sobu as Yuigahama had heard what they were whispering all about. From what she understood, most of them only came to the game to see if Hikigaya would do something funny or embarrassing. "Here, I even brought a camera to record it." The tinted-hair girl heard a buy suddenly say as he brought out a camera.

But on the other hand, the seat has been filled with players and students from the schools of the Generation of Miracles who had heard of this game and they decided to go for the sake of watching basketball.

"So Hikigaya-kun will start…" Yukinoshita commented as she saw their clubmate shake hands with Touou's Imayoshi, who came originally as a spectator. "But it looks like most of the Sobu students here didn't really come to watch basketball…"

"Looks like it, Yukinon…" Yuigahama replied.

Cheers from Seirin, Touou, Yosen, Kaijo, and Shutoku erupted as the teams had lined up to greet each other as a part of the pre-game ritual. The starting five of Hikigaya were calm on the exterior, although Akashi could see that four of them were slightly nervous. They have never tried to versus two teams before. That would mean that they had to make escaping marks and screens much harder and the fact that there could be twice the number of defenders was already making the odds stack up against them.

"Aomine, rest for a while first since you were in the zone. The rest of us will be be playing off the bench early." Akashi ordered. Aomine-kun frowned but he followed his captain's orders nonetheless. On the other side of the courts, Hikigaya could see Yosen and Touou's teams talking. A reserve member from each of those two schools had joined too.

"Ahhhh I'm so excited! I can't wait! I just can't sit still here! It's going to be so fun!" Kise exclaimed, jumping around in their bench.

"Ah, shut up Kise! I'm already not allowed to play for now because I entered the zone just now!" Aomine complained loudly and then added softly. "All because of that goddamned captain of ours. Tsk."

"Did I hear you say something, Aomine?" Akashi had a menacing aura around him as he questions the startled ganguro. Aomine gulped and shook his head. "None, Akashi..."

The referee for the match was the Kaijo's coach in Takeuchi. He started the ball in the middle of the center-circle. Both teams' centers leapt up. Both Okamura and Yosen's small forward-turned-centers, Wei Liu. The former Yosen captain, despite being an inch shorter, was able to caught the ball first and he whacked it down for Hikigaya to catch.

"Pretty fired up, are we?" Hiratsuka smiled as she watched his student began to dribble the ball the moment he had received it.

"Is Hikigaya-kun playing streetball?" Haruno suddenly asked. "His tempo is a bit different from how I normally see from guys his position."

"Yes, nee-san. At least, that's what Kuroko-kun said." Yukinoshita felt compelled to reply.

The teams of Yosen and Touou were using a two-on-one defense. Normally, that would be difficult to break through. However, Hikigaya still knew how to break past marks even if three years had passed since he stopped playing. The moment he saw Sakurai coming towards him, he then stopped moving as he continued dribbling the ball. Sakurai then stiffed for the moment as he also stopped but the moment the latter came to a halt Hikigaya suddenly dashed pass him and he dribbled between his legs and spun against Imayoshi, who also came down in the floor. He then spotted Kuroko waiting and he passed the ball. Hikigaya continued to run as Kuroko received it and passes it back to the Sobu student as Hikigaya gets the ball back and bounced it once before scoring a layup.

Hikigaya's team had scored the first two point of the game.

Imayoshi had the ball as his teammates began to run towards the goal of their opponents. Facing off against Hikigaya, he then passes the ball to Touou's former center and captain in Wakamatsu as the latter gets the ball. Wakamatsu then passed the ball to Sakurai, who was completely free and that no one had marked him yet. But the moment he got the ball and had jumped for the release, a hand suddenly appeared.

The shooting guard was nearly had a heart attack as Hikigaya sprang up to block his shot. "Too slow…" He casually said as he stops the apologetic mushroom's famous quick release shot and the ball ended up in the hands of Kuroko who passes it to Kagami who makes a quick fast break as he runs to dunk the ball.

However, Wei Liu was fast as well and before Kagami was able to smash the ball, the Chinese exchange student managed to block it and he got the ball to his former captain, Fukui Kensuke. But even before the later got the rock, Hikigaya had come from behind the steal the ball back to their possession. The fish-eyed player then stalled for the moment as he waited for their offense to regroup. The moment he made his move, he sent a bullet pass into Mibuchi's hands. The Night Demon then shot the three-ball and the leather orb swished into the hoop. Hikigaya's team is now up by five to nothing.

"He knew how to utilize his teammates." Atsugi approved Hikigaya's decision to pass. "This would be interesting."

"It's already a good game from him." Hiratsuka added. "They're scoring this easily even if they're facing off against two teams."

This time, Fukui had the ball as e began to dribble slowly in order to slow down the pacing of the game. The moment he got in the top of the three-point arc, he passes the ball to Susa Yoshinori who diverts it to Sakurai. Hikigaya, however, was there so he feared that he might swat it again so Sakurai passed it to Wei Liu, who holds the ball as he backed down against the shorter but brawnier Kagami. Seeing that he can't push him down, the Chinese opted to bounce the ball towards Imayoshi but the moment he had pushed the ball off, Kuroko swooped in and intercepted it instead. Once their opponents saw the bluenette with the ball as he spins, they knew what is coming but they're not even that fast enough to reach the other side of the court as the Phantom Sixth Man rocketed the ball towards a running Hikigaya using a Cyclone Pass and the latter had caught the ball. He then passes the ball to Okamura, who dunks it via an alley-oop pass.

For the moment, it was surprisingly easy for Kuroko to break out of his marks and pass the ball. His defenders were not use to his weak presence yet, which was a good thing for his teammates. The score difference just got wider and wider, with the Hikigaya spearheading the offense and Mibuchi, and Kagami scoring heavily either by creating their own space or from Hikigaya's passes. However, Touou and Yosen suddenly changed tactics once the score of their opponents was already at 25 and they realized that two-to-one defense would not work.

Instead, they began to mark Kuroko three-to-one and stunningly, they began to change their marks as they can for the four other members of Kuroko's team. "Good grief…they're now copying our stealth all court man-to-man defense." Izuki chuckled as they were now catching up on the five.

"Just shows that they're desperate enough to stop Kuroko and company." Hyuuga replied as he eats his popcorn.

On the bench, Nijimura can't help but chuckled at the composition of the team that they sent off to start the game. "This got to be the funniest team that we can make. We had a gluttonous jumping machine, a gay, an anti-social and introvert, an invisible guy, and a gorilla-like guy with a weird haircut."

"Now that you say it, you're somehow correct." Akashi smiled.

Back to the game, no matter what Kuroko tried, he just could not break free of his marks this time. They were getting used to his presence and thus they were not changing marks like the others. They surrounded him in a triangle and thus blocked each other's view of the other members of his team in case Kuroko wanted to use Vanishing Drive. What was worse was that Susa, Imayoshi and Wakamatsu were the ones marking him and since Kuroko had used Misdirection Overflow on them two years back when they were still playing in high school, they were already used to his presence.

_We should take a timeout now. _Hikigaya thought as he shoots a jumper over Sakurai. _I'm calling it now. _

The moment the ball had sunked into the net, he then signalled to Takeuchi that they needed a timeout. The Kaijo bench tactician responded by blowing his whistle. "Prrrrrt! Time Out!"

Once they all got to the benches, Hikigaya slumped into his seat as he was already sweating hard from the defensive scheme that the two teams were applying. _That man-to-man defense was just crazy. But on the other hand, it's better than facing weak opponents. _

"Hikigaya, good job in calling for the timeout." Akashi nodded in approval. "Since this is just your first game, I'll say that you did a good job for a team that just cobbled up together. Sit down then. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara. Get ready. We'll take it from here."

Akashi then looks at Kuroko. "Kuroko, they have been constantly marking you a lot so sit down for a while."

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

As Hikigaya sit down, Aomine high-fived with him as they are re-entering the court once their timeout is finished. He had not played such an intense game since their time together at Teiko Middle school. It was then that he realized that he had longed to play with his former teammates once again. He smiled secretly as he could finally play with them together, not worrying about surpassing another or the stress about losing against a former teammate. They were finally a team again.

* * *

"Did Hikigaya-kun always play like that?" Haruno asked in wonderment. Understandable, the elder Yukinsohita haven't seen Hikigaya play basketball and right now, she is savouring any moment she had watching the boy play. Even before the three from Touou started to mark Kuroko and their opponents began to apply the man-to-man defense, Hikigaya had been very good in supporting his teammates as his passes were always accurate, smooth, and in the right spot and timing for the receiver. He can even pass to the smallest space that is presented to him. In terms of offense, he had been receiving passes from Kuroko, be it using a normal pass or an Ignite Pass. Haruno was also amazed that he didn't hesitate scoring even if he had a taller mark blocking him.

"Oh yeah. You haven't watched him play." Hiratsuka noticed the frown on Haruno's face. "But this good…nope. I think they're truly the only ones who could bring out Hikigaya's full potential. Did you see how he set up his teammates before passing for the easy layup? That's incredibly good communication."

"Sensei, I don't think communication and Hikigaya-kun is compatible together…" Yukinoshita Yukino still found the time to insult him. "So I'm quite surprised that this game is much better than the last one."

"Maybe Sobu's not really the best school for a talented guy like Hikitani-kun…" Hayama whispered although everyone heard him. "I mean…he's the one set us up back in our P.E. class even if I'm scoring for the team…" It surprised his clique considering it came from Sobu's High School Prince.

Yuigahama frowned at her acquaintance's words as she joined in. "If you feel that bad for Hikki, what about me? I can't even shoot that well…"

"Well yeah…Yuigahama…" Miura sighed. "I mean…you can't even shoot at that time to save your own life..."

The students then refocused their gazes on the match.

The point difference was slowly decreasing with more people to spare since they did not need three people just to mark Kuroko. However, none of the Generation of Miracles were even pushed to be in the zone even if they are already taking the match seriously. Now it was just an eight-point difference.

"Dammit! I know I should have expected it but their defense is so irritating!" Aomine moaned. Yes, he had scored many points already since he was inserted but Yosen and Touou were not called the best defensive team and best offensive team for no reason. While the Yosen team marked each member of the Generation of Miracles, the Touou team took care of scoring majority of their points. It came to the point where it really was getting onto each miracle's nerves.

"Shit!" Aomine cursed as the other team scored another basket courtesy of Sakurai's quick-release three-pointer so Murasakibara had little time to defend the shot.

Akashi gave a glare to their ace as he chided him. "Aomine, mind your foul language. Let's change our tactics. One pass and then score. Maximum is two. Pass it on." Akashi told Aomine as he ran past the tanned player.

Nodding and whispering a "Yes, Mother Akashi" to their captain, he informed Kise about the change in tactics as the blonde ran past him. He noticed that Akashi had already told the other two. So far they had been passing on the spot to a free player since they have been marked so tightly, but now Akashi wanted them to break free of their marks and shoot the ball.

There were still five minutes into the second quarter and two Yosen players were marking him.

Akashi passed the ball to him and he caught it. He was not called the super scorer of the Generation of Miracles for nothing. Not really thinking, Aomine just casually dribbled the ball and dashed pass his two defenders. Most of his teammates were near to the net and it was a little crowded so he just formlessly shot the ball in from the three-point line. _That should do it. At least, they didn't have that idiotic Bakagami or else, I might be forced into Zone in a wrong time. _

Running back to the center of the court, he saw Akashi steal the ball once again and did an Ankle Break on both of his defenders. The rest were all marked tightly so Akashi just dribbled the ball, breaking past his defenders and made a double-clutch shot as he landed on the floor.

Imayoshi then used the dull moment to throw an outlet pass to a standing Sakurai, who was prepared to shoot the ball. Midorima was fast enough, though and when Sakurai had released the leather, the Shutoku shooter managed to swat it and when he got the ball as he landed in his feet, he shot a high projectile shot as the ball went upwards. Haruno and Yukino both watched the ball slowly arc downwards as it crashed in the net.

"That shot still gives me a heart attack…" Hiratsuka commented.

However, the next time Sakurai got the ball, he threw it faster than before and Midorima could not catch it but Murasakibara instead blocked the hoop entrance. The pressure from the match felt as the Yosen-Touou team got only fired up as they don't have any intention to lose this one.

At the end of the second quarter, the point difference went up to fifteen. "Hah, hah, hah! Running and having to split the double team is just tiring!" Kise complained once again as his arms felt a bit strained.

Akashi, without even sparing at glance at Kise, said emotionlessly. "Well then, do not worry Kise. Tomorrow's training shall be stamina training then. Kise, yours will be tripled."

"Eh—but…"

A sharp pair of scissors was pointed at his neck and Kise just shut up. They did not even spot a scissors just now in Akashi's duffel bag. _Where the hell in the world did it come from?_ "Midorimacchi! Why did you even give Akashicchi you scissors last time?! Now it's his personal weapon and it's scary! You're so mean!"

"Quadrupled Kise. Or do you want it to be quintupled?" Akashi replied amused. Kise still had the intelligence not to even rebut against their captain. "It's a ten minute break. Let's go to the Service Clubroom." The others obediently scampered after Akashi.

Once in the Service Club room, Akashi began to speak as they all drank their sports drinks. "I believe they will stop marking us two-to-one. They will be putting the Touou players on their scoring side while the Yosen players on our scoring side. Basically, they would be focusing in putting stops on our offense as a whole."

"How do you know?" Aomine asked foolishly.

Akashi scoffed. "I am always right." Aomine hid his snort. "Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara go into the Zone if you like. Are any of you tired?"

"None…" Hikigaya spoke for the first time since they were in the court.

Akashi nodded as he looked at Hikigaya and Kuroko. "Kuroko and Hikigaya, you two are up for the third quarter. For the rest of you, if you are able to, try to get into the zone or at least, remove any distracting thoughts. In the Olympics, we may not know how powerful our opponents are so I want to make sure you all are at your tip-top form. Now go hydrate yourselves before we return out there."

The others quickly went to drink more drinks. Running over back-and-forth against a team that is composed of two schools for twenty minutes really tired many of them.

The third quarter was just amazing. Even in the zone, Aomine still passed to Hikigaya and Kuroko, showing that he had learned his lessons from the past and is now showing teamwork. With Kuroko on the court once again and with Aomine in the zone as well as Hikigaya setting up their offense, the difference in scores just shot up more than what their opponents can handle. Murasakibara had apologized to the redhead in the sidelines, saying that he could not enter the zone—for now.

As the game wore on, Wakamatsu and Fukui can only seethe in anger as they watch Hikigaya lob a pass to Aomine, who scored by shooting behind the backboard. Even if Aomine himself is a player of Touou, they really didn't know how to handle a beast like him as their four-one-one defense backfired since it caused the tanned player to enter Zone easily. Using his speed that only few could catch up with, Aomine passed the ball to Kuroko (and occasionally, to Hikigaya) who then passed it back to him to break free of his defenders and jam the ball into the hoop with his amazing strength and caused it to rattle dangerously. Running past Kuroko, they bumped fists again. This caused to Kuroko smile brightly—something that Ogiwara himself noticed from the bench and can't help but chuckle.

"Since middle school, this was my first game with these guys…" Hikigaya inhaled heavily as he had the ball. He then dribbled pass Imayoshi and was about to shoot the ball when he saw the Chinese raised up his hands to block the shot. Hikigaya then simply passed the ball backwards as he knew Midorima is waiting for the ball. The latter got it alright as he shot the ball to add to their total tally.

For the remaining part of the second half, Aomine took over as he had shot and dunked savagely, causing the team's scores to rise to above 100. Everyone, save Kuroko and Hikigaya, had already completed their old quota of having twenty points each once before Kise was subbed out in the fourth quarter for Akashi.

The other team, on the other, had lost to the Generation of Miracles as their score was almost doubled at 160-77. Takeuchi blew his whistle and both teams lined up as the Kaijo bench tactician announced the winner. Hikigaya shook the hands of the two team's captains and they stormed back to the locker rooms.

But as they were walking in the tunnel, he was stopped by Haruno, who seductively whispered to his hear. "Hikigaya-kun!"

"Yu-Yukinoshita-san…" Hikigaya almost stumbled backwards as he was ambushed by the older Yukinoshita, who was waiting for him at the tunnel. "What do you want?"

"Come with me for lunch. You can even bring Nijimura-san and Ogiwara-san or Kuroko-san with you."

"Hah?"

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Haruno invited Hayama's clique and Hikigaya's Service Club for lunch as well as Nijimura and Ogiwara, who wasn't even expecting it. Hikigaya found it awkward as Ogiwara simply tried to play along. Nijimura raised his eyebrows on this and Akashi…he began to suspect against Haruno's schemes. Prior to that, there has been talk of a training camp for the Akatsuki Five. Just where will they conduct it? And who were the ones that are invited (aside from the obvious ones)? **


	21. Of Kobe Beef and Scary Women

_Replies for Reviews_

_Guest – That would be…a nice suggestion…_

_megakdre100 – Thanks!_

_Renu – Thanks for the review!_

* * *

Despite his reputation in their middle school days, Nijimura Shuzo himself had his own list of people to fear and respect although as time passes, he got used to it eventually. His list of people to not upset ranged from his own mother, who really is a monster if she found out that he neglected his father's needs, to his own Teiko coach who had no qualms punishing his players through increased training menu. Don't forget Himuro Tatsuya whom the raven met back in America. The pretty-faced former shooting guard of Yosen wouldn't hesitate to use tricks and deceit in order to obtain what he needed. Okay, the last part made him sound like he was some kind of a villain but that wasn't the point.

If anyone would ask about his list of people he likes to scare off, it won't be a surprise if he puts Haizaki or Aomine in the top of the list. The former was especially noted because of his tendency to slack off during practice sessions just for the sake of playing in the arcades.

His list of scary people wasn't ranked but he was already sure that his mother and their demonic coach is on the top if he even bothered. Right now, that list just had another addition in the name Yukinoshita Haruno, who is currently smiling like nothing life-threatening is happening but judging the glare Hikigaya Hachiman is showing and the worried expression of Ogiwara Shigehiro, he knew from the start that this woman is someone he shouldn't mess with despite only meeting her a few hours ago.

At this point, they were in a restaurant that serves Kobe beef steak and similar beef dishes as the whole atmosphere was getting more awkward as time passes. On one table is the clique of Hayama Hayato and Miura Yumiko as well as one-half of the Service Club. On the other table is the elder Yukinoshita, Hikigaya, Ogiwara, and Nijimura. The latter two weren't even expecting that they would be invited to this impromptu lunch although they accepted it in the end out of respect and courtesy especially that they were aware that they are talking to a Yukinoshita.

"It's so quiet that honestly, it's so creepy Yukinon." Yuigahama whispered in silence as the younger Yukinoshita can only nod in agreement to her.

"Knowing Hikki, I'm pretty sure he would want to laze around at home by this time." Yuigahama tried to lighten up the mood but she failed since Miura kept stealing glances on the other side of the table.

After a few minutes, the heavy Kobe steak was served to the two table and as Yukinoshita Haruno tried to cut the meat for Hikigaya, the latter simply barked at her. "Yukinoshita-san, I can cut my own food."

"Ah…so meanie, Hikigaya-kun!" Haruno pretended to cry, which only served to irritate Nijimura, who is beginning to question the real motive of Haruno. "I'm being kind to you today, you know…"

"Let him go, Yukinoshita-san." Nijimura stepped in to back up his kouhai. "He can decide for himself so don't cut his food for him. Besides, you're not the one who's going to eat it."

For a while, Haruno only looked at Nijimura with emotionless eyes but sooner, she smiled at him with a cold and dark grin that Ogiwara noticed and almost made him spit the water in his mouth. _Scary! _The Jinsei Auxiliary standout couldn't have used a far better compliment. He then accidentally moved his eyes on the other table and to his adding fear, he saw Yukinoshita Yukino looking at their table with an equally cold and icy blue orbs which Ogiwara can describe is steely. _God bless me! What did I do to deserve being here?! Hikigaya, can we hurry up and leave this place now?! _

Unperturbed, Nijimura simply said a small "tsk" and began to cut his Kobe beef. Hikigaya did the same thing although he was still glaring at the elder Yukinoshita, who began to chew her food while acting cuddly to the boy with rotten eyes. Ogiwara did the same thing although his hands are shaking from the momentary fright that he experienced.

As they were all eating peacefully, Hikigaya had only one theory as to why she specifically called the two of his basketball teammates to eat with them. _Yukinoshita-san simply wants to know more about me. Scary but at the same time, cunning if she managed to coax the two to agree with it. That's why I don't like out-of-courtesy dates. _

"Neh, Ogiwara-san…" Haruno called out to the shocked brunette using her sickly sweet voice. "Why did Kuroko-san denied my invitation?"

"Well…he needed to go to with the rest of the Miracles for a separate lunch." Ogiwara calmly replied although internally, he was screaming as to why he was the one being asked. "Besides, it's not like he can defy Akashi that casually outside of basketball matters."

"Oh? So he defied me instead?" Those six words that she let out sounded like she was just kidding but in a way that it caused the three males in her table to look at her with a stunned yet disgusted reaction. "Oh? Hahaha, I'm just joking here. Let's all enjoy the lunch."

As peace once again descended, Hikigaya can't help but look at the other table and strangely, they were all quiet as well that it sounds like the world is about to end. _A rare sight to see Yuigahama electing to keep her mouth shut. But knowing the situation we're currently in, I'd probably choose to see her go off rather to see myself in an unusual environment. Wait, isn't that supposed to be one of my 108 skills—to be able to remain unaffected by anything? _

"Guys, I'm going to the washroom." Hikigaya suddenly said as he felt like wanting to go and answer the call of nature. As the three people watch the boy stand up and leave their sight, Haruno simply smiled as Nijimura didn't know what to say of the cold silence. _Good grief, was it because of the fact that the air-conditioning unit is too cold or because we're the only ones eating in this expensive place? Now that I think of it, she even paid our meals. _

The raven shook off those thoughts and continued eating his meal while Ogiwara did the same. But suddenly, Haruno began to talk again. "Ogiwara-kun, Nijimura-kun, tell me a funny story."

"Hah?" Nijimura felt a bit offended as the beef in his teeth fell back to the plate. "What do you mean abou—"

"I mean, please share me a good story about Hikigaya-kun in his Teiko days." Haruno requested in her sickly-sweet voice that Ogiwara found it a bit hard not to say no to her request. But even before the former Meiko ace can say a thing, Nijimura had beaten him to it.

"Actually, there are some stories about him and Kuroko." Nijimura replied so as to not anymore prolong the suffering that is the cold atmosphere that was choking them. "It may not be much but I do hope you enjoy it."

"You have my attention!" Haruno gave the raven a thumbs-up as Yukino, despite being in the other table, heard it as well as evident with her two ears shaking like a feline creature.

"Well…you see, back when Kise was still a newbie…"

* * *

_"Which part of 'no' that you don't understand Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked irritably, a rare display of emotion on his voice, "You're not ready and I am not going to give permission to challenge Haizaki-kun." Kise pouted at that one. "Not yet..." Kuroko added, hopefully Kise would be more patient with him._

_By this time, Kise had just barely been able to get himself accustomed to the team although this was already a week after he had played a practice match with Kuroko and the second string. As Kise was pleading his case with Kuroko, Hikigaya was just nearby as he was practicing his jump shots while Aomine and Murasakibara were having a one-on-one session in an attempt for the tanned ace to try (but failed) to get past the giant purple head. Midorima was simply overseeing the whole practice as both Nijimura and Akashi were out for some paper works of the team that they needed to sort out. _

_Kise whined and now kneeled in the floor. "But Kurokocchi! If I never try, I'd never know when I'll be ready! Please, just this once!"_

_"You're not ready at this state." Kuroko stated with a tone of finality as seen in his clam baby blue eyes. "Akashi-kun most likely will allow it when you've finally accustomed yourself to the training here. However it would be me who Akashi-kun questioned his decision if you challenged Haizaki-kun in public." He pointed out a dangerous fact._

_"But…"_

"_Oi, Kise…" At this point, Hikigaya decided to intervene on Kuroko's behalf. "Listen to your trainer for once! Besides, you don't even know yet how Haizaki plays and frankly speaking, it would end up badly for you at your current state." _

"_Eh?! Hikigayacchi! But still…" _

_"No buts! I will let you once you're ready and until then please, don't be reckless, Kise-kun." Kuroko ordered sternly, giving no room for argument. "That's it for today." _

_However, in the end, Kise ended up challenging Haizaki the next day and without Kuroko's consent. As Hikigaya predicted, Kise was mercilessly crushed by the silverette teen and the Phantom Sixth Man, with the help of Hikigaya, was forced to lie to Akashi that Kise had his consent and he let the blonde to do it so he could have first-hand experience of Haizaki's ability. _

_Kise apologized profusely to him and Hikigaya after that incident and promised he won't let the two of them down ever again._

* * *

"Just remembering that incident makes my head ache so much…" Nijimura leaned his forehead in his right hand. "But somehow, it still ended up in a better situation for the three of them, with Haizaki's demotion and the subsequent eviction from the club."

Haruno said nothing but her face was red in her attempt to stop laughing at the story that she just heard from the former captain of Teiko. "Wow, didn't know that blonde used to be that hard-headed." Ogiwara replied. "But then again, it's Teiko and those guys, with the exception of Kuroko and Hikigaya, were left on their own. I wouldn't be surprised if I hear them doing outrageous things such as slacking off."

"You wouldn't want to know, then." Nijimura sighed as all of the sudden, Hikigaya is already coming out of the washroom ad quietly sat back to his chair as he began to eat his meal again. Once again, the four of them began to eat.

Quickly, the two tables had already finished their meals as Nijimura sipped his drink after chewing the last bits of his beef steak. "By the, I'll be leaving now. I needed to attend to some matters. Ogiwara, you coming or not?"

"Ah….yes! I'll come!" The brunette didn't want to stay any longer Yukinoshita Haruno, who already finished her meal as well. "I wanted to play some basketball a bit longer." Ogiwara then took out a basketball as a sign that he indeed is playing. "By the way, thanks for the meal, Yukinoshita-san. We appreciate it."

_More like you were forced into it. _Hikigaya sighed as he checks his phone for the time.

"Neh, Hikigaya, you wanna play some hoops?" Ogiwara offered.

"Well, I don't see why I shouldn't at this point." Hikigaya then glanced at Yuigahama and Yukino on the other side of the table. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yukinoshita. Yuigahama."

As the three males then go outside of the restaurant, Yukinoshita can only blankly watch him leave the premises as Yuigahama then taps her shoulders in a show of sympathy. "Neh, Yukinon, why don't you come with us? We'll go to a nearby mall to try out the newly-released sneakers in their fashion department."

"Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun isn't coming so I'm not coming…" The Service Club president whispered but Yuigahama heard her anyway.

"Eh? Yukinon?"

"Ehem…" Yukino coughed to clear her throat. "What I mean is I still had some things to do so I cannot come with you."

* * *

Akashi sighed as he was now coming home to the Akashi Family's summer house in Tokyo after a day in lunch with the former members of the Generation of Miracles. In fact, he enjoyed it as he watch Aomine and Murasakibara kick out Kagami, who tried to join them for the reason that he wanted to be with Kuroko but Akashi didn't approve it and ordered the two players in his former Teiko team to throw out the other redhead from the restaurant that he even ordered to close down for the day so that they can have peace. The Red Emperoro watched amusedly as Kagami was seen from the window hurling invectives at him before he went away.

_If only Hikigaya stayed a bit longer, he would have gone with us as well._

The Emperor Eye user thought deeply as he knew Yukinoshita Haruno had beat him to it first, no matter how he wanted to deny it. On the other hand, he was highly sceptical of the elder Yukinoshita's intentions. _I doubt it's anything good, if there's any intention at all. _

And right now, he was faced with another crisis on hand.

_The coach asked me to set a training camp but where? And how?_

Suddenly, he had an idea so he quickly pulled out his phone and began to type furiously.

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine/Hikigaya

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Emergency Meeting at Sobu High School

We'll have an early meeting at Hikigaya's school in two days so don't be late, especially you Aomine or else, expect that you would be banned from even buying those lewd magazines you are craving off every day. Kuroko, inform the others to be present as well. Hikigaya, tell that demon beauty in Yukinoshita and that loudmouth to clear the whole Service Club room so that we can use it as a meeting room or else, Yuigahama will lose her tongue. P.S. Murasakibara, I will be the one who'll pay your plane tickets so don't dare to come late.

* * *

After a few minutes, replied began to flow in, with some spewing some counterblasts.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Midorima

**Subject:** Akashi…

I'll be there but next time, stop deciding so easily. You know that my coach gets irritated with the timing that you always give. I'm lucky enough that Otsubo-senpai had graduated already.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Murasakibara

**Subject:** Okay.

Yay! Thanks for the free tickets, Aka-chin.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kise

**Subject:** Seriously?!

Akashicchi, I'll be there but please, be more considerate of my workload. I'm scheduled to have a photoshoot with one of Japan's best models in Kanakocchi…

_Deleted_

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Kuroko

**Subject:** Okay

Me and Kagami-kun will be there. I'll also inform the others.

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Aomine

**Subject:** I'll be there, Mother Hen!

Just don't deprive me of my magazines, you dickhead!

* * *

**1 Message Received**

**From:** Hikigaya

**Subject:** Fine.

Keep out Yuigahama with this one, though. She isn't even doing anything to you at all.

* * *

"My, my, there are really people who loved going against me?"

* * *

**To:** Kuroko/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kise/Aomine/Hikigaya

**From:** Akashi

**Subject:** Emergency Meeting at Maji Burger

Midorima, are you doubting me? You are already perfectly excused from your practices with Shutoku so don't be too much worried on your training schedule. Murasakibara, for once, I can say "Welcome" to you for your gratefulness. Kise, you can choose: meeting or the fact that you can lose your pretty face when you skip the meeting since I'll have it forcefully scraped off. Kuroko, as expected from my dependable teammate. Aomine, did I just read you disrespecting me? For starters, you can choose between not reading your gravure magazines for a month or for the first day of the upcoming training camp, your training menu is would be increased eightfold at maximum or sextupled at minimum, depending on my mood. Hikigaya, I'll let this slide for once but tell the two to clean it up as fast as they can.

* * *

A brown-eyed girl with a bob cut, full lips, and thin nose watched the two males from the other side of the road playing in a nearby street-basketball court as she was comfortable sitting in a coffee shop. She narrowed her eyelids to focus her vision and confirm the hypothesis that was forming into her mind.

Yeah, it was exactly what she thought.

That's Hikigaya alright, and he's playing basketball?

Not only that but he seemed to be enjoying himself as he and the boy with brunette hair were busy going against each other in the court. If anything, it was just all plain weird as the girl watch Hikigaya overwhelm the taller opponent by dribbling and dashing his way before entering into a smooth layup. Although they had only talked a few times in the several months since they were meta each other again last years, Orimoto Kaori still couldn't shake Hikigaya Hachiman from her thoughts. Whether it was guilt for that incident in middle school, intrigue at his new Service Club that he joined or just plain morbid curiosity at those rotten orbs, he often seemed to be a topic of her intrigue.

And right now, she can't help but admire Hikigaya's shooting form.

As she laid her eyes on the scene in the street court, she noticed that he looked a little different since the last time she'd seen him. He was brawnier, stood up straight instead of slouching and damn, his eyes were still ugly but it looked like the eyes of a predator who didn't want to give up a challenge or lose a fight like his life depended on it. He was looking healthy or rather, he was radiating an energy that she can't explain what it is. Frankly, she couldn't believe it was the same person but the vibe the guy had shown is enough for her to confirm his identity.

She watched the two of them suddenly stop playing as it looked like a phone was rang. Surprisingly for her, it seemed to belong to Hikigaya as he's the one who opened it and in a few seconds, Orimoto noticed his face being crunched up as though he didn't like the message he read. After he scribbles a few letters, he put the phone back in his duffel bag. It was at this point where he heard the boy faintly say something on the lines of "Was that Akashi or Kuroko?" To which Hikigaya replied. "Akashi. Seems like we're having a meeting in two days at my school about the training camp that Coach Shirogane mentioned."

_Kuroko? Akashi? Shirogane? Training Camp? Interesting._ Orimoto thought, _I'll have to keep those things in mind._

It now became apparent to her that Hikigaya is engaged in some kind of workout or training.

She leaned back and took a bite of her coffee bread. It was clear that Hikigaya had been involved with a basketball team although that alone contradicted everything she knew about him. She then felt the urge to know what happened to him. However, she couldn't just up and ask the guy to hang out. That would be too out of character, both for her to ask and for him to agree without a good reason.

Thus, Orimoto Kaori pushed back the thought into her mind and made a note to find an excuse to interact with the boy within the coming days.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: The Akatsuki Five met together at Sobu High School to discuss about the upcoming training camp. Thus, hilarity ensues as all the former Teiko players threw up suggestions, leading Komachi to comments that they're the craziest team that she had seen. Meanwhile, Hiratsuka is planning a separate event for the one-fourth of the Service Club and Hayama's clique and she was up to something evil. Even Yukinoshita Yukino won't see it coming. **

**Games to Expect: **

**\- Japan versus the Philippines (practice match)**

**\- Teiko alumni versus Kaihin Sougou High school (practice match) **


	22. Training Camp Hell Day!

_Replies for Reviews_

_Alekhine's Battery – Thanks for the review! At the very least, I can assure you that they might be able to do it._

_Wildarms13 – Uhm…uhm…uhm_

_GokuBlackSSJR2310 – Thanks and grateful that you liked it._

_Guest – Well, thanks that you even took the time to read it._

* * *

"I guess I was too early…"

Hikigaya Hachiman was sighing as he pedals his way into his bicycle while Komachi was riding in his back. Akashi had called another meeting just two days ago and it seemed that they are holding it in his school—again. He had just recently played an intense game, had an lunch with Yukinoshita Haruno and his two teammates that almost ended up in a staredown, and defeated Ogiwara in a one-on-one in the streets—all in one day. _I could probably use this time to take just sleep in class or…_

"Onii-chan, I'm actually surprised that my rubbish of a brother is out very early…" Komachi reprimanded him as they were nearing Sobu.

"You can blame it on Akashi's overly superior complexity." Hikigaya sighed as he continued to pedal. "And I won't be surprised if he's the one who ends up being late in this meeting."

After a few more minutes, the two Hikigaya siblings arrive at the still-desolate Sobu High School with a few early birds chatting with each other. After receiving his bento from Komachi, he bade his younger sister a good-bye and good luck as he then makes his way into their Service Club room. Although he had already reminded Yukinoshita and Yuigahama of today's meeting, he was still weary as he knew that Akashi and the resident Ice Queen hasn't gotten along quite well and as much as he hates to do it, he knew he had to step in to break the ice.

The moment he had pushed the doors of the clubroom, he immediately spotted Kise's golden hair already shining against the rays of the sun as he was busy chatting with Kuroko and Midorima, who was holding a Zircon Gemstone as a lucky item prescribed by Oha-Asa. _Wait, how the hell did he even have a rare African gemstone without being caught in the airport? _

As if answering Hikigaya's thoughts, Akashi looked at him and smiled warmly as he replied. "You know we got a company there Hikigaya." He redhead calmly replied, causing the rotten-eyed boy to flinch as he did a double take. _Well…no surprise there if it's Akashi we're talking about. _

Sitting down beside Ogiwara, who was beyond ecstatic that he arrived, he scanned the whole room and noticed that Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were in the rear portion of the room as they simply watched the whole team talking with each other. The boy didn't know if it was real but he score he just saw the blue-eyed Service Club president suddenly took a look at him like she wanted to say something but held back her tongue. _Uhm…what Yukinoshita?_

Soon enough, the room began to be filled with the other guys like Himuro, Hayama Kotarou, and Okamura, who is still in his university uniform as he lays down his duffel bag and sits beside Kiyoshi, who was eating a banana. It was at this point where Akashi calmly stood up and before Aomine can even curse Kagami once more, the redhead captain hushed a warning.

"Aomine. Kagami Taiga. Will you two keep out your lover's quarrel off this basketball meeting? Akashi commented sardonically and the two embarrassed power forwards were forced to keep their mouths shut. "Now about the training camp, it looks like we'll have to talk about it."

"Well, what's the agenda for today, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked in curiosity as he sips a vanilla milkshake.

"Nice question, Kuroko." Akashi nodded as he approved the timing of the Phantom Sixth Man. "Basically, two things. All of you would be excused from your classes to be present in the three-and-a-half-month training provided that you all pass your online assignments that I asked from your principals and deans and that our first two-week training will be held starting this Friday. Any questions?"

"Question. Where would the training camp be held?" Himuro asked in curiosity.

"I have contacted with Kuroko's coach and according to him, we'll held the training camp at Oorai beach in Oorai town, Ibaraki Prefecture north of Chiba." Akashi explained the details. "This is the same place where Kuroko and Kagami had once held their training camp back in our freshmen days."

"Seriously?" Okamura asked, looking a bit distressed. "And with Teiko's coach of all bench tacticians? This might prove even harder than our practices back in Yosen."

"We may see a lot happen." Nijimura added as he then decided to raise up one issue that is somehow hounding Japanese basketball in general. "Akashi, in terms of training, are you going to address some issues? You know well how we lack the ceiling when it comes to international competitions."

"I have already a solution for that." Akashi replied. "In order to decrease the height disadvantage, we'll have to abandon the individualistic approach for a slower but smarter offense that involves more passing and floor spacing. It doesn't mean that some of our aces like Aomine and Kagami would be diminished as the main scorers but this is a means to space out the defense. If those two can't click immediately, then the others can step in and share the ball to keep the marks guessing for our next move."

"So it's European-style pacing which we're going to impose, huh…" Hikigaya particularly ran a variation of the pace-and-space basketball tactic back in Teiko and although this wasn't his actual favourite as he preferred slashing towards the net, he had no complaint to Akashi's decision. "It does makes sense considering that we're not that tall."

"That's right, Hikigaya." Akashi smiled as he approved what he heard. "So that means players like Okamura-san and Murasakibara will have to be trained particularly in exercises fitted for running, sprinting, and endurance."

"Eh, why Aka-chin?" Murasakibara grumbled like a child as he bites his maiubo.

"Idiot. You're quite slow in base form." Hikigaya bluntly told the Yosen ace as Murasakibara pouted like a child.

"It's not like he's wrong…" Aomine snickered.

"Shut up, Mine-chin or I'll crush you." Murasakibara threatened the Touou player.

"Oh and by the way, on Saturday at the second day of the training camp, there's this no-name school who requested a practice match with Rakuzan High School." Akashi then looked at his former (and future) teammates. "Since our school would be too busy for that tune-up game, I have decided that the former Teiko regulars would be the ones who will be playing in that game."

All of Akashi's former Teiko teammates nodded nonchalantly.

"Neh, Akashicchi?!" Kise suddenly opened his mouth as he then decided to raise up a suggestion. "It would be boring if we just train and train in those two weeks. Why don't we bring something to cheer all of us while we're on Ibaraki? Like some karaoke or some liquor—" He was violently cut off by Nijimura, who smacked him in his head.

"Eh?! Nijimura-senpai?!"

"Fool! We're not there to drink heavy wine or beer!" The raven scolded the blonde. "Besides, you wouldn't want to feel the wrath of Coach and the others." Kise sulked in his seat as he knew that their former captain before Akashi was right.

"Hmmph. Akashi, I do hope the place where we'll all stay is spacey enough for the possible lucky items that I will bring." Midorima harrumphed as he raises up gemstone in his hand. "The last training camp where I wasn't able to bring my lucky items, it got me into a series of troubles so I don't want a repeat of that incident."

"What? How do you even know what will be your lucky items for that day?" Hikigaya simply can't comprehend how Midorima thinks.

"I have contacted Oha-Asa via telephone. I have a list of all the lucky items that I will bring to the training camp."

_I don't want to deal with this guy. _Hikigaya mentally cringed as he only shook his head.

"Why those stupid lucky items?" Aomine drawled before he sat up straight and smirked. "Oi, Akashi, if we're going to practice in the beach, then at least, choose the spot where there are a lot of women wearing bikinis and having big jugs? I'd happily pee in my pants if that happens."

"Aomine-kun, I don't think you should bring up your indecent hobbies into this group meeting." Kuroko whispered to the ear of his former light as Akashi can only sigh and shake his head at all the suggestions that were being tossed to him. As much as he liked to shut them up, he knew that this is not the perfect time to do so and instead, he chose to be keep a poker-face expression.

Amidst all of the confusion, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama silently slipped out of the clubroom to attend to something else.

* * *

When the two members of the Service Club reached the teacher's lounge, they all headed to the place where Hiratsuka had summoned them to. The moment the two of them had reached the place, they saw their teacher sipping some kind of milk as Komachi was on her right side. To her left, there was Hayama and his clique, looking as if they were all confused as to what this meeting is all about. Yukinoshita sat beside the younger Hikigaya while the tinted-haired girl joined the clique of the blonde.

"So I see that we're complete here." The teacher didn't waste any breath as she then puts down her right foot. "Basically, I called you up here because of I was planning for some outreach program this coming Friday and Saturday. But the higher-ups said that they wanted the whole Service Club to be the one spearheading the event and with the absence of one key member of the Service Club, I would be forced to add Hayama Hayato and his friends temporarily to the club. Would that be okay to you, Yukinoshita?"

"I don't see why I would refuse, Hiratsuka-sensei." The pale beauty nodded calmly. "Hayama-kun's clique would be an additional help in whatever program you plan to do."

"But why is Hikio not attending? Got to do with that basketball team of his?" Miura asked, not being able to hide her curiosity.

"Yeah…that Akashi bastard…" Hiratsuka looked like he wanted to murder someone as he crushed a piece of paper that was in front of her. "Looks like Hikigaya won't be attending your club activities until the last week of classes in July. Seems the same for the rest of his teammates."

There was a sudden pause as they all tried to process what is happening right now. Then…

"Hmmm. Hayama, Yukinoshita, what is your opinion about Akashi Seijuro or at least, the Akashis in general?" Hiratsuka asked as she let the distressed air out of her lungs. "I've heard that their family is in a tight competition with yours, Yukinoshita so I bet you know something."

"If you're speaking about Akashi-kun, he's that type of heir with a superior complex personality." Yukinoshita honestly replied. "He demands obedience from anyone that he controls. From what Hikigaya-kun said, he never once lost in his life…save for a game two years ago."

"Hmmm. I don't want to badmouth other people but I've been hearing rumors about their family and it's a bit mixed." The blonde added. "Some say they're a good people, some say they're not good. But in terms of public influence, the Akashis had more power than our families. Even dad admits that part."

"But even then, even onii-chan said that no one comes close to Akashi-san when it comes to organizing and leading a team." Komachi joined the conversation. "Onii-chan said that he's a crafty leader who knows how to asses an opponent's strength and weakness just by observing them. Add to that, he knew how to persuade other people even without having to resort to violent means."

"Now I understand why that bastard is so condescending…" Hiratsuka sighed as she opened another milk carton. "Yuigahama, what is your view on the other Generation of Miracles plus that so-called Phantom Sixth Man?"

"Eh…well…they all had weird personalities." Yuigahama at first hesitated but was compelled to describe them after being stared intensely. "Aomine-san looked like the strongest among the seven of them…or eight if you add that scary guy with silver hair. I think that was…Haizaki-san? Midorima-san probably is the weirdest of them, even more than Hikki. His lucky items looked a bit heavy so I was slightly wondering why he still carries them all around, even if it looks embarrassing. Kise-san…mou…my mom can't stop talking about how hot he is as a model. But judging from what I heard, it seemed that he's the annoying type. Murasakibara-san…honestly, I don't know what to say about him other than the fact that he likes candies and is like an overgrown baby. Kurokon…I think he's the perfect friend for Hikki no matter how much he denies it. How he talks is similar to Yukinon but he's somewhat friendly…"

There was another silence again.

"Hmmm. They're all weird, in other words." Hiratsuka concluded. "But you can't deny the fact that their talent for basketball is out of this world."

"And their all boys!" Ebina once again let her fujoshi side tickle her as she screamed. "It's a perfect plot of how cute boys…"

"Ebina…please get us some tea…"

* * *

It was just lunch time and Hikigaya Hachiman was seating in his favourite spot near the beach. _Eating lunch in my favourite spot usually sets my heart at ease. _Being a school that is located at the shore, Sobu High School is always the middle of the direction of the wind and in the morning, the wind blows into the place and as fast, it blow out back to the school. _It's not bad usually but…_

"Why in the world are we eating here together?"

Hikigaya let his question reach to the ear of a certain redhead emperor as the former is being squished in the middle by Kuroko and Midorima, who looked like he would rather be in a library rather than to listen to the squabbling of Aomine and Kise, who are both seating at the back of the three boys. Murasakibara was seating at a raised platform besides them while Akashi was at the feet of Hikigaya, seemingly enjoying the fresh air that was blowing into them.

"Why not, Hikigaya? This is just one of the rare times when we can all reunite minus that pest in Haizaki." Akashi replied as he let the wind blew his jacket. "Besides, this is one of the rare times where I have freedom from work in my father's company."

"Oh yeah, your father is that uptight boss type of guy." Hikigaya gave it up as he knew he couldn't avoid this kind of meeting from happening. _Besides, this is much better than to be with Hayama's rich kid clique. _

"Neh, do we really have to do that to Kagachin?" Murasakibara asked as he crunches into his potato chips. "I mean, I won't mind if he sits with us as long as he had snacks with him to share with me."

"Don't be stupid, Murasakibara." Aomine drawled as he just smacked Kise in the face. "He can't join us here. It's good that Akashi ask us to throw him out of our old team or else, I would have talk smack to him."

"Aomine-kun, please be more gentle with Kise-kun and Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke up as he bites his small chicken sandwich.

"Hmph. I think the others are now eating out in that restaurant not far from here." Midorima informed them just in case they would like to know. "Thanks for the gem, Akashi."

_Just like the old days in Teiko. _Hikigaya sighed as he then continued eating his yakisoba bread. As their eating went on, it is apparent that there were a few female fans who wanted to take a picture with Kise but the moment that they would come at least five feet from them, Akashi suddenly stares at them and as a result, they recoiled back and backed away before getting out of the scene. Kise tried to protest this but he was shushed by their own captain.

"Hey, Akashi, why did you send them away? Not that I'm in favour of Kise's rabid fans but you can see he is complaining here." Aomine talked to Akashi as he pried off Kise, who was protesting.

"Let Kise cry and wail to his heart's content." The redhead Rakuzan captain didn't even flinch as he sipped his bottled water. "It leaves one less problem to deal with."

"So mean, Akashicchi!" Kise bellowed some more as he latched himself into Kuroko, who was squished into his tight hug. "Kurokocchi, deal with them! They're making fun of me again!"

"Oi, can you let him go?" Hikigaya was irritated that his usually peaceful lunch was disrupted by the blondie, who kept crying crocodile tears. "And besides, why do you even keep complaining to Kuroko? Is he your mother or something?"

"Neh, it's just fun to keep picking on the team's newbie, Hiki-chin." Murasakibara said to the other, finally giving his reason for bullying Kise suddenly as he is licking off his popsicle stick that was coming from the treat courtesy of Akashi and took out a bug of maiubo.

"Seriously, are we still on that newbie stuff or something?! I've been in this team for so long as well!" Kise frowned some more as he was finally and violently removed off from Kuroko by Midorima who, for the rarest time, showed his own Tsundere care of the tealnette and decided to scalp off the part-time model from their Phantom Sixth Man.

"Can you all stop fighting, please?" Kuroko pleaded to the three big guys as he was finally able to breathe properly after having been crushed into Kise's killer-hugs, which is only surpassed by Momoi's attempts to flirt with him. "Let's enjoy the view here while we had the time. Unlike Hikigaya-kun, it's rare for me to see a spot like this.

"That's right, Kuroko. Let's enjoy this rare moment." Akashi smiled warmly as he reveals another cold box which happened to be chocolate ice cream popsicle which they all took a piece. They all then ate their dessert in silence as Murasakibara's crunching was heard all throughout the area. After a few minutes, Aomine decided to break the silence.

"So what's the real reason as to why you asked us to gather here?" The tanned Touou ace asked, knowing that Akashi always had a hidden meaning behind his words and kept explanations for when they were really alone. "Not that I'm complaining and I'm sure it's the same for the other guys here but you wouldn't just randomly call us here just for the sake of "rare times" and "freedom" from that jackass father of yours. We've known you for at least five years and three years in Hikigaya's case."

Looking at the rare outburst coming from their resident idiot, Akashi then played hurt as he let out another warm smile. "I can't believe that you have forgotten what the special occasion for today is. I know you are the most idiotic of all the Miracles but I didn't expect you to forget this one."

"Forget what? And stop calling me an idiot!" The power forward was baffled.

"To be honest, I don't remember either." Kise responded sheepishly. "And do you, Hikigayacchi?"

"If it's something that's after my departure from the team, then it's illogical for me to even remember something that I wasn't part of." Hikigaya answered brusquely.

"If today is _that_ day, then all of this is understandable." Kuroko said. "Hikigaya-kun, you're a still a part of the team so it makes sense."

But before Hikigaya can retort, Akashi then spoke up. "I knew you'd understand eventually, Kuroko." The redhead Emperor of Rakuzan said to the other. Midorima had a somewhat good guess as to what they were talking about while the other four were all unsure of what was going on.

Kuroko looked over towards Akashi who gave him the go ahead to fill the others in in order to remind them. "With it being a month before summer, this was around the time when Kise-kun had been admitted to being a regular at the first string of the Teiko Basketball Club." Kuroko started, most of them still not understanding. "Today is the day when the Generation of Miracles had first become a complete team." Kuroko said up front as the others all looked at him, suddenly remembering the day. "Coincidentally, this was the same time earlier on when on the same date that Kise-kun joined, Hikigaya-kun scored 82 points a year back."

"Huh? Did I?" Due to his nature of trying to forget his past in order to cope up with the bullying he had received, it was no surprise that Hikigaya somewhat forgot it.

"If I'm not mistaken, the school that you and the first batch that excludes me and Kise-kun was none other than the middle school of my two senpai, Hyuuga-senpai and Izuki-senpai." Kuroko deadpanned. "There were talks back then that you're scoring rampage was a foreshadowing to the birth of the Generation of Miracles."

"Oh…" Hikigaya just realized how much of a scoring machine he was in the first two years at middle school.

"That's right so this lunch is my treat to you all." Akashi grinned at his teammates.

"But we didn't get anything for you, Akashicchi." Kise pouted, feeling even more indebted to their charismatic captain than before. Akashi had just paid the bill and lead them all to this place where Hikigaya usually eats lunch alone.

"You've all brought me what I've asked for already." Akashi said, referring to none other than his own teammates and _friends_.

"We're becoming too sentimental." Hikigaya showed his distaste as he bites into his popsicle. "But I supposed free food is better than nothing at all."

"Akashicchi…" Kise was feeling very nostalgic as he started to cry happily or rather, being overdramatic about it.

"It's dessert. I still bought more treats because we all know that there are some of us who are voracious eaters and for once, I'll let them off the slide." Akashi grinned and started to munch on his own. They then started to watch the waves of the Pacific Ocean starting to form again and as it crashed down, some flock of seagulls were seen flying towards a large rock in the sea.

"This place is very calming and peaceful. So from now on, I'll claim this spot to be our alone." Akashi said evilly as suddenly, they all stopped eating the moment he said those words.

"Eh? Aka-chin, we're not even students here…"

"Are you even allowed to do that, Akashi-kun?"

"Oi, Akashi, are you sure? We already freaked out almost everyone here...getting a spot here seemed a bit…"

"You doubt me, Aomine?" Akashi seemed to have pulled out a pair of sharp and shiny scissors from behind his ice cream bar while he slowly turned his head towards the tanned boy, freaking out everyone behind him.

"No. Not at all, captain." Aomine was somehow able to save his life there. But the moment Hikigaya was done eating his popsicle and was about to eat his bento that was made by Komachi, he heard a noise of surprise. Turning a bit, he then let out a scowl the moment he realized who it was. She has gray eyes and short brownish hair that reaches down the nape of her neck and thin eyebrows.

_Sagami Minami…_

The moment the girl saw them, she immediately recoiled back as she hissed and glared at the rest of the Miracles, who were all looking at her with somewhat a mixed expression of disgust, surprise, and hostility. Whether Sagami was expecting a reaction coming from the boy who "humiliated" her back in the Cultural Festival or not was unknown but she froze when she noticed that Hikigaya didn't even bother to look at her.

"Tch, the hell are you and your stupid Miracle friends all doing here."

She recklessly spat with undeniable traces of hate and as she glared at the rainbow-haired miracles, bunch of students began to gather around and whisper around them as they all watch the scene. Normally, the boys in the background would have backed Sagami up if it was again Hikigaya alone but right now, none of the Sobu males can come to her rescue while they only watch with traces of fear as they wouldn't want to mess with four guys who are at least six feet tall and are very muscular. _And I wouldn't want to get started with that guy with heterochromatic eyes!_ One boy shivered as he didn't even dare to look Akashi at the eye.

In short, the crowd acted like nothing is happening and they decided to walk on as they briefly stole a glance at the scene.

Seeing that, Sagami can only sizzle in desperation as she sat in a farther area before unwrapping her food. As she quietly ate, she stole a glance again at Hikigaya's group and she was more provoked when she noticed that nonchalant behaviour of Hikigaya, who even gave his half-eaten yakisoba bread to Murasakibara, who happily accepted the left-over (no matter how stomach-curdling it sounds) and began eating it without a care in the world. Spending a few more seconds fuming, Sagami scoffed before deciding to face them from her position.

"The nerve of you to even act like that in front of someone you embarrassed, Hikigerma!" Sagami snarled, hoping to get the attention of the boys passing by but obviously, none of the Sobu boys had the courage to stand up to the Teiko prodigies.

Akashi can only shake his head at her and this seemed to set off Sagami even more.

"Come on, lay it on me! I'm not going anywhere you know! Go ahead, I'm not even scared at your so-called Generation of Miracles group!" She snapped in a fierce manner while her eyes were burning with untold amounts of hate and betrayal.

But as she glared at them in an attempt to get her message straight across the Miracles, that tough image had shattered when she saw them completely in their own world as the prodigies pretended that they didn't even know that she exist while Kuroko was too busy sipping his vanilla milkshake to even look at her. In anger, she suddenly stood up and in doing so, she caused the bento that was sitting on her lap to fall gracefully to the ground. The sudden loss of her lunch had freeze her mind as Sagami simply looked at the spilled food in front of her while a sudden feeling of helplessness soon filled her.

For the moment, Sagami was broken for the moment as she sat in her spot while she quickly cleaned up her mess. Then to her surprise, she was quickly handed Yakisoba bread and a bento containing rice and some meat. Turning softly, she saw the 'scum' in the form of Hikigaya as he held the offending lid towards her.

"Hnn. You can have this, Sagami." Hikigaya tonelessly said as his eyes were reflecting intensity that, to the Generation of Miracles, can only be seen when he is on clutch time in a basketball game. "I don't know and I don't even care as to your reasons why you are still acting so angry for an incident last year but if you're still holding that up against me, then I have no business with that. But involving the Generation of Miracles in your anger would only bring you harm. You don't know whom you're dealing with."

He then turned his back and waved as he rejoined his Generation of Miracles group.

Uttering a small 'thank you', she slowly ate while Hikigaya rejoined his teammates. With that, the she and the Generation of Miracles fell into a strangely comfortable silence as the seagulls flew and circles amidst the wind, which continued to breeze softly.

Afterwards, Sagami had finished her lunch rather quickly. Turning to glance at him, Sagami returned the bento lid that had doubled as her plate as she threw the plastic of the yakisoba bread. Hikigaya nodded as he took it. Sagami then sat there for a few moments longer before excusing herself and leaving. As she stood and walked away, Hikigaya watched her leave for a second before shrugging and sighing.

"For some reason, I find myself punching her guts…"

All of the Miracles turned towards Aomine, who shared his blunt opinion.

"By the way, why the hell did you even shared you lunch? It looks like that bitch had some sort of a fight with you."

"That's a story to tell another time." Hikigaya replied as he then puts back his earphones.

"I didn't expect you to be a gentleman, Hikigaya." Midorima took note of the empty lunch box in his lap. "Didn't your younger sister give you that?"

"I was planning to eat it later but I supposed my body cells won't let me." Hikigaya sighed as he sat upstraight. "As much as I don't believe in that non-sense notion that men should be gentle with women, my conscience and what is left of my male pride wouldn't let me on my own way in peace if I didn't do it for once."

"Hmmm….I think I need to have that Sagami Minami investigated." Akashi didn't mince any words. "The likes of her can be detrimental to Hikigaya's development as a player."

"Heh…how did you even know her name?!" Kise was surprised.

"I know everything and I have connections…"

* * *

The week has passed so fast and at last, it was finally Friday, which means it is the day of the start of their training camp. The boys were assembled at Sobu High School while a seemingly gloomy atmosphere hanging over them. All that was on their minds was the fact that they would be spending two weeks with Momoi, who declared that she would be cooking for them. Nijimura can feel his stomach regurgitating as he remembered those days in Teiko where she had once blown up the school kitchen in an attempt to cook some snacks for their old team.

When Kuroko saw their former captain shiver, he became worried.

"Senpai, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just remembered that time in Teiko where Momoi had messed up our meals."

Kise blanched when he heard that. "That was mortifying in one look and I didn't even taste it back then."

"Don't worry about that." Akashi started as he walked over to them, seemingly in deity mode. "Make sure you remember your duties at this camp. As for cooking, I have made the decision to have Kagami and Himuro-san be in charge for the food. We're all counting on you guys or you know what will happen." It looks like Akashi himself didn't want to die from Momoi's cooking as he held his stomach briefly.

"Yes, captain/Akashi." They answered.

"But where's the Coach Shirogane?" Kiyoshi asked, looking around. "I don't see him."

"And the so-called no name school?" Okamura asked.

"I have no idea what school is that but coach probably wants to surprise us." Akashi replied. "Well then, let's ride the bus now. Make sure no one got left behind so Kuroko, sit beside me. Hikigaya and Ogiwara, sit together behind us. The rest can freely choose to where they can seat in the bus."

Immediately, they had hopped into the vehicle as Akashi's bodyguards packed all of their belongings and their necessary equipment into a separate vehicle. And with that, the convoy had left on their way to Oorai beach in Oorai town, Ibaraki Prefecture north of Chiba.

Located on the coast of central Ibaraki Prefecture, Oorai is bordered by the Pacific Ocean to the east. The Naka River flows through the town. Oorai and Sun Beach bathing beaches were first to introduce barrier-free bathing beaches for the disabled in Japan. Oorai attracts 3 million visitors a year. Tourist attractions include bathing beaches, yacht and cruiser marina, marine sports, camping site, fishing, aquarium, and a famous golf course. It is also known for its monkfish.

As the bus threaded peacefully, soft conversations began to start.

"I'm so excited!" Ogiwara sang in a falsetto. "Aren't you, Hikigaya?"

"When training starts, you'll be singing a different tune." Hikigaya bluntly replied. "You don't know how much hell Coach Shirogane can give."

"I think Ogiwara-kun just want to hit on girls in the beach." Kuroko deadpanned as he is reading a light novel.

"Come to think of it…" Aomine joined in. "…that may be right. It's just natural for men, ya know." They all paused to look at Ogiwara, who seemed to get inflamed in red with embarrassment. "Oi, Kuroko, Hikigaya, don't just go and keep bringing me down!"

"Idiot, Don't put us in the same shoes as your, Aomine." Midorima sighed as he clutched a bamboo flute as a lucky item.

"You can play that, Midorimacchi?" Kise asked as he was busy taking selfies in his own seat—to Okamura's irritation.

"Idiot. Of course."

"Hidoi! Don't be too much mean to me!"

After an hour and 25 minutes of travel time, the group had finally reached station where they will all meet the coach. Going down the bus, all of the boys stretched their bodies as they all felt tired and somewhat exhausted from the trip.

"Welcome, brats!" Kagetora, who was the one tasked to fetch them, greeted the young men.

"Ah, coach. Good morning." Kuroko started.

"Good morning to all of you as well." He smirked.

"You too, Coach." The rest all replied

"Before we bring you to the inn where you will be all staying, I will all bring you to the nearby store where you can buy some drinks. Oh and there will be people who will be staying with us."

"Uh…who are they?"

But as Kagetora lead the boys to the store, they were all in endless chatter. As they neared the entrance, they heard chatter and laughter and immediately, they knew that it must have been the people that the Seirin bench tactician is talking about.

_Wait, those sounds felt familiar? _Hikigaya thought as his ahoge suddenly vibrated for some reasons.

When they finally entered the convenience store, none of the players noticed their presence due to their heated conversations.

"Men!" Kagetora stopped and all the boys immediately stopped talking as they slowly entered the store. When Hikigaya spotted a mop of tinted hair, he knew this was the cue to release a surprised gasp.

"Huh? Yuigahama?"

"Hikki!"

It seemed that the Service Club (plus the clique of Hayama Hayato) had decided to go with Hiratsuka Shizuka, who was beside them as she was lighting up a cigarette.

"You were our guests?" Murasakibara asked in a boring tone as he opens a potato chip pack. "It looks like this is a waste of time."

Hiratsuka nodded. "Thank you for having us, Kagetora-san. And Hikigaya, don't show that rotten expression. We will only be here until Saturday tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Besides, Hikicreepy-kun might do something irresponsible to society so as much as we hate to do it, we're being kind enough to watch over you." Yukinoshita glared at her clubmate.

"Thanks for being a nanny, Yukipedia." Hikigaya rolled his eyes as he sarcastically thanked her.

* * *

The 15-man lineup and Hiratsuka's team finally arrived to the old but large inn and slowly made their way inside the building.

They walked through the halls; it was as though the caretaker was giving them a tour of the place as well.

The first place he showed them was the kitchen and breakfast area. They entered the breakfast area first, which consisted of four small marble-top tables with four chairs on either side. Looking towards the sliding door, they saw that there were three more seats present but unlike the ones around the table, these were high stools.

The old man then headed through the sliding door to show them the kitchen. Strangely, the atmosphere felt tranquil. The first thing they noticed was that the kitchen was airy and spacious with the natural light illuminating the room. The next thing that caught their eyes was the table in the centre. Its top seemed to be made of granite, while the rest of it seemed like black wood. To the left of the table, there was a black refrigerator and next to it were the L-shaped light wood double-door cabinets which were left slightly open. Inside, the young men could see various kitchen utensils and equipment.

Beside that was the counter which extended to the window that was directly above the stove. To the left of the stove and right of the table, there was a dish rack and next to that was a sink. And finally, a wooden cupboard that seemed to be made of out the same wood as the floor. It had framed panel doors.

Kagami whistled upon seeing the sight. "This place bring memories. The first time we went here, coach didn't even let me play for those three tune-up games with Shutoku."

"That was because coach focused on bringing out your potential which is your jumping power." Kuroko replied as he tucks his light novel into his duffel bag. "By the way, what are we going to do first for this day?"

"Meeting at the beach with Shirogane-sensei." Akashi replied quickly as he they all went to a long galley ahead. After passing a couple of doors, Akashi opened the door, revealing a large and spacious room.

"This is where we'll all sleep." Akashi announced before turning sharply his head towards Hiratsuka. "As for the rest of those who isn't part of this team, you occupy that smaller room." He didn't even flinch as all the boys began to file inside the large room to begin unpacking as they all began to unfold the futons stacked in the left side of the room. Hikigaya opted to put his futon in the farther right at the corner and Ogiwara decided to put his own bedding beside Hikigaya's.

They were all too busy unpacking their things that they didn't even have time to think about Yukinoshita and company, who silently entered the other room where they would be staying for one night.

"Once you're all done unpacking, change into your training clothes! We're all going to the beach!" Akashi then looked at a certain tanned ace. "And Aomine, don't even think that I forgot your doubled-menu training."

The mentioned player can only faint in shock as Murasakibara poked his body in a show of sympathy.

Meanwhile, Hikigaya, who is already in his white t-shirt and his Fly Wades, decided to jog towards the beach so that he can get his body warmed up. As he then began to sprint with his toes landing first in the sand, he found himself being so restless. His heart constantly raced out of control, and there is a swirl of emotions swelling within him. Whether it was because he low-key wanted to make up for the three years he wasted or he just wanted to separate himself is unknown to a stranger.

He then noticed that somewhat is following him and when he looked behind his back, he was baffled to see a familiar flow of long ebony hair and pale skin.

"Yukinoshita?" Hikigaya called out to his clubmate, who was in her jogging pants. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm obviously jogging or are you here to stalk me, Hikistalker-kun?"

"I don't want to hear that, not from someone who just came here." Hikigaya retorted. "By the way, how come Komachi didn't tell me that you are going with us?"

"We told her to keep it from you and she would be arriving later. She had to pass by a store." Yukinoshita replied.

Hikigaya then then stopped a couple more steps behind due to thew boy with fish eyes suddenly stopping without saying anything. His head was hung down while the hair was hiding his face. Seeing Hikigaya like this, it was a bit funny as Yukinoshita was secretly filled with worry as she scoots closer to the boy.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"You know, the last time I did this was three years ago." Hikigaya casually began to speak. "Training was so hard at that time that I would even forget every people who hate me so much."

"I see…"

"I was thinking that if I'm not going to become a househusband, I'd probably become a professional player."

Suddenly, Hikigaya stopped speaking as he watches the sea blast in its tidal waves. Yukinoshita Yukino was taken aback the moment she heard that. She didn't know what to reply as he had a whirlpool of emotions to deal with. Unlike Hikigaya, she had a far different reason as to why she is here but she'd rather keep it to herself, for now. There is a feeling inside her heart that was urging her to do the unthinkable but she perfectly supressed it. _Not now. Not now._

"I see, Hikigaya-kun. So do you want to enter the NBA?"

It was Hikigaya's turn to be surprised as he looked at Yukinoshita, who seemed to get the answer that she had been finding for ever since she had spoken with Akashi that one night when they fulfilled Kiyoshi's request.

After couple seconds, Hikigaya broke away from his staring contest with Yukinoshita as he then continued to jog. The Ice Queen was stunned but annoyed by his action as she followed him.

"Hikigaya-kun, the nerve of you to even ignore a person when she's talking to you…"

"Sorry, got to finish this drills…."

* * *

By the time Hikigaya and Yukinoshita had finished jogging, they both went their separate ways. The latter rejoined Hiratsuka's team and together, they went to a nearby village where they would be spending the rest of the day with some local school kids. They were all carrying stuff like cooking ingredients and small stuff toys for the children, who numbered no more than thirty kids. It was like the summer camp they had in the prefectural park at Chiba but it was shorter in duration and it didn't include two others, one of which is on another group at the same place.

Currently, the fifteen boys were all in the road as they were preparing to go to the beach. Coach Shirogane laughed at the fact that they were all prepared as he watched the beach being filled with a few vacationers. The former Teiko bench tactician was in his shorts as they were currently walking towards their destination.

Just then, a black car drove up beside the group.

"Oi, brats," Kagetora's face suddenly appeared as the window was lowered. He lowered his glasses as well. "I will be away for a while so I can bring supplies and Riko will come in later to help in supervising all of you. Lay a hand on my daughter and I'll kill you."

He then drove off, the black smoke blowing into the face of Kagami.

"Aida-san's dad…" Himuro started, looking like he was fretting. He had heard some stories from Kagami.

"He's as scary as ever." Kiyoshi added.

"That was Aida-san's father?" Okamura asked. "And to think he's the assistant coach… "

"Yeah, but I don't wrong him. His daughter is going to be alone with fifteen healthy high school boys and young men from college." Ogiwarasaid. "I wouldn't be surprised if he came to check up on her every day."

"So what are those?" Hayama Kotarou asked as he pointed into a certain direction. This gained the attention of everyone else.

It was then that they realized the pair of basketball nets a little further away from they were. There was Coach Takeuchi standing there as well, seeming as though he was testing their sturdiness. All the boys then exchanged glances before heading over to where the coach was.

"Oh so the brats are here?" The flabby Kaijo coach said. "Great, they can start…"

"Don't tell me we're going to…" Hikigaya trailed off.

"You're right, kid. You're all going to play basketball here." Takeuchi confirmed.

"Somehow, this brings a lot of memories." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, you're right, Kuroko." Kagami agreed.

"Imagine the teams' power as an equation." Shirogane started. "If the individual numbers are low, we'll never make a big number. That's why me and Akashi-kun decided to come up with a specialized training regimen for all of you." There was unison groan as the boys looked like they were about to die.

"Shooting, passing, dribbling…" He then continued, "In order to further improve your actions, we have to start with the foundation of your legs and hips. That's why we're practicing on the sandy beach."

"This is going to make us twice as tired." Mibuchi pouted as he dusted off the bits of sand from his feet.

"We'll start by doing three times the amount of normal practice." Akashi said as he then took Hikigaya's and Akashi's hands. "Let's get this training camp from hell started!" He blew his own whistle. "As for you two, you'll be on my team."

* * *

After they were finished, they then went into mini-matches. The first match was the GoM versus the Uncrowned Kings plus Himuro and Kagami. Akashi decided to seat out for the match and as Aomine had to finish his one lap of shuttle runs that he redhead imposed upon him, Kise was forced to play the power forward while Kuroko occupied the small forward position. Hikigaya was tasked to handle the point guard position.

The boys found it extremely difficult to move as Kagami and Kuroko kept sliding all over the sand. The tealnette and Kiyoshi's passes were reduced to typical basketball passes that excludes bounce passes. Already sluggish, Murasakibara found it hard to even move decently and he didn't get as much rebounds like always. But this just made him only complain louder. Not all of Kise, Midorima and Mibuchi's threes went in as they couldn't get their preferred jump height due to the sand so they was reduced to making mostly layups and bank shots. Hikigaya wasn't that much affected by the sand although, sometimes he misstep and slides.

At one point, Kagami attempted a dunk but due to being on the sand, he didn't get as much height as he should and thus ended up crashing face-first into the sand.

"Is dunking the only thing you can do, Kagami Taiga?" Akashi had barked at his fellow redhead.

The match continued on for twenty minutes and by this time, Aida Riko, who had already arrived, was crackling like a witch as she watched from the sidelines. The others who weren't playing as blanched at the sight before them.

At the end of the twenty minutes, Shirogane blew her whistle, signaling the end of that match. The boys were panting heavily but they were relieved that it was over. But as soon as they had cleared the way, Shirogane sent them running.

The next match was three-on-three with Ogiwara, Okamura and Hayama on one team, while the three others were on the next. This match was similar like the previous.

When everything was done, the boys lay on the sand, desperately breathing heavily for oxygen. They drank water like their lives depended on it and within a minute or two of rest, no one had water left.

"Good work, boys!" Riko announced. "We'll move to the gym next!"

_Oi, oi. You got to be kidding me._ Hikigaya panted as Kuroko lay in the sand, unable to move.

"Oh no, I'm quite serious." She grinned. She then went over to Kiyoshi. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Don't force your body, Teppei."

"Yeah, I'm fine. This will be perfect for whipping my body into shape." He replied.

"Good…" she smiled.

After a couple more minutes, they then headed to gym and sadly for them, they jogged there. Once more, they started off with the GoM versus Uncrowned Kings match with Kagami and Himuro and the boys noticed a huge change as the game went on.

Kise and Midorima all got a better grip of the floor than when they used to.

Mibuchi noticed that his legs weren't flopping around anymore.

Even Kagami, instead of going for a dunk, did a layup.

Hikigaya, who normally jumps near the shade under the basket for his typical double-clutch layup, stunningly jumped almost from the free throw line and gracefully floated in the air as he avoided Kiyoshi's blocking hand while finishing his shot smoothly.

But there was one thing that both Riko and Shirogane noticed that they didn't.

_Their speed had shown some improvement, especially for those who aren't members of the Generation of Miracles. _

* * *

It was evening when a group of fifteen boys with a coach and two girls reached the guesthouse, clad in their dark blue jersey jackets.

"Heh, this place looks like a haunted house." One of the two girls began to speak. "Are we really staying here, Kaori-chan?"

"I'm sure it's going to be fun, Chika!" The mentioned girl cheerfully replied.

"By the way, why did we again to volunteer to go with them, Kaori-chan?"

"Because Tamanawa said that they needed a manager so he asked us to accompany them."

They were at the back of their group, so the older male players didn't hear their conversation. Passing couple doors, they heard shouting and things being thrown. By the time they reached a big sliding door, they heard a shout.

"Oi, Kise, move from that spot!"

"Don't wanna! Aominecchi sleeps like a boar!"

"Oi! What did you say, you dumb blondie?!"

"You three idiots are so loud. You'll be mistaken as pre-schoolers than high school students when you act like that."

"Then you'll be mistaken as a 70-year old virgin grandpa because of the way you act around with other people, carrot megane!"

Before the group can even move, the sliding door suddenly opened and before their eyes was a young man of average height with a basketball in his hands.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"Huh, who—Orimoto?"

Hikigaya's eyes met with Orimoto Kaori's brown eyes. Nakamachi Chika then noticed her staring with the boy but she decided to walk pass as the other boys of Kaihin Sougou began to go to their own room.

"It's a surprise to see you here, Orimoto." Hikigaya recovered from his stupor as he then grips the ball in his hands tightly.

"The same with you, Hikigaya-kun."

"Now, will you excuse me? I have to clear my mind." Hikigaya was about to walk past her when suddenly, he was stopped by the girl.

"Neh, Hikigaya-kun, if you have some time, can I speak to you for the moment? We can do it while we're outside."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Sneak Peak: Hikigaya Hachiman and Orimoto Kaori had an impromptu conversation just outside the inn where there is an outdoors basketball court. While they were speaking, Orimoto can't help but admire the way he plays the game which starkly contrasts with his social skills. Hikigaya merely nodded and tried to shoo her away but Orimoto stays, saying she wanted to see him play for a bit. But as the two converse with each other, none of them realized that two pairs of eyes watching them. Yukinoshita Yukino found herself nearly shattering a plate the moment she saw them while Akashi merely got his interest piqued as he didn't know if he would approve such "crass" lady for his teammate. **

**On the hindsight, the Kaihin Sougou team nearly wanted to go home the moment they saw who they would be playing. And as the first tune-up game was happening, the team from the Philippines had also arrived for the second tune-up. Their team captain, Calixto Villacorta, seemed to be looking forward for a one-on-one against Hikigaya.**

**Wait…what?**

**EDIT: Originally, that scene was supposed to be an inspiration from a chapter in "It Just Takes A Smile" by DomYang but unfortunately, I ended up copying it. Sorry about that since I didn't mean to plagiarize it without crediting the author. So yeah, I decided to re-edit the brief Sagami scene and I decided to put up another scene that concerns another part of the GoM's past. **


	23. Talent and Friendship

_Replies for Reviews_

_megakdre100 – Thanks for the review. _

_Guest – Just check out my explanation from the previous chapter._

_zokucchi – It's a miracle that I was even able to update amidst my college life but thanks for supporting this. _

_opfan474 – Thanks for the review!_

_Gone Wanderlust – Sorry to the highest degree and just check out the previous chapter and the note below._

_Thedarktheme – Thanks for the review._

_snowwyasas1n – Well, thanks and I hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

"So you're a _tensai _(Genius) from middle school basketball, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Uh…I guess…you can think what you will, I don't care and I don't mind…"

Currently, Hikigaya and Orimoto Kaori are outside the inn as the former was busy doing some light exercises. If Hikigaya Hachiman was to be honest, he would like to kick out the bubbly Orimoto Kaori from the street court, which he sees as his temporary personal den, so that he can have some peaceful night without any additional orders from Akashi and he freely use the court without anyone using it.

_Seems like I won't have any peaceful night, after all. _The rotten-eyed boy regretted expecting too much as he knew he had to endure speaking with the one girl that once made him fall head over heels.

"I didn't even know that you were a member of that famous group! It just doesn't suit with your personality!" Orimoto bluntly replied. "Neh, neh, Hikigaya-kun, so that means that you're teammates with Kise-sama? It's like heaven and hell had just married together!"

_She's annoying as hell. _Hikigaya frowned as he then makes a watered-down version of a Formless Shot before he faces the talkative girl. "When playing basketball, socialization isn't necessarily needed as long as you know how to communicate well with your teammates and all of you are aiming for the ball."

"Heh? But our captain said that teamwork is needed…"

"His perception of teamwork is based on friendliness." Hikigaya continued, not even batting his eye. "But honestly and truthfully, friendliness with one another doesn't automatically guarantee a good teamwork. It's only half the answer or even a non-factor. To put it bluntly, five players with each special roles who all aim towards the ball is the better teamwork. That's the real beauty of basketball that isn't much appreciated by the youth today. Most youth of today only play the sport because it's cool in front of girls, machismo, or they're simply riding on the trends in the current NBA."

"Hikigaya-kun, you speak like a grandfather!" Orimoto laughed like there is no tomorrow. "Besides, it's true that the sport makes a boy cool. If it's not that, then what made you play it?"

"I played not because of hormonal girls or fame but because it's a part of who I am. As much as I hate to say it, I agree with what Akashi said once when we're in middle school. _Playing basketball is like breathing. You play not because you wanted to win or to achieve fame. You play it because it's a vital part of your life when you start from a young age._" Hikigaya explained as he rolled the ball in his hands before going softly. "Although I had to say that was the Akashi before that so-called personality split that I heard from Kuroko…"

"Hahahahaha!" It doesn't all makes sense to Orimoto. "Then why did you stop in your third year?"

Hikigaya flinched at the inevitable question.

On hindsight, he should have expected this coming since they were already talking about the boy's time in Teiko Middle School although somehow, he didn't expect her to ask it so directly.

"That's…something complicated." Hikigaya trailed off before recomposing himself. "But somehow, we managed to patch up things and I'm here once again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm playing alone for the moment. Leave and…"

"So mean of you to tell me to leave out of your sight…" Now, Orimoto was being annoying already as she was trying to act cute in front of the boy, who can only cringe and was borderline ready to strangle her. "But to tell you honestly, just the way you play right now is a sharp contrast with the way you socialize with other people."

"As I said, socializing with people doesn't mean shit when it comes to talent." Hikigaya then dribbled his ball behind his back before he ran towards the ring for the layup. "Learning basketball is rather tough even for an avid fan of it; you learn and seep to your bones the most basic fundamentals like passing, simply layup, shooting, and dribbling. When you practice up to the point where you began to puke out or vomit blood, that's where you knew that you have exceeded what is expected of you in the team."

By some instinct, he passes the Spalding basketball into Orimoto's hands. She somehow caught it smoothly.

"Since you're insisting to stay here even against my wishes, then at least don't bore me out." Hikigaya didn't even look at her as he instead stared at the ring. "Shoot it if you can."

For some reason, Orimoto felt her blood boiling as she thought that the boy was belittling her. Out of instinct, she shot the ball with whatever form she can make but due to her horrible stance, the ball ended up just hitting the sides of the backboard and as it bounced off, it was rebounded by Hikigaya who dribbled around Orimoto before going for a running shot.

"Hikigaya-kun, can you do it, huh?" Orimoto was too embarrassed at her failed attempt to score the basket. As if proving his point further, Hikigaya merely stood at the perimeter area of the court as he puts his left arm in his pocket. He then shot the ball one-handed and the ball swished in, as expected.

"Like that?" Hikigaya gruffly replied as Orimoto decided not to argue further. She was wondering how the boy made the shot with only one hand.

"Neh, Hikigaya-kun, show me more tricks!" Hikigaya didn't know whether Orimoto is feeling like a child that just saw what he deemed as a simple shot or she's just plainly annoying him. Either way, it's not making him feel better but this was just Kami-sama playing with him.

"That's not a trick. That's a simple one-handed shot." Hikigaya replied as he then ran to the basket and as he jumped, he made his signature double-clutch layup as he ducks in the air before making a reverse layup. "As long as you have the tools and you have practiced a lot of times, even a moron like that Kagami can do things like these." He then rolls the ball in his hand with his fingertip.

"Hikigaya-kun, for some reason, you've slightly changed…"

"What? I didn't change at all. It's just that a part of me had reverted back to the state before we won our first championship and I believe it was the same for the other prodigies." _Except perhaps for Kuroko. _

The two of them were so absorbed in speaking with each other that none of them even remotely detected two sneaking pair of eyes stealthily walking towards them before they eventually settled behind the bushes. Though the two newcomers didn't come together, it didn't matter as one of them seemed prepared to shatter a plate that _she _was holding.

"It seems that Hikigaya-kun is using this time to practice his very poor social skills." Yukinoshita Yukino, who just came to get a plate for their dinner in the inn, nearly wanted to crush the plate in her hands as she watches her clubmate shoot a three point shot. "But not in a setup that I would like. Perhaps, if only I was there…"

On the other side of the bushes, Akashi Seijuro watched with rather interest. "Hmm. I never once saw Hikigaya talk with any other girl prior to Yukinoshita. This should be interesting except for the fact that she looks like one of those ruffians that father had told me to stay away from. I think I will need a few more days to observe this crass lady."

After that, the two had broken away from the site, not even realizing how close they were to each other.

* * *

The large room was dead silent as as everyone was sound asleep. In the top center of the room was Akashi and beside him were Midorima and Aomine on the top right side. Next to redhead captain is left was Kise and completing that row would be Murasakibara and Kuroko, who was by the corner closest to the door. Below them was Nijimura who was also right under the widow. The players next to him next to him were Kiyoshi (whose body was sprawled like he was enjoying his sleep), Kagami (who is sprawled on the floor as well), Hayama, Okamura, Himuro, and Mibuchi, who is hugging his pillow. Hikigaya and Ogiwara were in the corner, effectively putting the former under Aomine's bed.

If there is one thing very strange with this setup, it's the fact that Hikigaya got earmuffs in his sleep and so did some of the Miracles who would be disturbed with Aomine and Murasakibara, who both snore like a wild pig. The tanned Touou ace and Kise even had a fight as originally, the latter and Kuroko was supposed to sleep together but Aomine butted in, saying that he'll be the one who'll sleep beside the tealnette. This broke out a fight and it came to the point where it annoyed Akashi, who is playing Shogi with Midorima. This caused their captain to impose a sleeping position which they are currently using.

By now, it would be early morning, but the sun was still absent from the sky and instead, the bluish sky was still powdered with a few glittery stars at 5 AM. Everyone slept like a petrified fossil as the training from yesterday drained every bit of energy from their bodies.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The sound came from underneath Hikigaya's pillow and slowly, the boy raised his head and reached for the phone.

"It's time to jog…" The rotten-eyed boy said with a yawn.

"Well, I'll go with you!"

Hikigaya can only shake his head as suddenly, Ogiwara heard the alarm clock and decided to wake up from his slumber as well. Nevertheless, they all prepared for the day as the boy with fish eyes put on his Fly Wades and his shorts while the taller Jinsei player decided to not change at all as he'll just sweat it out in his jogging pants and white t-shirt while running amidst the cold wind of the dawn and the salty waves from the sea. Sneaking out of the room, Hikigaya muttered invectives as he heard the snore of Tobe Kakeru.

"Yo, what was that, Hikigaya?" Ogiwara swore he heard him say something like shit.

"Nevermind it, Ogiwara…" Hikiagaya replied before deciding to change the topic quickly. "By the way, do you want some

Quickly and stealthily, Ogiwara led his best friend in the kitchen where he began to rummage the refrigerator there. After getting out some few ingredients, including lemon juice and spinach, he began to mix them in a blender and afterwards, he served a cup to Hikigaya, who didn't refuse it. "I have drank this once in Teiko…"

"Really? Mom says that these kind of drink helps you get energized in the morning." The chestnut-haired guy replied as he sips his drink.

"There's no need to tell me what I know. Besides, we kind of forced that drink to Kuroko once in middle school…"

* * *

"_Kuroko, you need to eat some more._"

_That one Wednesday morning had started off like the last week. Everything went as usual in their classes at Teiko Middle School and the seven prodigies had enjoyed lunch together again. Aomine and Momoi had gotten into a fight this time over Aomine's lack of attentiveness in class. They stopped after Akashi said that Aomine can do what he wants but in exchange, he'll have to pass his grades or else, he can expect that his practice sessions would be quadrupled that normal standard in their school. Of course, Aomine still loved his life and he was too young to die from just defying their captain's orders. _

"_But this is all I can have, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied as he holds on to his two small chicken sandwiches and his vanilla milkshake, which he can't stop sipping._

"_As much of a mother hen Akashi is, he's right Kuroko." Hikigaya, who is somewhat distancing himself from the group by a few inches, replied to him as he eats his bento. "No wonder you're body is as thin as a malnourished child."_

"_Eh? But Kurokocchi doesn't need to, right?" Kise joined in. "He just needs to pass the ball around and he'll be able to create those amazing passes! If only I was his partner instead of Aominecchi…oh wait…I think I should try to be Kurokocchi's partner for this week!"_

"_Don't be stupid, Kise." Aomine drawled as he bites into his meat-laden lunch. "You're just a newbie here so don't start acting like you're already on our level."_

"_T-That's not true, Aominecchi! Why are you so mean to me?!"_

"_Kise, no one cares about your complaints." Midorima huffed as he was sitting beside a toy car as his lucky item for the day. _

"_You too Midorimacchi!" Kise was crying crocodile tears. "I know Kurokocchi…"_

"_No one cares, Kise-kun." Kuroko deadpanned._

_Kise made a whining noise, making Hikigaya cover his ears as Murasakibara simply stole the blonde's hamburger and ate it without any second thoughts despite protests from the small forward. Aomine simply waved off the copycat while Hikigaya wasn't slightly interested to join their conversations. _

"_But…" Akashi cleared his throat. "It seemed that everyone of missing the point of what I just said earlier. Kuroko, you had to consume more than just small sandwiches and vanilla milkshakes. That and your poor physique is the reason why you are lagging behind our sprints."_

"_But Akashi-kun, my metabolism won't be able to handle that…"_

_Akashi sighed as he knew arguing further with their Phantom Sixth Man won't help them at all. Quickly, he decided to keep silent as he inhaled and exhaled before thinking deeply. After that few moments of deep internal dialogue unto himself, he then raised a proposal._

"_Kuroko, I have an alternative for you." Akashi's voice is cold yet smooth. "And this time, you can't disagree…"_

* * *

"And from that day on, Kuroko was forced to consume that juice." Hikigaya completed his story as he then gulps the greenish juice down to his throat. "But it's not like he can complain nor anyone of us can at that time especially since we knew complaining against Akashi would be suicidal ever since the last guy who had the guts to lie to him in his face disappeared three days later."

Ogiwara shivered the moment he heard that. "I wouldn't want to know what happened to that poor fella."

Not wanting to waste their time anymore, they gulped down every bit of their juice in their glass. Ogiwara then proceeded to put some in their bottles as well. A large amount was still left so the small forward poured it into a pitcher and placed it in the refrigerator. When they were done with their morning ritual, the two boys left with two bottles each, one with water and the other one with the greenish substance. Hikigaya also had a Spalding basketball tucked between his hip and right arm as they walked out of the kitchen.

Exiting the inn, they began their light exercise by jogging towards the beach. They jogged in a moderate pace as they don't want to overstrain themselves before they even reach their destination.

After they have reached the place where they had their first training yesterday, Ogiwara continued to jog around the area while Hikigaya started his warm-up by shooting five feet from the basket. As the ball landed underneath, he went to the opposite direction parallel to the same area and did the same thing. As he went further, he also distanced farther and farther from the basket until he reached the three-point line. By the time Ogiwara came back, his friend is already drenched in sweat while holding the ball in his hands.

"Take it easy, Hikigaya." Ogiwara cheered. "You're working too hard."

"Better than working too mediocre." Hikigaya replied back. "I'm aiming for at least 1,000 shots before our game versus Kaihin Sougou. It seems that even Akashi wants me to join that stupid bet."

"What bet?"

"That bet where you have to score at least 20 points as your quota for the day or your training would be quadrupled." Hikigaya sighed. "I think I'll have to resort to tackling down Kise for possession of the ball when it's our offense."

"You Teiko alumni really don't know the word "defeat."

"Idiot. It's not "don't know" but the case of "I hate it."

After that, Hikgaya and Ogiwara went back to their routines as the chestnut-haired boy decided to do another round of jogs while the whizz of the net being grazed is heard throughout the whole morning. By the time the clock had struck seven, the two boy ended their routines and left the beach. With tired legs and sore arms, the two dragged their selves back to the inn.

* * *

"Oi, brats! Get up!"

Rousing up from their slumber, the boys opened their eyes to see Kagetora standing at the door with his pistol in his hands. Knowing what could possibly happen, Akashi, Midorima, Mibuchi, Nijimura and Kuroko quickly sprang to their feet and began to fold their futons. Kiyoshi and Okamura were sitting up while Himuro, Hayama, were already on their feet. Unfortunately, Kagami, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kise were still sleeping. When he spotted the four sleeping giants, Kagetora quickly marched over to where they are and kicked them harshly.

"Ow!" Kagami cried. "What the―!" He broke off when he saw the gun-toting Aida patriarch standing over him.

"Want to say something, brat?" Kagetora dared him to do so as he cocked the slide of his gun.

"Nothing, sir!"

"By the way…" Nijimura started as he scans his eyes, "Where's Hikigaya and Ogiwara?"

"Now that you've said it…" Aomine yawned as he looked around while rubbing his eyes.

"They're probably gone on the early morning drills I heard that were talking about last night." Akashi filled them in.

"Drills?!" Everyone chorused.

"Not sure with Ogiwara but I somehow expected this from Hikigaya." Akashi replied. "Since I told him about the quota, his next move would be to go out there and do his shooting drills. In a way, it's good since he would be able to whip up his body back to playing shape. He basically did the same thing back in our middle school days."

"Seriously?" Aomine asked, quite awake now. "Then why didn't they wake me up? I would've joined Hikigaya in the shooting drills as well."

Their redhead captain sighed. "You do know that Hikigaya's not that type of person and Ogiwara didn't even know you that personally."

"Geez. To wake up so early just for that…" Okamura commented with a shake of his head. "What are they, some professionals in a teen's body?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all got ready for breakfast.

"You know, that's not a bad thing." Kiyoshi joined in. "I remember the Touou match. When Kagami and Aomine went one-on-one after they both entered the zone, I felt like I was doing back and forth sprint exercises at some point since we had to keep up with the two. It would be good if my body could get used to that."

"Very true, Teppei-chan." Mibuchi gave him a thumbs-up. "I could use that training to get my shots to be harder to block. I'll ask them if I could join them when they return. And on another note, tell Junpei-chan that I would like to face off with him again someday." Somewhere in Tokyo, a certain glasses-wearing shooting guard sneezed and suddenly shivered as he felt something chilling his spine.

"Preach it, Iron Heart!" Hayama Kotaro ecstatically approved his fellow Uncrowned King's statement as he puts a ball in his head.

"I see…" Kagetora smirked. "Then, since you all feel that way, consider that a part of your training starting as of tomorrow." He announced. Without saying anything more, he left heading to the kitchen. Hearing what Kagetora said, the boys knew that they were going to die tomorrow, especially with Shirogane's deadly training. With sad groans, they filed out of the room to freshen up and put on their clothes.

Later, when they had finished, the boys moved to the kitchen but the three Seirin boys who are on the team had terrified looks on their faces. None of their talented cooks in the group managed to get in the kitchen before Riko, thus she had started to prepare , it was a good thing it wasn't Momoi (who is still asleep) who cooked but still, it's a bad situation. When the others saw their faces, they couldn't help but fret as to why these boys are looking at the kitchen which such expressions.

"I'm going to drink some water..." Kagami was paling as he walks away. He then walked to the refrigerator and opened it. But he saw something that caught his attention. Slowly, he took it out and called to Riko.

"Good morning, coach. Did you make this?" He asked. His voice was shuddering, fretting that the answer may be positive.

"No…" She replied. "But it does look healthy."

"Maybe Hikigaya's stupid service club or the no-name team was the one who made it." The redhead power forward responded. As if on cue, the students and players from the two other schools entered the breakfast area. A silence befell them until their coach spoke.

"Good morning, Kagetora-san." Hiratsuka greeted on behalf of her youngsters.

The Seirin coach only nodded in response.

Riko then came out of the kitchen with a smile. "Oh, you guys are already here. I'm in the middle of making breakfast, care to join us?"

"No problem." Hayama Hayato replied for his school.

"No problem as well!" For someone who doesn't really have an official functioning capacity in her own school, Orimoto does seem lively.

They then took a seat.

"Is it you who made this?" Kagami asked them with the pitcher in his hands.

"No." Came the unison reply from the two schools.

"Then…" Okamura trailed off. "…it's probably Hikigaya's and Ogiwara's."

"Actually…" Now, Kuroko had seen the pitcher as well and almost _chuckled _when he saw the contents. "You're right. This should come from Hikigaya. After all, this brought some unfortunate memories."

"You're right." Akashi mused when he saw the contents of the pitcher as well.

* * *

Hikigaya and Ogiwara finally made it back to the inn.

The first thing they did after taking off their sweaty clothes was head to the bath to relieve their soring bodies. They weren't bothered that the room was empty as they knew that everyone would've probably been awake by now. After soaking in the bath, they then showered and put on fresh training clothes before making their way to the breakfast area. The two then mouthed off a _Ohayou Gozaimusu_ and 'yo' to everyone when they entered. When everyone looked at them, they noticed that they looked a bit exhausted.

"Onii-chan looked a bit…sore…" Komachi whispered to Yukinoshita.

"You're right, Komachi-san."

The two then made their way to the kitchen and while Hikigaya took out their cold pitcher, Ogiwara searched for two cups. Then Sobu's resident loner returned to the seats and Ogiwara followed with the jug. No one took their eyes off the pitcher.

Before they took their seats, Hikigaya poured out some into Ogiwara's cup and then into his cup. Except for Teiko's former players, everyone (especially Hayama's clique) cringed at the sight as not only was it green, it was also thick. From past experiences with Hikigaya, the students of Sobu felt like it could be something grotesque and just plain disgusting.

Then Hikigaya and Ogiwara wolfed it down as though it was some kind of juice.

Eyes bulged out at the sight.

But what was more was that, when they saw that the boys no longer looked exhausted, curiosity got the better of them.

Nevertheless, none wanted to taste it. However...

"Well, it does looking refreshing, hudging by how they drank it like there's no tomorrow." Kiyoshi said. "Let me taste it." He then got up and went for a mug. When he returned, he held out the cup and Ogiwara poured some into it. The moment the former Seirin center finished drinking, he looked as if he was restless.

"This is good!" He exclaimed. "Strangely, I'm feeling energized!"

"What? How come?!" Micuchi screeched.

"It's a type of shake." Aomine shrugged. "It's supposed to do that."

"Originally, Akashi came up with that drink so that Kuroko can gulp it as an alternative to not eating too much during lunch." Midorima replied. "Since we all know that he's so stubborn when it comes to eating."

"What? Oi, Kuroko?! How come you didn't tell me that?!" Kagami roared in anger.

"You never asked." Came the usual metaphor of the Phantom Sixth Man.

Looking at each other, without hitch, they all dashed towards the kitchen to retrieve cups. Within seconds, the boys surrounded Hikigaya and Ogiwara.

"So it wasn't disgusting at all…" Tobe muttered.

"I guess…" Miura Yumiko hesitated to admit that she was wrong to judge it.

Soon, Riko emerged from the kitchen with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Breakfast is ready!" She announced.

The Seirin boys, including the alumni in Kiyoshi, flinched.

Hikigaya and the rest seemed unaffected as Nakamachi Chika looked even excited.

Mibuchi and Nijimura took two plates each to give the others. Within a minute, everyone was served with their own plate of curry. Kuroko, Kagami, and Kiyoshi were shocked that it looked normal but then…

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone took a spoon of their food and placed it in their mouths. Well, everyone except the three Seirin (plus former Seirin) players. As for Hikigaya, the moment he took up the spoon to place in his mouth, Kuroko suddenly slammed down the spoon back to the plate.

"Hikigaya-kun, I suggest that you don't eat that."

"What are you talking about? It's looks normal."

"Looks can be deceiving." As if on cue, the moment the others swallowed, they started coughing while some spit it out. Everyone wolfed down their water, hoping to get rid of the horrid taste.

Hikigaya looked to Kuroko, who merely replied. "That's what I mean, Hikigaya-kun."

"Thank you for saving me there." The rotten-eyed boy paled.

"Just what is this abominable thing, Onii-chan?!" Komachi asked as she ran towards her older brother, who decided to excort her in the kitchen to get some juice for her to.

"It's terrible!" Tobe added as he vomited in the sink. Hiratsuka had to escort Yukinoshita and Yuigahama on the washroom while the rest of Hayama's clique went outside to throw up. The whole Kaihin Sougou also retreated back to the backyard of the inn.

As for the national team players…

"I thought I was going to die!" Aomine had tears in his eyes added. He then looked over at where his former shadow and his rival were seated and noticed that the Seirin boys hadn't touched their food. "Tetsu! Bakagami!" He roared. "You two knew she couldn't cook, didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun." Kuroko deadpanned. "I was too shocked to be able to warn you guys."

"No way!" The three of them heard Riko yell. Kuroko looked at the coach just in time to see her in shock. "But I cooked it the way Kagami-kun taught me!"

Everyone paused. All eyes looked to Kagami with angry and furious expressions

"H-Hey! Don't just go and kill me!" Kagami shouted to defend himself. "She probably made a mistake somewhere! I swore I had taught her how to cook curry before!"

"Then why?" Okamura asked.

"Coach's inability to cook is beyond human understanding." Kiyoshi quipped.

Akashi, wanting to know the reason behind it, then got up and went into the kitchen. He then beckoned her to follow him.

"Riko-san, serve another plate."

"Alright." She said as she took up the wooden spoon. "First you put the rice on the plate. Then before you add the sauce…" She trailed off as she sprinkled something on it.

Akashi paused as he narrowed his eyes. "Is that cheese?" Upon looking closer, he couldn't decipher what it was. Feeling disgusted, he couldn't help but ask, "What is that?" he asked as he uncharacteristically staggered backwards. Everyone blanched when they heard the cold interrogation coming from Akashi and saw the look on their captain's face.

"Has she been putting something in the curry?" Nijimura asked, sweating.

"Coach, don't tell me…" Kuroko was about to blurt it out. "That…"

"It's protein and vitamin C powder."

"That's it! That's it!" The boys roared.

"Coach, how many times do I have to tell that you don't put supplements on curry!" Kagami roared annoyingly.

Akashi then snatched the plate and proceeded to dump it in the nearby trashcan. "Don't worry about their protein intake, Riko-san. I'll handle that. You just serve the food normally."

"A-Alright…"

The redhead captain then looked at everyone. "We're officially safe."

The moment he said this, she emerged from the kitchen with two plates and headed over to the two schools, who have recovered. Kagami and Kiyoshi went to help as well. When they were all seated and started eating, they realized that it was now edible.

"It's normal!"

* * *

After breakfast, both teams from the former Teiko team and Kaihin Sougou went into the gym as Shirogane and Coach Kazuma from the school came to an agreement for their teams to play against each other. While Hikigaya and the rest of the old team is preparing, Hiratsuka decided to bring along the Service Club and Hayam's clique to watch as Komachi can't help but comment that his brother haven't missed a single three-point shot in the warm-up.

"But who knows, maybe Kaihin Sougou can steal one from Hikitani-kun and his teammates…" Tobe didn't sound encouraging.

"To be honest, I don't see that happening." Komachi shook her head. "Just look at Kaihin Sougou's players…"

Going back to the court, the players in dark blue were somewhat shivering as they finally realized whom they are going to take on. "I'm up against Aomine Daiki, tanned guy?" A freshman player of Kaihin Sougou wanted to pee as he spotted Aomine dunking the ball with ferocity. "I'll get slaughtered!"

"That's not the scariest thing." Their 6'3" center replied. "Look at their center. He's obviously Murasakibara Atsushi from Yosen! The number one center and shot-blocker in the whole of Japan!"

"Mah…mah…" Somehow, Orimoto is trying to uplift their spirits. "Just go out there and enjoy your time! Who knows, you might be able to pull one from them!"

Meanwhile, Akashi was speaking with the rest of the players.

"Starting at this point, you'll all jog in the beach as a build-up of your stamina and to condition yourselves. As you all jog, pass each other with the ball." Akashi told his teammates as he gives their basketball to Kiyoshi. There was no objection. Slowly, the boys put on their shoes and headed out to the beach.

"Hold on, Kagami." Shirogane said to the redhead.

"Huh?"

"Run to the nearest convenience store from here." Akashigave a chilling order. "I want you all to start your run from here to the convenience store 1000 meters away. Of course, you'll be taking the beach."

"Why?" Kagami asked in a furious manner. "That's not fair!"

"Oi, stop arguing non-sense with Akashi!" Nijimura roared, throwing a ball in his head as well.

"Yes sir!" Kagami bitterly replied. _Somehow, this feels familiar! Ah…I remember now…_

They filed out of the gym while Kagami mumbling something inaudible as they jogged to the beach. Hikigaya watched as they left and then focused his attention to his mini-match with Kaihin Sougou. _I'll show you the difference of talent and friendliness, Orimoto. _

"Hikigaya. Start off as the point guard." Akashi snapped off from his day dream. "I'll be sitting out to watch your progress. Kuroko, sub him out in the third quarter."

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied.

"Is that it? I'm itching to finish it already." Hikigaya frowned as he felt like this was a waste of time for them.

"I see. Then go to your positions!" Akashi ordered as the starting five went to the center circle, donning their white-and-cerulean jerseys as they faced off against Kaihin Sougou.

After the formal greetings between the players of the opposing teams, the teams then took their positions as the audience were starting to feel the tension from the court. As the lead official walked into the center circle and held the ball above his head, Murasakibara and his shorter counterpart bent their knees firmly. The referee threw the ball into the air in a straight line as both Muraskibara and Chandler both jumped high into the air. The Kaihin Sougou center extended his right arm as far as he could to reach the ball as it was at the apex of the throw and jumped with all his might. But as he was about to tap the ball to one of his teammates, the ball was emphatically swatted in the opposite direction by longer arms of Murasakibara, who won the tip-off.

The ball flew a straight line into Teiko's backcourt and right into the hands of their point guard, Hikigaya Hachiman.

Immediately, his opposing counterpart squatted and bent his knees to prepare his defensive stance against Hikigaya. He was going to defend his opponent full court and with all his life. But to the surprise of the opponent, as soon as Hikigaya caught the ball, he threw a strong chest pass across the half-court line to his teammate Aomine, who was lying in wait for the pass at the top right side a few steps behind the three-point arc.

The Touou ace caught the ball and with both hands put the ball behind his head. He was in triple threat position to start the game.

Kaihin Sougou's freshman forward was there to try and guard Aomine. He also bent to his defensive stance and put his left hand on Aomine's waist. This was the aspect of hand-checking. It is a defensive tactic where the defender would put a hand on their opponent's waist and apply force to counterbalance the offensive player's movement.

Unfortunately for him, Aomine laughed at this as he forced his way, pummelling down the poor rookie on his butt as he drives.

Seeing two players coming towards him, Aomine made an overhead pass to Murasakibara, who anticipated it. The Kaihin Sougou center attempted to keep pace with him but was immediately met with a hard screen by Kise at the top of the three point arc. This slowed down the sprinting center by a good second as he tried to fight around the screen. As a result of the development of the play, Murasakibara caught Aomine's pass in the open lane. Three Kaihin Sougou players then tried to stop him as they all jumped up but with one mighty motion, Murasakibara slammed the ball down the hoop, sending the three Kaihin Sougou players crashing down on the floor. Orimoto can only watch in horror as one of them nearly slipped just trying to stand up.

* * *

**Fifty Minutes Later**

"_Pre, malapit na ba tayo? _(Dude, are we near?)"

"_Oo, konting lakad na lang, Pangalangan. _(Yeah, Just some few more walks, Pangalangan.)"

Just some 100 meters from the gym, a group of fifteen tall guys were silently walking prior to the conversation between two of their best players. The guy named Janus Pangalangan was wearing his number 15 jersey as his towering seven-feet frame was overshadowing his teammates.

"_Sino nga ba ulit kalaban natin? _(Again, who are our opponents?)" Another guy asked.

"_Ang national team ng Japan. _(Japan's national team.)" Their point guard, standing barely at 5'11" gruffly replied as they entered the gymnasium.

From there, they took their seats and once they all settled, they then realized that the judging from the time and the score, the game was drawing to a conclusion.

"_Calix, tignan mo yun. _(Calix, look at that.)" Janus then pointed to the score board and from there, the guy spotted the score and blinked.

**Teiko **151 – 12 **Kaihin Sougou **

"_Di ko inaasahan iyan. _(I wasn't expecting that.)" The point guard named Calixto Villacorta drawled as he leans in his chair. "_Mukhang maganda naman ang laro ng mga naka-puti pero yung mga naka-asul…sa totoo lang, hindi sila magagaling sa unang tingin pa lang bago ko pa tignan ang score. _(The white shirts can play good basketball but the blue shirts…honestly, they're not good at all even with just one look before I saw the score.)

He then spotted something familiar and smiled.

"_Bukod doon, kilala ko yung number 13. _(Aside from that, I know that number 13.)" Calixto smiled just in time to see the number 13 guy of Teiko score a double clutch. "_Magiging magandang laban ito. _(This would be a good game)."

The moment the buzzer beater was heard, the fifteen-man lineup stood up and proceeded to walk down the stairs with the words "PILIPINAS" emblazoned in their blue-and-red jerseys.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: It looks like another reunion as Hikigaya and the guy named Calixto Villacorta as the two faced off. While Yuigahama was beginning to question if Hikigaya had more run-ins with other players from different countries, Yukinoshita tried but failed to get to know Villacorta personally. Hiratsuka looked a bit surprised by this meeting while Hayama Hayato was beginning to wonder if Hikigaya just landed at a wrong school where he cannot use his talents quite well. **


	24. You'll See Something Amazing

"170 – 15! Teiko High School wins!"

"Thanks for the game!"

Though it was only the people with rainbow hairs that replied as the players of Kaihin Sougou were too stunned and too tired to even look at their opponents. It was a lopsided loss for a team that was hoping to steal one from the country's greatest prodigies for the decade. Hiratsuka can only shake her head at the fact that Orimoto's school had the unlucky privilege of facing the powerhouse of middle school basketball three years ago.

"Eh?! But hey, at least, they did score well, right?!" The bubbly Orimoto tried to be optimistic as she speaks, "I mean, they did score against their defense…"

"Everyone can score _luckily, _Orimoto-san," Yukinoshita felt she needed to bring the brunette girl back to reality, "And do you even call that 'scoring well' when they cannot even bring their points to 20?"

"Well…it's not like Kaihin Sougou had a chance to win to begin with…" Komachi voiced out her opinion, catching the attention of the others, "I mean, with Onii-chan being talented aside, the four others are simply light years away of their peers, especially Aomine-san and Murasakibara-san. And that doesn't even include Akashi-senpai, who had the power to see what lies ahead of him by a split second. They simply made Orimoto-san's school look like pre-schoolers."

"Besides, this seemed like the sideshow for them this day. The real deal for Hikigaya and his teammate are those guys in blue and red," Hiratsuka motioned to the group of foreign players who are already filing into the court while they were getting ready to warm up, "From the looks of it, they're from the Philippines."

While Hikigaya was silently drinking his Gatorade, the rest of the young men who went outside to jog and do their passing drills had already returned to the beach and while they weren't that tired, they were sweating heavily. Moments later, Kagami had finally arrived as well and his sudden appearance made almost all the players yelp in shock.

"Ba-Bakagami, you look like a zombie!" Aomine shrieked.

"Eh? Why does Kaga-chin looks like he got trampled by a crowd?" Murasakibara drawled as he ate his candies.

"Shut up, you bastards! I wouldn't have become like this if it wasn't for our captain and our coach, hmph!"

"Kagami Taiga, care to repeat what you just said?" Akashi calmly but menacingly glared at the red-headed power forward, who quickly shut his mouth in fear. Hikigaya merely shook his head at the bravado of the red head while Kuroko was busy watching the guys in blue with interest.

"Our opponent for the next tune-up game would be the national team of the Philippines," Shiorgane announced once his fifteen boys were gathered, "For your information, they are one of Asia's best teams and to be honest, I haven't seen another team in Asia that can run fast as them, be it on offense or defense."

"How good are they, coach?" Himuro asked while he was chugging down his own sports drink.

"This year, their team's balance is said to be better than their players in the past. They have outside shooters and a strong inside presence," The white-haired coach grimly explained, "In terms of the two team's frontlines, it would be bad if we tried to match them up so we'll have to maximize guys like Aomine and Akashi as well as Midorima's three-point shooting advantage. Murasakibara, let's talk about your job in a few minutes. But right now, warm up and stretch up your bodies."

Hikigaya stood up silently and before everyone else had moved from their seats, he went to own goal and began to do some few shooting exercises. Soon, everyone from his team followed suit and, from the point of view of Yuigahama, the two teams are quietly conducting their pre-game exercise as the only noise that they can hear is the ball swishing onto the hoop, Kagami and Aomine both ferociously dunking the ball, Akashi shouting at both Kise and Murasakibara, and Kiyoshi's jokes, which are being ignored.

"It's so quiet that it's so creepy. What's happening?" Tobe whined as he noticed Hikigaya feeding Kuroko and getting the ball back immediately before laying it up, "Are those Filipinos really good?"

"According to _Basketball Monthly _magazine that I bought a while back, they're the placed second in the last FIBA Asia qualifying tournament for the World Cup," Hiratsuka showed them a copy of the magazine that she was talking about, "With that in mind, I don't see any reason why Japan would not take this seriously even if it's just a practice game. On the other hand, Kaihin Sougou…"

"Hiratsuka-sensei, let's not go there," Hayato Hayama waved off his hand out of respect for Orimoto, who faked a smile before bowing her head, "I think it's too much for Orimoto-san to hear it twice."

"Okay, okay. But my point still stands. By the way, Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, who knows that number 4 from the Philippines? Because I'm sure that Hikigaya didn't mention someone like that guy walking towards him," The teacher pointed towards the direction where the boy with fish eyes was standing.

"No, Hiratsuka-sensei. As far as I'm concerned, Hiki-secrecy-kun doesn't tell anything about his basketball acquaintances," Yukinoshita's sharp eyes saw the man in the number 5 jersey, "And I think I needed to know him as well…"

Suddenly, her icy aura once again flared up as she inadvertently scared Yuigahama, who was taken aback by her change of demeanor.

Meanwhile, down the court, Hikigaya was still busy shooting a three pointer when he felt a boll roll into his feet. Not even turning his back, he frowned as he then stops shooting before he said in heavily-accented English, "_Idiot. I already know that it was you from that one roll of the ball…Villacorta-san…_"

He then turned around to face the guy, who had an 'innocent' smile planted in his face.

"_Oops, I didn't think that you would still remember some years after you handed my ass in that practice game…_"

* * *

For starters, Calixto Villacorta seemed to be the type who can easily befriend anyone, whether an introvert, an extrovert, an ambivert, gays, lesbian, anything of the type.

Even among his own peers, Villacorta is known to be an easygoing, carefree and optimistic person. He usually doesn't take much of anything seriously and he chose to take a backseat in a lot of things. Even in basketball practices, he usually has a smile on his face whenever he always plays with his teammates. He can be lazy at times and has a reputation for arriving late to practice sessions and matches.

But that was just the exterior trait—one that can be easily seen by an outsider.

When it comes to basketball, though, he seems to enjoy accepting challenges, mostly on 1 on 1 game and because of his natural speed, agility, and enhanced talent from playing at a younger age, even his own coaches had tolerated his tardiness in practice because of his abilities as a floor general in the hardwood. He had shown this when his high school team several years back had faced off against Hikigaya's Teiko team in a friendly game at Malaysia and almost single-handedly lead his team from being down by 20 points if it wasn't for Hikigaya, who was still a freshmen middle schooler at that time, and Akashi hitting the important baskets in crunch time but nevertheless, Villacorta was recognized for being a top-tier player at his age.

And if there's one thing that Hikigaya actually remembers from the Filipino guard, it's the ability to lace jabs at the weaknesses of others into otherwise pleasant conversation, subtly revealing a darker, more arrogant personality.

What makes this more interesting is that despite being famous and being a regular member of the Philippine basketball team since he was a young teenager, none of his teammates, even from his high school team, knew very much about him and this added to the mysterious characteristic of the starting guard and now captain of the team, which had an interesting trait in itself.

"_Idiot. Don't give me that smile. I have fought you at least twice years back,_" Hikigaya knew very well of the terrible personality that Vilalcorta had despite of his appearance, "_I know what you're thinking…_"

"_Woah, woah. I just rolled the ball here and you give me that attitude?_" Villacorta waved his hands but his voice had a hint of sarcasm which Hikigaya didn't fail to notice, "_Well, how are you now? I heard a lot of things happened to you and I honestly didn't expect to see you here again._"

"_I'm fine now, idiot. But to be honest, not even I expect to see myself here again,_" Hikigaya motioned to Kuroko, who was busy speaking with Kagami, "_You see that bluenette over there? Well, I doubt you see him but he's the reason I'm back here._"

"_I see. That shadow teammate of yours? Of course, I can see him if I'm concentrated enough,_" Villacorta then got his ball back, "_I'm just curious though, how are you still able to play at this level when you haven't even touched a ball for nearly three years?_"

Hikigaya frowned as he then rolls the ball in his fingertips, "_I don't know and even if I know, it would be too much of a hassle to tell you. I have a rotten personality, after all_."

The taller man didn't mind as he smiled and was getting ready to leave. "_It doesn't matter. What's important is you're here and we can get to play against one another again. Who knows, maybe your smaller team could end up losing this time?_" He ended his last sentence with a smirk and he left. Hikigaya, while he would like to retort back, held his tongue in place as he realized that when it comes to height, his counterpart might be correct in some ways.

"Three people over 210 cm in height? This could prove to be more troublesome than ever. What a drag," Hikigaya sighed as he didn't want to think it over and over in his mind.

Back at the bleachers, Hayama Hayato suddenly dropped an opinion that must have almost cost him his life, "Sensei, I don't really like to say this but I think Hikitani-kun chose to study for the wrong school."

"Why? What made you say that?" Hiratsuka had a surprised tone while Yukinoshita didn't know how to react with what the blonde said. Sure, he and Hikigaya aren't that close but for him to say something like this is a bit offending for the boy. On the other hand…

"It's not a matter if he's a loner or not. It's more about his talents," Hayama explained, "We all know by now that Hikitani-kun is talented enough that he can still play in a high level even after not practicing for some years. If he had only went to a school like those of the Generation of Miracles, maybe his skill would have been much more refined today."

Miura chose not to say something as she was surprised by the explanation of her clique mate while Hiratsuka nodded, "I say maybe that was plausible but considering some incidents that happened in the past, it won't be easy. Right, Yukinoshita?"

The pale beauty nodded, "Yes but it was already peacefully or not peacefully resolved with the help of Kuroko-san although I discovered things that made me realize a lot of things."

"And what would that be?"

"Sensei, I believe that's a subject that's only between the Service Club and the former Teiko basketball team," The Ice Queen of Sobu drew the line, "It's quite sensitive and I would appreciate if we don't speak of it again for the sake of the team's cohesion and Hikigaya-kun's mental health, even though he can hardly think very well in the first place."

The teacher and Komachi smiled, seeing that the president of the Service Club genuinely cares for their resident loner and indolent member. _This would be much easier than last year although I'm still curious as to what that CD that Yuigahama and Yukinoshita mentioned before contains. _She didn't know about the video that recorded the private conversation of the old Teiko team. _Well, maybe when I have a free time, I would ask them about it. _

As the whole group as busy speaking with one another, someone suddenly butted into their hushed whisperings, "Yahallo! Am I too late to see Hikigaya-kun strut his wares or I just arrived on time to see him and his band of basketball junkies kick their opponent's ass?"

"Haruno-san/Yukinoshita-san/Nee-san/Haruno, what are you doing here?!"

The elder Yukinoshita pouted as she sat behind her former teacher, "Ah mou! Of course, I won't miss this event! It wouldn't be fair if you leave me out, Yukino-chan…"

She then looked down the court and was surprised to see the whole Japanese squad huddled on the right side of the court while she observed the Filipinos on the left side of the court while donning their away jerseys, "The Philippines, huh? Their country is really a basketball-crazy place. I wonder how my future brother-in-law plans to handle this?"

"Have faith in him, Haruno," Hiratsuka replied, "He should know what to do. Besides, if there any interesting opponent for him to face, it's the number five jersey. I don't know if they're acquaintances or they simply have faced off before but they were talking with each other a while back. And it doesn't look good."

* * *

Coach Shirogane Kozo of Japan and Coach Guido Luisito of the Philippines strode towards the scorer's table, the two coaches already having their hands out ready for a handshake. There was nothing but mutual respect between these individuals. The taller Luisito clapped the Japanese bench tactician on the shoulder as they shook, looking genuinely pleased to see his former nemesis from the past again.

"_Mr. Shirogane, you are looking excellent even if we both stopped playing professionally,_" Luisito said, appraisingly. Known to Japanese basketball players and fans, the Teiko Middle School coach had changed little except for his hair during the past years after he had retired from Japanese basketball—this was made immediately clear when he immediately spotted his counterpart walking towards his direction.

"_Ho ho ho, I'm glad to see you still coaching the young generation even after you suffered that gruesome injury years back_," Shirogane chuckled, returning the compliment. "_From Villacorta-san alone, it seemed that you have molded an excellent player capable of reaching in the big leagues_."

Luisito nodded, "_Regardless, Mr. Shirogane. I wish you and your team the best of luck. May the best team win_," he added, giving Shirogane's hand another hard shake.

The Japanese coach returned it with slightly less vigor. "_We will have much to learn from you, Luisito-san_."

The game had yet to start, but as Shirogane watched his Filipino counterpart dash off without a care back to the Philippines' side of the court, the mentor couldn't help but feel relieved. _That man sure has turned more charismatic since I we both retired…_

"Team huddle!" Akashi called out from bench, snapping the coach out of his funk. The rest of the Japanese players were quick to gather in a circle around the redhead Rakuzan Emperor, Momoi, the assistant coaches and Shirogane as warm-ups ended.

Akashi stood silent, pondering his words for a moment before speaking.

"Even if this is just a practice game, we treat this one as a must-win, you guys got it? Japan is back at full force and it's time for us to announce that to the basketball world. We'll do that first step by beating the Philippines, the third ranked in Asia." Akashi's calculating manner, sadistic grin began to stretch across his face. "We're all strong! If you want to say something, save it after we either win or lose!"

The captain held his hand out expectantly, and in the moment, fourteen other hands all piled atop it.

"LET'S GO JAPAN!"

The huddle broke up in an instant, with the starters heading to center court and the rest of the players finding their seats at the bench. Hikigaya, Kuroko and Kagami joined the benchwarmers, with the latter looking particularly unhappy being in this position. _Damn that Ahomine! _

"Save it for later, Taiga," Himuro reminded him as he slung his around his neck and shoulder, "We all have different roles to perform for this game."

"I know but…" Kagami began to cry hilariously, "I'm not just used to playing second fiddle to that bastard Aomine!"

"Kagami-kun, you'll get your minutes eventually," Kuroko gently spoke to him, "It's not like you were recruited just to be a decoration or a water boy in this team, if you're not aware."

"That's so blunt, Kuroko," Nijimura snickered as Kagami twitched at the indirect insult at his brain capacity, "Besides, Aomine would be enough for the whole first quarter."

The Filipino starters were already waiting at the half-court line. Though this was not actually the first time Japan and the Philippines have played against one another, the two teams are an entirely different line up from their past teams and it had been some time since they had crossed paths and most of the Filipino players were showing some differences or are new faces.

Aside from Villacorta, of immediate notice was the young Filipino center, Janus Pangalangan. While looking nowhere near as bulky as the previous their center as well as Jabberwocks' Jason Silver and even Okamura, what he lacked in bulk he seemed to make up for in length as he stood at seven feet and had long arms. Furthermore, he seemed to be super strong as shows when he dunked the ball with power.

Among the Japanese squad, the old Teiko starters, now all third-year high school students, were also sporting some changes. Aomine Daiki had gained considerable muscle and looked downright menacing compared to his first year days while he had slightly grown in height. Midorima Shintaro, shooting guard and the current vice-captain of the Shutoku High School, looked to have stood as the same height as Aomine and was now sporting a much shorter haircut than the previous years, giving him a more sportsman-like appearance. He had also learned to become ambidextrous as he trained to use both his left and right hands so he can make his Sky Direct Three Point shot harder to contain. Kise Ryouta looked among the least changed as his cute features slightly enhanced as he aged and he now stands at least 193 cm or 6 ft 4 in.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the center and Towering Defense of Yosen High School, was another player that looked to have changed little. At best he seemed slightly taller than before that he stands at the same height as Silver and he bulked up a little but with his signature purple hair and bored expression, he seemed like the exact same person as he always had been.

When Villacorta reached Akashi, the latter shook only calmly and kept his gaze locked on his counterpart. His Emperor Eyes looked menacing as he gazed upon his old opponent from before.

"_I hope for a good match,_" Akashi said.

_Don't expect to even win._ Is what his blazing red eyes wanted to convey.

Villacorta's smile widened, having expected this reception.

"_Don't worry. This game would be something you won't expect._" The Filipino floor general replied,"_It didn't seem like you changed that much since we last played against one another when we were at high school. I had wanted to see how much you really improved, if there's any room for it, after taking on that streetballer in Nash Gold._"

Akashi's hand fell away and he stalked off, expression unchanging. "_We'll show you right away._"

Murasakibara made for the half-court line for the jump ball, eyeing Pangalangan the entire while. Though the Filipino slotman didn't appear as threatening a presence as Jason Silver, his sheer height was enough to catch the attention of the Yosen bigman, who was secretly looking forward to fight someone stronger than him. The so-called gigantic bear of the old Teiko team took in a breath to calm himself, reminding himself that for the past years, he had faced many talented players already. The most he could do was play at his utmost best.

"Players line-up!" the referees announced again while one of the referees already making his way to the center with the game ball.

Back on the Japanese sideline, Momoi began readying her statistics reports and roster sheets for both teams.

**Starting Lineup**

**Point Guard:**

#4 Akashi Seijuro (JPN) - 176 cm, 65 kg

#5 Villacorta Calixto (PHL) - 178 cm, 84 kg

**Shooting Guard:**

#6 Midorima Shintaro (JPN) - 198 cm, 90 kg

#10 Torres Pocholo (3rd year) - 198 cm, 96 kg

**Small Forward:**

#7 Kise Ryouta (JPN) - 193 cm, 79 kg

#4 Capinpin Anton (PHL) - 206 cm, 82 kg

**Power Forward:**

#5 Aomine Daiki (JPN) - 198 cm, 89 kg

#8 Cuan Mac (PHL) - 201 cm, 98 kg

**Center:**

#9 Murasakibara Atsushi (JPN) - 210 cm, 111 kg

#15 Pangalangan Janus (PHL) - 213 cm, 110 kg

_Oh my, they're quite tall. _Haruno could only shake her head in displeasure. The Philippine team's players possessed a major size advantage and were clearly more than a match against Japan's current starting lineup.

_Three Filipino guys over 200 centimeters? Can Hikki even last against these players? _Yuigahama was understandably worried over her Service Clubmate, who just wore a blank expression from the bench.

_Their starting lineup is deceiving and intimidating at the same time_. Momoi decided, looking back towards the courts. The Filipinos will have their work cut out for them, after all.

Just before the referee could throw the ball into the air, Aomine stepped into the half-court circle, ignoring the murmurs that went across the other players.

"Oi Murasakibara."

Murasakibara turned to see Aomine's intimidating eyes staring back at him.

"What do you want, Mine-chin? The game's about to start," Murasakibara annoyingly groaned, irritated that someone would just disturb him at his moment of glory.

"Smack down the ball towards my direction."

Raising his eyes, the gentle giant looked back over Aomine's shoulder towards Akashi behind them, seeking approval despite getting irritated with the shorter player. Akashi, imeediately realizing Aomine's true intentions despite not even being near the two of them, nodded a bit to signify he was fine with Aomine taking the ball and getting first dibs for the attempt to score.

Aomine stepped away quickly, finding a Filipino player to block off. Akashi and Midorima shot each other looks as Murasakibara bent his knees as he stepped into the semi-circle, giving the much taller Pangalangan a quiet but challenging glare. The Filipino center grinned down towards Murasakibara, seeming to enjoy the fact that the center he was about to compete with was not afraid of him as the referee held the ball between the two players.

"_You going to try and steal this from me, purple head?_"

Murasakibara said nothing as he didn't even understood English quite well. Instead, he bended low in preparation for the jump.

And in the next moment the ball flew into the air, catching the lights of the gym as two long arms chased after it.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: As the Akatsuki Five tried to get the first possession for the game, Aomine had a few things in his mind as he wanted to get the possession immediately. Hikigaya also realized this and he admitted that what he was about to do was a gamble against the Filipinos' strong frontline. Who will score first? Who will get the first stop? It's no wonder Yukinoshita exclaimed that it's like a battle between Japan's quick offense versus the Philippines' balanced defense. **


	25. To Win

With both giants of Japan and the Philippines leaping into the air for the tip in, Murasakibara was able to tap the ball out of midair, just barely passing Pangalangan's outstretched right arm by some few millimeters. The ball went straight into Aomine's waiting hands and this left a stunned Pangalangan.

"Yosh! He got the ball!" Okamura cheered from the bench as everyone, except for Hikigaya, began to stomp their feet as they are cheering for Japan's first possession.

Not even thinking twice, Aomine began to dash towards the goal of the Philippines as the Filipinos began to scramble into defense. But due to his speed, he was able to outrun his counterpart from the Philippine team.

"This is…" Yukinoshita didn't expect them to go full-speed at an early game like this.

"…A coast-to-coast fast break!" Hayama finished her thoughts as their eyes are all glued in the match.

As the first Filipino to eventually seal the shaded area, number 4 Capinpin of the Philippines planted himself under the net as he already anticipated the tanned Touou ace dashing towards him.

"_Pare, huwag mong hayaan sumalaksak siya. _(Bruh! Don't let him penetrate your defense!)," Villacorta called out.

Aomine slowed down and floated in the air, just in time to see Capinpin jump in front of him to block his tomahawk dunk. Immediately sensing his long arms, Aomine then hang on the air as he let the taller Filipino collide crash to him. It happened just like that and as Capinpin's body smashed against Aomine, the latter's outstretched arms finally released the ball as he falls back into the ground. The ball flew in a perfect arc toward the rim and rattled in before it eventually sinks into the net and onto the hard wood.

"Pushing foul, blue, number 4! One throw!" The referee blew his whistle as Aomine was helped to get back to his feet by Murasakibara, who mumbled, "Good job, Mine-chin…"

"I supposed it wasn't luck," Akashi sighed as it seemed that their gamble to steal the momentum of the game the moment the clock starts ticking paid off, "Aomine, you're lucky that it went in or else, everything that we have planned would have gone to waste.

"Ah, yeah, yeah, Akashi but it went in so it's fine," Aomine didn't even have the thought of pissing their captain of as he valued his life too much, "All you had to do is ride behind my back and I'll carry you all to victory…"

Midorima pushes up his glasses as he wipes the grin off Aomine's face, "That is the most ridiculous thing you can say in this court, nanodayo. We won't put the game at risk through your miniscule tactic.

"Yeah, Aominecchi," Kise complained, "I needed to score as well…"

"Shaddap! I get it," Aomine grumbled as he goes to the line.

Meanwhile, Villacorta just huffed a sigh as he tapped the shoulders of Capinpin, who held his temper. "_Huwag mo na lang isipin. I-i-score tayo kapag na sa sa atin ang possession. _(Don't think about it too much. We'll score back when it's our possession)."

"One shot!" The referee called as he bounces the ball to Aomine, who dribbled three times before he entered his free throw shooting motion, which is a bit weird since he actually uses only one hand in shooting his charities. Nevertheless, he successfully completes the three-point play and the Akatsuki Five returns to defend their goal.

Villacorta let his teammates run ahead first but he then sends a nod to Torres, their shooting guard, "_Alam mo na. _(You know what to do)," The guard sent the signal to their two-guard, who gets the signal and immediately ran towards where Midorima is standing. He then runs pass the green-haired gunner and makes a headway towards the shaded area. By instinct alone, Midorima also followed Torred but as soon as he did that, he suddenly found himself nearly crashing into the ground as he ran into the pick set by number 8 Mac Cuan.

Immediately, Torres found himself free as he was three feet behind the three point line. "Not so fast!" Kise suddenly switched his defense as he raised up his hands immediately as he saw the ball flew towards his mark's hands but the moment Torres got the ball, he immediately jumped up.

"Quick release?" Ogiwara was surprised to see the Filipino shooting guard not even think twice about his motion as he quickly let's go of the ball even before Kise can block it.

"Seems like it," Hikigaya nodded, "As much as it's annoying, a quick release jump shot is a very effective weapon in a sense that it doesn't give the defense enough time to block or even prevent the opposing team from scoring. But the downside of that is that it's very difficult to master as the shooter should really have a good sense of depth perception as well as the confidence to make that shot even under pressure."

"Not to mention that the guy himself is as tall as Midorima," Nijimura observed that Torres is of the same height is their former Teiko shooting guard, "It's going to be a long game…"

The bench then refocused their attentions back on the court as Akashi was seen handling the ball. Villacorta smirked as he stretched his arms, "_That was quite a nice greeting by your power forward so we just thought that we must be also kind enough to pay it back._"

"_I see…_" Akashi's smile became sadistic as his Emperor Eyes blazed, "_Then perhaps, you won't mind if I also reply with a move on my own?_" He said as he then tried to cross his counterpart with a simple behind-the-back crossover but to his shock, Villacorta instead retreated back a foot away, an apparent countermeasure to avoid suffering an ankle-breaker.

Akashi, for the split-second, was stumped as this was just the third time that someone had been able to escape his famed Ankle Break crossover. Prior to this, Kagami and Nash Gold Jr. had already escaped his dribble as well but the redhead ace power forward of Seirin was able to read his movements only after he got crossed many times while the point guard and the ace and magician of the Jabberwocks team had his Belial Eye to rely on.

But for someone like Villacorta, whom Akashi haven't directly faced yet even from the past, to avoid falling into his butt is something that must have sent a shock to the redhead's spine. _He's got sharp reflexes. _As much as he hated to admit it, Akashi knew that whatever he's about to do now could have a fifty percent chance of failing. Not wanting to risk that possibility, he was forced to passed it to Midorima, who just had enough space to make his normal three point shot. Quickly shaking off Torres, he then sank a booming triple and the Japanese team went back to defense.

"Seriously, did Akashi just almost let his guard down for a second?" Himuro was surprised to see the usually calm and composed captain suddenly had an expression of annoyance.

"Well, Villacorta isn't some kind of a low-caliber player like the one from Kaihin Sougou though I supposed I would be lying if I said that it didn't surprise me even just a bit," Hikigaya snorted, "That five seconds alone just show the high-level tactical simulation happening between them and in this three seconds, Villacorta was able to elicit a response that was favorable for him in the long run despite Midorima scoring the triple…"

"I'm sorry but I don't get what you're saying," Ogiwara sheepishly smiled as he scratches his head.

"What Hikigaya-kun means is that Villacorta-san made Akashi-kun pass the ball instead of trying to penetrate to his right. Vilacorta-san being able to avoid the ankle break forced Akashi-kun to reassess his opponent's strength," Kuroko explained to their best friend, "With that in mind, Akashi-kun determined that it would be much safer to keep the ball moving instead of stalling their offense in a fast-paced game."

"Furthermore…" Okamura wanted to chip in to their conversation, "A one-on-one like that during the game is influenced not only by individual skill but also by the situation surrounding them. With all those facts, Akashi had quickly come to the conclusion that even he had the fifty percent chance of actually losing."

"I see…I see…" Ogiwara felt enlightened, "So he stopped it before he losses the ball to Villacorta and instead, he opts for a three pointer…"

Up in the bleachers, Hiratsuka can only smile at what she just saw.

"Sometimes, having the composure to accept an unfavorable outcome can be more important than the game itself," She said with her eyes closed, catching the attention of Yukino, who merely nods, "I know Akashi is a brute among the Generation of Miracles but even he knows when to give it up…"

Haruno sighed, "I didn't expect such act coming from the heir of the feared Akashi clan," She then looks at Hikigaya, who was too much focused on the game, "But I guess that's the reason why he was the captain of the old Teiko team."

They then turned to see Villacorta dribbling the ball against Akashi, whose Emperor Eyes were blazing. _I cannot allow him to dictate me anymore. I'll show him right now. _He thought as he noticed his counterpart now puts the ball on the floor as his foot was not motioned to his right. _That won't work, Villacorta. I know you're aiming for the crossover to the left and a quick alley-oop to your center. _His Emperor Eyes saw a space between the two of them and the two big men, who were bot jostling for better position under the net.

As he predicted, Villacorta then dribbled to the right but the moment he done so, he pedals back to the left and as he was about to penetrate in, he noticed Akashi getting lower in his defensive stance as the redhead moves to the block of Villacorta's pathway.

"_Alam mo pala gagawin ko…di bale…_(So you know what I will do…doesn't matter…)." The Filipino guard smirked as all of the sudden, he backtracked and aimed instead for a fadeaway shot but Akashi also saw this and lunged for the ball, almost completely stealing it away if it wasn't for Villacorta passing it between Akashi's legs.

_Crap! He got me! _The redhead's movements stiffened up when he goes for the steal that he didn't immediately realize that he was still aiming for the pass underneath the goal. Quickly grabbing the ball the bounced to him once, Pangalangan then used his two hands to pound the ball once while he pushes the younger Murasakibara with his frame. _So annoying! _The Yosen bigman was irritated as he held his ground but the moment he uses his whole body frame to shut down the lane, Pangalangan suddenly twisted to his right as he then used his left hand to shoot scoop the ball upwards while he used his body to block any defense coming.

"A skyhook?" Even Yukino had heard this term from his male clubmate as they watched the ball gradually hit its mark and goes down under the floor.

"A what, Yukinon?" Yuigahama felt the word just roll in her tongue without making any sense.

"Hikigaya-kun told me that kind of shot is called a skyhook," The Ice Queen explained, "It's like some kind of a weird layup but instead, an offensive player gently throws the ball with a sweeping motion of the arm farther from the basket in an upward arc with a follow-through which ends over his head."

Back in the bench, Shirogane was somewhat impressed that his Filipino counterpart had trained his best big man all the tools of a typical NBA center, "That's a very good shot. It's just bad that it was against us. But then, it's also very fun to watch and see blue chips from other countries."

"Goddamn skyhook. It shouldn't be that hard to block it except that it was designed to be used by bulkier or lanky centers," Hikigaya muttered, mostly to himself.

"I want to play now…" Kagami groaned as not being able to play immediately felt like it was already killing him at the moment.

The game continued, with Akashi continuing to face off against Villacorta. _That skyhook was unexpected but then, it won't be fun if it there won't be any unknown factors. _The redhead then managed to clear some space for a clean fifteen-foot jump shot as Hikigaya failed to block it due to wrong timing. Grunting, Cuan picked up the ball and inbounded it back to their captain, who slowly brought up the leather ball. Seeing at least three of their tall players fighting for position under the net with Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara, the point guard with the crew-cut hair decided to keep the formation as is as he signals Torres to come near him. Seeing the signal, Midorima deduced that it would be another three point shot and he decided to trail his Filipino equivalent but instead of actually passing it to Torres, Villacorta suddenly turned right, opposite to where both the shooting guards are coming and as Akashi followed through, he got stalled by an incoming Midorima, who didn't realize that it was actually a decoy as Villacorta himself made the three-pointed.

"Midorima…"

The greenhead froze as he turned to face Akashi, who was a bit livid at what happened.

"Didn't you realize that it his signal was nothing but to keep away your focus?" Akashi didn't mince words, "Had I not been able to see you coming with my Emperor Eyes, we would have both collided."

"You don't need to tell me that, Akashi," The left shooting guard wanted to curse himself for falling for that tactic of the Filipinos, "But I guess it can't be help. Basketball, after all, is a sport of both skill and a weaved fusion of tactics and mismatches."

"I see. Then let's start to score one," Akashi began to dribble as the four other Japanese players were running to their spots. Seeing Villacorta sealing off his path, Akashi then blitz to the right but the Filipino reacted too fast and was able to completely stop him. Unfazed, Akashi then went for the spin move but Villacorta read this too and quickly went to seal the left side too. _His senses are sharp for someone whom I don't know if he has special eyes. _The redhead was impressed as he then dribbled between the legs as he goes back instead to the right as Villacorta froze to his spot. _So slick! _The Filipino can only watch as Akashi then drew a double team from Cuan and Pangalangan, who both jumped to stopped the Rakuzan captain's jump shot. Seeing that the defense in the shaded area was already softened up, Akashi proceeded to pass the ball midair to Aomine, who got it in his best rhythm and before anyone can stop him, he made a tomahawk dunk and slams the ball with ferocity.

"Yosh!" Akashi let out a shout of victory as he and Aomine exchanged high-fives and they made their way back to defense.

"_Ayos ah _(That was nice)," Villacorta complimented Akashi's decision to set up the double team against himself so that he can decrease the pressure underneath the basket. He then jogs as everyone else had run first pass him. When he was ten feet from the three-point line, he then dribbles it behind his back as Akashi began to apply defensive pressure. He then passes it to Torres before suddenly, he ran pass Akashi, who decided to follow in pursuit. But as they both are engaged in a cat-and-mouse chase leading under the net, Akashi realized what Villacorta is aiming for as he shouted at Midorima, "Midorima! The ball!"

Snapping out of his trance, the Shutoku ace managed to intercept the ball before it swiftly goes into the hands of Villacorta, who was already planted to in the corner. As he gets the ball, Midorima decided that it was his time to be shining and thus, he broke out with his dreaded whole-court shot. The Filipinos who were running back to defend can only watch in total horror as the ball went airborne and in a perfect arch before it crashes down straight to the basket, without any sign of grazing in.

"_Coach, tatawag ba tayo ng timeout? _(Coach, should we call a timeout?)," A benched Filipino players worriedly asked as he saw the Japanese five celebrating.

"_Hindi na kailangan. Alam niya anong gagawin. _(No need. He already knows what to do)," Coach Luisito only shook his head as he crosses his arms. He had placed extreme faith on his boys, who looked as if they expected this despite their earlier reaction to the long shot of the greenhead shooting guard.

In the Japanese bench, some of the players were puzzled as to why the Filipino bench tactician hasn't even called a timeout yet. "That's strange. They should be calling a timeout now or at least sub in a player right after Midorima's long ass shot," Kotaro gaped as he saw the reaction of the Philippine team, "They're acting as if Midorima's shot has no effect on them!"

_They probably scouted us already for sometime. Either way, it's not a good time to call a timeout at this point since the time is winding down anyway and it's just the first quarter. _Hikigaya thought as he puts his white blanket over his head.

"At this duration, calling a timeout would only disrupt the momentum they have," Himuro had a similar idea to Hikigaya, "And besides, they shouldn't use up all the timeouts left. Perhaps, the fact that most of the players in their team are already professionals is also a factor as to why they kept running."

When the Philippine team were on the offense, Villacorta regrouped with everyone first.

"_Iikot lang natin ang bola_. _Saka natin sila gugulatin pagdating sa 4__th__. _(We'll just keep moving the ball. We'll shock them in the fourth quarter)," He started in terse Filipino. Pangalangan nodded. "_Torres, sa tres ka lang. Janus, sa ilalim kalang. Ikaw lang ang pwedeng sumabay doon sa sentro nila. Ibaba mo pa yung katawan mo nang konti at magsusunod na iyan. _(Torres, just stay in the three-point line. Janus, stay under the net. You're the only one who can match up to him by this time. Just lower your center of gravity and everything will flow from there)," Their big man just nodded to his understanding.

Villacorta dribbled the ball down court and while everyone else had gone on ahead. Once everyone saw Pangalangan in the paint area, everyone then thought the possibility of either attacking from the outside or dashing in the inside.

Villacorta decided not to deal with Akashi now so he ran up to the point guard and the moment he reached him, he bounced the ball in his left side. Capinpin then snatches it and then he passed it to Torres. Without hitch, the number 10 shooting guard turned and jumped for a shot. Midorimasensed this and was quick for the block but all of the sudden, Torres decided to go for a fake instead and before Midorima can even land, the shooting guard was already dribbling away from him as he goes for the iron hoop.

Midorima was beyond shocked. _Is he capable of playing swingman as well?! _

"A swingman…" Hikigaya blinked.

"What's a swingman?" Kuroko asked.

"Number ten must be one of those players than," Ogiwara remarked. "A player who can play both the small forward spot and shooting guard. They call those players a swingman."

By the time Midorima reached back to the ground, Torres was already getting ready to make a layup as surprisingly, Aomine was being kept in check while Capinpin was busy dealing with Kise. _The pressure's crazy! _The blonde Kaijo small forward thought as he was nearly grounded in his butt.

When Torres had made the uncontested shot, Villacorta unintentionally looked over in Akashi's direction, which somehow startled the Rakuzan captain. The Filipino point guard then made a finger heart gesture, which almost made Hikigaya snicker as it was aimed at Akashi, who nearly took offense at the subtle jab at them. Even though they met only met a few times, Akashi knows that Villacorta has an eye for not only for him but for Sobu's resident loner and somehow, he was a bit irritated by it. After all, they have already faced off before and he had a feeling that when Hikigaya is going to enter the game later on, Villacorta's going to eventually mark him and it would be a battle of the two point guards.

"I'm actually excited and at the same time, afraid, to see onii-chan face off against that Villacorta-guy." Komachi held her heart as the match was still progressing.

"What do you mean, Komachi-san?" The younger Yukinoshita asked in great curiosity. "Is it because Hikigaya-kun wants to play already or is it that he had some unsettled business with Villacorta-san?"

"A little bit of both," Komachi replied honestly, "Onii-chan had his own share of list of fears and terrors he once wrote. You know, onii-chan is really strong in basketball but even he admit that when it comes to one-on-one, he's actually afraid to take on Villacorta…"

"What? He didn't want to face that guy?" Yuigahama started. "But I don't see it in his face..."

"That was because he wasn't the starter for this game. Back then, the reason why he was able to score against his team was because someone else was screening out Villacorta-san for him. When it comes to one-on-ones, I had to admit that even onii-chan is actually lacking in strength against the Filipino guy…" Komachi replied, shaking his head "But with that being said, onii-chan is much stronger now than before. I'm sure he wanted to settle things with Villacorta-san right now when he enters the court."

"That's right, Komachi," Hiratsuka chirped, "He's much more robust today. I doubt he would run away from the number five guy."

The match progressed, and nothing special happened. For a final match between two Asian powerhouses, the match was eerily normal. Both teams' shooting guards made threes as much as they got the ball while both Akashi and Villacorta made good plays for the other players. The two centers both defended their basket with impunity and provided good screens for those shooting.

Villacorta had fun as well in dancing with Akashi on the court as the latter blocked him many times but with his speed, even the wielder of the Emperor Eye can't help but found it actually hard to keep up with him. The Filipino floor general changes his pace ever so often that sometimes, he even allows Akashi to catch him up and sometimes, he leaves him in his dust. However, it didn't result in a one-sided match. Akashi himself did managed to steal the ball a lot of times from Villacorta as well as block his pathway but over all, it was an evenly-matched competition.

When Yukino watched the match, even she had to admit that Akashi never ceases to amaze her, albeit secretly. So far, things are looking good in their way, but what he was worried about is the second quarter. She then glanced at the clock and noticed the last possession was basically a Hail Mary attempt to add to the tally. It was just fifteen seconds remaining in this quarter and he looked to where Hikigaya, Kuroko, Kagami, and Ogiwara were sitting and she found them basically sitting like they weren't even worried about the second quarter.

She sighed quietly and wondered if they're just going to be alright. _I'm pretty sure Hachiman's just going to be more than crazy enough to hog the ball. _

The buzzer then sounded, the referee's voice sounding, "End of the first quarter. Two minute interval!"

The teams quickly made their way to their benches, and without any ado, Akashi started.

"Hikigaya, Kuroko, are you both ready?" The redhead sipped his Gatorade as he sat down calmly.

"You don't need to tell me about that," Hikigaya frowned as he removed his sweater while putting in his basketball hog gloves. "I have prepared calmly for this. Settling things with Villacorta should be much easier now." _And this time, there's no room for screwing up. _

"I see. Kagami, since I see that you're very much fidgety since the first quarter, then I guess I should let you play for this second part," Akashi sighed as he watched the redhead from Seirin cry in celebration as he excitedly removes his sweater and tosses it unintentionally towards Aomine, who was about to punch him for it if it wasn't for Kise holding him back.

"Ogiwara, since this is your first time playing international teams, I should send you out as well for exposure and experience," Akashi calmly noted, "You too, Kiyoshi-senpai. Your Vice Claw should catch them off-guard as well as your ability to play point guard to back up Hikigaya."

Ogiwara gave off a smirk as he slung his arm around Hikigaya while Kiyoshi merely smiled goofily as he wears his shoes.

"Just don't deviate from what we discussed. If you stick to the plan, you should be just fine." Shirogane began to speak, "As much as I like to counter their three tallest players, a scoring run though speed and fastbreaks should do us well for this quarter. Give your best shot!"

"Yeah!" They all nodded. Midorima and Kise then took a seat on the bench while Ogiwara and Midorima took off their shirts and get ready to head out onto the court. Even though he was a bit nervous, Ogiwara was actually eager to go on. Despite being a starter at Jinsei Auxiliary, this was his first game against a foreign team and hadn't played in any matches for a while since the last Kanto Cup qualifiers. For Kiyoshi, the closest he got to playing against any international player was against Papa Mbye Siki back when he was still playing for Seirin in his last high school year and honestly, he wondered if he would even last at this point. In his eyes, the Philippines was more vicious and scarier than even the Rakuzan baskeball club. _And what more if we faced teams like Spain or Aregntina? _

"Go knock him out, Hikki!" Yuigahama shouted from the bleachers like an idiot.

"Shut up, Yuigahama…"

"Do your best, Hikigaya," Hiratsuka encouraged. "Put that damned Villacorta in his place…"

"Sensei, this is basketball, not wrestling…" He replied shakily.

"Senpai! Let's go!"

_I know that voice! _Hikigaya screeched as he saw from afar a certain sly fox suddenly enter the scene and came running to where the group is located.

"Isshiki-san, what are you doing here?" Yukinoshita raised her eyebrows at the presence of the student council president, who came running and was sweating heavily.

"Mou! No one told me about this event and I have to hear it from Hayama-senpai!" Isshiki Iroha annoyingly replied as she nearly pushed out Yuigahama from her own chair, "I have to see this with my own eyes!"

"Break's over!" The referee announced, "The second quarter is about tho start!"

* * *

**Sneak Peak: It came down to a one-on-one game between Hikigaya Hachiman and Calixto Villacorta, the former wanting to properly settle things with the Filipino and the latter wanting to finally beat the old Teiko core. It was in this game that Sobu students finally saw what Hikigaya could do as the latter proved to be hell-bent to go and drag the Filipino floor general into a game of attrition. "Amazing…" Yukinoshita can only utter as she watched the two began to pound each other. **


	26. It's Not Going To Be Easy

The new set of the Akastuki Five had already made out their way towards the court while on the other side, the Filipinos didn't even sub out at least one of their starting members. _Being an Asian power, that kind of entitled ranking makes the Filipinos unconsciously think that they can win this game without having to switch players. _Hikigaya didn't know whether he should be amused or not as he saw Villacorta, who was drinking a Powerade bottle, speaking to one of his teammates. _Damn evil guy. A guy like him who knows how to expose your weakness without even mentioning it in plain words is purely a genius—albeit, a demonic one._

"Strange, are they going to be alright?" Kagami asked as he stretched his arms, "They didn't even make a substitution."

"Kagami-kun, if they're not going to be fine, I'm sure their coach would have done something about it," Kuroko make it sound more polite although he was actually jabbing the mental capacity of the Seirin ace, "Besides, they're professionals. Everything that we needed to play against is presented here before our eyes."

_That's right, Kuroko. _Hikigaya sighed. _There's no point in getting angry over something that isn't present at all._

"Besides, we have Hikigaya to handle Villacorta, right?" Ogiwara slapped the back of his close friend, "They say that the most silent member on a team is the one that an enemy should watch out for…"

"Ow…" Hikigaya scratched the part that got slapped, "Although I guess what Ogiwara said is a bit persuasive…"

"Let's just all have fun," Kiyoshi then patted the shoulders of the Sobu student, "Have more faith in yourself…"

_Actually, you're the one who needs some pep talk with the height that you're facing off! _Hikigaya mentally groaned as he saw Pangalangan already positioning himself under the basket. _Well, my assignment is far different so good luck to you. _

From the bleachers, Isshiki can't help but watch like a seaman as she even imitated the pose of a sailor trying to venture into the seas. "Hmmm…I conclude…I don't know if senpai can even win or not!" Everyone only looked at her with a funny expression as Akashi seemed to hear her opinion and before she knew it, the redhead captain stared at her while he smiled in a mysterious way. This sent the student council president nearly tripping as she staggered back to her seat. _Scary! _She shivered as Yukinoshita can only feel sorry for her.

"Too small, huh?" Hiratsuka observed the Iron Heart suddenly felt so small against a professional center from the Philippines and honestly, how Hikigaya and the rest of the playing five plans to handle this somewhat interested her, "I guess Hikigaya had no room for mistakes, especially since they decided to go undersized."

"Shizuka-chan, what bothers me is why their coach isn't bothered by this unless he's placing too confidence in what Hikigaya-kun and the rest will do," Haruno pointed out, "And that doesn't even include that number five guy. He looks like someone who could give the boys a run for their money."

"We'll just have to see how this plays out," Hayama H. didn't sound too convincing as Villacorta finally gets the ball from the inbounds as the whistle was blown to signal the start of the second quarter.

But the moment he passed the ball to Torres, an invisible hand suddenly swatted it. _Fuck! _Villacorta cursed out for the moment as Kuroko managed to intercept the leather ball and soon, the men in white began to scramble back to offense as the Phantom Sixth Man passed it to Ogiwara, who was facing off against the taller Capinpin. _No openings! _He would have liked to try and go for the shot but seeing the tight defense of the number four and the pressure under the net that Kiyoshi had to deal with, Ogiwara decided that he should passed it outside. _Perfect! _He found Hikigaya simply waiting for the ball at the top of the arch.

The fish-eyed boy caught it with ease but immediately, Villacorta came rushing towards him.

"Here it comes!" Yuigahama exclaimed.

Dribbling the ball behind his back, Hikigaya began to quickly assess the situation in front of him. _Kiyoshi-senpai's under the net and he's defending it with all he can together with Kagami. Ogiwara is also under pressure. Kuroko's lurking behind but unless I checkmate Villacorta's defense, he would end up not being able to do anything. _He then shifted to the left but the Filipino guard also did the same towards the same direction. _But with that being said, I guess it's time that I make my own move now…_

Suddenly, before Villacorta can react, Hikigaya suddenly pushed the ball between his legs. _A pass? Or a dash? _Villacorta didn't have any time to think that as suddenly, Hikigaya ran pass him before he recovers the ball as quick. Seeing that their guard got stuck in his position, Pangalangan decided to move but the moment he got nearer, Hikigaya merely moved the ball behind his back towards the left side as he then shifted towards that direction and when Cuan decided to move as well, he spun around him and decided to take a layup.

The Filipino shooting guard saw this and broke away from Ogiwara just in time to jump and tried to block the layup.

"Hikigaya!" Kiyoshi called out in an apparent attempt to postpone the move.

_Hold your horses, Kiyoshi-senpai. This will only get better. _Hikigaya smirked as quickly, he ducked in the air while lowering the ball and as he descended on the floor, he shot it over his head, far from the outstretched arms of Torres. The ball ended up bouncing off the glass before a swish was heard, signifying that the ball did ended up punching through the net.

"There goes his signature move. Double Clutch," Hiratsuka was amazed to see him pull out that move despite having three guys over two meters tall hover above him, "And what made it more amazing it that he had little space."

_Was Hikio always like this? _Yumiko thought to herself.

"And most of all, he simply spun his way when he realized there is no open man," Hayato K. commented, "It looks like it came naturally for him."

"Neh, neh, Hikki's personality really changes when he is on the basketball court?" Yuigahama's eyes were sparkling as she faces their Service Club president, "It's like he is a different person whenever he plays basketball…"

"Uhm…" Was all that Yukino can manage for now.

Back to the court, Villacorta was bringing down the ball as his teammates run pass him. But as he was five feet from the rainbow territory, Hikigaya suddenly was in front of him, "_I'm not sure if I could stop you and it would be a drag to figure it out since it's a lot of effort to do so,_" Hikigaya drawled but a hint of challenge was felt from his voice, "_But for you, I'll make an exemption._"

"_I feel honored, hearing that from you_," Villacorta liked the challenge being presented before him, "_Though I admit that you seemed much lazier right now, judging by your defensive stance. _

When Villacorta looked his surroundings, he noticed that the defense of their opponents had no gaps. _Ayos… _The Filipino guard bounced the ball continuously and then switched his hands. In the moment, he suddenly dashed to the left but the moment Hikigaya started moving to the same direction, Villacorta grunted and step back as all of the sudden, his right hand "accidentally" pushed off Hikigaya, who slightly slid back but was able to get back to his feet.

_Oi, that was dirty! _Hikigaya was seething mentally.

When Villacorta went to the right, Hikigaya followed and quickly moved in front of him. The guy in blue was surprised a little but he planted his left leg and quickly spun back before entering into a fadeaway shot. But the moment he shot the ball, Hikigaya jumped up after a second and without hesitation, slapped it towards the bench.

"Seriously?" Isshiki thought that the Filipino's speed was too much for his senpai to handle.

"He completely shut down that guy…" Hiratsuka muttered as the referee whistled for the call.

"And here, I thought Hikki's going to lose it…" Yuigahama didn't sound particularly encouraging.

In the Japanese bench, Akashi was glad to see Hikigaya block the shot, "Not even I was able to block Villacorta-san," he calmly noted to Coach Shirogane, "That should restrict his movements for now."

"To think it wasn't Akashi who made the first block…" Aomine whispered to his fellow Miracles in the bench, "It makes me wonder if shortie's still the superior one like what he's always babbling all the time…"

Suddenly, Akashi felt the urge to skin someone alive. _Hmmmm…_

The game then resumed and to Hikigaya's misfortune, Torres quickly made a three-point shot against Kuroko's weak defense. Grunting, he then gets the ball back and as soon as he got it, he began to run towards the Philippine's goal. He made a simple cross against Torres but it was very fast and agile that it made the Filipino shooting guard fall into his knees as Hikigaya then attacks the free throw key. Capinpin comes to stop him but Hikigaya hesitated quickly and as soon as he was able to draw in the taller forward, he then dashes past to his right and he jumped quickly in the air and as soon as he saw Pangalangan coming, he then decided to duck in quickly as he aimed for another double clutch shot but the moment he then sent the leather basketball flying over his head, a hand appeared and to the shock of the resident loner of Sobu, the ball was slapped in the board.

"What?!" Yukino and Haruno were quickly taken by surprise to see Villacorta quickly catch up and, in what must have been the shock of their lives, had just completely shut down one of Hikigaya's signature movements in basketball.

"That damned Villacorta! He just stopped one of Hikigaya's favorite weapons…"

"No way…" Kuroko can only gasp as the ball was sent flying out of the boundary.

Hikigaya, though, had a different reaction as he calmly faces Villacorta, who heavily breathes for hare but had a smug carved in his face, "_That somehow caught me off guard but it didn't surprise me a bit_," Hikigaya declared, "_I already know that you can block that any time since you're a player better than me…_"

"_Why thank you…_" Villacorta walked pass the fish-eyed young man, "_After all, it wouldn't be fun if we just let you shoot freely and whenever you want…_"

The ball was inbounded back as Hikigaya grabs the ball. Before he makes his move, he spotted Ogiwara waiting in the shadows. He nodded to him, which meant as 'Ogiwara, screen me!' and fortunately, the brunette managed to get the memo and quickly moved to barricade Villacorta from behind. As soon as the latter moved to his right, he found himself getting face-to-face with the taller Ogiwara, who did everything he can to slow down the Filipino defense and to give Hikigaya breathing room. Hikigaya and Ogiwara then went the same direction as Cuan then tried to help in defense. But the moment Cuan decided to guard the more dangerous Hikigaya, the latter surprised his mark by throwing a lob to Ogiwara, who catches it mid-air and scores a dunk.

"That's a very good pick-and-roll strategy. He knows his basics…" Himuro nodded in approval as Ogiwara and Hikigaya exchanged high-fives, although the latter was a bit awkward about it.

"Senpai," Kagami suddenly called out to Kiyoshi, "Thanks for the box-out…"

"It's fine," Kiyoshi flashed his trademark grin, "It's my duty to defend and control underneath the basket."

Dribbling the ball, Villacorta then made a remark as soon as Hikigaya comes to defend him, "_I'm surprised by that screen. Usually, you would have sent a tapping remark…_"

Hikigaya looked unimpressed, "_Exactly why I didn't made the tapping in the head since you already know that…_"

His counterpart didn't say anything but his body language and lips were approving his sneaky tactic. _Great. Just great. _

Dribbling the ball, Villacorta slowed down as everyone was now picking their positions. He then made a finger signal that screams "Two-Three!" to his minions across him and at once, three Filipino giants abandoned defending the perimeter and the outside shot to focus on sealing the inside of the shaded area to their advantage. Due to this, Ogiwara, Kagami, and Kiyoshi found themselves having to put up stiff resistance against the weight of the Filipino frontline that was thrown against them without any hesitation. _Damn it! I can't jump higher at this position and stance! _Kagami was mentally complaining as he felt the weight push him back like a rush of water threatening to destroy a concrete dam. _At this rate, I'm going to lose position here. _Kiyoshi himself found it harder to get a good position for rebounding as he was outmatched by a taller Pangalangan, who had established his presence directly under the basket.

_This just leaves Kuroko in the open but… _Hikigaya saw that Kuroko lingering out there and for the moment, he thought that he can help in double teaming.

But Hikigaya knows better.

The moment the attention of the Filipino floor general has been distracted for a second, Hikigaya decided to try and swipe the ball away. He didn't steal it completely but he was able to chip away the valuable seconds in the shot clock as Villacorta recovered to get the ball, saving it from almost getting pushed out towards the line.

"That Hikigaya…he's trying to force a 24 second shot clock violation…" Hiratsuka had a pretty good idea on what he's trying do down there.

"A what, Hiratsuka-sensei?" Komachi asked.

"Simply, it's the seconds allowed for a team to shoot the ball when they're in offense," the sensei explained, "If, under 24 seconds, they failed to score or at least attempt to do so, you would be slapped with a 24 second shot clock violation and thus, it's a turnover."

"But if that's the case, then Hikitani-kun should just cover him until that so-called 24 second violation comes…"

"It isn't that easy, Tobe," Hiratsuka cut him off, "Hikigaya's already doing a good job considering he's up against a refined player and, keep in mind, someone who's from the powerhouse Philippines. But it's a five-on-five ball game. This isn't like volleyball or soccer where you the most that can happen is a rally. How they managed to completely shut down the whole team is up to those other four, especially that tealnette-haired boy since I heard that stamina-wise, he would be dead meat in no time."

Back at the game, Hikigaya was shouldering the burden of having to deny Villacorta alone as he knew that Kuroko's thin defense would cost them to lose more points. It wouldn't be so bad if every one of us are prodigal scorers, he thought. The only problem is that not every one of them can standout one-on-one, especially in Ogiwara's case.

"_You're a fool…_" Villacorta suddenly drawled.

"_What?_" The boy with spoiled eyes muttered.

"_Didn't you realize that you eorcing me to this very corner is only half an answer? There's a reason why I already secured the shaded area,_" The Filipino muttered and before Hikigaya can even reply, he had already flung the ball towards the glass board and in a blink on an eye, Pangalangan's outstretched arms was seen appearing upwards out of the bumping and converging of men and muscles.

"An alley-oop!" Was the only thing Momoi was able to utter as Kagami then left his own mark to help Kiyoshi shut down and possibly block the Filipino slotman. Pangalangan, though, was much faster as he got the ball in the air and as Kagami tried to swat it away, he directly slammed the leather orb beneath the two teammates, who ended up crashing on the floor.

"Too tall…" Isshiki whispered.

"That guy. He's been a problem too for Hikigaya and the crew," Hiratsuka muttered.

Quickly standing up, Kiyoshi helped Kagami get back to his feet while inbounding the ball. Dribbling it, Hikigaya said to a passing Kuroko, "Kuroko, I need your passes. Villacorta may know about you but as long as he's occupied in front of me, chances of you slipping by is larger. However, simply doing that isn't enough against a professional team like them. We have to score in the inside and your Phantom Shot is more than enough to make them think twice."

"I understand, Hikigaya-kun," Kuroko nodded without any hesitation, "But the risk is my misdirection would quickly decrease."

"It's fine," Hikigaya sighed, "It's not like you're going to stay in the court the whole 40 minutes unless we're desperate or we're short of offensive-minded players."

The Japanese five then got to their opponent's goal as Hikigaya has the ball. As instructed Kuroko quickly slipped behind Villacorta and before the latter knew it, Hikigaya had already passed the ball seemingly into thin air. At first, the Filipino thought that Hikigaya seemed to have lost his mind until his eyes caught the sight of a mop of light baby blue hair and as he finally realized that the one who is holding the ball got free, he can only gape.

Torres, who was the closest to where Kuroko is, spotted the orange ball and quickly closed in to try and block Kuroko. Unfazed, he then enters his Phantom Shot stance, confusing his defender, who can only look at him with a weird and curious expression to his face. And before he knew it, the ball was gone in the Sixth Man's hands.

_What!?_

Torres can only hear the swish of the basketball ring as Kuroko had successfully made the basket.

"Kurokocchi made it!" Kise cheered from the bench.

"Kyaa! Go Tetsu-kun!" Momoi screamed like a fan girl.

Capinpin then retrieved the ball, and passed it to Torres, who decided to bring it down. The shooting guard bounced the ball until he reached the centre circle, and then he passed it Villacorta. Hikigaya was ready to block the point guard but swiftly, Villacorta dashed away from Hikigaya and the latter had no choice but to go on chasing after him. But when they reached into the free throw circle, he stopped when Ogiwara decided to rise and challenge the shot.

"No foul, Ogiwara!" Kiyoshi shouted upon realizing what would happen. But it was too late. The small forward bumped into Villacorta but that was the very least. Villacorta still made the shot by shooting it under the underarms of the outstretched arms of the brunette.

"Basket counts! One free throw!" the referee announced.

"Shit. And it's an And-1 foul…" Kagami mumbled, gritting his teeth as they seemed to have gotten outsmarted. The Japanese audience can only murmur in silence as Yuigahama said, "Hikki's best friend made a foul."

"He rushed a bit too much," Hiratsuka whistled.

"Sorry, Hikigaya, Kiyoshi-senpai…" Ogiwara said to the two. He looked sad as well.

"Don't worry about it. Get ready for the next play." Hikigaya said to at least cheer him up. "Though I suggest that nest time, you try to slow things down." Kagami then walked over to them with Kuroko and then he taps the shoulders of the brunette.

"It was almost a good block." Kagami said. "It just happened that it was a lucky shot coming from his off-balanced foot."

Villacorta then made his free throw.

Kiyoshi then grabbed the ball and passed it to Kuroko who then passed it to Hikigaya. As soon as he got the ball, Villacorta reached in front of him.

"_I had to admit that you're still this strong even when you left basketball three years ago_." Villacorta said to Hikigaya. "_But I do have a few words. It's not easy to just go back to playing basketball in just one blink, especially that you're out of shape._"

Hikigaya laughed out loud and shook his head. But because of these, everyone from the Sobu High School nearly had the most severe heart attacks of their young lives as Yuigahama hugged their Service Club president out of fear, "Yu-Yukinon! Did you see that! Hikki just laughed for the second or third time!"

"I-I saw it, Yuigahama-kun. No need to hug me so tightly like this," Yukino replied.

"Mou, that Number Five guy must have said something either funny enough or ridiculously stupid to make Hikigaya-kun laugh like there's no tomorrow." Haruno pouted. Usually, when the elder Yukinoshita tried her best to make him laugh, all she gets is the usual cold treatment.

Ebina had different ideas, "Kyaaa! A mutual understanding between two lovers! A good plot for a smutty Yaoi play!"

Akashi, who was busy drinking his water, nearly choked although he didn't show it when he heard the remark of the Fujoshi. _I think I need to make sure Hikigaya never gets near that idiot no more than 100 meters. _

Back at the court…

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Hikigaya said. "Sure, I maybe the laziest out of the fifteen but it's not like it would be hard to recover your state when you have the basics seeped down to your bones." Hikigaya then looked at his four teammates. "Besides, I don't need to work hard that much. Those four can cover me for a long period of time."

"Huh?"

The moment Villacorta said this, the latter saw Hikigaya inhale and then exhale. Hikigaya then shifted to the left and then to right, and then when he reached on his left again, he made a drive to the basket. The ball was in his right hand, so the moment he brought it down; he passed it behind him to Ogiwara who ran pass.

Hikigaya was surprised. In this moment of distraction, Hikigaya slipped pass to retrieve the ball from Ogiwara. He continued towards the net, while Ogiwara got into position. However, Villacorta caught him back quickly, and since Villacorta was behind him, he stopped and passed the ball through their legs into Kiyoshi's waiting arms. The centre then passed it to Kuroko, who rediverted it to Ogiwara, who sank a three.

Everyone except the Japanese basketball team was surprised. Up in the audience, the Sobu students gasped in shock.

"Amazing…" Yukino can only utter.

"A pass between two pairs of feet?! How is that possible!?" Yuigahama shouted. "He doesn't even that freaky Akashi's demonic eyes to do that and the space is pretty cramped!"

"Well, it's Hikigaya," Hiratsuka said, as if stating a point. "A point guard whose passing is second to none in Sobu. I just don't think there's a pass that he cannot do."

"You knew he could do that?" Haruno asked.

"Nope, it's the first I'm seeing something like that." The sensei replied, "But I have seen Hikigaya's passes going through narrower spaces so I think this isn't really surprising."

The Sobu people then refocused their eyes again on the match, seeing Villacorta with the ball, but the strange thing was that, Hikigaya was nowhere near him. Kuroko blocked his path, but that was when the Sobu student jogged towards him. He stood behind the guard, but Villacorta didn't mind.

"_Double teaming me?_" he said. "_Interesting but have you lost your mind. With that shadow player, this_―" he broke off when he felt the weight of the ball disappear from him hand. Looking, he saw Ogiwara already had the basketball.

Because Kuroko and Hikigaya were blocking his view, Ogiwara was able to steal the ball without him realizing. Quickly, the small forward did a baseball pass to Kiyoshi who then passed the ball to Kagami. Getting pumped up, the Seirin power forward gathered his momentum before executing a powerful tomahawk dunk.

"Nice, Kagami!" Kiyoshi said when they were heading back.

"Of course, senpai." The redhead said proudly.

"Hikigaya, aren't you going to call for a time-out, though?" Ogiwara asked as he looked at Kuroko. He knows that around this time, Kuroko should have been in the bench.

"Not this time, Ogiwara. But…" Hikigaya trailed off. "…you'll hear everything at half-time."

The two teams continued their bout, shots were being made; Ogiwara and Kagami made their shots and sometimes sunk threes to back up Hikigaya, Kiyoshi making layups and rebounding occasionally. Kuroko just kept doing what he had to do and the same thing goes for Hikigaya.

For the Philippines, Villacorta mostly had the ball, although he made sure that his teammates are in the perfect spot. The latter constantly blocked Hikigaya while Torres was blocked tightly by Ogiwara so he couldn't make his threes. Pangalangan had Kiyoshi while Kuroko was just lurking somewhere. Cuan and Capinpin just held their own.

The game went on like that until the end of the second quarter, Philippines on 46 while Japan was on 40.

"The second quarter is over!" The scoring officials announced, "There is a ten minute intermission!"

The two teams made their way to their changing rooms, and without hitch, Akashi started.

"So far, everything is going fine. But if we don't prepare ourselves, we're screwed. It doesn't matter if we're the best in team in Japan if we can't even compete against a professional team like the Philippines." He said. Everyone nodded. "We can take this up a notch. For this quarter, Hikigaya and Kuroko will get the ball around. As much as I hate the idea of having to extend Kuroko's playing time, his steals are of importance to us as well as fast passes. Himuro-san, get ready fake them out and to sink as much baskets as possible, Okamura-san, we're counting on you for rebounds and pressure defense under the basket. Murasakibara, I trust that you would be able to hold down that Filipino center unless you'd rather want to cut down your intake of maiubo snacks after our game."

"Eh, Aka-chin…" The purple-head groaned as to why he's the only one who is being grilled that much. Nevertheless, he nodded. He valued his life so much.

"In the middle of the third quarter, we'll increase our speed, but what is more, Hikigaya should try to put down the clamps on Villacorta by having the freedom to play according to his own style."

"Can you do that Hikigaya?" Shirogane asked.

"I get it." Hiigaya nodded, "It's troublesome though but I'll do it anyway."

"Well, things look to be going pretty well so by the fourth quarter, I would be able to roar back." Aomine responded.

"Aomine, don't treat this like this is the Interhigh or Winter Cup…" Akashi sternly warned him up. "If you're not even up for it, then I have no choice but to bench you for the rest of the game."

"Okay, I get it, mommy Akashi…" Aomine whispered, grunting.

"Mou, Akashi-kun, Dai-chan's only that excited," Momoi came to the defense of her childhood friend.

It was at this point that Hikigaya then got up and asked, "Can I go outside for a bit?"

"Yeah, just come back soon." Shirogane gave him his permission.

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman leaned on the railing, enjoying the cool breeze. He wanted to clear his head to remember everything about what he's supposed to do as well as reflect on what Villacorta had said to him. Strangely, he doesn't feel nervous anymore, and as much as he hated to admit it verbally, actually he couldn't wait to get back into the game. _If everything goes to plan, then the game's surely in our bag._ He thought with a smile.

"That's a very creepy smile you got there, Hikicreepy-kun," he heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm surprised you even took the effort to go here, Ice Queen," he answered. He knew the voice anywhere. "Besides, even I know how to smile. Remember the Teiko years I had with Kuroko?"

Yukino shrugged her shoulders. Hikigaya then asked, "So, what are you doing here? It's strange for you to just suddenly show up here—just a few meters away from the locker room…"

"Don't waste your time in satisfying your delusions," Yukino nonetheless offers him a Powerade drink, "We went to buy drinks but I lost the others and they lost me, so I just wandered until I ended up out here."

"Oh…" Hikigaya didn't really know how to respond on that.

_Actually, I'm glad I did. _Was the true thought running into the younger Yukinoshita's mind.

"For someone who'd rather be a siscon and a lazy crook, you seemed to be working hard," The Ice Queen jabbed him, "In fact, you actually put more effort in this day more than the days when you're supposed to be a productive in our school."

"There's nothing wrong in being a sister and I'm not creep…" Hikigaya retorted back, "Or maybe there's something you see in me."

"Your delusions seemed to have reached to a level that is akin to a depraved and obsessed mongrel," Yukino stepped back while crossing her arms, "I believe you should try and seek some medications from a psychologist. That would be quite helpful for you."

"Is that supposed to be an advice for me?"

"No, sarcasm…"

Hikigaya sighed, "Well, whatever."

There was a momentary silence as the boy was busy slurping his drink.

"By the way, Hikigaya-kun, what's with you today? And who is that number five? It appears that you and that guy seemed to share that kind of history that you have with those former Teiko teammates of yours," The cute girl asked.

_Is that Haruno-level interrogation tactics? _Hikigaya gulped as he noticed that the air around him was getting colder and more intense. If he had no intention of answering before, he would certainly be forced to answer right now.

"He's a former opponent that I had played once or twice back when Teiko is holding special overseas training camp in the Philippines," Hikigaya replied, "He's a genius like the seven of us. He might not have Akashi's Emperor Eyes but his tactics is professional level. He thinks ten steps ahead and if anything, he would adjust their formations, whether offense or defense. In some ways, he's slightly more cunning than even Akashi although it did help that most of his teammates are already playing in a professional league."

"That's quite a high-level comprehension coming from you but I supposed I can't disagree with you based from what I had watched," Yukino nodded, "By the way, I know it might sound farfetched but if you were given a choice, would you actually choose to play professional basketball after this?"

Hearing that question, Hikigaya gave it a thought before he replied, "Hmmm. Supposed that my dream as a house husband doesn't go off as planned, playing professional basketball isn't really a bad second option. As much as a loathe work, it's much better than becoming a company slave."

"Professional sports is work though, Hikigaya-kun,"

"Being a company slave is far different from a professional player," Hikigaya shrugged, "Look, I hate work but if it's between the two, then it's no choice at all. Besides, only an idiot would prefer working overtime in an office to being guaranteed at least millions just playing 40 to 48 minutes in every game or even less. Though I had to accept the fact that there are tradeoffs in professional sports such as keeping a dietary regime, the results are satisfying to no end."

"I never knew you could use your head for once, Hikigaya-kun…"

"I always use my head, Yukinoshita. You see it every day, right?"

"No. You're being twisted."

Just then, they heard a ringtone, which caused them to stop. Fishing out his phone, Hikigaya turned his head away while Yukinoshita blankly watched him do so. When he saw the caller I.D, he swore.

"Ah, it's Ogiwara. It's probably starting soon," he said.

"Yeah, I probably have to get back too, Hikigaya-kun." Yukino smiled genuinely. Yukino then took a few steps and then Hikigaya said, "Since Komachi had made an effort to watch me today, I'll make sure we win this practice game."

"Good luck then." Yukino was facing the entrance, "By the way, speaking with you today somehow helped me get relaxed."

Hearing Yukino's voice like that, Hikigaya nodded and said, "For strange reasons, I feel the same too." The pale beauty then left him alone, hoping to catch up with the others. Hikigaya then followed, remembering that he had a match to finish.

* * *

**Sneak Peak: It was finally down to the last two quarters and Hikigaya and the rest of the team were finally forced to do their best against a revitalized Philippine team. Of course, Villacorta had no intention in letting his team lose the game and so, he had a trick up in his sleeves. Even so, Hikigaya Hachiman came prepared for whatever ace his opponent will bring. **


End file.
